Cásate en matrimonio
by Booh
Summary: COMPLETO. Draco y Hermione se despiertan casados tras la fiesta anual que celebra la muerte de Voldemort. Ella grita, él piensa que le han drogado, sus amigos no entienden nada, los periodistas enloquecen y nadie recuerda qué ha ocurrido. Ahora lo más importante es conseguir el divorcio, pero el Ministerio de Magia parece tener otros planes para ellos... Draco/ Hermione.
1. Si bebes, no seduzcas

**Capítulo 1**

**-Si bebes, no seduzcas-**

-¡Por favor, señor Potter, mire aquí!

-¡Aquí, señor Potter!

Cinco años. Habían pasado ya cinco años desde la muerte de Voldemort. El mundo mágico estaba empezando a recuperar su clásico colorido. Las varitas volvían a usarse para hacer el bien, ya no el mal. Y, como cada año, se celebraba la fiesta nacional en conmemoración por la muerte del Señor Tenebroso.

Esta vez tampoco tenía nada diferente. Si acaso, que era el quinto aniversario de su muerte, y eso lo hacía una fecha más destacada. Pero los magos lo celebraban todos los años, por lo que para Harry y sus amigos se trataba de una cita rutinaria.

Por lo menos sólo habían marcado esa fecha en el calendario. A punto estuvieron de hacer lo mismo con el cumpleaños de Harry. Hasta hubo ruegos al ministerio, recogida de firmas, debates y tertulias de los grandes magos encargados de fijar las fiestas nacionales, pero, al parecer, algo frenó el proceso. Se dice que el niño que sobrevivió no tuvo interés, que mandó una carta al nuevo Ministro para rogarle que no lo hicieran. Y es que ya tenía suficiente con soportar el correo diario: su casa estaba repleta de defecaciones de lechuza debido al aluvión de cartas de fans que recibía todos los días; una fiesta en su honor habría sido demasiado.

Los invitados ya estaban llegando al recinto acondicionado para la ocasión y ellos fueron unos de los primeros. Vestidos con sus mejores galas, veían llegar carrozas, coches encantados, escobas, hipogrifos y dragones que los aparcacoches se ocupaban de retirar tan pronto sus ocupantes descendían de ellos.

-Tranquilo, lo harás bien y estás muy guapo.

Ésa era Hermione Granger, la misma que estaba cogida del brazo de su novio mientras intentaba animar a su mejor amigo. Sabía que Harry odiaba con toda su alma hablar en público y esa noche todos esperaban que diera un discurso.

-Y aunque no lo estuvieras, nadie lo iba a notar. Te quieren tanto que podrías venir en calzoncillos y pensarían que está de moda.

Y Ron Weasley, exultante por ser el protagonista por un día. A diferencia de Harry, a Ron no le importaba ser el centro de atención, ya que el resto del año tenía que conformarse con quedar eclipsado por la fama de Harry. Pero hoy era la fiesta del Aniversario y Harry no daba abasto para atenderlos a todos, por lo que compartía los halagos con sus otros dos amigos: "la segunda pareja más _chic_ del mundo mágico", según la revista _Corazón de Bruja_. Los primeros, por descontado, eran Ginny Weasley y Harry, aunque siempre aparecían los cuatro en el ranking de los más deseados.

Mientras los periodistas trataban de captar su atención para tomarles una foto, los tres sonrieron, cada uno a su manera. Hermione con desidia, Harry con cansancio y Ron completamente encantado.

-¡Aquí! ¡Señor Potter mire aquí!

-¡Una sonrisa para el _Daily News_!

-¡_El Profeta_! ¡Otra más, por favor, no se muevan!

-¿Dónde demonios se ha metido Ginny? –preguntó Harry-. Llega tarde.

-Habrán cogido atasco –le susurró Ron entre dientes, sin dejar de sonreír un solo segundo.

El pelirrojo se ajustó la corbata y se plisó su flamante túnica de gala. Hacía años que Ronald Weasley no iba a una fiesta con una túnica de segunda mano y esto le reportaba un placer inusitado. Al percibir su cara de satisfacción, Hermione sonrió y le dio un apretón cariñoso en el brazo.

Las cosas iban relativamente bien entre ellos, aunque no tan bien como les hubiera gustado. Tenían personalidades muy diferentes y con los años la llama del amor que sintieron al principio se había ido consumiendo, dejando paso a un cariño casi fraternal, como el que tienen dos personas que se han acostumbrado a convivir durante mucho tiempo. El sexo, en cambio, brillaba por su ausencia, y lo cierto es que ambos lo echaban de menos, aunque casi nunca hablaran de ello.

Un Rolls Roice aterrizó cerca de los tres amigos, y un aparcacoches corrió a abrir la puerta. Los periodistas quedaron satisfechos cuando vieron que Ginny Weasley descendía de su habitáculo y Harry sonrió con alivio al verla. Al bajar, la pelirroja saludó con encanto con la mano antes de entrelazar la de su novio.

-Llegas tarde –le dijo.

-Culpa a mi padre. Hoy le ha dado por experimentar con ese cacharro –contestó ella, señalando el coche que el coche hechizado del señor Weasley.

-No importa –Harry se acercó para susurrarle algo al oído-, te lo perdono porque hoy estás preciosa.

-¡Bésela, señor Potter!

Ginny quedó tan complacida con el piropo que estuvo a punto de ceder a las súplicas de los periodistas.

Los cuatro amigos caminaron entonces por la alfombra roja desplegada en la entrada de la mágica carpa instalada para la ocasión. No hizo falta que enseñaran ningún tipo de documento en la puerta porque el semigigante que la vigilaba los reconoció tan pronto se acercaron.

Ya en el interior, se encontraron con el mismo despliegue de todos los años. Había mesas redondas vestidas con manteles blancos, sillas tapizadas con la tela a juego, camareros que iban y venían con pesadas bandejas atiborradas de canapés y bebidas, y un escenario que flotaba en el centro de la sala.

Harry observó a los invitados y comprobó, complacido, que los había de todo tipo: gente guapa, gente fea, grandes magos y magos corrientes, además de una nutrida representación de criaturas mágicas. En esa fiesta no había clases: todos estaban allí para celebrar que Voldemort había sido derrotado.

Entre todas las cabezas, consiguió distinguir una que destacaba por encima de las demás. Era la del nuevo ministro de magia, un mago un tanto extravagante, pero amable sin embargo. El pueblo lo había elegido por su mensaje de renovación, porque su perorata política suponía un soplo de aire fresco para los duros tiempos de la postguerra, empeñado como estaba en llevar esperanza a los magos que el conflicto había destrozado. El enérgico Ministro también notó la llegada de Harry y de sus amigos. Apartó con rudeza a la anciana con la que estaba charlando y caminó con paso firme hacia ellos.

-¡Harry, muchacho!

-Buenas noches, señor Ministro –le saludó, estrechando su mano, que agitó con entusiasmo, y se fijó en el sombrero tan rocambolesco que llevaba, el cual estaba trufado de objetos extraños. –Bonito sombrero, señor.

-¿Le gusta? Fue idea de mi mujer. Ha estado recogiendo objetos curiosos durante meses.

Ginny y Hermione reprimieron una sonrisa al fijarse en el abultado sombrero. De él pendían conchas, chapas de colores, un chupa- chups semi mordido y hasta lo que parecía un bolígrafo bic gastado.

-Es… realmente interesante –afirmó Harry.

-Un diseño muy distinguido, señor –se burló Ron al estrecharle la mano.

El Ministro se mesó su tupido mostacho blanco, complacido.

-¿Cómo se encuentran hoy, muchachos? ¿Nerviosos por la fiesta que hemos montado? Es todo un despliegue, ¿no creen?, los empleados del Ministerio han hecho un buen trabajo.

Harry sintió tentaciones de decirle que era lo mismo que todos los años, pero se mantuvo firme y no perdió sus modales.

-Es todo estupendo, señor Ministro.

-Potter, vamos, ya le he dicho que me llame Martin –le sugirió antes de darle una fuerte palmada en la espalda que a punto estuvo de cortarle el aire. -¡Hay confianza, muchacho!

Harry asintió, pero como no podía tolerar el entusiasmo del Ministro durante demasiado tiempo, se sintió muy aliviado cuando otros invitados reclamaron la atención del político y le obligaron a despedirse. Martin Law, un personaje curioso. _Mano blanda para tiempos de fiesta_, pensó Harry.

Los cuatro amigos saludaron a otras personas. Comieron los canapés y bebieron el champán que se servía en elegantes copas. Sus antiguos compañeros de colegio y otros de cursos pasados y anteriores también estaban presentes. Se trataba de una celebración en la que estaban representadas las cuatro casas de Hogwarts, aunque el número de Slytherins era mucho más limitado en comparación con el resto. Cierto es que su presencia aumentaba a medida que pasaba el tiempo, pero ningún Malfoy o hijos de conocidos Mortífagos habían demostrado suficiente interés por sumarse a esos festejos en particular. Y todo a pesar de que el nuevo Ministro y su equipo se desvivían por integrarlos. Su política consistía en enseñar al mundo mágico que era posible que regresaran al "bando de los buenos" y que el pueblo olvidara viejas rencillas. Pero la estrategia no parecía haber dado buenos resultados.

En ese preciso momento, Harry y sus amigos escucharon el tintineo de una copa. Era la de Martin Law, quien la estaba golpeando con su tenedor.

-Por favor, vayan tomando asiento –pidió a los asistentes-, la cena va a ser servida.

Harry, Ginny, Ron y Hermione buscaron la mesa que les había sido asignada en el centro de la sala. Cuando se sentaron, el Ministro habló de nuevo.

-Me veo en la obligación de pedirles que den un caluroso aplauso a nuestro trío dorado.

Y la gente aplaudió.

-No soporto que hagan eso –rumió Hermione.

-Yo tampoco –dijo Harry, saludando con desidia a los presentes.

-¿Por qué? A mí me encanta –Ron se unió a los aplausos y Harry miró a Hermione para dejarle claro que la apoyaba.

El Ministro dijo unas cuantas palabras antes de tomar asiento en la misma mesa en la que estaban los cuatro amigos, y se detuvo a saludar cariñosamente a Luna Lovegood y Neville Longbottom, que también estaban sentados con ellos.

El primer plato no tardó en llegar. Hermione se colocó la servilleta en el regazo e intercambió unas palabras con Ron, que tenía al lado. Cuando estaba a punto de pinchar su comida con el tenedor, se quedó embobada mirando en dirección a la puerta de entrada. Al ver la sorpresa que se había dibujado en su cara, Ron y Harry también miraron.

Draco Malfoy estaba en la puerta, acompañado de Astoria Greengrass y su hermana Daphne.

Al verlos, los ojos del Ministro se abrieron con emoción y sorpresa. Se levantó y amplificó su voz para dirigirse de nuevo a los presentes.

-Señoras y señores, por favor, den una calurosa bienvenida al señor Draco Malfoy –dijo, despertando los murmullos de toda la sala.

Martin Law quería que aplaudieran, pero lo único que consiguió fue que los invitados enmudecieran. Se apresuró entonces hasta la puerta y estrechó con efusividad la mano del ex mortífago, quien no parecía en lo más mínimo afectado por el frío recibimiento que le habían dedicado los invitados.

Hermione no pudo evitar mirarle intrigada. Entre todas las personas del mundo mágico, Draco Malfoy era a quien menos esperaba encontrar en un festejo que conmemoraba la celebración de la caída de Voldemort, más aún cuando en ella Harry era el protagonista absoluto. Pero no era sólo esto lo que despertaba su curiosidad, sino que también estaba intrigada por su aspecto. Tras cinco años sin verse las caras, Draco estaba cambiado. Ya no era el chico rubio, pálido, enclenque y espigado, sino que ahora era ligeramente más corpulento, sus espaldas habían ancheado y llevaba una barbita de dos días que le favorecía. El pelo tampoco lo tenía ya engominado, peinado hacia atrás, sino un poco más largo y caracoleaba levemente en las puntas. Definitivamente, se había convertido en un hombre durante aquellos últimos años.

-¿Qué está haciendo ése aquí? –su presencia parecía haber aguado el humor de Ron.

-Seguro que lo ha invitado el Ministro –dedujo Neville mientras le daba un sorbo a su copa de vino.

-Siempre están invitando a todos los mortífagos –aclaró Luna, sin molestarse siquiera en levantar la mirada de su plato. Parecía más interesada en el puré de patatas que en la aparición de Malfoy.

-Pero eso no le da ningún derecho a venir aquí.

-Ron, tranquilo. ¡Han pasado cinco años!

El pelirrojo estuvo a punto de fulminar a su hermana con la mirada, pero Ginny no le dio importancia. Pensaba realmente que el tiempo podía curarlo todo y que su hermano debía madurar en este aspecto. Si a Draco Malfoy no le habían enviado a Azkaban, tenía que ser porque estaba _limpio_ o porque había cambiado.

El Ministro chasqueó los dedos y dio instrucciones a los camareros. Luego condujo a Malfoy hasta la mesa donde el resto estaba sentado.

-Muchachos, esta noche tenemos a un invitado muy especial –les comunicó. –Espero que no les importe que él y sus encantadoras acompañantes se sumen a nosotros durante la cena.

Toda la cara de Ron se encendió como una bombilla. Si de él dependía, Malfoy no iba a ser quien les amargara la fiesta del Aniversario, pero no tuvo más remedio que contener su rabia.

-Buenas noches –saludó Draco con serenidad mientras les hacía un caballeroso gesto a sus acompañantes para que ellas tomaran asiento primero.

-Buenas noches, Malfoy –la voz de Harry era seca pero amable.

Hermione optó por el mismo saludo con la mano que habían hecho Astoria Greengrass y su hermana. El pelirrojo fijó sus ojos en el plato hasta que Ginny le pegó un codazo.

-Auch –se quejó, mirándola con odio. –Hola, Malfoy –dijo entonces con malas pulgas.

Siguieron comiendo una vez que los tres tomaron asiento. Resultaba un poco molesto estar con ellos en la misma mesa, pero el Ministro se ocupaba de entretenerlos con su charlatanería política, y se acostumbraron rápidamente a ignorarles por completo.

Harry dio su discurso, en el que recordó a los desaparecidos mientras se proyectaban imágenes de Dumbledore, Tonks, Lupin, Snape, Fred y otro en una gran pantalla. McGongall se sonó con fuerza en su mesa y Pomona Sprout no pudo contener las lágrimas. Fue un discurso cálido en el que Harry mencionó no sólo a los caídos, sino también a los Mortífagos y al gran trabajo que estaba haciendo el Ministerio para reinsertarlos en la sociedad. Cuando finalizó, el público rompió en aplausos y Harry por fin respiró con alivio al poder bajar del escenario.

Entonces comenzaron los verdaderos festejos. Desapareció el redondo escenario para dejar espacio a una pista de baile improvisada. Todos bebieron, menearon el esqueleto y los hombres acabaron despojándose de sus pesadas túnicas de gala.

Al avanzar la noche, algunos magos se iban retirando, aunque Harry y sus amigos siguieron con las celebraciones.

-Portaos bien. Y por Merlín santo, no bebáis demasiado –les pidió la señora Weasley antes de regresar a casa con su marido. Los chicos se despidieron y juraron portarse bien.

-Vamos, Molly, ya son mayorcitos –le dijo el señor Weasley mientras le ayudaba a ponerse el abrigo.

-Por eso lo digo, Arthur. Ahora que ya no viven en casa no tengo tan claro que sepan cuidar de sí mismos.

Las sospechas de Molly Weasley se confirmaron. Dos horas después de aquella advertencia, el alcohol empezaba a dejarse notar en los cuatro amigos.

-Ja… Jaddy es un encandto –le dijo Hermione a Ginny, rodeándola con un brazo mientras las palabras se le enredaban en la lengua.

-Ed… edtad borraxa, Edmione.

-Nop, lo edtoy celebrando ¡Hip!

Draco Malfoy las observaba acodado en la barra. Hermione se tropezó y estuvo a punto de caerse llevándose a Luna Lovegood por delante, pero ésta la sujetó. En los labios de Malfoy apareció una sonrisa socarrona. Se llevó un nuevo trago de whisky a los labios y al bajar el vaso se dio cuenta de que alguien se le había acercado.

-Malfoy… Esto sí que no me lo esperaba.

-Davies -el Slytherin estrechó la mano del Ravenclaw-, el sentimiento es mutuo.

Probablemente, él era la única persona allí presente que no le caía excesivamente mal y al que guardaba cierto respeto por su militancia en su equipo de quidditch favorito.

-¿Qué tal va la temporada? –le preguntó el rubio.

-Bien, ¿has estado viendo los partidos?

-Sólo de vez en cuando. Cuando Astoria se va con sus padres al campo y me da un respiro. Ya sabes cómo son las mujeres con esto del Quidditch –bromeó, sonsacándole una sonrisa a Roger Davies.

-¿Se ha ido ya? –preguntó el Ravenclaw.

-Sí, se encontraba indispuesta.

-Supongo que sólo quedamos nosotros, entonces. Brindo por ello –Roger alzó la copa y tras beberla de golpe pidió un nuevo trago al camarero.

Draco se fijó en la comadreja, que ahora estaba abrazado a la sangre sucia en medio de la pista. Los dos bailaban una lenta canción que estaban pinchando.

* * *

La intensa luz de la mañana despertó a Hermione Granger, que sintió un intenso dolor de cabeza tan pronto abrió los ojos. La resaca le estaba martilleando la sien. Dio un profundo suspiro y se giró hacia el otro lado de la cama, en busca del caliente cuerpo que estaba descansando junto a ella. Rodeó con un brazo aquel cuello masculino y puso la cabeza en su hombro.

-Buenos días, cariño –le susurró al oído, cerrando de nuevo los ojos.

-Buenos días –oyó que le decía la persona que tenía al lado.

Hermione sonrió complacida, pero la sonrisa le duró sólo unos segundos. Luego abrió rápidamente los ojos, asustada por lo que había oído. Se incorporó de la cama como si tuviera un resorte y al comprobar quien estaba al lado el corazón empezó a bombear contra su pecho.

-¡AAAAAAAH! –gritó.

-¡AAAAHHH!

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron de golpe al escuchar su grito. Tumbado en la cama vio a Hermione Granger, que le miraba tapada con las sábanas.

-¿Qué haces _tú_ aquí?

-¿Qué haces _tú_ aquí?

Hermione trató de bajar de la cama, pero cuando puso un pie en el suelo se dio cuenta de que estaba desnuda. Draco se había incorporado y la observaba muy aturdido. La Gryffindor tiró de las sábanas para envolverse en ellas y tapar su cuerpo desnudo, pero al comprobar que él tampoco llevaba puesto nada, Draco las apresó con fuerza.

-¡Suéltalas! -chilló ella.

-¡Suéltalas tú!

-¡Estoy desnuda, imbécil!

-¡Yo también! -Malfoy tiró con tanta fuerza de las sábanas que Hermione cayó de espaldas y quedó tumbada en la cama.

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? –le gritó ella. –Oh, dios santo, esto es una pesadilla. Eso es. Estoy soñando. Es sólo una pesadilla. He muerto y he ido al infierno.

-Yo tampoco estoy en el paraíso, Granger –dijo Draco, mirándola con los ojos lleno de furia y masajeándose la sien con una mano. Él también tenía resaca.

-¡NO! No, no, no, no hables –Hermione se escondió debajo de las sábanas. –Eres un producto de mi imaginación. Cállate y todo habrá acabado. Eso es: es una pesadilla, sólo una pesadilla.

Por unos segundos no escuchó nada. Sólo entonces sacó con despreocupación la cabeza de las sábanas, convencida de que lo había soñando, pero lo que vio no le gustó demasiado.

-Sigo aquí, por si te lo estabas preguntando –dijo Draco, que la miraba con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

Hermione volvió a pegar otro grito. Miró hacia todos lados y vio su ropa tirada en el suelo.

-¡_Accio_ vestido! –gritó, convocando el vestido que llevaba puesto la noche anterior. Comenzó a vestirse, cuidándose mucho de taparse con las sábanas para que Malfoy no viera nada.

El rubio, en cambio, salió de la cama desnudo, dándole la espalda sin ningún tipo de pudor.

-¿Quieres hacer el favor de vestirte? –le gritó Hermione al posar sus ojos en sus blancas y desnudas nalgas. –No es agradable verte el culo recién levantada.

-Pues debes de ser la única que lo piensa, Granger. Si me dices dónde demonios has escondido mis calzoncillos cuando me secuestraste a lo mejor será todo más fácil.

-¿Secuestrarte? ¿Te has vuelto loco? ¡Tú me has secuestrado a mí! –contestó, poniéndose el sujetador del revés.

-Oh, claro, Granger. Porque no tengo nada mejor que hacer que secuestrar a una maldita Sangre Sucia para despertarme con ella en la cama –Draco había localizado sus calzoncillos y la estaba encarando mientras se tapaba las partes púdicas con ellos. –Tú y tus amiguitos lo teníais todo planeado –le dijo, señalándola con el dedo.

-¡Deja de mirarme!

-Oh, perdona, no he podido evitar admirar ese cuerpo deforme que tienes –bufó Draco.

-¿Cómo lo has hecho, Draco? ¿Me has envenenado? ¿Pusiste algo en mi bebida?

-Lo único que pondría en tu bebida sería arsénico y, por desgracia, en mi casa lo hemos agotado hace tiempo. Deja de disimular y confiesa que todo esto ha sido un montaje para llevarme a la cama.

-¿Para llevarte a la cama? ¡Antes preferiría acostarme con un hipogrifo que irme a la cama contigo!

-¿Es eso lo que hiciste con aquel hipogrifo? ¿Te lo tiraste, Granger?

-Vete a la mierda, Malfoy.

-Ya estoy en ella, Granger, te tengo delante –dijo él, prácticamente vestido. –¿Tanto me deseabas que has tenido que montar toda esta farsa? ¿Qué diría tu amada comadreja?

-Claro. Me has descubierto. He soñado con esto durante todos estos años. Dormir desnuda contigo es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

-¿Y quién ha dicho que hayamos dormido? –preguntó él, con una sonrisa de medio lado.

La duda cruzó la cara de Hermione. En realidad no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado. Era incapaz de asegurar con rotundidad que sólo hubiera dormido con Draco Malfoy. Al pensarlo, Hermione enmudeció y un gesto de terror se apoderó de sus facciones.

-Escucha, Granger, y escúchame bien: no sé cómo lo has hecho, pero no esperes que esto se quede así. Cuenta con una visita de mis abogados.

-Como le digas algo a alguien, te mato, Malfoy –Hermione se había levantado de la cama.

Llevaba su vestido arrugado, las medias rotas y el pelo lo tenía más despeinado que nunca. Sintió ganas de amenazarle con su varita, pero no sabía dónde la había dejado.

-Seguro, Granger, ahora mismo llamo a _El Profeta_ para darles la exclusiva. Siempre he querido salir en portada matando a una Sangre Sucia.

Hermione rodó los ojos con desesperación. Esos cinco años no habían servido de nada. Malfoy seguía como siempre. Cansada de la pelea verbal, recogió sus cosas, abrió la puerta de la habitación y tras pegar un portazo salió al exterior.

Tras abandonar el hotel en donde había despertado, se dirigió a su casa. Paró unas tres veces en el camino. Los nervios la estaban consumiendo y no ayudaba que la gente se le quedara mirando por la calle. Era normal, porque llevaba el vestido mal puesto y la noche anterior ni siquiera se había desmaquillado, pero estaba demasiado nerviosa pensando qué decirle a Ron para preocuparse también por su aspecto.

Con manos temblorosas, introdujo la llave en la cerradura de su piso, y respiró hondo antes de abrir la puerta. Ron ya estaba despierto, podía escuchar ruidos que provenían de la cocina.

-¡Hola, cariño! –escuchó que la saludaba.

Hermione caminó con inseguridad. El corazón le latía muy fuerte a medida que se iba acercando a la cocina. Cuando llegó hasta allí, se sorprendió al ver que Ron se echaba a reír.

-Una noche dura, ¿eh? –le dijo en clara referencia a su aspecto. Se acercó a ella y le dio un suave beso en los labios. -¿Qué tal te lo pasaste anoche?

-Bien…

No esperaba aquel recibimiento. Ron ni siquiera parecía enfadado, a pesar de que ella no había pasado por casa hasta aquella mañana. Hermione estaba tan aturdida que dejó que él hablara para ver la reacción de su novio.

-¿Qué tal están tus padres? ¿Les has dado saludos de mi parte? –Ron se sentó en una silla de la cocina y empezó a revolver el café que se había preparado.

Estas palabras parecieron arrojar un poco de luz a las lagunas que tenía Hermione tras la borrachera de la noche anterior. Eso sí podía recordarlo. Le había dicho a Ron que se iba a quedar a dormir en casa de sus padres porque estaba al lado del lugar donde estaba la fiesta y quería comer con ellos al día siguiente.

-Están… bien. Te envían recuerdos –contestó sin demasiado convencimiento. Se sentía mal por tener que mentirle a Ron, pero ¿qué otra salida tenía?

Se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla. El pelirrojo sonrió y abrió una revista que estaba encima de la mesa de la cocina.

-Voy a darme una ducha, ¿vale?

-Muy bien –respondió él con despreocupación.

Al llegar a su cuarto, Hermione volcó el contenido de su bolso sobre la cama. Lo hizo sin razón aparente, pues estaba tan nerviosa que necesitaba hacer algo. Le temblaron las manos al

colocar el maquillaje que llevaba en el bolso en un cajón de la coqueta de su cuarto. Finalmente, encontró un papel arrugado, y lo miró con extrañeza.

Lo desdobló con cautela y al leer su contenido casi se desmaya del susto.

Justo en ese momento, un estallido retumbó en la habitación, que se iluminó de una luz roja que provenía de la chimenea.

Hermione se giró y vio la cabeza de Draco flotando en ella.

-¡Granger!

-¡Malfoy! ¡Estúpido Slytherin, juro que voy a arrancarte los dientes si hace falta!

-¿Tú a mí? ¿A qué estás jugando? –dijo, furibundo, agitando un papel blanco exactamente igual al suyo. -¿Me quieres explicar por qué diablos dice aquí que estamos casados? –dijo, señalándolo.

* * *

**NdA: **éste es mi primer Dramione. La verdad es que llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo hacer uno, pero nunca encontraba tiempo. Pretende ser un fic ligerito, que se lea fácilmente. Puede que os sorprenda ver a un Draco un poco más maduro (sólo un poco, no demasiado), pero he querido hacerlo así para darle otro enfoque y porque se trata de una historia post- Hogwarts.

Y lo mismo de siempre: no cobro nada por escribir esto.

Por cierto, curiosidad: el fic está inspirado en una escena muy famosa de la serie Friends. Seguro que ya sabéis de cuál hablo.

Todos los honores del título de este fic (Cásate en matrimonio) son para la gran Perla Shumajer, por crear esta inimitable concatenación de palabras 

¿Opiniones, dudas, quejas? Dale al "go" y allí nos vemos


	2. Divórciate, si te dejan

**Capítulo 2**

**-Divórciate, si te dejan- **

-¡Sssshhh! ¡Baja la voz por lo que más quieras! ¡Ron está en la cocina!

-¡Me importa un cuerno dónde esté la comadreja! Dile que venga. Veamos qué opina de que su novia me haya drogado para que me case con ella.

Hermione miró nerviosamente por encima de su hombro, como si con aquel gesto pudiera constatar que el pelirrojo no estaba cerca.

-¿Y por qué no llamas tú a Astoria? –le preguntó con furia, antes de ir hasta la cama, recoger su varita y acercarse a la puerta del dormitorio para cerrarla con un airado _fermaportas_. -Yo también estoy deseando saber qué opina ella.

-¿Quieres que la llame? Está aquí mismo. ¡Astoriaaaa! –gritó con todas sus fuerzas- ¿Puedes venir un minuto? Hay alguien que quiere saludarte.

-¡Malfoy!

Los labios de Draco se curvaron en una diabólica sonrisa.

-¿Te lo has creído? –preguntó muerto de risa. -¿De veras pensabas que le iba a contar que ¡ESTOY CASADO CON UNA MALDITA SANGRE SUCIA!? –dijo, cambiando su tono burlón a uno colérico.

-¿Y quién es? Porque yo no conozco a ninguna.

-Oh, muy ingenioso, Granger. Un comentario tremendamente ingenioso. Espera, que mis privilegiadas neuronas todavía están intentando encontrarle la gracia. ¡Ah, qué idiota soy! –dijo, dándose una palmada en la frente- ¡Pero si no la tiene! Así que te lo volveré a repetir, porque además de graciosa está claro que eres sorda: ¿Qué. .hecho?

-¡Te repito que yo no he hecho nada! ¡Ni siquiera recuerdo cómo llegamos a acostarnos!

-¿Así que lo admites? ¿Admites que me tendiste una trampa y luego me violaste?

-Por favor –se burló ella-, no seas ridículo. Antes preferiría restregarme contra una puerta. No tengo ni idea de lo que pasó y, sinceramente, tampoco quiero saberlo. Despertarme desnuda contigo ya ha sido suficiente tortura, gracias.

-Vamos, no disimules, Granger. Los dos sabemos que no tienes ni puñetera idea de mentir. Al menos confiesa que estabas cansada de que el inútil de tu novio no tenga un mísero sickle para pagarte la boda y pensaste: "Oh, vamos a buscar a uno que pueda mantenerme" –le espetó, pestañeando con rapidez- "Oh, ¿quién podría ser? ¡Oh, mira! ¡Ahí está Malfoy, ha venido a esta estúpida fiesta del estúpido de Potter! Ooooh, vamos a tenderle una trampa para luego divorciarme, quedarme con su dinero, y rascarme mi patética barriga el resto de mis patéticos días".

-¡Ja! No alardees, Malfoy. Ya no eres tan rico. Todo el mundo sabe que os habéis gastado una fortuna en abogados.

-En abogados que te visitarán muy pronto, sabelotodo. Vete preparando para el juicio.

Cuando ella iba a replicar con alguna otra frase ingeniosa, una voz se coló por la puerta y llegó hasta sus oídos.

-¿Hermione? ¿Estás hablando con alguien? –le preguntó Ron desde el otro lado de la casa.

-¡No, cariño! ¡Con nadie!

-Pff… _cariño_. Acabo de desayunar. ¿Es que quieres provocarme arcadas?

-Escucha, Malfoy, tienes que irte –le ordenó, haciendo aspavientos con las manos como si tratara de ahuyentar a un fantasma. -¡Ahora! Ya hablaremos en otro momento.

-¿Y perderme la cara que pondrá la comadreja cuando descubra el pastel de boda? Debes haber perdido el juicio…

-¡Malfoy! –Hermione dio una patada en el suelo con desesperación.

-Hermione, ¿seguro que no estás hablando con nadie?

-¡No, Ron, es la radio! –mintió ella, hablando por encima del hombro y luego girándose para encarar de nuevo al rubio. -¿Estás sordo? ¡Te he dicho que te largues!

-No pienso moverme de aquí hasta que le expliques al _tortolito_ que ahora estamos casados –Draco agitó el papel blanco que confirmaba su matrimonio y ella lo siguió con los ojos. -Por cierto, ¿cómo me convenciste? ¿Por fin has aprendido a hacer un Imperius? Creía que tú y tus amiguitos os hacíais caquita cada vez que alguien decía _¡Imperio!_

Hermione no pudo evitar dar un respingo.

-Malfoy, te lo advierto –le dijo, a punto de perder la paciencia. Hermione alzó su varita en posición de defensa y apuntó a su cabeza.

-Estoy en la red flu, sabelotodo. Aunque encontraras un ápice de valentía en la punta de tu varita, no podrías hacerme nada.

_Mierda._

La madera del suelo del pasillo crujió a sus espaldas. Hermione volvió a girar la cabeza con nerviosismo. Conocía de sobra los ruidos de esa casa para saber que su novio se estaba acercando.

-¿Quieres hacer el favor de irte? –susurró a la desesperada. Draco volvió a poner aquella sonrisa de suficiencia que, afortunadamente, ella no había visto en cinco años, y gracias a eso se le ocurrió una idea: -¿Por favor? –estaba tan desesperada que con aquella súplica quemó su último cartucho.

Él apreció que se rebajara tanto, pero no tenía ninguna intención de ceder y su cabeza siguió flotando en la chimenea. El pomo de la puerta se giró y Hermione lo observó con los pelos de punta, como si lo estuviera mirando a cámara lenta.

Ron trató de abrirla, pero al ver que no podía empezó a aporrearla.

-¡Es Ron! ¡Vete!

-Hermione, ¿estás ahí dentro? –preguntó el pelirrojo, tras haber llamado unas cuantas veces.

-¡No entres Ron! ¡Me estoy duchando! –fue rápidamente hacia uno de los armarios y sacó de él una toalla. Draco observó la escena con diversión. -Escucha, nos vemos mañana a las doce, en el Caldero Chorreante. Pero ahora tienes que irte –le susurró mientras se despojaba de los zapatos y las medias.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Una cita? Sé que lo de anoche estuvo bien, Granger, pero si piensas que voy a repetirlo es que te has vuelto loca…

Hermione no contestó. En aquel momento ya ni le importaba que estuviera delante. Le dio la espalda a la cabeza flotante de Malfoy y comenzó a desvestirse con la intención de enroscarse en la toalla antes de que Ron entrara en el cuarto.

-¿Te importaría mirar hacia otro lado?

-No tienes nada que no haya visto antes, sabelotodo.

-¿Y qué pasa si estás en la ducha? –protestó Ron desde la puerta. -¿Desde cuándo no puedo verte desnuda? –dijo para deleite y sorna de Malfoy, que no puedo evitar reírse. -Vamos, Hermione: no es nada que no haya visto antes.

Escuchar la misma expresión de burla en boca de su novio y de Malfoy hizo que le entraran escalofríos. Por si la situación no fuera suficientemente surrealista, ahora los dos se dedicaban a fanfarronear con las mismas bromas. Pero como tenía pocos segundos para quedarse en ropa interior y enroscarse en la toalla, Hermione ni se molestó en replicar. Lo único que hizo fue sisear varias veces "¡largo!" y "¡vete!".

-¿Me estás diciendo que me vaya? –A Ron aquella situación le parecía tan extraña que tenía la oreja pegada a la puerta para ver si podía escuchar algo. -Hermione, estás muy rara. Me estoy cansando ya de esperar. ¡Voy a entrar!

-¡No!

Draco se rió con todas sus fuerzas. -Oh, vamos, deja que entre. Nos divertiremos los tres juntos –dijo, tratando de contener las lágrimas de la risa.

-A la de tres. Una, dos… ¡tres!

La puerta crujió al abrirse de golpe y Hermione se giró asustada. Había conseguido enroscarse una toalla blanca alrededor del cuerpo y estaba haciendo todo lo posible para tapar el hueco de la chimenea. Ron frunció el ceño y la miró extrañado.

-Pensaba que te estabas duchando…

-Y… ¡y lo estoy! Bueno… a punto.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –los ojos de Ron bailaron alrededor de la habitación, como si trataran de encontrar algo. Hermione se inclinó ligeramente hacia la derecha cuando vio que miraba en aquella dirección. No estaba segura de estar tapando por completo el hueco de la chimenea.

-Sí, sólo estoy un poco cansada. Esta noche no he dormido demasiado bien –le dijo, todavía con la cabeza ridículamente ladeada.

-¿Has encendido el fuego? –preguntó él al observar la luz que procedía del hogar.

-Te… tenía frío –titubeó. Draco tenía razón: nunca se le había dado bien mentir y se odiaba por ello. A sus espaldas, el rubio meneó la cabeza con descrédito. Todavía se estaba riendo –Estaba destemplada… -se excusó Hermione.

Ron dio unos pasos al frente y la morena retrocedió otros tantos para cerrarle el ángulo de visión. Pudo escuchar una risa ahogada detrás de ella. El dichoso Draco estaba disfrutando como un enano.

-¿Estás escondiendo algo? –preguntó el pelirrojo.

-¿Yo? ¿Qué iba a estar escondiendo?

-No sé. Antes me pareció que hablabas con alguien.

-Ron, no seas desconfiado: ya te he dicho que no hay nadie. Era la radio. Yo… la he apagado.

Por la mirada de su novio, supo que no se estaba tragando ninguna de aquellas mentiras. Tenía que pensar y tenía que pensar rápido o todo su futuro se vería truncado por una estúpida noche que ni siquiera podía recordar.

-Hay alguien en la chimenea, ¿verdad? –afirmó con incredulidad, señalándola con el dedo.

-¿En la chimenea? Ron, ¿qué te pasa? ¡Luego dices que yo estoy rara!

El pelirrojo no contestó. Caminó con decisión hacia ella y la apartó para ver si estaba en lo cierto. Durante los cuatro segundos que duró la escena, Hermione contuvo la respiración y se quedó mirando el suelo con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Si Draco seguía allí no sabía qué explicación iba a darle.

-¡Por todos los hechiceros! –exclamó Ron.

Estaba perdida, completa e irremediablemente perdida…

-¡Ron! ¡Puedo explicarl…

-¡Mira esto! –exclamó sin prestarle atención. -Hay que limpiar esta chimenea. Está llena de hollín…

Hermione frunció el ceño al no entender a qué venía ese comentario. Se giró y vio que la cabeza de Draco ya no estaba allí y Ron tan sólo estaba mirando con preocupación la suciedad que había en la chimenea. Sintió tal alivio que no pudo evitar respirar profundamente.

-¿Decías algo? –preguntó Ron, mientras se agachaba para inspeccionar la superficie de piedra.

-¿Hmf?

-Has dicho no sé que de explicarme algo…

-No… -se apresuró a decir. –Nada de nada. La verdad es que no recuerdo en qué estaba pensando.

-Bueno, tú dúchate y relájate, pareces agotada. Por cierto, Harry y Ginny vienen a cenar esta noche. Pero ya voy yo a comprar algo. Acuéstate si estás cansada –Ron se incorporó, se limpió el hollín de sus manos contra su vaquero usado y fue hasta la puerta. Hermione se quedó embobada, mirándole con fascinación.

-¿No ibas a darte una ducha? –le preguntó cuando observó la expresión que tenía en la cara.

-Sí…

-¡Pues venga! ¿Qué haces ahí parada?

* * *

Harry y Ginny llegaron en torno a las siete de la tarde. Hermione no había podido pegar ojo, aunque lo había intentado. El problema era que aquel papel parecía haber invadido todos sus pensamientos. "Señora Hermione Malfoy", ponía. Cada vez que lo leía, aquel nombre le sonaba más y más extraño. Durante horas había tratado de recordar qué había sucedido la noche anterior, pero su mente estaba completamente en blanco. En ella no quedaba ni un solo recuerdo que pudiera arrojar luz al lío en el que estaba metida.

En un momento dado creyó haber tenido una idea brillante. Tenían un pensadero y lo tenían en casa. Era uno de los regalos que les había hecho la tía Muriel cuando ambos habían decidido irse a vivir juntos. Probablemente, el único regalo útil que la extravagante anciana les había hecho. Porque la vajilla de porcelana pintada con espantosos gatitos persas que maullaban cuando vertías algo en ella y los cojines con forma de corazón que protestaban si no les dabas un abrazo cada mañana, no eran precisamente los objetos favoritos de Hermione.

Se escabulló por el pasillo sin hacer demasiado ruido, caminando de puntillas para ir a buscarlo. No quería que el pelirrojo descubriera que estaba despierta y con ello intentara hacerle más preguntas sobre su estado de ánimo. Lo llevó hasta la habitación y siguió el procedimiento estándar: la punta de la varita en la sien y el plateado hilillo de los recuerdos que cayó lentamente en la vasija del pensadero. Pero tampoco eso dio resultado. No había nada. Era como si alguien la hubiera desmemorizado o como si el alcohol hubiera anulado cualquier recuerdo de la noche pasada.

Así que, a pesar del cansancio que tenía y del nerviosismo que no le dejaba estar quieta, a Hermione no le quedó más remedio que posponer su investigación para otro momento y sumarse a la cena con sus dos amigos.

-¿Vino? –le ofreció Ron cuando ya habían servido el primer plato. La botella se quedó suspendida en el aire, con el morro apuntando el vaso que rápidamente Hermione tapó con su mano.

-No, creo que no volveré a beber en mucho tiempo –fue un comentario completamente en serio, pero los demás lo interpretaron como una broma que rieron sin darle mayor importancia.

-¿Una resaca muy grande? –preguntó Harry, sonriendo.

-Ni te imaginas cuánto…

-Bah, para eso están estas fiestas, Hermione –intervino Ginny, antes de llevarse un trozo de pan a la boca. –Si ya son aburridas de por sí, imagínate cómo serían sin un trago que llevarse a los labios.

-Estoy de acuerdo –la apoyó Harry. –Pero pienso que deberían borrar esa fecha. O, al menos, no pedirme que diera un discurso todos los años.

-Vamos, no disimules: todos sabemos que te encanta. ¡El héroe nacional! ¡El elegido!

Harry arqueó una ceja y miró con sorpresa a Ginny, que ahora le sonreía con dulzura para que no le reprendiera por meterse con él.

-¡No es cierto! Aunque no lo parezca, no me gusta ser protagonista de nada.

-Pues no lo parece, colega –comentó Ron, que tras cinco años de aquello del "¡Ron, por dios, mastica!" y el "¿A ti qué más te da, Hermione?" parecía haber aprendido a comportarse en la mesa. –No hay semana en la que no aparezcas en alguna revista.

-Pero ya no concedo entrevistas –se defendió Harry. –Y Rita Skeeter por fin parece haber comprendido el significado de "orden de alejamiento". Tendríamos que haberle mandado mucho antes aquel diccionario…

Los cuatro amigos se echaron a reír. Ginny pegó un sorbo al vino que acababa de servirse y entonces recordó algo.

-Hablando de Rita Skeeter, me han dicho en el Ministerio que ahora se dedica a perseguir a Draco Malfoy; por eso aparece en todas las revistas. La pobre Astoria tiene más cuernos que los Snorckacks de Luna. Es increíble ¡Os juro que no hay falda mágica que no se haya tirado!

-Sí, hay alguna. Dos, exactamente –comentó Harry con diversión.

-Tú y Hermione –puntualizó Ron, dedicándoles una sonrisa orgullosa.

Hermione se atragantó y empezó a toser como una loca. Fue una reacción instantánea provocada por una patata que se le cruzó en la garganta al escuchar el nombre del Slytherin. Empezó a toser con fuerza y Ron le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda mientras le servía un vaso de agua.

-Gracias –dijo ella, todavía medio ahogada y con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Ahora que has sacado el tema de Malfoy, ¿alguien sabe qué coño hacía ayer en la fiesta de Aniversario?

Ya estaba. Había ocurrido. Era de esperar que el tema saliera a relucir durante la cena, pero Hermione se había pasado toda la tarde rezando para que no ocurriera. Aunque, conociendo a Ron, sabía que ni ocho velas a Santa Rita la Cantaora podrían haber impedido que desperdiciara la oportunidad de destripar al rubio. Sus sospechas acababan de quedar confirmadas.

-El Ministro me ha llamado esta mañana –les informó Harry con desgana. Si no le llamaba todas las mañanas para consultarle algo, lo hacía por lo menos una vez a la semana. Suspiró y siguió hablando. –Le dejé caer el tema disimuladamente, y parece ser que llevaban años intentando que viniera. También le han propuesto ocupar un cargo en el Ministerio, pero les ha dicho que no está interesado.

-Pues debería –comentó Ginny. –Según se rumorea, su familia está al borde de la bancarrota. Me pregunto cuánto tiempo puede seguir sin pegar palo al agua.

-No creo que los Malfoy tengan tantos problemas económicos como cuentan –bufó Ron, apartándose un mechón de pelo con el aire que expulsó con enfado. –Seguro que están metidos en ni se sabe qué trapicheos. Lo que yo pienso es que la política del Ministerio ya _huele_. Es como si quisieran meternos a los malditos mortífagos por los ojos. Si la gente no los acepta, será por algo. Están muy pesados con eso.

-Vamos, Ron, incluso yo puedo ver que todo el mundo merece una segunda oportunidad.

-Sí, ya, Harry. A lo mejor tú eres demasiado blando, pero yo no pienso perdonarles… -el pelirrojo se limpió la boca con una servilleta y miró de refilón a Hermione, que estaba sentada a su lado. Tenía los ojos clavados en su plato y estaba removiendo la comida con un tenedor. -¿Y a ti qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estás hoy tan callada?

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione se despertó con fiebre. O eso creía Ron, que incluso llamó a su trabajo para decirles que su novia se encontraba indispuesta y que no iba a poder ir hasta que se recuperara. Él la besó en la frente, insistió en que le llamara si se encontraba mal y, antes de irse a trabajar, prometió regresar pronto para hacerle compañía.

En realidad todo había sido un montaje cuidadosamente planeado. Tan pronto Ron salió por la puerta, Hermione comenzó a vestirse con la esperanza de ir al encuentro de Draco Malfoy. Tenía dudas de que él fuera a aparecer, pero esperaba que lo hiciera por el bien de los dos. O el suyo: a ella no le importaba con tal de que apareciera. Quería resolver aquel entuerto y resolverlo cuanto antes.

Descolgó del perchero el primer abrigo que encontró (uno horrible que amablemente le había regalado Molly Weasley, con un estampado de enormes cuadros escoceses), cubrió sus ojos con unas inmensas gafas de sol y se caló un sombrero negro _condonero_ para que nadie pudiera reconocerla durante el trayecto (se suponía que estaba convaleciente en la cama). Luego salió de casa en dirección al Caldero Chorreante. Estaba tan nerviosa y absorta en su papel de pasar desapercibida, que cuando le parecía haber visto alguna cara conocida se escondía detrás de una parada de autobús, se agazapaba tras un coche o se pegaba contra las paredes de los edificios.

Los peatones la miraban como si hubiera perdido el juicio.

Llegó exactamente a las once y media de la mañana. Se sentó en un taburete y se acodó en la barra, aunque en ningún momento se quitó las gafas ni el sombrero.

-¿Qué desea? –preguntó Tom, el dueño de la posada, que ni se inmutó al ver su extraño atuendo. Por allí pasaba gente mucho más rara.

-Zumo de calabaza –dijo Hermione. El camarero asintió. –Y póngale una pajita, por favor.

Tom arqueó una ceja con desconcierto. Sus pintas y ese abrigo hortera, cuatro tallas más grande que ella, no le habían impresionado, pero pedir un jugo de calabaza con _una pajita_ en el Caldero Chorreante sí que era sumamente extraño.

Estaba tan nerviosa que no tardó más de dos minutos en acabarse el zumo (con pajita). Pidió entonces otro y luego otro y luego otro, mientras cada dos segundos comprobaba la hora en su reloj de pulsera. Los minutos no parecían pasar nunca. Como había bebido tanto, pronto necesitó ir al baño. Pero eran más de las doce y si Draco iba a aparecer podía hacerlo en cualquier momento.

Caminó hacia el aseo sin perder de vista la puerta del bar. Entró en aquel sucio cubículo y orinó tan deprisa que casi provoca un diluvio sobre el suelo del baño. Cuando abrió la puerta divisó una cabeza rubia y salió corriendo detrás de ella para impedir que se fuera. Luego tiró con fuerza de su manga, obligándole a que se girara.

-Malfoy –le susurró- ¡Soy yo! He venido camuflada. No digas nada. Disimula y sígueme –le dijo con el mismo sigilo que emplearía un agente secreto.

-Disculpe, señorita, ¿podría dejar de estrujarme el brazo? –le pidió un caballero de espesa barba rubia que la miraba muy sorprendido. Se fijó en sus gafas oscuras y en su sombrero y sin duda pensó que se trataba de una verdadera loca fugada de San Mungo. –Aunque no lo crea, resulta verdaderamente molesto.

Hermione se ruborizó profundamente.

-Oh, lo siento. Yo… me he confundido de persona –dijo, retrocediendo unos pasos. –De veras que lo lamento.

El caballero de la barba puso una cara de incredulidad que estaba diciendo "sí, claro" y Hermione se giró tan rápido que chocó contra algo.

-¡Granger! ¿Es que ahora vendes cupones para ciegos? ¡Mira por dónde vas, diablos! –se quejó Draco, llevándose una mano a la sien en señal de dolor. Hermione se había girado con tanto ímpetu que le había dado un cabezazo. Ella también se masajeó la frente y sintió cómo le estaba creciendo un abultado chichón.

-¡Lo siento! ¿Vale? Te he confundido con ése.

Draco miró de arriba abajo al caballero que ella estaba señalando, y que se disponía a salir del Caldero Chorreante.

-¿Con ése? ¡Granger, por favor, ve a que te gradúen la vista! ¡Yo soy mil veces más guapo!

Hermione rodó los ojos debajo de las gafas y se dirigió a una de las mesas vacías del bar. Tomó asiento y, mientras se calaba aún más el sombrero, le hizo señales nerviosas y disimuladas con la mano para que él se sentara enfrente. Draco bufó y puso los ojos en blanco, pero hizo lo que le pedía.

-Bonito atuendo, sabelotodo –le dijo, observando su ridículo intento de camuflaje. –Veo que la comadreja ni siquiera puede comprarte ropa decente.

-¡Se supone que voy de incógnito, idiota!

Draco miró hacia los lados con sorna y observó que todos los presentes no les quitaban ojo de encima. Hacían una pareja de lo más extraña.

-Claro, ¿cómo no se me había ocurrido antes? –le dijo, dándose un teatral golpe en la frente. –¡Qué gran idea! La próxima vez me traeré mi disfraz de Colacuerno Húngaro para pasar desapercibido.

Hermione gruñó entre dientes, pero comprendió que Draco tenía razón y se sacó el sombrero y las gafas de sol, que dejó sobre la mesa.

-Bueno, basta de tonterías –dijo ella-, ¿cómo lo hacemos?

-¿Hacer qué? Espero que no pienses que esto es una cita. Ya te dejé claro ayer que no eres mi tipo, Sangre Sucia.

-De acuerdo, es imposible. ¡Me rindo! No se puede hablar contigo y yo no tengo tiempo, paciencia ni ganas para tratar con un niñato que no distingue cuándo es necesario hablar en serio –Hermione se incorporó para irse. Cogió su sombrero y las gafas e hizo ademán de echar a andar, pero Draco la agarró por el antebrazo y tiró de ella, obligándole a que se sentara.

-Siéntate, Granger.

Por un momento, la Gryffindor se quedó sin habla y miró a Draco embobada. Había tanto poder en aquellas palabras… y a la vez tanta autoridad que por unos segundos olvidó con quién estaba hablando y tan sólo se perdió en los fríos ojos grises de Malfoy. Eran escalofriantemente bonitos, pensó a un nivel tan subconsciente que ni siquiera se dio cuenta. Acto seguido meneó la cabeza con fuerza y escupió con enfado:

-¿Quién te crees que eres para darme órdenes, Malfoy?

-Pensaba que querías que habláramos –dijo, sin perder la compostura ni por un momento y con una serenidad poco frecuente en él. –Dispara. Te escucho.

Hermione arqueó las cejas y le miró de refilón, como si no creyera lo que estaba sucediendo. Pero tenían que hablar, no le quedaba más remedio.

-De acuerdo, escúchame y escucha con atención porque no pienso repetirlo –Draco asintió, aunque todavía tenía una sonrisa socarrona pintada en los labios. –He estado investigando…

-…por supuesto, no esperaba menos de ti…

-Malfoooy…

-Me callo, me callo. Continúa, no pares por mí, por favor, ni se te ocurra –se burló con la voz más engolada que fue capaz de poner y provocando que Hermione rodara de nuevo los ojos.

-Como te iba diciendo, he estado investigando y, al parecer, es bastante sencillo. Sólo tenemos que enviar una carta rudimentaria al Ministerio diciendo que queremos divorciarnos y luego tiene que firmarla el Ministro. El proceso es rápido y discreto. Nada de preguntas o explicaciones, tan sólo la firma de las dos partes y el visto bueno de Martin Law. Puede que la carta tarde unas semanas en ser tramitada, pero podemos mandarla hoy mismo para asegurarnos de que lo hacemos en el menor tiempo posible ¿De acuerdo?

-Claro, parece sencillo. ¿Y ahora vas a admitir de una vez que tú eres la culpable de todo? –le preguntó. –Vamos, el daño ya está hecho. Puedes confesar y quedarte tranquila. Hoy no estoy de humor para matar a nadie.

-¿Te han dicho alguna vez que eres muy pesado? Te repito que yo no he hecho nada. Incluso estuve intentando recordar con el pensadero que tenemos en casa, pero los recuerdos de después de las cinco de la mañana están en blanco. ¡En blanco!

Draco inspeccionó su cara con sus ojos fríos y desconfiados. La miró de medio lado, como si intentara calcular si estaba mintiendo. Lo cierto es que a él ni siquiera se le había ocurrido mirar en su pensadero. Había tenido suficiente con intentar que Astoria no hiciera demasiadas preguntas ni le armara una escena por no haber dormido en casa. No era la primera vez que ocurría, pero no tenía ganas de volver a pasar el trago de otra escenita de celos. Él ya se lo había dejado claro: "Yo soy así. Si te vale, bien. Si no, ya sabes dónde está la puerta".

-¿Debemos ir entonces al Ministerio? –preguntó el rubio, cambiando de tema para que ella no notara que casi había quedado convencido con sus explicaciones.

-Sí, a la ventanilla 1.408, sección b. Registro Civil. Solicitamos la tramitación del divorcio y nos darán el formulario que debemos rellenar. Es puro papeleo.

-Pero no juntos. Lo último que quiero es que me vean con una Sangre Sucia.

Hermione rodó los ojos con desesperación. Ya estaba tardando en recordarle que era nacida de Muggles.

-Perfecto, en algo estamos de acuerdo, porque me moriría antes de aparecer contigo en esa oficina –refunfuñó, por si no quedaba claro que el sentimiento era mutuo. -Pero debemos hacerlo hoy mismo. No quiero pasar ni un día más casada contigo ¿Trato hecho? –le dijo, tendiéndole la mano para estrecharla.

Draco miró su mano extendida y puso una mueca de asco.

-De acuerdo, pero guarda esa mano –le dijo, fingiendo que le daban escalofríos. -A saber qué mierdas has estado tocando. No quiero que me pases ningún germen extraño.

Hermione arqueó las cejas, tiró diez sickles sobre la mesa, le dijo "para que luego no lloriquees por estar en la bancarrota", y se marchó sin ni siquiera despedirse o girarse para ver cómo reaccionaba ante su airada partida.

* * *

Rufus Squint era uno de los empleados más sigilosos del Ministerio. Acarreaba una cojera desde hacía muchos años, pero ni siquiera el uso de un bastón negro en el que siempre apoyaba la mitad de su cuerpo le impedía merodear por los pasillos del edificio con la misma cautela con la que lo haría un ladrón de medio pelo.

Era un experto en husmear, en enterarse de las pequeñas cosas que se cocían en los despachos del Ministerio y en tener controlados a todos y cada uno de sus trabajadores. Y aunque sufría de un estrabismo agudo, Squint no perdía ojo a sus movimientos. Sabía cuándo alguien lloraba y cuándo otro se quejaba. Era capaz de poner cara a los que fumaban a escondidas en los baños y no le había temblado la voz al despedir a dos de ellos. Si alguien arremetía contra el Ministro, era él quien se ocupaba de darle su justo merecido. Casi nada, un caramelito envenenado que consistía en una _pequeña_ amonestación de cinco días de baja y ochenta sin sueldo, y con él se aseguraba de que la persona nunca más reincidía en su comportamiento.

Porque si las cosas funcionaban en aquel Ministerio era gracias a Squint y no por el trabajo del Ministro. Martin Law podía ser la cara amable de la política mágica, pero Squint era la mano dura de su equipo, y quien tomaba las decisiones más importantes a la hora de desarrollar una estrategia de postguerra que llevara un mensaje de esperanza a todos los ciudadanos de Inglaterra.

Aquella mañana, Squint caminó más rápido de lo habitual hasta llegar al despacho del Ministro. Entró y no cruzó palabra con su secretaria. Ella nunca preguntaba el porqué de sus visitas; era la única persona que podía entrar siempre que así lo quería. Tocó la puerta con la empuñadura plateada de su bastón negro y la abrió cuando la voz de Martin Law le invitó a que pasara.

-Oh, buenas tardes, querido consejero –saludó el Ministro amablemente, sentado en su sillón y masajeando su oronda y feliz barriga. –¿A qué debo el honor de su visita? Pensaba que aquel altercado con los gnomos de Cisjordania ocuparía todo su tiempo esta tarde.

-Lo hemos resuelto antes de lo previsto –le explicó, dejándose caer sobre una silla y reacomodando la pierna que apenas le respondía. –Tienen un Ministro que difícilmente se presta a la colaboración, pero se deja seducir por una buena suma de dinero.

-Por supuesto –asintió Law. –Arcas llenas, Ministro feliz –Squint le rió la gracia con una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa. –Dígame, ¿qué le trae por aquí?

-Pensé que le interesaría ver esto –le dijo, estirando su cuerpo hacia delante con dificultad y tendiéndole una carta. –Ya sabe que normalmente el procedimiento es mucho más lento, pero las trabajadoras del Registro Civil han tenido el buen juicio de entregármelo al comprobar el nombre de la solicitud.

Squint hizo una pausa teatral. Le encantaba provocar silencios cuando la noticia que tenía que dar era de suma importancia. Martin Law extrajo de aquel sobre lo que parecía un formulario rutinario y posó sus ojos directamente en la firma.

-La señorita Granger.

-Ajá…

-Pero… pero… Aquí dice que… ¡No es posible! –los ojos de Law se abrieron de par en par- ¿¡Con Malfoy!?

-Eso me temo, señor –asintió con lentitud Squint. Sus ojos brillaban con un extraño entusiasmo.

-¡Por los clavos de Circe! Esto merece nuestra inmediata atención –el Ministro plisó el papel que contenía la petición de divorcio de Hermione y con la otra mano agarró la pluma de plata que tenía al lado. Estaba tan decidido a firmarla que cuando la mojó en el tintero no se dio cuenta de que Squint había puesto su mano izquierda sobre el papel.

Martin Law elevó los con desconcierto y miró con incertidumbre a su fiel consejero.

-Señor, ¿está usted seguro de que desea hacer eso?

-¡Por supuesto que sí! –tronó el Ministro. -¿Qué otra cosa podemos hacer? Se trata de Granger, Squint ¡Es uno de los héroes nacionales!

Los ojos del Ministro siguieron el danzar de Squint, que había empezado a caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación.

-Si me permite la osadía, y con todos mis respetos, señor, tengo la sensación de que no está abordando este tema con perspectiva.

-Explíquese.

Squint entrelazó sus manos y puso una mirada maníaca.

-Veamos –prosiguió-, usted lleva años pregonando que la reinserción de los Mortífagos es posible en la sociedad. ¿Me equivoco?

-Cierto, así es. Pero no entiendo que…

-Y durante todos estos años –Squint ni siquiera le había dejado explicarse-, ¿diría que nuestros intentos han sido más bien estériles?

Law meditó un rato sobre esta pregunta, pero sabía perfectamente su respuesta:

-Ciertamente… tengo que reconocer que no han dado los frutos que todos esperábamos.

Squint sabía que había llegado el momento. Había conseguido embaucar al Ministro y conducirle exactamente adonde él quería. Posó los dos brazos sobre la mesa de roble tras la que estaba sentado Martin Law, inclinó la cabeza dejándola a dos palmos de distancia de la del Ministro y le clavó aquella mirada maníaca, sus bizcos ojos brillando con una fuerza inusitada.

-¿Y si ahora tuviera la oportunidad no sólo de demostrarle al mundo que es posible, sino también de hacerles ver que incluso el hijo de la mano derecha de Voldemort puede emparejarse con uno de nuestros héroes nacionales?

Squint dio un golpe en el suelo con su bastón y el Ministro dejó caer su pluma de plata sobre el escritorio. Law abrió mucho los ojos, luego la boca. Y se quedó así un buen rato, embobado con la idea propuesta por su astuta mano derecha.

* * *

**NdA: **¿Sorprendidos por la actualización tan rápida? ¡Yo también! XD Ayer esto ni siquiera estaba escrito, pero, por circunstancias personales hoy he tenido la tarde libre y he aprovechado para darle un empujón al argumento. Espero que ya vayáis viendo de qué va todo esto y más o menos lo que puede suceder después.

Si quieres hacerme feliz, dale al "go" y dime qué te ha parecido! Se agradece mucho! : D

* * *

Vic Black: si no eres de risa floja y aun así te has reído, eso es el mayor halago posible. Gracias

Adriana: jajaja. Veo que te estás aficionando a mis historias (yo encantada, eh!, no me verás protestar por esto : D). Ya aprovecho y te respondo aquí: somos tocayas, por eso te decía que me gustaba tu nombre. Era un poco una broma. No conozco el fic que me dices. En realidad, creo que he leído tres dramiones en mi vida, por lo que no soy una experta, y por eso me da respeto escribirlo. Pero bueno… ahí queda. Gracias por seguir ahí!

Daniela: la verdad es que no me pega mucho eso de escribir cursi. No es mi estilo, por lo que no creo que encuentres demasiada cursilería en mis historias. Muchísimas gracias por los halagos, y me alegro de que te haya gustado.

Dermiel: si es entretenido, ya he conseguido algo. No pido mucho con este fic porque tampoco soy una experta en dramiones. Hay gente que lo hace mil veces mejor. En realidad sólo trato de divertirme un rato y me encantaría que vosotros también lo hiciérais!

Natt: gracias por los ánimos. Ya has visto que lo he continuado. Qué bien que te haya gustado, pero no les planees la vida tan pronto! Apenas acaban de casarse y ni siquiera saben cómo! jeje ;)


	3. Sonría, está recién casado

**Capítulo 3**

**-Sonría, está recién casado-**

Por fin podía respirar tranquila. Tras haber dado demasiadas vueltas en la cama, había conseguido dormirse sin que Ron notara su inquietud, y su mañana de trabajo estaba siendo relativamente buena. El formulario ya había sido enviado al Ministerio y era cuestión de días que se librara de Draco. Para siempre. Por fin. O por lo menos, cinco años más, y quizá, con un pelín de suerte, para toda la vida.

Hermione giró su silla y abrió la ventana. Qué gran día. El sol brillaba, las nubes se levantaban y un pajarillo cantaba subido a una rama. De repente se sintió tan feliz que se detuvo a escuchar su grácil canto…

-Granger.

Vale, estaba alucinando. Si no supiera que era imposible, juraría que aquel pájaro había dicho su nombre.

-¿Disculpa? –le preguntó al pájaro. -¿Decías algo?

-Dios santo, Granger. Sabía que eras rara, pero nunca imaginé que ahora también hablabas con los animales. ¿Tan pocos amigos tienes?

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de par en par cuando escuchó la voz de Malfoy a sus espaldas. Se giró y allí estaba, con aquella insoportable sonrisa de suficiencia.

-¿Animales? –repitió, subiendo las cejas. -Vaya, es curioso. Juraría que hasta ahora no estaba hablando contigo. Corrígeme si me equivoco.

-Y luego dicen que los Gryffindor sois ingeniosos –bufó Draco con prepotencia. Dio dos pasos al frente y puso un periódico sobre su mesa de escritorio. –Aunque he de admitir que estás mejorando, Sangre Sucia. Ayer ni siquiera tu ridículo disfraz consiguió hacerme reír.

-¿Qué quieres, Malfoy? ¿Te cansaste ya de hacerle la vida imposible a tu novia y decidiste probar suerte aquí?

-No, en realidad me apetecía dar un agradable paseo bajo este sol radiante para venir a traerte flores de recién casados. Pero como no vi ninguna floristería abierta, he pensado "mejor le traigo el periódico, a lo mejor tengo suerte y todavía recuerda cómo se lee".

Hermione rodó los ojos antes de observarle desdoblar el periódico y abrirlo por una página mientras señalaba una noticia con el dedo.

-Bonito anillo –se burló al ver el pedrusco engarzado sobre su dedo- muy distinguido.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que te molesta, Granger? ¿Que no puedas pagarlo o que sea más caro que la madriguera en la que vives con la comadreja?

-Oh, no te preocupes, Malfoy, aunque tuviera dinero jamás me compraría algo tan feo.

-¿Hablas del abrigo que llevabas ayer? Porque había un mendigo en la puerta del Caldero Chorreante que estaba muerto de frío. ¿Se lo robaste, Granger?

-Ahora que lo dices… -contraatacó Hermione-, creo que lo recuerdo… ¿Pelo rubio, largo, túnica púrpura? Pero, por favor, Malfoy, no seas así: la próxima vez, recuérdame que salude a tu padre.

-Y tú no dejes de saludar al tuyo de mi parte. Hasta un Sangre Sucia como él tiene derecho a conocer a un mago de verdad.

–Oh, cállate, Malfoy.

Hermione subió el periódico para centrarse en la noticia que Draco había señalado y comenzó a leer con atención.

_El Ministerio de Magia anuncia la modificación de la Ley del Divorcio_

_El Ministerio de Magia envió ayer un comunicado oficial a la prensa para informar a los magos ingleses y/o seres mágicos y demás género capaz de a) hablar y b) procrear, de la modificación exhaustiva de la Ley del Divorcio. "Es una medida que llevábamos tiempo preparando", ha declarado el Ministro, Martin Law. "Pensamos que con esta ley lograremos tener unos divorcios más justos, que satisfagan a las dos partes contrayentes"._

_Aunque todavía no se conocen los detalles de estos cambios, el Ministro ha convocado hoy una rueda de prensa con todos los medios, en la que explicará en qué consiste esta modificación de ley. "No intenten tirarme de la lengua", ha dicho el Ministro, "si quieren enterarse de más, asistan a la rueda de prensa". _

_Más información mañana, con el diario El Profeta._

-¿¡QUÉ!? ¿Cómo que la han cambiado?

-Lo que has leído, Granger. Si es que todavía recuerdas cómo se hace…

Hermione frunció el ceño y miró de nuevo la hoja de periódico para cerciorarse de que había leído correctamente. Incluso después de cinco años, Draco era capaz de crearle una cierta inseguridad. Y eso le fastidiaba aún más que la maldita modificación de la ley.

-Pero… pero –farfulló, confundida-, no pueden hacer esto. ¡No pueden cambiarla justo ahora!

-Eso díselo a tus queridos burócratas del Ministerio. Tus _coleguitas _de trabajo… –le espetó Draco, arrebatándole el periódico de las manos.

El rubio comenzó a caminar en derredor, y sus acerados ojos comenzaron a inspeccionar los objetos que decoraban el despacho de Hermione.

-Pero yo no puedo hacer nada, no trabajo en el Registro Civil.

-Pero conoces al Ministro…

-Lo conozco tanto como tú –contestó, cansada ya de aquella guerra verbal. –Pero ahora que está empeñado en hacerse amiguito íntimo de todos los Mortífagos, estoy segura de que no tendrá problemas para hacerte un _favorcito_ también a ti.

Eso había sido un error. Draco estaba harto de que le recordaran el pasado oscuro de su familia. Un pasado con el que hacía muchos años que no se sentía identificado.

-Mucho cuidado con lo que dices, Sangre Sucia. Si juegas con fuego, podrías quemarte –le advirtió, mientras jugueteaba con una figura de barro. –¿Qué demonios es esto? –le preguntó, agitando la figura por si tenía algo dentro.

Hermione se levantó, le arrebató el objeto decorativo de las manos y lo colocó de nuevo en su sitio.

-Es una diosa africana de la fertilidad, imbécil –le dijo, enfadada.

-Santo cielo, Granger. ¿También tienes problemas con eso? Sangre Sucia, estéril… ¿Qué otras taras tienes?

-¿Y tú siempre has tenido esas entradas? Porque no te recuerdo tan calvo del colegio.

Draco bufó y se llevó una mano al pelo con coquetería. Él no tenía entradas. Tenía un cabello bonito y sedoso. Pero cuando estaba a punto de responderle, alguien abrió la puerta.

-Pues aquí los tienen, nuestros tortolitos.

Hermione no daba crédito. Aquello no estaba ocurriendo. No PODÍA estar ocurriendo. Un grupo de periodistas bastante numeroso intentaba hacerse hueco por la puerta de _su_ despacho y había empezado a sacar fotografías.

Se llevó una mano a la cara, cegada por los flashes que disparaban cada cero coma cinco segundos.

-No me dirán que no hacen una pareja entrañable… Muy fotogénicos, ya se lo había dicho.

Draco le dedicó una mirada furiosa a Hermione. ¿Qué coño estaba pasando? Quería preguntárselo, pero su cabeza no dejaba de bailar de un lado a otro, y sus ojos estaban trazando un peligroso triángulo de la muerte.

Periodistas- Ministro- Hermione

Hermione- Ministro- Periodistas

-Señor Ministro, ¿Qué… -comenzó a decir ella, con el corazón desbocado en el pecho.

-Oh, por favor, querida. Ya no hace falta que disimule, ya me he encargado yo de contárselo a todos –explicó Martin Law, que se acercó y los rodeó a los dos con los brazos. –Sonrían, por favor –les pidió, dedicando su mejor sonrisa a la cámara. –Pongan cara de recién casados.

Si aquellas fotos hubieran sido reveladas, Draco y Hermione habrían salido con las mayores caras de culo de la historia. Enfadada (porque aquello era culpa de Draco, claro. Tenía que serlo), Hermione le clavó las uñas en el antebrazo, aprovechando que podía alcanzarle por detrás de la espalda del Ministro. Él le respondió con un pellizco que agarró tantas lorzas de su cintura que Hermione no pudo evitar contorsionarse de dolor.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó Law, después de dos minutos de posado. Daba la sensación de que la mandíbula se le había desencajado tras haber sonreído tanto tiempo. -¿Desean hacer declaraciones a la prensa, muchachos?

-Nada me gustaría más en este momento –ironizó Draco, ganándose una mirada asesina de Hermione.

Ella, analítica y cautelosa como era (más con el paso de los años), prefirió permanecer callada para descubrir cuál era la mejor postura frente a la prensa. Él, temerario, puso la cara más sombría que pudo al ver los flashazos de los periodistas.

-¡Sonría, señor Malfoy! –le animó uno de los fotógrafos- ¡Está recién casado!

Draco deseó que se tragara la cámara.

-¿Cuánto hace que están enamorados? –preguntó de repente uno de los reporteros, amenazando con aporrearles con su micrófono del tamaño de una alcachofa supernutrida.

-¿Perdón? –Hermione arqueó las cejas. Miró a Draco en busca de una respuesta, pero sintió un sudor frío que recorrió toda su espalda al ver aquella diabólica sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

Esa sonrisa nunca auguraba nada bueno.

El rubio tomó el micrófono entre sus manos y dijo:

-Yo no llamaría _exactamente_ amor a lo nuestro. Lo mío con Gr… _Hermione_ es algo mucho más profundo.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron como platos. ¿Pero qué demonios estaba haciendo? Porque si lo que pretendía era arruinarle la vida, no se lo iba a poner fácil.

Tras dedicarle una sonrisa aún más falsa que la que él había esbozado, levantó la mano para pedir la palabra.

-Aquí no te premian con puntos, Sangre Sucia. Baja ya la dichosa mano –le susurró disimuladamente.

Hermione rodó los ojos con desesperación. Aquella iba a ser una mañana muy larga.

-Tienen que disculpar a _mi_ marido –les dijo a todos cuando tomó la palabra. A Draco le , provocó acidez de estómago que se refiriera él como _su_ marido. –Tiene un corazón tan grande que no quiere contarlo para evitarle el dolor a un ser querido, ¿verdad? –dijo, haciendo una pausa teatral. –A fin de cuentas, todos sabemos que no sería de buen gusto confesar que lleva años engañando a su novia. No, sería de muy mal gusto, ¿no crees, _cariño_?

Las vuelaplumas de los periodistas corrieron sobre sus libretas. Él iba a contestar con una nueva bravata, pero no pudo porque la ronda de preguntas no había acabado.

-¿Tiene miedo de que le haga lo mismo a usted, señorita Granger?

Ahora era su turno. Oh, sí. Estaba sediento de venganza. Si la Sangre Sucia estaba buscando guerra, la iba a encontrar.

-La _señora Malfoy_ –¡auch!- es una persona muy abierta… de mente –afirmó, sonriendo con falsedad a la cámara y mirándola de refilón. –Una de las cosas que más feliz le hacen es compartir mis encantos con otras. Ella es plenamente consciente de sus _limitaciones_, y no se opone a que yo intente compensarlas con otras faldas.

Los periodistas rieron la broma y el Ministro no podría haberse sentido más satisfecho. Estaba contemplando el espectáculo con los pulgares metidos en la cintura de su pantalón, la barriga colgando. Squint, tan cerca de él que parecía su sombra, movió apreciativamente la cabeza, complacido por el resultado que estaban teniendo sus planes. El golpe maestro había llegado al verlos en el despacho de Hermione, justo cuando pasaban delante con una horda de periodistas a sus espaldas. Todo iba acorde al plan.

-¿Ya saben a dónde irán de luna de miel?

-Sí –contestó Hermione, apretando los dientes y mirándole con furia. –En cuanto encontremos un _vertedero_ del gusto del señor Malfoy, nos iremos encantados.

Los periodistas se quedaron atónitos con esta contestación. Sus vuelaplumas quedaron suspendidos sobre sus cuadernos. No sabían si tomárselo en serio o no.

-Oh, cariño, a veces eres tan ingeniosa –masculló Draco entre dientes, rodeándola con un brazo y apretando tanto su hombro que le hizo un cardenal.

Hermione resistió el apretón sin quejas, pero disimuladamente cargó todo su peso sobre su pie izquierdo, que posó en el pie de Malfoy para aplastar sus dedos sin que los periodistas lo notaran.

-Bien, creo que ya basta por hoy –intervino el Ministro. –No querrán quedarse sin declaraciones para el resto de la semana, ¿verdad? –bromeó.

Y rió, rió tan complacido que su mostacho blanco tembló bajo su nariz. Draco y Hermione le fulminaron con la mirada y Martin Law, asustado, reculó hasta quedar parapetado tras el enclenque cuerpo del señor Squint.

-Ya pueden irse –les dijo el consejero a los periodistas. –Gracias por haber venido.

Sacaron las últimas fotos y salieron de allí, extasiados con la suerte que habían tenido. La edición del día siguiente iba a ser una de las más vendidas de la historia del mundo mágico.

Cuando no quedó ni rastro de los reporteros (de los que Hermione se despidió con la mano, todavía con aquella sonrisa de calendario), los dos se giraron de sopetón, tan coléricos que Law reculó hasta que su cuerpo topó con una de las paredes del despacho.

-Puedo… puedo explicarlo –farfulló el Ministro. Tenía los brazos en alto en posición de defensa.

-¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? –bramó Draco, asiendo su varita oculta en el bolsillo de su túnica. -¿Se ha vuelto majara? –dijo. Su dedo dibujó círculos imaginarios al lado de la frente.

-¡Nos ha dejado en ridículo! –protestó Hermione.

El Ministro tembló al verse encarado por dos de los magos más poderosos de Inglaterra. Squint se puso sigilosamente delante de él para protegerle, y habló en su nombre:

-Debería controlar sus modales cuando está delante de sus superiores –dijo con tranquilidad.

-¿A quién coño está mirando? –preguntó Draco al notar su estrabismo.

Hermione reprimió una sonrisa. En el Ministerio todos estaban acostumbrados a la mirada desviada del consejero, pero el Slytherin era la primera vez que trataba con él.

-A usted, señor Malfoy –contestó, frío y calculador. -¡Le ordeno que se controle!

-¿Controlarme? –estalló Draco- ¡Este _politicucho_ de tres al cuarto que necesita que se la sujeten cada vez que va al baño ha cambiado la ley del divorcio sólo para joderme!

-Jodernos –corrigió Hermione.

Draco la miró de lado, pero no protestó.

-Está haciendo unas acusaciones muy graves, señor Malfoy. Le ruego que se modere o tendrá que enfrentarse a un severo castigo.

-Ah, ¿sí?

-Sí.

-¡Por mí puede irse al infierno, señor Squint! –le contestó Draco con grosería.

Hermione arqueó las cejas, sorprendida por el arranque de valentía del Slytherin. El Draco Malfoy que ella había conocido jamás le hubiera contestado así a un superior. Era demasiado cobarde para hacerlo. Y aunque sabía que no lo había hecho por ella, sino por él, tenía que reconocer que se sentía aliviada y agradecida al mismo tiempo. Y odiaba sentirse así cuando la defensa provenía de Draco. Era como traicionarse a sí misma. Entonces le agarró del brazo para impedir que su lengua se soltara más de lo necesario.

-¡Te he dicho mil veces que no me toques! –bramó él.

-¿Prefieres acabar en Azkaban por desacato a una autoridad? –le susurró al oído, con los dientes muy apretados. No podía creer que le estuviera salvando el pellejo.

Draco rodó los ojos con desesperación. Cinco años después tenía que volver a soportar la presencia de la maldita sangre sucia y su patético potty-complejo de héroe.

-Tienen que disculpar al señor Malfoy –les dijo Hermione. –Hoy no se ha tomado su medicación y está un poco nervioso, ¿verdad?

El Slytherin arqueó las cejas con descrédito. Ni por todo el oro del mundo iba a contestar a esa estúpida excusa.

-¿Verdaaaaaad? –repitió Hermione con cansancio.

Draco se cruzó de brazos, bufó, pero la dejó hablar.

-Ahora, si nos lo permite, señor Squint –siguió diciendo ella-, nos gustaría hablar con el Ministro en privado.

El consejero buscó el apoyo del Ministro.

-No hay nada que le pueda decir a él que yo no deba escuchar –replicó con tozudez.

El político estaba tan asustado que movió la cabeza arriba y abajo con fruición. Su mujer tenía razón: ¡Por Merlín! Era demasiado peligroso mezclarse con magos oscuros.

Hermione suspiró, pero comprendió que no había otra manera de hacerlo. Se dirigió directamente a Squint porque intuyó que era con él con quien debía tratar.

-¿Qué es lo que están tramando? –le preguntó abiertamente.

-No sé a qué se refiere, señorita Granger… Oh, disculpe, qué tonto soy: ahora es usted la _señora Malfoy _–dijo, encantado de poder molestarla con eso.

Pero Hermione ni se inmutó. Siguió hablando:

-He tratado con magos mucho más poderosos y peligrosos que usted, señor Squint. Le recomiendo que confiese ahora. Después quizá sea demasiado tarde.

La nuez del consejero se movió perceptiblemente. Las palabras de Hermione le impidieron tragar con normalidad. Draco la miró levemente impresionado. Alzó una ceja, atraído por el tono amenazante que había empleado ella. Pero no… no era ni remotamente sexy. Más bien masculino. Eso es. Un comportamiento espantosamente masculino.

-¿Me está amenazando? –se envalentonó el consejero.

-Puede –contestó ella. –Pero yo diría que no. El día que lo haga, no tendrá ni la más leve duda de ello. Eso se lo aseguro.

-Usted puede hacer lo que quiera –replicó el consejero-, pero las leyes son las leyes. Tanto si le gustan como si no. Yo mismo me ocuparé de que caigan con todo su peso sobre quien trate de quebrantarlas.

Hermione no se dejó impresionar por las palabras del consejero. Law temblaba como una hoja, parapetado tras él. Si no fuera porque no podía verlo bien desde donde estaba, Draco habría jurado que una de las perneras de su pantalón estaba levemente mojada. La Gryffindor fue hasta la puerta y salió de su despacho hecha un basilisco. Draco siguió sus pasos.

-¿Qué ha sido eso, Malfoy? ¡La próxima vez que quieras jugar al seductor, dedícate a hacerlo con esas brujas ligeras de cascos con las que andas!–le chilló Hermione cuando los dos se metieron en el ascensor. Estaba tan enfurecida que pulsó el botón de bajada varias veces.

-Eres menos inteligente de lo que pensaba, Granger. ¿O es que acaso no te das cuenta?

Hermione le miró de soslayo. Aquello era lo más parecido a un halago que le había dicho desde su reencuentro. Pero estaba enfadada y se sentía mortificada.

-¿Qué quieres decir, exactamente?

-Law y esa boñiga de vaca a la que tiene por consejero nos quieren hacer caer en su trampa. Cuanto más te enfrentes a ellos, más difícil nos lo pondrán.

-Bien. De acuerdo. Supongamos que tienes razón. Supongamos que todo esto es un complot sólo para satisfacer el ego de Law. ¿Qué se supone que tenemos que hacer?

-¿Tenemos? Comentes un error al pensar que somos un equipo, Granger. No te confundas: yo trabajo solo. No soy una de tus patéticas víctimas que se mean en los pantalones cada vez que tienen que enfrentarse a ti, así que conmigo olvida tu complejo de todopoderosa Gryffindor –le advirtió, señalándola con el dedo del anillo-. La próxima vez que quieras írtelas de superhéroe, te compras unas mallas y una capa, pero a mí déjame en paz.

El ascensor llegó a la planta baja y Draco salió de él sin mediar palabra. Hermione comprendió entonces que estaba sola. Y se sintió estúpida por haberle defendido. Tendría que haber dejado que lo encerraran en Azkaban y se pudriera allí con los dementores.

Y lo peor era: ¿cómo iba a contárselo a Ron?

* * *

**NdA: **He tenido que partir este capítulo en dos porque era muy largo. La segunda parte está en construcción, pero la dejaré en cuanto pueda. Respecto al fic: todo es bienvenido! Lechuzas y reviews también, que me hacen muy feliz. Si queréis dejarme un flame, mejor que sea en privado, aunque no sería la primera vez jaja. Gracias a los que se molestaron en comentar la historia y darme consejos para seguirla. Espero haber sabido aplicarlos.

Kannii: hola otra vez!! La verdad es que me gusta cuidar los detalles de la historia y no dejarme nada en el tintero. Claro que… suelo tener un instinto kamikaze de ponerme a escribir sin haber planeado y a veces eso no es posible. Pero lo intento. Drama? Depende de la historia. Algunas son todo lo contrario. Besos!

Claudia: qué alegría verte otra vez! No se me había ocurrido pensarlo, pero a lo mejor tienes razón. Es como si el divorcio no existiera en el mundo mágico. Pero todos sabemos lo puritana que es Rowling cuando quiere, no?

Adriana: Hola otra vez! Todavía no me he leído la historia. Ni por encima. Y creo que no lo haré por ahora. Como tú bien dices, no quiero que me influya para escribir esta. Pero la guardo para cuando acabe. Me ha hecho especial ilusión que leyeras mi femslash. Sólo espero que haya sido el más actual porque el otro lo escribí hace años y ufff… demasiado básico. La guerra de las bromas es una de mis historias favoritas. Creo que se nota… Espero que te esté gustando a ti también. Y Oliver y Hermione son amor! A ver si más gente se anima a escribir de ellos

Noelia: la idea de que les obliguen a estar casados supongo que es la que mueve toda la historia. Pero tienes razón, tiene su morbo, jeje.

Vic Black: ¿he conseguido que te rieras algo esta vez? En realidad, el humor va a estar presente, pero no quiero que sea el alma de este fic. No sé, creo que va a ser una mezcla de muchas cosas. Ya veremos. Un beso!

Ethel Potter: ya me habían hablado de ese fic en otros reviews, pero la verdad es que no lo conozco, lo siento. A lo mejor un día lo leo. Gracias por pasarte!

artePop: me gusta tu penname! Jeje. Me alegro de que te haya gustado.

Daniela: la escena de la chimenea es una de mis favoritas hasta el momento. No tiene nada especial, pero yo me estaba imaginando a Hermione muerta de los nervios y eso me hacía gracia. Un besito y cuídate tú también!

Natt: estoy de acuerdo en que hacen buena pareja. Creo que hasta prefiero a Hermione con Draco que con Ron. Pero depende del momento. Y espero que te pase eso algún día ;) Ya me contarás


	4. Hago ¡pop! y aparezco a tu lado

**Capítulo 4**

**-Hago ¡pop! y aparezco a tu lado-**

No hacía tanto tiempo que Draco Malfoy vivía con Astoria Greengras. Pero tras años de romance tortuoso trufados de grandes encuentros sexuales, Draco por fin se había decidido. Les había dicho adiós a sus padres, había hecho las maletas y se había mudado con Astoria a una inmensa casa, gentileza de la fortuna de los Malfoy y vestigio de lo que ésta había sido durante décadas.

Astoria era la mujer perfecta para Draco. Procedía de una antiquísima familia mágica que nunca había dejado de tener la sangre limpia. Jamás hacía preguntas. Al menos, no muy rebuscadas. Era elegante, fría y distinguida. Y aunque era una mujer de carácter, había dejado de lado sus sueños y aspiraciones para emparejarse con un Malfoy.

Le gustaba Draco, no podía negarlo. Pero le gustaba todavía más su árbol genealógico, sus ideas sobre la pureza de sangre y la fortuna de sus padres que, aunque venida a menos, era suficiente para mantener el nivel de vida al que los dos estaban acostumbrados. Desde niña, la habían educado para ser madre y esposa de un poderoso mago. ¿Y quién mejor que el príncipe de Slytherin para llevar a cabo este cometido?

Ambiciosa como era, hacía la vista gorda y oídos sordos a todos y cada uno de los deslices de su futuro marido. Y aunque a veces era presa de ciertos ataques de cólera provocados por los celos, siempre acababa olvidándolos en favor de un futuro cercano que no iba a permitir que se le escapara de las manos.

Draco llegó a casa como casi todas las tardes: rondando la hora de la cena. Al contrario que Astoria, no era una persona casera ni tampoco se planteaba crear un hogar sólido o remotamente cálido. Estaba convencido de que ésa era una tarea que debía desempeñar su futura esposa. En este caso, Astoria.

Tan pronto cruzó el umbral de la puerta, permitió que su elfo doméstico le ayudara a quitarse el abrigo, fue hasta el salón principal y la saludó con un anodino y despreocupado beso en la mejilla.

-¿Está servida la cena? –preguntó distraído. Tomó una botella de cristal tallado y vertió un poco de whisky en un vaso.

-Casi –dijo ella. –Esta tarde ha venido tu madre a casa. Dice que la llames –el rubio asintió con la cabeza. -¿Qué tal tu día?

-Aburrido, normal y predecible –Draco se sentó en una butaca de cuero marrón y cruzó los pies sobre la mesa. –He estado en el Caldero Chorreante.

Era preferible decirlo ahora, por si alguien le había visto.

-¿Solo? –los ojos de Astoria se entornaron con recelo.

-No, con Goyle. Nos hemos tomado unos whiskys de fuego, por los viejos tiempos. Está muy desmejorado. El trabajo social no le sienta nada bien.

Como menores que eran cuando ocurrió el incendio en Hogwarts, a su amigo del colegio le habían caído cinco años de trabajo social cuidando a enfermos terminales en San Mungo. A Draco, en cambio, le habían castigado con sólo tres. Las conexiones que su madre tenía por aquel entonces en el Ministerio, habían hecho su trabajo.

Por Merlín, cómo odiaba a aquellos viejos desahuciados…

-Y ha engordado como una bestia –recalcó con indiferencia.

-Nunca ha sido un atleta –se mofó Astoria.

Malfoy sonrió complacido. Astoria no tenía pelos en la lengua. Y eso era lo que más le gustaba de ella. Lo único que los diferenciaba era la sutilidad innata de su novia.

-Pero ya casi ha terminado, ¿no? ¿Cuánto tiempo le queda?

-Unos tres meses –Draco dio un sorbo a su whisky, que bajó por su garganta como si fuera agua. –Y, luego, a vivir… Dice que se va a comprar una casa en el campo porque está cansado de la ciudad. Veremos si luego lo hace.

-Ejem –el carraspeo de un elfo doméstico llegó hasta sus oídos. Los dos se giraron y vieron al pequeño sirviente esperando en la puerta. –Amos: la cena está servida.

-Por cierto –dijo Draco, poniéndose en pie para ir a cenar, -me he casado.

-¿Perdona? –preguntó ella con desconcierto.

-Lo que has oído, por favor no me hagas repetirlo.

-Oh, por favor, discúlpame –dijo ella, con ironía y enfado enmascarado. –Cuéntame entonces cómo ha sido la boda, porque creo que lo he olvidado. ¿Era bonito mi vestido? ¿Qué dijeron tus padres? ¿Lloró mi madre?

-Vamos, ahora no te hagas la loba herida. Ha sido sin querer, ¿vale? Astoria, te juro que hoy no estoy de humor para una escena de celos de las tuyas.

Ella arqueó las cejas con descrédito. Aquello era el colmo. Y era aún peor que Draco continuara explicándose con naturalidad, como si estuviera hablando del tiempo.

-Si alguien te pregunta algo, tú no sabes nada. Si alguien quiere que hables, tú te callas. Y no hagas caso de lo que cuenten los inútiles de los periodistas. Mienten más que hablan. ¿Entendido?

Astoria se levantó de donde estaba sentada y cruzó la habitación sin mediar palabra.

-¿Y ahora qué mantícora te ha picado? –protestó Draco, dando un golpe a una mesa cercana.

Él había tratado de quitarle importancia al asunto, pero no había funcionado.

* * *

¿Cómo había podido torcerse todo en cuestión de horas? El día anterior volvía a ser feliz. Había resuelto el problema (más o menos), Ron no había sospechado en ningún momento, había sido capaz de dormir por primera vez en días, y, ahora, esto…

Hermione caminó derrotada hacia su casa. No sabía cómo, pero tenía que decírselo a Ron. Al día siguiente, su boda -¡ja! ¡Su boda con Malfoy!, pensaba, muerta de la risa- se publicaría en la portada de todos los periódicos. Las posibilidades de que Ron no lo viera eran irrisorias. Le pediría explicaciones, claro. Le mandaría a la mierda por haberse enterado por la prensa.

-¡Eh! ¡Ese es el tipo al que le pusieron los cuernos y se enteró por los periódicos!

Ya podía verlo. Todos señalarían a Ron con el dedo en una burla sin fin. Por eso pensó que era mejor ser sincera. Tenía que reunir la poca valentía Gryffindor que le quedaba. Templar los nervios. Plantarle cara. Pero… ¿cómo?

-¡Ya estoy en casa! –anunció con toda la naturalidad que pudo cuando abrió la puerta.

-¡Hola!

Ron también estaba.

Hermione vivió un deja-vú al dar aquellos pasos. La escena del día anterior parecía repetirse. Caminó con miedo hasta la sala de estar y, al cruzar la puerta, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

-¡Tachán! –dijo el pelirrojo, extendiendo los brazos como si le hubieran crucificado.

Había puesto la mesa, la cena estaba servida y había tres velas iluminando la estancia.

-Vaya… ¡Vaya! –comentó ella, presa de una risa nerviosa. -¿A qué debo este honor? –preguntó mientras se quitaba el abrigo y lo colgaba junto al de cuadros que había usado el día anterior. Al verlo, sonrió con amargura.

Ron se acercó y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

-A nada. Pensé que podíamos aprovechar que hoy los dos hemos vuelto antes del trabajo –le dijo, apartando caballerosamente una silla para que ella tomara asiento.

Hermione se sentó y le siguió con la mirada. Ron entraba y salía de la cocina con los platos que había preparado. De veras que el don de la oportunidad no era precisamente su fuerte.

-¿Y qué tal en el trabajo? –le preguntó.

-Bi… bien…

-Tienes mejor cara. Se nota que hoy has descansado –le dijo, contento de su buen estado de salud.

Hermione pensó que sólo le quedaban dos opciones: a) Hablarlo ya mismo o b) Aguardar a que acabara la cena con la esperanza de que el humor de Ron mejorara, y encajara la noticia que tenía que darle. Respiró profundamente y decidió esperar.

Pero durante toda la cena fue incapaz de controlarse. Hermione era puro nervio. Ponía muecas extrañas, sonrisas fingidas y tenía un molestísimo tic en la pierna y no dejaba de menearla a pesar de las quejas de Ron. "¡Para de una vez, por favor!".

Y como no fue capaz de probar bocado, incluso se alegró cuando llegó la hora de los postres.

-¿Ron? –le dijo, mientras él saboreaba una mouse de limón.

-¿Hmf?

-Tenemos que hablar.

_Qué frase más típica, por dios_, pensó.

En un intento desesperado, Hermione le cogió de las manos. El pelirrojo soltó la cuchara y la miró asustado. No. _Mejor me levanto_, y comenzó a pasear por la habitación.

-Verás –le dijo al ver que no le quitaba ojo de encima-, ha pasado algo inesperado. Es una tontería, así que hasta puede que te rías mucho cuando te lo diga.

Los ojos de Ron se entornaron.

_A lo mejor no…_

-El tema es… -Hermione carraspeó con nerviosismo. -¿Recuerdas la fiesta del Aniversario?

Ron asintió.

-¿Y recuerdas que todos bebimos un poco de más?

Ron asintió de nuevo.

-Bueno, ya sabes que yo no bebo nunca. Es normal que la bebida me afecte un pelín más de lo normal –hizo un gesto con los dedos dejando el índice y el pulgar a dos milímetros de distancia. –Ya sabes: un vaso de vino y ¡bufff! ¡Ya estoy en la luna! Volando, ¿sabes? –empezaba a divagar. Incluso había extendido los brazos para fingir que volaba -¿Y qué es un vaso de vino?¡Nada!¡Una minucia! ¿Tú crees que es mucho? Es una bobada, ¿no? Así que supongo que es normal que el alcohol me afecte cuando hay fiestas en las que…

-Hermioneeee –protestó Ron. Conocía perfectamente a su novia. Sabía cuándo estaba tan nerviosa que divagaba con sus explicaciones. -¿A dónde pretendes llegar? ¿Qué estás tratando de decirme?

Ella suspiró tan profundamente que su pecho se infló y desinfló.

-Vale, te lo voy a decir directamente porque si no seré incapaz de sacarlo. Ron…

-¿Sí?

-Estoy casada.

-¿Perdón? –le miró fijamente, con la boca un poco abierta.

-Sí, casada –aseguró, elevando los brazos. -¡Casada! –repitió en voz alta, como si fuera una maníaca. Había planeado decírselo muy seriamente, sentarse y hablar de ello. Pero estaba tan nerviosa que le entró la vena humorística. -¿Te lo imaginas? ¡Yo! ¡Casada! Jaja –empezó a partirse de risa, a dar palmas en su regazo como si aquello fuera el chiste del año y hasta tuvo que secarse las lágrimas de los ojos.

-Hermione: si es una broma, no tiene gracia.

-No, no. Sí la tiene, Ron. ¡Es para troncharse! Espera, déjame que acabe –le dijo, acercándose a él y agachándose a su lado mientras le tomaba las manos– resulta que estoy casada, pero ni yo quería ni no soy capaz de acordarme de nada. Así que, teóricamente, es un matrimonio nulo, ¿no? ¿A que es gracioso?

Ron la miró desconcertado. ¿De qué coño iba todo aquello?

-Hermione: no sé qué demonios te pasa hoy, pero he tenido un día muy duro en el trabajo y te juro que no estoy de humor para estas cosas. ¡Vale! –dijo, levantándose. -¡Estás casada! ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¡Enhorabuena! ¿Estás contenta ya?

-Ron, ¡estoy hablando en serio! –se exasperó ella, retirándose la melena de la cara con desesperación. –El día del Aniversario, cuando volví a casa, tenía un papel en el bolsillo que decía que me había casado. No sé cómo ocurrió porque no recuerdo nada, pero fui al Ministerio a comprobarlo y me dijeron que era cierto. Y ahora estoy tramitando el divorcio.

El pelirrojo la miró inquisitoriamente.

-¿Es ésta una estrategia para que te pida otra vez que te cases conmigo? Porque acordamos que no lo volvería a hacer, que tú me lo dirías cuando estuvieras preparada…

Hermione gruñó.

-¡Ron, estoy hablando MUY en serio!

El pelirrojo ya no sabía si creérselo o seguirle la corriente.

-Vale. Bien –dijo, golpeándose las piernas con las dos manos. –Supongamos que te creo y resulta que es verdad, que estás casada. ¿Qué debo preguntarte ahora? ¿Algo así como "con quién te has casado, mi amor"? Hermione, ya sabes que no me gusta el teatro. Estás muy rara. Yo me voy a la cama.

Ron se incorporó, dispuesto a salir del salón. ¡No le creía! ¡Y ahora se iba! Hermione pensó que su orgullo estaba en juego. Y se enfadó tanto que hizo algo verdaderamente temerario. Fue hasta su bolso, sacó de él el papel que acreditaba su matrimonio con Malfoy y se lo puso delante de las narices.

-¿Me crees ahora? –dijo poniendo los brazos en jarra y con cara de haber ganado una competición. -¡Ja! ¡Yo tenía razón! –le espetó, hincando su dedo índice en su pecho. Era como si estuvieran peleando por algo tan banal como la respuesta a un concurso de la tele.

Los ojos de Ron fueron directamente hasta el final del documento, en donde pudo leer aquello de "Señora Hermione Malfoy". Por un segundo se quedó petrificado, con los ojos clavados en la firma. Luego dejó caer el papel al suelo y entró hecho una furia en la habitación.

-¿Qué haces? –le preguntó Hermione al ver que abría un armario.

El pelirrojo no contestó. Tenía las orejas y la cara encendidas, y había empezado a caminar en círculos, sin rumbo fijo.

-¡Ron!

Hermione fue tras él.

-¡Ron, por favor, tienes que escucharme! ¡Yo no quería! ¿No ves que no recuerdo nada? –le dijo, acercándose a él y poniendo una mano en su espalda. Él estaba sacando un enorme baúl en el que ya había empezado a meter sus cosas. –Ron, ¡mírame!

-¡Apártate de mi camino, Hermione! –le advirtió.

-¡No es justo que reacciones así! ¡No lo hice queriendo, Ron! ¡Ni siquiera lo recuerdo!

-¡Oh, bien, fantástico! ¡Eso lo arregla todo! Si no lo recuerdas, ya podemos olvidarnos del tema y fingir que no ha pasado nada –rugió, tremendamente enfadado. Tenía la cara congestionada. -¿Qué quieres que te diga, eh? ¿Qué me ría contigo mientras me cuentas que te has casado con Malfoy? ¡CON MALFOY, HERMIONE! TE…TE… ¡TE HAS CASADO! ¡EN MATRIMONIO! ¡Yo llevo meses pidiéndotelo y tú siempre me dices que no!

¿En matrimonio? ¡Pues claro que se había casado en matrimonio! ¿Cómo sino?

-¡Por eso mismo debes creerme, Ron! ¡Porque es Malfoy! ¿Acaso crees que a él le diría que sí? ¿Es que no eres capaz de entenderlo? ¡Estoy segura de que me drogó para que aceptara! ¡El problema es que no lo recuerdo!

Pero Ron no la estaba escuchando. Con un giro de su muñeca hizo que el resto de sus pertenencias se introdujeran en el baúl y caminó hacia la puerta.

-¡Ron! ¡Pensaba que tú lo entenderías! ¡Que me apoyarías!

-Pues te equivocaste –le espetó, antes de dar un portazo y salir de la casa.

Hermione se dejó caer sobre el sofá, derrotada y con ganas de llorar. Entonces la puerta se abrió de nuevo y al ver que era Ron, una chispa de esperanza se encendió en su pecho. Sin

embargo, el pelirrojo entró como un relámpago, agarró los cojines con forma de corazón y las tazas que les había regalado su tía Muriel y caminó de nuevo hacia la puerta.

-¡Y esto también me lo llevo! –gritó, como si fuera un niño pequeño que acaba de hacer una travesura.

Y se marchó dando otro portazo.

Hermione permaneció un buen rato mirando la puerta. Estaba tan conmocionada que tardó otro buen rato en llorar. Y aunque se sentía tentada a despertar a Harry y a Ginny para contarles lo que había pasado, decidió que prefería estar sola, ahogándose en su llanto.

Al final, se quedó dormida en el sofá de su sala de estar. Y cayó en un sueño muy muy profundo.

_-Hermione, estás borracha. Venga, ya es hora de que volvamos a casa. _

_-¡Do! –dijo, reculando unos pasos y extendiendo la mano para frenar a Ron, que intentaba tirar de ella para volver a casa. –Do edtoy bodracha._

_-Zi lo edtad. Todod lo edtamos ¡hip!_

_-Tdú más –empezó a discutir con Ginny._

_-No, tdú más._

_-No, tdú mucho más que yo._

_-Do, do, do. Tdú edes la que edtá bodracha, no yo ¡hip!_

_Ron miró a Harry con desesperación. _

_-¿Qué hacemos con ellas?_

_Harry se encogió de hombros. -¿Tú una y yo otra?_

_El pelirrojo asintió con una sonrisa. Se agachó y alzó a Hermione a pulso. Harry hizo lo mismo con Ginny. Ninguna de ellas estaba en condiciones de discutir, así que sólo patalearon un rato y ellos carretearon con ellas hacia la salida. _

_-Adiooooooooooooooooooooooooo s con el corazoooooooooooooooooooooon , que con el alma no puedoooooooooooooooooooo –empezó a cantar Ginny sobre el hombro de Harry, despidiéndose con la mano de los camareros, que ya estaban limpiando la sala. _

_-Al despedirrrrrrrrrrrrrrme de tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiii –se sumó Hermione, saludando a su vez sobre el hombro de Ron. _

_Los dos amigos se miraron, arquearon las cejas y, cuando por fin llegaron al exterior, depositaron en el suelo a sus novias. _

_-¿Tienes cómo volver a casa? –preguntó Harry a su amigo. Él asintió. _

_-Hemos venido en el viejo Anglia de mi padre –dijo, señalando al aparcacoches que ya había ido a buscar su vehículo. -Pero primero voy a llevar a Hermione. Hoy duerme en casa de sus padres…_

Una cabeza pelirroja hizo ¡POP! en la chimenea de su salón. Ginny Weasley inspeccionó la habitación de lado a lado, porque al principio no vio que Hermione estaba justo enfrente de ella, todavía vestida y durmiendo a pierna suelta en el sillón.

-Hermione –le susurró. –_Pist, pist_. Hermione, ¡despierta!

La morena se asustó al escuchar una voz y se incorporó como si tuviera un resorte. Había pasado una noche terrible, llena de sueños extraños en los que aparecían los cuatro. Ella estaba muy borracha, cantando, y Harry y Ron no dejaban de decir que ya era hora de volver a casa. Menudo dolor de cabeza…

Aunque todavía estaba aturdida, miró hacia el hueco de la chimenea y vio la cabeza de Ginny flotando en ella.

-¿Es que no sabes llamar? –le preguntó con rudeza. Estaba de mal humor. Sus ojos estaban hinchados de haber llorado y tenía jaqueca.

-Perdona, ¡es que el flu estaba abierto!

La chimenea volvió a emitir ese sonido, ¡POP!, y la cabeza de Harry apareció junto a la de la pelirroja.

-¿Se lo has preguntado ya? –le dijo nada más llegar.

Ginny negó con la cabeza. Tenía la preocupación escrita en los ojos.

-¿Preguntarme qué? –se interesó Hermione.

-Hermione… Hmmmm… -Ginny no sabía por dónde empezar. -¿Has visto el periódico de hoy?

Oh, dios santo… Casi lo había olvidado. El miedo se dibujó en sus ojos y ensombreció su cara como si hubiera recordado algo horrible. Hermione se giró sin decir nada y caminó apresuradamente hasta la cocina.

-¡NOOO! –gritaron sus amigos.

-¡Maldita sea! Ya te dije que esto no era una buena idea –protestó Harry.

-Sssshhhh, no digas nada. ¿Hermione? –ella no contestó. -¿Hermione estás bien?

-¡AAAAH! –oyeron su voz desde la cocina. -¡LO MATARÉ!

-Creo que eso es un "no" –cabeceó Harry con resignación.

-Quizá deberíamos Aparecernos ya –propuso Ginny.

-¡LO MATARÉ! ¡LOMATARÉLOMATARÉLOMATARÉ!

-Ve tú primero –propuso Harry con disimulo.

Ginny le miró sorprendida.

-¿Qué? –protestó Harry. –No me mires así: Hermione da mucho miedo cuando se pone así.

La pelirroja rodó los ojos con desesperación.

_Hombres…_

Su amiga apareció de nuevo en la sala de estar. Estaba estrujando el periódico con una mano y agitaba la otra con nerviosismo.

-Entonces… ¿es cierto? –se atrevió a preguntar Ginny.

-¡NO! –exclamó Hermione. -Bueno, sí. Bueno, ¡no! Bueno…Oh, Dios mío, ¿qué voy a hacer? ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?

-¡Es cierto! ¡Te has casado con Malfoy! –exclamó Harry, anonadado. –Un momento, ¿¡Te has casado con Malfoy?! –repitió, como si aún no se lo creyera. -¿En matrimonio? ¡AY! ¿Por qué me pegas?

Ginny le había dado un codazo en el estómago y ahora estaba haciéndole señas para que se callara.

-¿Por qué todo el mundo parece empeñado en decir esa frase? –gritó Hermione. -¡Ya sé que estoy casada _en matrimonio_!

-Pero… ¿por qué?

-¡NO LO SÉ! ¡SI LO SUPIERA YA LO HABRÍA RESUELTO!

Hermione se dejó caer sobre la alfombra del suelo, estaba agotada y no había pegado ojo.

Harry miró disimuladamente a Ginny.

-A ver, Hermione –intervino Ginny. –Lo primero es que te calmes. Respira, por favor. Toooodo se va a solucionar.

-¿Sabes dónde está Ron? –preguntó Harry.

-¡Se ha ido! –lloriqueó Hermione. -¡Se ha ido y se ha llevado a los gatitos!

-¿Los gatitos? –Harry frunció el ceño, confundido.

Ginny acercó a su cabeza a la suya y le susurró disimuladamente al oído:

-Se refiere a los gatitos de las tazas de tía Muriel. Hermione siempre los ha odiado: esto es más grave de lo que pensábamos.

Harry asintió, como si aquello fuera un dato de suma importancia.

-¡Y también se ha llevado los cojines con forma de corazón! –siguió lloriqueando Hermione, dando golpes con los puños en el suelo como si fuera una niña pequeña. –¿Ahora quién me va a dar un abrazo todas las mañanas, eh? ¿QUIÉN?

-¿Pero desde cuándo te gusta Malfoy? ¡Offff!

Ginny le dio otro codazo a Harry en las costillas y le dedicó una mirada de "cierra el pico".

-¡No me gusta! ¡Estaba tan borracha que no recuerdo cómo me casé!

-¿Pero cómo no te vas a acordar de eso, mujer? –insistió Harry. –¡Y tú no me pegues más!

-¡Pues entonces cállate! ¿No ves que lo estás empeorando? –explotó Ginny. Harry enmudeció. –Está bien, tranquila. Todavía estoy en pijama, pero me visto y salgo pitando para allí.

-¡Y se ha llevado los malditos gatitos!

-Lo sé, cariño, lo sé –intentó animarla Ginny desde la chimenea. –Pero tú no te preocupes. Recuperaremos a Ron y a los gatitos, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Y los cojines no?

Ginny rodó los ojos con desesperación.

-Sí, los cojines también. Recuperaremos a los gatitos y los cojines, te lo prometo.

-Y a Ron… -apuntó Harry. Ginny puso los ojos en blanco.

-A Ron, los gatitos y los cojines… -enumeró la pelirroja con desesperación. –Mientras tanto, tú… tú… vístete, que yo voy en dos minutos, y… y… ¡y no te acerques más al minibar!

Esta vez fue Harry quien le dio un codazo a Ginny.

Hermione seguía con la mirada clavada en la alfombra. Sin duda, estaba atravesando un shock nervioso.

-¡Te… te veo en un minuto! –se despidió la pelirroja. -¡Tú no te muevas de ahí!

La morena hizo lo que Ginny le decía. No se movió de donde estaba. En parte porque tampoco se sentía capaz de moverse. Lo único que hacía era mirar embobada el hueco de la chimenea mientras, a su lado, reposaba una hoja abierta de periódico.

"_Malfoy y Granger ¡CASADOS!"_

_El Ministro de Magia, Martin Law, desvela la noticia del año: ¡El hijo de la mano derecha de Voldemort y la componente del trío dorado se han casado!_

_El Ministro de Magia, Martin Law, reveló ayer la que es, sin duda, la noticia más importante del año: "Me complace anunciar a la prensa y a todos mis conciudadanos el compromiso matrimonial de la señorita Hermione Granger, distinguido héroe nacional, y del señor Draco Malfoy, hijo de un conocido ex mortífago rehabilitado", declaró el Ministro en una rueda de prensa convocada para tratar la modificación de la Ley del Divorcio Mágico. _

_Al parecer, la señorita Granger y el señor Malfoy contrajeron matrimonio hace dos días, en una ceremonia privada a la que asistieron sólo sus amigos más cercanos, además del propio Ministro. "La verdad es que nadie tenía noticia de las relaciones entre estos dos estupendos muchachos, pues creo que todos pensábamos que seguían con sus respectivas parejas habituales", explicó Law. "¿Pero qué puedo decirles que ustedes no sepan? El amor puede estar en cualquier parte, incluso donde menos te lo esperas", afirmó el Ministro. _

_La noticia ha sorprendido a todo el mundo mágico. Sobre todo porque durante la fiesta del Aniversario, los ahora felices tortolitos asistieron acompañados del señor Ronald Weasley y la señorita Astoria Greengrass, sus únicas parejas conocidas hasta el momento. "A mí también me ha sorprendido, no les voy a mentir", siguió explicando Law, "pero esto sólo confirma el mensaje que durante todos estos años hemos recalcado desde el Ministerio: no hay buenos ni malos. Los ex Mortífagos pueden ser rehabilitados en sociedad con un poco de buena voluntad. Personalmente, estoy más que encantado con la pareja. Les deseo toda la felicidad del mundo mágico". _

_Algunos periodistas asistieron ayer al alcance de su amor en los pasillos del Ministerio. Al parecer, el señor Malfoy visitó a su mujer (la ahora señora Malfoy, antes señorita Granger) a primera hora de la mañana. "Le trajo unas flores", nos ha confirmado el bedel de la sexta planta. "Yo ya le dije que esto no era un jardín, pero cuando me explicó que estaba recién casado, simplemente no pude negarme". Y al juzgar por sus declaraciones, los dos parecen muy felices de su reciente matrimonio: __"A veces es tan ingeniosa" y "tiene un corazón de oro" fueron las frases más repetidas durante sus primeras declaraciones a la prensa. El enamorado novio añadió además que "la señora Malfoy es una persona muy abierta de mente", en clara referencia a que nunca le ha importado su oscura descendencia. _

_Por otro lado, durante la misma rueda de prensa, el Ministro dio más detalles sobre la nueva Ley del Divorcio que entró en vigor ayer mismo. "No hay mucho que explicar", dijo, "simplemente decir que las parejas tendrán que someterse al examen de un agente del Ministerio, que evaluará exhaustivamente el estado de su relación. Tras haber pasado una serie de test y de visitas, el agente decidirá si ambos están preparados para romper su _

_matrimonio, y lo que es más importante: si es verdaderamente necesario ese divorcio o se trata, en cambio, de una rutinaria pataleta de enamorados". _

_Más detalles en la página 44 de la edición de hoy. _

Hermione ni se había molestado en leer la página 44. Se encontraba demasiado derrotada para hacerlo. Tampoco había hecho ningún esfuerzo por leer las otras nueve páginas dedicadas única y exclusivamente a recordar su vida y la de Draco (su paso por Hogwarts, sus activos papeles durante la guerra, sus árboles genealógicos, etc), con la simple intención de desmenuzar lo que llamaban "su claroscura historia de amor". Con la mirada fija en la chimenea, apenas se dio cuenta de que ésta había vuelto a hacer ¡POP!

-Sepa usted, señorita –le dijo una voz gastada, vieja-, que sólo he venido a demostrarle mi más profundo desprecio por lo que le ha hecho a mi sobrino.

Hermione elevó la mirada con desgana y vio la cabeza de tía Muriel flotando en su chimenea.

-Lo que usted ha hecho no tiene nombre, pero si lo tuviera sería de tamaña bajeza que hasta me daría vergüenza pronunciarlo.

Asintió, sin darle importancia. Ya tenía suficientes problemas.

-Yo traté de advertírselo a mi sobrino, pero no me hizo caso, y aquí tiene el resultado. Espero que ahora aprenda a que uno no puede verse envuelto con personas de su calaña, interesadas única y exclusivamente en ese neo hedonismo que corrompe a los jóvenes de hoy en día.

-Claro… -asintió ella, completamente ida.

-¡Y devuélvame mis gatitos! –reclamó la tía Muriel como colofón de la despedida. –¡Sepa usted que mi Rupert les tenía un gran aprecio!

Dicho esto, su cabeza desapareció de la chimenea, pero dos segundos después, hizo acto de presencia la de la madre de Ron.

-¿Cómo has podido, Hermione? –chilló tan pronto asomó por allí. -¡Ron nos lo ha contado todo! ¡Y esas declaraciones en el periódico! ¡Debería darte vergüenza, jovencita!

-¡Molly, por favor, no hagas una escena! –oyó que suplicaba su marido desde el fondo de la chimenea.

-¡Oh, cállate, Arthur! ¡Si tú no eres capaz de ponerle a esta bruja descorazonada los puntos sobre las íes yo sí lo soy! ¡Alguien tiene que poner orden en esta casa de locos! –dijo, antes de girarse para mirar de nuevo a Hermione. -¡Y tú! ¡Tuuuuu! Te dimos una casa, un hijo y un futurible marido ¿y con qué nos pagas? ¡Casándote! ¡En matrimonio!

Ahí estaba otra vez aquella maldita frase…

-¡Y nada menos que con un ex Mortífago y el hijo de la persona que más daño ha hecho a todos los integrantes de esta casa! ¡Espero que estés contenta, Hermione! ¡Espero que por lo menos haya valido la pena!

¡POP!

La cabeza de Arthur Weasley también hizo acto de presencia en su chimenea.

-Hermione –se dirigió a ella con dulzura-, no te voy a negar que estamos todos muy apenados. Pero si algún día necesitas algo…

-¡Arthur! ¡Saca tu cabeza de aquí!

-¡Molly, que estoy hablando!

-¡Pues hablas más tarde! ¡Aún no he acabado!

¡POP!

-¿Eo? ¿Hay alguien por ahí? –preguntó George Weasley, cuya cabeza acababa de aparecer también. Hermione los miraba a todos perpleja. Había ya tres cabezas flotando en la chimenea de su salón. -¡Mamá, papá, estáis aquí!

-George: estoy hablando yo –protestó la señora Weasley. –Pide turno y luego dices lo que quieras.

¡POP!

-¡Bill! –exclamó George al verlo. –Hola, mamá. Hola, papá. George, ¿qué haces tú aquí?

-He venido _de cabeza_ cuando me he enterado –bromeó.

-Hola, hijo –saludó Arthur Weasley.

-Con todos vosotros es imposible mantener una conversación privada –se quejó Molly.

¡POP!

-Con mis respetos, Hermione, he venido a decirte que… –se arrancó Percy Weasley, que también había aparecido y ahora intentaba hacerse hueco entre las cabezas de los demás. La red flu estaba realmente concurrida aquella mañana –Oh, veo que no he sido el primero… -se lamentó con cierto rentintín al ver que se le habían adelantado en la reprimenda.

-Según mis cálculos, eres el quinto, Perc. Pero pasa y flota. Todos estábamos esperando a que tu inabarcable sabiduría inundara esta concurrida chimenea –apuntó George. –Bill, por favor, ¿podrías mover tu cabeza un poco más hacia la izquierda? ¡Me estás metiendo todo el pelo en el ojo!

-¡Chicos! –exclamó Arthur, con la intención de aprovechar la ocasión de tener allí reunidos a todos sus hijos. -¿Hacemos comida esta semana? Hace mucho que no pasáis por casa.

-Sólo si mamá hace lasaña –propuso George.

Molly Weasley rodó los ojos con desesperación.

¡POP!

-¡AY! ¡Mira por dónde vas, Charlie! –protestó Bill, cuando su cabeza le dio un tremendo coscorrón al aparecerse.

-¡Menuda fiesta! –exclamó George.

Hermione estaba tan alucinada con la proliferación de cabellos rojos en su chimenea que no se dio cuenta de que Ginny Weasley se había Aparecido detrás de ella y estaba mirando la escena con sorpresa.

-¡No pestañees! ¡Me haces cosquillas!

-Papá, ¿está Ron con vosotros? Pe y yo estamos preocupados.

-George, ¿has eructado aquí? ¡Serás guarro!

-Mamá, ¿me dejé unos calzoncillos azules en tu casa? Fleur dice que no los encuentra.

-Es evidente que Fleur es la única que no sabe dónde tiene la cabeza, ¿eh?

-¡Bueno, BASTA! –gritó la pequeña de los Weasley, tratando de poner orden al murmullo creado por todos sus familiares. –Todos fuera. Yo me quedo con ella.

Se hizo el silencio y Molly Weasley la miró, perpleja.

-¡Ginevra! ¡Vuelve a casa ahora mismo! –le ordenó. –No te consiento que te quedes ahí para consolar a esta hija de bruja malnacida.

La pelirroja rodó los ojos y pasó sus manos por las axilas de Hermione para conseguir que se levantara. Cuando lo logró, después de varios intentos de tirar por ella, se la llevó a la cocina para tener más intimidad, a pesar de los gritos enojados de su madre.

-¿Cómo estás? –le preguntó cuando llegaron allí. -¿Y qué ha pasado exactamente? ¿Es cierto lo que pone el periódico?

Hermione se limitó a negar con la cabeza. Una lágrima asomó a sus ojos.

-Está bien, escucha. Creo saber lo que está pasando. Y no te preocupes por nada. Harry y yo hemos estado hablando y tenemos un plan.

La morena pareció animarse un poco. Al menos, levantó la mirada y la observó con interés.

-Harry está ahora mismo camino del Ministerio. Quiere hablar con el Ministro.

En ese momento, una lechuza se estampó contra el cristal de la casa de Hermione. La pelirroja fue corriendo hasta ella y atrapó el mensaje que llevaba en una pata. Ginny lo abrió con manos temblorosas, como si esperara lo peor, y leyó:

_Citación relativa a los trámites de divorcio cursados por el señor Draco Malfoy y la señora Hermione Malfoy. _

_En cumplimiento de la nueva Ley del divorcio, nos complace comunicarles la visita inmediata de un agente del Ministerio encargado de tramitar y valorar su solicitud. Se ruega su completa colaboración con el agente de la ley, a riesgo de ser sancionado por el Ministerio de Magia, artículo 928437, sección c/a/b, LO 1364820. _

_Atentamente, _

_Matilda Rosschild_

_Oficina del Registro Civil_

Ginny miró a Hermione con un claro gesto de preocupación.

Aquello era mucho MUCHO peor de lo que todos habían imaginado.

* * *

**NdA:** ¿Qué tal? ¿Seguís interesados en la historia o ha llegado la hora de que me lapidéis a tomatazos? En mi defensa diré que este capítulo era necesario y un poco aburrido porque todavía necesito explicar algunas cosas. A partir de aquí supongo que empieza lo "bueno", pero a ver si consigo contar lo que yo quiero

¡No matéis gatitos! ¡Que me pone triste contribuir a la matanza de gatos al no recibir reviews! Recuerda: cada vez que no dejas review, matas a un gatito.

Además, cuantas más opiniones reciba, mejor sabré cómo manejar a estos dos, y creedme que os hago mucho caso cuando me decís algo que realmente tiene sentido. Besos y gracias por leer!

Vic Black: diferente? No sé, espero que sí sea un poco diferente a lo que habéis leído por ahí. Eso intento. Gracias por el comentario

Paula: yo también estoy intrigada. Estoy deseando llegar a los próximos capis porque estos son un poco más de explicar la historia

Daniela: mucho me temo que habrá periodistas para rato en esta historia. Con semejante noticia es difícil que se mantengan al margen, ¿no crees? A ver qué sale de aquí en futuros capis.

Noelia: mi cariño por Ron fluctúa tanto como la bolsa de Wall Street. Tengo mis opiniones encontradas respecto a él, aunque creo que (todavía) no le he hecho sufrir mucho. Sólo está un poco dolido, el pobre…

artePop: no sientas lástima por ron, mujer, tú piensa que la ruptura es con fines de mayor calado jaja. Gracias por comentar!

Natt: respondo a tu pregunta: no tengo ni idea de cuántos capis van a ser, pero tengo que explicarlo todo, así que supongo que será semi largo. Yo tengo la manía kamikaze de escribirlo todo sobre la marcha, así que los cálculos casi nunca me salen como pensaba. Qué bien que te gustara el capi; espero que haya muchos así en el futuro

Aurasly: diablos! Me encanta que estés leyendo la historia a pesar de que no sea tu pairing habitual y me siento muy halagada por ello. La idea del título es muy simple: un día encontré el Expediente Perla Shumajer en Intruders y te juro que mis amigas y yo nos estuvimos riendo durante horas, haciendo bromas y demás. Yo les dije que algún día iba a titular un fic así, pero que no sabía cuál ni de qué iba a ir… y, nada, simplemente lo cumplí. Me parecía el título perfecto para un fic, sin más. Normal que te haya hecho gracia. Esto podía tener dos efectos: que la gente se lo tomara con humor y entrara a leerlo o que pensaran que una seguidora de Perla consideró el título como lo más serio del lugar y decidiera escribir siguiendo su estilo. La Shumajer es la creadora de toda una escuela. Éste es sólo mi pequeño homenaje a ella ;)


	5. El mejor marido del mundo

**Capítulo 5**

**-El mejor marido del mundo-**

Ginny Weasley dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a su amiga y la condujo hasta el salón con la esperanza de que las cabezas de sus familiares se hubieran evaporado. En su mano llevaba la carta del Ministerio, aunque dudaba de que aquel fuera un buen momento para enseñársela. En su lugar, se cercioró de que estaban solas y sentó a Hermione en un sofá mientras ella iba a la cocina a preparar una tila.

La morena parecía estar un poco mejor, pero lo cierto es que todavía estaba en un preocupante estado de shock. Entre pucheros, ollas y sartenes, Ginny preparó la infusión y fue entonces cuando se le ocurrió una desagradable idea.

-Hmm… ¿Hermione? –gritó desde la cocina.

-¿Sí? –respondió ella con un hilillo de voz.

Ginny apareció en la puerta del salón con la taza de tila en la mano.

-Cuando dices que te despertaste con él… mmm… -vaciló-… es porque _sólo_ te despertaste con él, ¿no?

Hermione frunció el ceño.

-Bueno, quiero decir, recuerdas si… ¿hicisteis _algo más_? –Ginny bajó la voz en la última parte de la frase como si fuera una información altamente secreta.

-¿Algo más? –repitió su amiga, desconcertada.

Su amiga dio cabezazos hacia un mismo lado mientras ponía una cara que decía "ya sabes, algo MÁS".

Tras dar un sorbo a la infusión, que dejó al instante porque estaba demasiado caliente, Hermione se encogió de hombros.

-¿¡No sabes si hicisteis algo más!?

-No, Ginny, no lo sé, no seas pesada.

La pelirroja la miró con la boca abierta. Aquello no era posible. Era una pesadilla, eso estaba claro. Pero rápidamente se acomodó en la butaca donde se había sentado y agarrando firmemente los reposabrazos, le espetó:

-Sí, soy una pesada –Hermione asintió con tranquilidad, dando otro trago-, ¿pero entonces cómo sabes que no estás embarazada? –y a la morena escupió la tila que acababa de beber.

* * *

Conocía aquellos pasillos de sobra. Los tenía prácticamente memorizados. Y la gente que trabajaba allí también le conocía de sobra. No había quien no le saludara. A cada paso que daba, Harry tenía que devolver una sonrisa, un apretón de manos, un guiño o una charla banal que sólo le hacía perder aún más tiempo. Pero así eran las cosas, y precisamente por su fama había tardado más de lo normal en llegar al despacho del Ministro. Cuando asomó la cabeza, la voz de Judi llegó hasta sus oídos.

-¡Señor Potter, cuánto tiempo! –exclamó ella, jugando con un mechón de pelo rizado, envolviendo sus largas uñas en él.

En algún momento todos pensaron que Judi, la secretaria del Ministro, era una squib. Pero durante su estancia en Hogwarts había demostrado que algo sí sabía hacer. Al menos era una verdadera maestra realizando encantamientos de organización de archivos. Y no había nadie más rápido con el vuelapluma en todo el Ministerio. Además de que tampoco se le daba mal memorizar la agenda del día de Martin Law.

Judi se levantó y estrechó la mano de Harry con efusividad.

-Buenos días, Judi, ¿el Ministro está? –preguntó él, tratando de desprenderse de su mano. Pero la secretaria seguía agita que te agita con entusiasmo. Pasaba siempre lo mismo. Era como si no quisiera terminar el contacto, y le miraba con ojitos de enamorada, Harry estaba seguro de ello.

-Para usted siempre está, señor Potter –le dijo ella pestañeando muy rápido.

Harry se ayudó con la otra mano a desprenderse del apretón de Judi. Le dio unas palmaditas cariñosas en el dorso y se dirigió hacia la puerta mientras ella le miraba y emitía un suspiro de adoración. Llamó tres veces y miró a Judi por encima del hombro, nervioso porque ella aún le estaba inspeccionando. A veces hasta pensaba que ella aprovechaba estos momentos para mirarle el culo, pero acababa desechando la idea rápidamente.

-Pase –escuchó en el interior. Harry le dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa a la secretaria y abrió la puerta del despacho.

-¡Harry, muchacho! –exclamó Martin Law nada más verle, levantándose para ir a recibirle. Caminó con su pesada barriga hasta allí y le dio un golpe de los que siempre le quitaban la respiración en la espalda. -¡Qué alegría verte de nuevo! ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-El pla… placer… es…mi…mío –dijo Harry, tratando de retomar el aire y tosiendo levemente con cada palmada.

-¡Pero ven! ¡Siéntate! –la mano de Law señaló una butaca frente a su mesa. Harry hizo lo propio y se sentó. –Cuéntame –le pidió, tomando también asiento.

-Pensaba que ya sabía por qué estoy aquí.

Martin Law arqueó una ceja.

-Oh, ya veo… -dijo, ligeramente desilusionado.

Harry decidió ir directamente al grano:

-Y si me permite la osadía, señor, y siendo enteramente francos, creo que lo que están haciendo es una aberración.

-¿Aberración? –repitió Law, jugando con la punta de su tupido mostacho. –Yo no veo ninguna aberración en este tema. Había una ley injusta y se cambió, ¿dónde está la aberración?

-Usted y yo sabemos el motivo por la cual la han cambiado. No se haga el tonto conmigo, por favor –pidió Harry con toda la amabilidad que pudo. Podría haber sido grosero, agresivo o amenazante, pero conocía a Martin Law. Era preferible hilar fino con él, y Harry tenía toda la intención del mundo de aprovechar el cariño que el Ministro parecía profesarle.

-No, Harry, no sé de qué me estás hablando. El motivo es muy simple: la ley se había quedado obsoleta y decidimos modernizarla.

-¿Llama obsoleta a una ley que no restringía las libertades de los magos de Inglaterra? Esta nueva ley intenta monitorizar los matrimonios de nuestra comunidad –protestó Harry. Estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-No, no te confundas. Lo único que intenta es que la gente no se divorcie por las razones equivocadas.

-¿Y qué me dice de casarse por las razones equivocadas? ¿Acaso eso no le importa al Ministerio?

Martin Law empezaba a estar nervioso. Se le notaba porque siempre que estaba inquieto jugaba con sus tirantes, los estiraba y encogía con sus pulgares.

-¡Y por supuesto que nos importa! –exclamó con su mejor sonrisa, casi riendo. –Pero quiero pensar que la gente se casa por los motivos adecuados y no por una absurda noche de borrachera, ¿tú no?

El Ministro entornó la mirada y se reclinó sobre la mesa para buscar la de Harry.

-¡Usted lo sabe y aún así va a permitirlo! –la paciencia se le había agotado. Harry se había levantado. -¡Hermione es un héroe nacional! Ha hecho mucho más por esta comunidad de lo que pueden hacer sus estúpidas leyes. Si no fuera por ella, Voldemort seguiría vivo y usted lo sabe. ¡No puede hacerle esto!

Law se revolvió en su asiento, un poco asustado. Pero sabía cómo tratar estos asuntos. Él era la Ley y no Harry. Él era quien tenía que decidir lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal. Recordándoselo a sí mismo, respondió:

-Yo no le he hecho nada, Harry. Ella se lo ha hecho a sí misma. Y por más que me pese, la ley no puede ser diferente según con quién trate. Ha de ser la misma para todos, incluida la señorita Granger. Si realmente ella quiere el divorcio, tendrá que someterse a las mismas pruebas que el resto. Lo que me estás pidiendo es que haga la vista gorda por tratarse de la señorita Granger y eso, tú más que nadie lo sabe, sí que sería una injusticia.

Harry se quedó pálido al escuchar estas palabras. Tenía razón. Por más que ambos supieran que la habían cambiado para aprovecharse políticamente de las circunstancias, la ley era la ley y debía medir por el mismo rasero a todos. Su carácter justiciero y democrático sabía que el Ministro tenía razón. Martin Law observó la cara que había puesto Harry y supo que había ganado.

-¿Eso es todo? –preguntó entonces, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

-Eso es todo, Harry, a no ser que pueda hacer algo más por ti. ¿Puedo hacer algo más por ti?

-No –dijo, enfadado consigo mismo por haber caído en su trampa. –Buenos días, señor Ministro –le deseó, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Buenos días, Harry –contestó él, viendo como se iba. Cuando ya estaba a punto de salir, le llamó:

-Ah, y…¿Harry?

-¿Sí? –preguntó él, dándose la vuelta.

-Llámame Martin. Hay confianza, muchacho –el Ministro le guiñó un ojo. Cómo odiaba que hiciera aquello... Harry puso en blanco los suyos y salió de allí, derrotado y más enfadado de lo que se había sentido en años.

* * *

-Madre.

Draco Malfoy, todavía medio somnoliento, estiró los brazos para tomar las manos de su madre. Se inclinó y le dio un casto y frío beso en la frente al comprobar que estaban solos. Él era un Malfoy, y los Malfoy nunca daban muestras públicas de afecto, pero en la intimidad podían llegar a ser bastante cariñosos con los suyos.

-¿A qué debo esta visita inesperada? –preguntó el rubio, ajustándose el cinturón de su bata de satén negro. Draco todavía estaba en pijama cuando el elfo doméstico le había anunciado la llegada de su madre.

Narcissa Malfoy no contestó de inmediato. Miró a su hijo con cierto recelo y caminó para tomar asiento, al tiempo que le hacía un grácil gesto con la mano para que él hiciera lo mismo. Draco obedeció.

-He leído el periódico de esta mañana –afirmó ella sin más dilación. -¿Deduzco que tú también lo has leído?

Draco, que sabía perfectamente de qué estaba hablando, hizo un gesto de aprobación con la cabeza y dijo:

-Supuse que vendrías tan pronto te enteraras.

-Hijo, tú y yo convenimos en que no harías esto. ¿Qué bien puede reportar a nuestra familia? Sabes perfectamente que…

-Un momento –la interrumpió él-, no estarás pensando que…

-¿Qué otra cosa podría ser? –Narcissa entornó los ojos para mirarle.

-Madre, no lo hay ninguna razón por la cual podría hacer cosa semejante..

-¿No lo has hecho para vengarte de Potter y de sus amigos?

-¡Por supuesto que no!

-Entonces, ¿la amas?

-¡No!

Narcissa Malfoy arqueó las cejas. Ahora sí que ya no comprendía nada.

-Draco, tendrás que explicarte porque no estoy comprendiendo el motivo de todo esto.

Draco se levantó y empezó a caminar por la habitación.

-¿Has visto a Astoria? Se ha ido –preguntó, con la intención de cambiar el tema de conversación. Su madre no protestó. Sabía que él se lo contaría cuando llegara el momento adecuado. Cuando estuviera preparado. Los Malfoy tenían ese don y esa paciencia.

-Lo sé. Vino a verme.

Una leve esperanza prendió en el pecho de Malfoy, que miró a su madre con ansiedad, pero sin decir nada.

-Quiere romper vuestro compromiso –le anunció ésta con pesadumbre.

Draco meneó la cabeza y fue hasta el minibar. Agarró la botella de whisky de fuego con una mano, pero cuando el líquido marrón estaba a punto de caer en el vaso, vio la mirada reprobatoria de su madre y se detuvo. No eran horas para beber nada, ella tenía razón.

-Fue un error –explicó él, quitándose un peso de encima al decirlo. –Ni siquiera sé lo que pasó. Creo que bebimos demasiado.

Narcissa asintió, complacida de que hubiera dejado el vaso vacío y se lo estuviera contando.

-Me desperté con ella el día después de la fiesta del Aniversario y no recuerdo nada de lo que ocurrió. Y luego el Ministro y esos politicuchos del tres al cuarto remodelaron la Ley del Divorcio.

-Está claro que les interesa que sigáis casados –convino su madre, que era más lista que el hambre.

-¿Padre ha dicho algo?

Narissa negó con la cabeza. Se plisó la túnica con elegancia en un gesto de nerviosismo que Draco conocía de sobra y entonces supo que su madre estaba mintiendo. Por supuesto que su padre había dicho algo, otra cosa es que ella quisiera contárselo.

-Sólo está preocupado por el juicio –aseguró ella. –Recuerda que es dentro de nada. No podemos permitirnos el lujo de cometer fallos.

-Lo sé, madre.

Le molestaba que sus padres no confiaran en él. Draco sabía mejor que nadie lo mal que lo había pasado su familia para restaurar su honor y el nombre de los Malfoy. Y no pretendía ser él quien lo arruinara todo ahora que estaban tan cerca de conseguir que su padre quedara libre de toda culpa.

Lucius Malfoy había pasado cinco años en el ojo del huracán, apelando una y otra vez la sentencia que lo había enviado a Azkaban durante un año, antes de salir en libertad condicional y vigilada. En poco tiempo sería el juicio definitivo, el que decidiría si Lucius era condenado de por vida a pudrirse hasta su muerte entre rejas, o si, por el contrario, quedaba libre, como Mortífago arrepentido y reintegrado en sociedad.

Tras recapacitar sobre ello por enésima vez, y a pesar de la aflicción mental que no le dejaba pensar con claridad, Draco tuvo una idea. Sus ojos chispearon de emoción cuando este tren de pensamientos cruzó su frente, y su madre lo notó.

-¿Hijo? –preguntó ella, curiosa.

-¡Madre! ¡Es perfecto!

Narcissa arqueó una ceja, pero sonrió.

-Si la gente realmente se traga que Granger y yo estamos casados, eso podría limpiar para siempre la mala fama de padre y de toda la familia. Será sólo un tiempo, hasta el juicio de padre, y luego podré divorciarme cuando el Ministerio vea que nuestro matrimonio no va a ninguna parte.

La sonrisa de Narcissa se ensanchó aún más.

-Veo que por fin has pensado como un Malfoy, hijo. ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?

Draco le devolvió la sonrisa de complicidad.

-Ser el mejor marido del mundo, por supuesto. De cara a la galería, al menos. Con Granger ya es otra cosa…

* * *

Cuando Harry salió del Ministerio, una horda de periodistas le estaba esperando en la puerta. Al verlos, comprendió que no iba a ser fácil. Si ya el problema era complicado de por sí, estos elementos añadidos lo hacían aún más difícil. Decidió entonces que lo mejor era hacerse el tonto, aunque no era sencillo intentar abrirse paso cuando ellos se lo cortaban con sus cámaras y con aquellos vuelaplumas asesinos que amenazaban con estrellarse contra su ojo y dejarle ciego.

-Señor Potter, ¿qué opina del matrimonio de la señorita Granger?

Harry no respondió.

-¿Fue usted el padrino de su boda?

Tampoco a esto.

-¿Qué opina el señor Weasley del matrimonio de su ex novia?

Ni a esto.

-¿Tendrán un hijo pronto?

Harry meneaba la cabeza con descrédito, pero lo único que decía era aquello de "sin comentarios", "sin comentarios". Le costó dios y ayuda librarse de ellos, pero lo consiguió y se Apareció frente a la casa de Hermione, donde seguramente Ginny estaría esperándole para que le contara su encuentro con el Ministro. Llamó una vez a la puerta y escuchó la voz de su novia dentro.

-¡Ya voy! –Ginny salió escopetada a abrirle. -¡Ya has vuelto! Qué pronto, ¿no? ¿Cómo te ha ido?

Derrotado, Harry entró en la casa, se dejó caer sobre un sofá y suspiró.

-Así de mal, ¿hum? –le dijo la pelirroja, arqueando una ceja y poniendo sus brazos en jarra.

-Es un auténtico gilipollas –se quejó Harry. Y alzó las manos –No piensa cambiar la ley porque dice que no puede hacer excepciones con nadie, ni siquiera con Hermione. Que, por cierto, ¿dónde está?

Ginny echó un vistazo por encima de su hombro y señaló una puerta.

-En el baño –y puso tal cara de aprensión que Harry la miró con curiosidad.

-¿Y debería estar preocupado por que esté en el baño? –preguntó, medio divertido por su ocurrencia.

Ginny se sentó a su lado, frustrada.

-Es posible –dijo, mirándole-, se está haciendo una prueba de embarazo.

-¿Una QUÉ? –Harry se levantó de un salto.

-Sssshhhh, por lo que más quieras, baja la voz –le pidió Ginny. –Ya está bastante preocupada para que ahora le hagas alucinar aún más.

-Pero… yo… ella… -su cabeza iba de Ginny a la puerta del baño, de la puerta del baño a Ginny. -¿¡No se suponía que sólo se habían casado!? –dijo, meneando los brazos como un loco.

La pelirroja movió los suyos para que bajara la voz.

-Ya, pero no recuerda si llegó a… ya sabes…

-No, no sé.

-¡A consumar, Harry, a _consumar_! –se exasperó su novia.

-¡Ya sé a qué te refieres! ¿Pero cómo?

-¿De veras hace falta que te explique cómo se _consuma_, Harry? Porque la última vez me dio la sensación de que lo tenías bastante claro.

Harry rodó los ojos e hizo aspavientos con las manos, como si tratara de apartar varios fantasmas de su cabeza.

-Pues bien, te lo explicaré: el chico siembra una semillita en el campo de flores de la chica, (una semillita muy placentera, debo reconocer) y entonces…

Harry se había metido los dedos en los oídos, tratando de no escuchar a su novia. Pero ella le estaba persiguiendo por la habitación y seguía explicándole los misterios de la copulación:

-…ella nota cómo la bendita semilla entra en su tierra y se instala en su barriguita y…

-¡Basta, por dios! –suplicó Harry- Creo que ya me ha quedado claro, g-r-a-c-i-a-s por la explicación –comentó entre dientes.

Ginny, que estaba tan nerviosa como él pero disimulaba mejor, intentaba desahogar tensiones de esta manera. Pero se echó a reír con la reacción de Harry y desistió. Los dos estaban ahora de pie, echando miradas furtivas a la puerta del baño. ¿Por qué Hermione tardaba tanto?

-¿Y si está embarazada, eh? ¿Qué demonios vamos a hacer?

Ginny se encogió de hombros. Harry parecía presa del pánico porque empezó a merodear por la habitación. Cuando llegaba a una pared, regresaba a donde estaba la pelirroja. Y así sucesivamente.

-Porque, claro, será el hijo de Hermione _y de Malfoy_. Será un completo y absoluto bastardo. Un bastardo muy inteligente, eso sí. Pero bastardo. Se dedicará a torturar a los niños de Hogwarts, se pondrá esa asquerosa gomina en el pelo e irá por ahí con aires de suficiencia, hablando de sangres sucias y sabe dios qué más. Y luego se follará a todas las faldas que se encuentre a su paso, sin tener en cuenta si tienen enfermedades o algo, claro, porque será un Malfoy…Aunque por otro lado está bien, porque podría jugar con Ted. Bueno, no, Ted seguramente le patearía el trasero por ser un bastardo desagradable con el pelo relamido, lleno de esa gomina extraña…

Ginny le miraba embobada pero también medio divertida por el ataque que le había dado. Parecía completamente fuera de sí.

-¡Y le transformarán en hurón, Gin! ¡En un feo, pequeño, apestoso hurón! Oh, sí, ya lo estoy viendo. Luego vendrá corriendo a lloriquear para que lo devolvamos a su estado normal. ¿Pero y si por error lo pisamos, eh? ¿Y si aplastamos al hurón que resulta ser nuestro ahijado?

-¿Nosotros seremos los padrinos? –preguntó la pelirroja, tratando de contener la risa.

-Sí, claro, ¿no?

Ginny arqueó las cejas.

-Bueno, no, pero yo pensé que si ella… y Ron… Oh, déjalo… ¡Ya ni siquiera seremos los padrinos! ¡Y será rubio! ¡_Rubio_, Gin! Como su padre y su abuelo…

-Bueno, entonces será guapo.

-¿Guapo? –Harry se detuvo para mirarla con sorpresa.

-Ya sabes: Hermione es muy atractiva y Draco es bastante guapo.

Harry arqueó una ceja, sorprendido.

-¿Desde cuándo piensas eso? –preguntó.

-Oh, vamos, Harry –le dijo ella, agarrándole del brazo-, no te pongas celoso ahora. Es una tontería.

-¿Desde cuándo? –insistió, agravando la voz.

-Hmmm… ¿creo que desde siempre?

-¡Oh, genial –dijo, alzando los brazos-, esto es genial! ¡Tras cinco años de noviazgo me entero ahora de que mi novia siempre ha pensado que Draco Malfoy es _guapo_!

-Nunca me lo preguntaste.

-¡Porque nunca pensé que te pudiera gustar Malfoy!

-¡No me gusta Malfoy! Sólo pienso que... es guapo –dijo Ginny, con una sonrisa pícara. –Pero creo que no saldría con un Slytherin.

-¡Eso es! –dijo Harry, señalándola maníacamente y con los ojos desorbitados. -¡Ahí tienes otro problema! ¡El niño irá a Slytherin!

-No, será un Gryffindor.

-No, no, ¡será Slytherin!

-Gryffindor.

-Slytherin.

-¡Es hijo de Hermione!

-¡Y de Malfoy!

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Los dos escucharon aquel grito atronador que procedía del baño. Ginny salió corriendo hacia la puerta para pegar la oreja:

-Hermione, ¿estás bien?

-¡Oh, dios! ¡Ya está aquí!

La pelirroja miró a su novio desconcertada.

-¡Harry! ¡Es una prueba de embarazo, no un parto!

-Da igual ¡llama a un medimago!

-Harry, te juro que o te calmas o te hago un Impedimenta. ¡No estás ayudando! –Harry se quedó inmóvil donde estaba. –Hermione, cariño, ¿va todo bien?

La puerta del baño se abrió de golpe y tras ella apareció Hermione, sonriendo. La morena se lanzó sobre Ginny y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Está bien, sssh, está bien –dijo la pelirroja, acariciándole el pelo con ternura. –Tú no te preocupes por nada, criaremos a este niño con todo el cariño del mundo y… y…

-Sí, Hermione, estamos contigo, aunque sea _rubio_ –trató de apoyarle Harry, consiguiendo únicamente que Ginny le dedicara una mirada asesina.

Hermione rompió el abrazo y miró a sus dos amigos con enfado y los brazos en jarra:

-¿Niño? ¡¡No estoy embarazada!!

Ginny y Harry intercambiaron miradas.

-¿Te has vuelto loca? ¡Por todos los cielos, nos has dado un susto de muerte! ¿Se puede saber por qué gritabas? –le regañó su amiga, pinchándole un hombro con el dedo.

-¡Porque estaba contenta! –aclaró. -¡Era obvio!

-Sí, era tan obvio que casi morimos del susto –ironizó Ginny.

-Entonces… -las dos se giraron para mirar a Harry-, ¿no voy a tener un ahijado?

Era como si Harry se hubiera hecho tanto a la idea que ahora estuviera levemente decepcionado al enterarse de que Hermione no estaba embarazada. Ellas rodaron los ojos simultáneamente y el muchacho se encogió de hombros. Y justo en ese momento sonó el timbre de la puerta.

Fue él quien abrió la puerta porque las dos amigas se estaban abrazando con alivio al haber descubierto que, al menos, ese problema no lo tenían.

-¡Lavender! –oyeron que saludaba Harry.

Hermione y Ginny se habían agazapado convenientemente para poder espiar a hurtadillas. Estaban escuchando con atención todo lo que se decía en la puerta y se quedaron sorprendidas al escuchar aquel nombre. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veían a su compañera de casa y era verdaderamente extraño que, justo en ese preciso momento, les hiciera una visita. Por el tono familiar de Harry no creyeron que fuera posible, pero siempre quedaba la esperanza de que se tratara de otra Lavender...

-Hola, Harry. Cuánto tiempo –dijo ella, saludando con frialdad.

No. Era ella. No quedaba duda de que se trataba de Lavender Brown.

-Sí, mucho. ¿Qué haces? ¿En qué estás? –preguntó él por cortesía, no porque tuviera verdadero interés.

-¿Está Hermione por aquí? –respondió Lavender sin ni siquiera tratar de entablar conversación. Sin embargo, sacó un papel de la carpeta que llevaba en sus manos.

-Sí, está, pero…

-¿Podrías decirle que su asistente del Ministerio ha llegado? Cuanto antes empecemos con esto, mejor.

En la otra punta de la casa, Hermione frunció el ceño y miró a Ginny, por si ella sabía qué demonios estaba ocurriendo:

-¿Asistente del Ministerio?

La pelirroja se dio una palmada en la frente y sacó el papel que previamente había metido en el bolsillo interior de su túnica.

-Sí, se me olvidó decírtelo. Creo que Lavender venía con esto –le tendió la citación que había llegado aquella mañana.

-¿Cómo se te ha podido olvidar? –protestó la morena. -¡Ginny!

-Lo sé, lo sé, ¡lo siento! Estaba preocupada pensando que ibas a tener gemelos o algo así. Imagínate si te salen dos rubios como Fred y George. Eso es mucho peor que engendrar al hijo de un Slytherin...

Por más absurda que fuera la contestación, a Hermione pareció convencerle porque no protestó.

-¿Y ahora qué? ¡Es Lavender!

-Eso nos puede dar una ventaja –trató animarla Ginny. Pero, en respuesta, Hermione sólo arqueó una ceja.

-Vale, no, no va a ser una ventaja. Todos sabemos que es una cotilla insufrible y que te odia con toda su alma por haberte ligado a Ron. ¡Pero a lo mejor ha cambiado! ¡Hace ya muchos años que acabamos el colegio!

Era genial que su amiga fuera tan positiva a veces, pero otras... Hermione tenía ganas de matarla.

-¡Hermione, está aquí el asistente del Ministerio! –anunció Harry a voz en grito.

-¡Voy! –la morena gruñó y caminó hasta allí, seguida de Ginny.

-Oh, hola, Hermione –saludó Lavender con sequedad. Y si no estaba loca, le pareció que hasta con una sonrisilla maligna. Su antigua compañera de casa le tendió una carta.

-¿Qué es esto? –preguntó la morena, abriendo el sobre para leerlo.

-Vuestro horario de terapia de pareja –respondió Lavender, que seguía actuando como si no los conociera de nada. -¿Está por aquí el _afortunado_ novio? -¿Y aquello era sarcasmo?. –Él también deberá ir, por supuesto.

-No, se ha ido a comprar tabaco –bromeó Ginny, tratando de romper el hielo. –Dicen que los que se van, nunca vuelven.

Lavender levantó una ceja y puso una mueca de asco. Era evidente que la broma no le había gustado, y más evidente aún que la compañía tampoco le agradaba en exceso. Hermione, que no quería complicar aún más las cosas, le dio un codazo a su amiga.

-Allí estaremos, no te preocupes –respondió con retintín, deseando que Lavender desapareciera cuanto antes.

-Bien, pues nos veremos esta temporada. Te indico que soy yo quien deberá seguir todo el proceso y evaluar el estado de vuestra relación con los especialistas que van a tratar el tema.

-¿Especialistas? –preguntó Harry, que no comprendía, al igual que tampoco las otras dos muchachas.

-Sí, especialistas. Deberán pasar varias sesiones en manos de profesionales, por supuesto. Terapia de pareja y psicólogo creo recordar que son las primeras, pero no me hagáis mucho caso.

-¡Hermione no necesita ningún psicólogo! –protestó Ginny, que había pasado de la mofa al cabreo.

-Eso deberá juzgarlo un profesional, Ginevra. No nos compete a ti ni a mí asegurarlo –respondió Lavender con prepotencia. –Bien, si eso es todo, mi trabajo ha concluido por hoy. Nos vemos.

Lavender dio media vuelta y desapareció, dejándolos a todos estupefactos por su repentina aparición. Cuando Harry iba a cerrar la puerta, se encontró con que algo se había interpuesto en su recorrido. Volvió a abrirla y vio a Malfoy sujetando el pomo para que no la cerrara.

-Hola, Potter, ¿me echabas de menos? –preguntó con diversión.

-Oh, ¡el que faltaba! El padre de la criatura –ironizó Ginny, suspirando.

Draco frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Criatura? –preguntó, desconcertado.

-Déjalo, Ginny está divagando –trató de excusarla Harry.

-Es un gen familiar, por lo que veo.

Hermione rodó los ojos con desesperación. ¿Qué más podía pasar aquella mañana? Primero los Weasley en su chimenea, Ron se había llevado los malditos gatitos, luego la prueba del embarazo, Harry pidiendo un ahijado, Lavender como asistente del Ministerio y, ahora, el estúpido de Malfoy en la puerta de su casa.

-¿Qué quieres Malfoy? –preguntó, irritada.

-Ver a mi flamante esposa, por supuesto –bromeó. -¿A qué crees que vengo? También ha estado en mi casa esa retrasada de Brown y me ha puesto al tanto de lo de la terapia que, por otro lado, Granger, veo que te hace falta –dijo, mirando significativamente los pelos de loca que Hermione llevaba esa mañana.

Estaba cansada. Tan cansada que no tenía ganas ni de responderle, así que ignoró las bravuconadas de Malfoy y le dio la espalda, para ir a la otra habitación. El rubio se quedó en la puerta, observando la escena y vio que Harry y Ginny la seguían. Entonces empezó a investigar la casa con curiosidad morbosa, y echó un vistazo en derredor:

-Bonita _choza_, Granger –gritó para que lo escuchara. –Me alegra ver que no está hecha con ramitas de paja; pensaba que Hagrid os habría regalado algunas…

-Escucha, Hermione –le dijo Ginny, ignorando deliberadamente los insultos de Malfoy-, si quieres podemos quedarnos, podemos ir contigo a las terapias y…

-Oh, preciosa taza de gatitos –gritó Malfoy cuando se encontró la única taza que había olvidado llevarse Ron. –Muy distinguida, sí señor. Me tienes que decir la tienda de segunda mano en la que la compraste, Granger. Siempre he querido tener una linda vajilla de saldo…

-No, vosotros iros, tenéis cosas que hacer y esto es cosa mía.

-¡Una barredora 234! ¡La más _lenta_ del mercado! ¡Lo mejor para barrer el polvo! Mi elfo doméstico la usa a diario…

-La verdad es que deberíamos ir a ver a Ron –dijo Harry, mirando a Ginny. –Quiero saber cómo está e incluso dónde está.

Al oír el nombre de Ron a Hermione le entraron ganas de llorar, pero se contuvo.

-¡Ja! Este cepillo de pelo es para tu gato, ¿no?

-Sí, id a ver cómo está.

-¿Estás segura? –Ginny no dejaba de mirar por encima de su hombro para ver si veía a Malfoy, que no dejaba de inspeccionar la casa.

-Oh, qué entrañable retrato. La comadreja, Harry Popotas y la sabelotodo. ¿Acaso no hacéis un trío sobrecogedor? Los hijos que toda madre querría tener bajo sus faldas…

-Sí, Gin, yo… estaré bien. No te preocupes, de verdad –dijo, poco convencida de sus palabras.

-¡De abuela! Oh, mi vida, ahora sé que vamos a ser muy felices juntos. No puedo esperar a quitártelas en nuestra luna de miel…

-¡MALFOY, SUELTA AHORA MISMO MIS BRAGAS! –estalló Hermione, cansada de tanta burla del rubio. Ahora se sentía mortificada por haberse olvidado de recoger la colada. Harry reprimió una sonrisa –Iros, yo me ocupo –les dijo a sus amigos.

Harry y Ginny se miraron uno a otro, pero no trataron de convencerla. Ambos le dieron un beso y se fueron sin despedirse de Malfoy.

* * *

**NdA:** sé que dije que actualizaría primero el de Hermione/Oliver, pero para ese necesito sentir cierto grado de sensibilidad y la verdad es que esta semana tengo la sensibilidad en la planta de los pies. Pero, bueno, simplemente decir que no me he olvidado y que actualizaré lo antes posible.

Sobre este capítulo… no sé qué decir ¿Que espero realmente que os haya gustado? ¡Reviews wanted! (Se ofrece recompensa a quien los deje, como en el oeste) Yo soy feliz cada vez que me dejáis uno y puedo ver quién anda por ahí. Decidme qué os ha parecido, ¿sí?

Dra. Hermione Malfoy: yo creo que no está enamorado, pero eso sólo lo puede saber él, así que tendrá que contárnoslo en los siguientes capítulos jeje. Gracias por dejarte caer por aquí!

-bonii: sí, supongo que llegarán a llevarse bien (si antes no se matan uno a otro). XD Me ha gustado eso del nuevo significado de "cásate en matrimonio", la verdad es que yo le estaba buscando significado y creo que personalmente lo he encontrado.

Ninajanemalfoy: intentaré hacerlo cada semana, pero no lo puedo prometer. Esa es mi intención

Boni: ¡Joder! ¡Qué ilusión! Quería contestarte el review, pero no lo has firmado y luego se me olvidó (cabecita loca, como siempre; hay cosas que nunca cambian). Me gustan las palabras nuevas, pero ¿seguro que peluca no me lo habías dicho antes? ;p A ver si te veo algún día conectada y me cuentas que tal te va la vida, que ya te he perdido el rastro, niña!

Paula: cuál es tu teoría sobre lo que ha pasado? Me crea curiosidad. Besitos!

Claudia: le tengo un cariño especial a la tía Muriel, eso seguro. Pero no me gustaría que me hiciera ningún regalo. Espero poder dosificar el humor con el romance y otras cosas, pero ya se verá.

Daniela: a mí Ron también me dio un poco de pena, pero ¡piensa que es en aras de un bien mayor (el Dramione)! La escena de la chimenea fue ridícula completamente, pero me alegro mucho de que te gustara.

artePop: yo no me imagino a Draco pidiendo disculpas a su novia (ni siquiera por esto), pero a lo mejor sí, no se… pobre astoria!

Adriana: ¡claro que te extrañé! Y me encanta que te lo leas en clase! Solo espero que no te pillen los profesores porque entonces seguro que vienen a por mi ;P La guerra de las bromas es la cosa mas hilarante que yo he leído en mucho tiempo. Lo de Snape… ni idea (aunque yo también lo pensé), y lo de si va a haber dramione… ¡hombre! Digo yo que si lo habrá porque entonces no tendría sentido haber escrito tanto para que luego no lo haya, no? Al menos ya ha ido dejando algún guiño que otro, que es de agradecer. Algo es algo! Espero verte pronto!


	6. ¿En tu casa o en la mía?

**Capítulo 6**

**-¿En tu casa o en la mía?- **

Draco estaba jugueteando con la ropa interior de Hermione cuando escuchó unos pasos furibundos acercándose peligrosamente. Echó un vistazo rápido a las braguitas y sujetadores de encaje que estaban tendidos junto a la ropa interior blanca y más fea, y alzó una ceja con sorpresa. Jamás hubiera imaginado a Granger usando lencería tan sexy. Para él, ella era la última persona que entraría en una tienda a comprar un artículo mínimamente erótico... o un artículo que pudiera hacerla parecer… humana…

Pero allí estaban esos preciosos sujetadores, colgados unos detrás de otros, y tenían que ser de Granger porque la pequeña comadreja no vivía en aquella casa, aunque sería más propio de ella complacer al caracortada de esta manera.

Draco meneó la cabeza con energía. ¿En qué cuernos estaba pensando? Como si acabara de realizar un acto pecaminoso, desechó rápidamente aquel pensamiento. Estaba allí para lo que estaba y admirar la ropa interior de la sabelotodo no era precisamente una buena idea. Con un movimiento diestro tomó aquellas inmensas bragas blancas con la punta de su varita (antes muerto que tocarlas con sus propias manos) y se giró en el preciso instante en el que Hermione entró en el lavadero hecha una furia.

-Esto –comenzó a decir antes de que ella pudiera articular palabra. De la punta de su varita colgaban las bragas de abuela. La estaba apuntando con ellas mientras caminaba al frente. Hermione reculó, víctima de un acto reflejo- es lo que ocurre con todas las mujeres. Al principio todo es lencería, encajes y bordados. Luego se casan y, por arte de magia, ¡zas! aparecen en la cómoda las bragas que heredaron de su abuela e incluso de su tatarabuela. ¿Acaso también voy a tener que quejarme de esto al Ministerio? –se burló, con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Ella lo observó todavía enfadada, con los brazos en jarra. Luego extendió la mano con rapidez y agarró las bragas para meterlas en el bolsillo de su túnica. ¡Aquello era el colmo! ¿Desde cuándo Draco Malfoy tenía derecho a meter la nariz en sus cosas personales?

-Por mí haz lo que quieras, porque tú y yo no estamos casados.

-¿Ah, no? –le espetó él arqueando una ceja-, pues el Ministro y esa idiota de Brown parecen tener la idea contraria. Además, yo tengo aquí un papel que certifica que…

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Malfoy? –le interrumpió Hermione. No tenía ganas de juegos aquella mañana-. ¿Por qué has venido hasta aquí?

-Ya te lo he dicho: quería asegurarme de que acudirás a la terapia –comentó él, no sin antes echar otro frugal vistazo a los sujetadores de encaje que tenía a su izquierda. _Por Merlín que la sabelotodo gasta una buena talla_, pensó sin poder controlarse.

-¿Y qué motivos puedo tener para no ir? Yo quiero el divorcio tanto como tú, pero la terapia no es hasta dentro de cuatro horas y no tengo ninguna intención de aguantarte hasta entonces. Ya sabes dónde está la puerta.

Los ojos de Draco se entornaron al escucharla. Hermione había estirado el brazo y su dedo señalaba hacia la salida. Pero en ese momento a él le dio igual que ella tuviese la ropa interior más interesante que había visto en mucho tiempo –que había visto jamás-, lo que importaba era que nadie podía hablarle con semejante desprecio.

-Escúchame bien, Granger –le dijo, con la mano firmemente sujeta al pilón que usaban para lavar la ropa. Se reclinó hacia ella, de manera que Hermione pudo sentir su aliento golpeándole la cara y se le puso la piel de gallina-, a mí nadie me echa de ningún sitio: soy yo el que se va cuando le apetece, ¿comprendido?

Hermione se quedó petrificada, sin saber muy bien qué decir. Tenía la varita firmemente sujeta en su mano derecha. Podría haberla usado y dejarle tieso allí mismo. Pero le necesitaba si quería divorciarse cuanto antes. ¡Necesitaba a Draco Malfoy! ¿Podía ser más injusta la vida? Así que se hizo a un lado para dejarle pasar. Como vio que Draco no había movido ni una pestaña y la seguía mirando amenazadoramente, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al pasillo.

-Muy bien –le dijo sin molestarse en mirar atrás-, pues cuando decidas que _te_ _apetece_ largarte, ya sabes dónde está la salida –poco después, Draco escuchó una puerta que se cerraba de golpe, probablemente la de su dormitorio.

Aquello no estaba saliendo según lo previsto: se había ido sin más. Él esperaba hacerla rabiar, que protestara, pero lo único que había logrado era quedarse allí solo, en compañía de la ropa recién lavada. Fastidiado, fue hasta la salida y pegó un portazo que hizo temblar el marco. Al escuchar el golpe desde su dormitorio, Hermione sonrió.

* * *

_Ron se quitó la chaqueta y se la puso a Hermione encima de los hombros. Aunque seguía borracha y no tenía nada de frío, el pelirrojo no quería que cogiera un constipado y aquel vestido con semejante escote no era la prenda más indicada para la helada que estaba cayendo. _

_-Nos vemos mañana, entonces –oyó que se despedía Harry, que llevaba a Ginny colgada del brazo mientras ella seguía cantando aquella espantosa canción. _

_-Sí, a las siete en casa –contestó el pelirrojo-. No traigáis nada, yo me encargo de la cena –Ron pasó sus brazos por las dos axilas de Hermione en el momento en el que ella parecía perder el equilibrio. _

_-¡Hazta mañana, Haddy! –se despidió la morena, extendiendo el brazo todo lo que pudo-. ¡Giddy, nos vemod mañana!_

_-¡Te quieddo mucho, Hedmione! –le gritó la pelirroja mientras echaba a andar, en claro momento etílico de exaltación de la amistad. Harry sonrió y Ron rodó los ojos. Vaya par… había sido una noche muy larga y con demasiado alcohol. _

_El pelirrojo echó a andar como pudo mientras sostenía a Hermione. Ella iba haciendo ligeras curvas por el camino y era complicado enderezarla, así que Ron se alegró de que su viejo Ford Anglia no estuviera aparcado demasiado lejos. _

_-¡Ha zido una nodche fantádtica! ¡Me do he pasado en grande! ¿Dú no? Bailedmos un poco, Dron –dijo Hermione, cogiéndole la mano como si tuviera intención de bailar en medio de la calle. _

_-Cuando lleguemos a casa, ¿vale? Allí bailaremos todo lo que quieras._

_-¡Pedo yo duerdmo en casa de mis padres!_

_-Mañana entonces. ¿Bailamos mañana? –propuso el pelirrojo, tratando de despistarla. Apenas les separaban unos metros del coche. _

_-¿Me do promedtes? _

_-Claro que te lo prometo –Ron abrió la puerta del Anglia y se cuidó mucho de que Hermione no se pegara un golpe en la cabeza al entrar en el coche-. Mañana bailamos –cerró la puerta del copiloto, fue hasta el otro lado del coche, entró y arrancó el motor. _

Hermione se despertó muy aturdida. Se llevó una mano a la sien y aquella frase retumbó en su cabeza, disipando la bruma de sus recuerdos. "Mañana bailamos". ¿Qué sería aquello? Se sentía agotada y un poco perdida. Sin duda se había quedado dormida y había vuelto a tener otro de aquellos sueños extraños. Se incorporó y colgó las piernas por un lado de la cama para intentar encontrar sus zapatillas de andar por casa. Metió los pies en ellas y se encaminó hacia la puerta. "Mañana bailamos", repetía su mente. Abrió y sacó la cabeza como si fuera una espía, rezando para que Draco Malfoy no siguiera en su casa. Mortífago o ex mortífago, aquel chico no era trigo limpio y le causaba cierta inquietud estar sola con él bajo un mismo techo. Al ver que no había moros en la costa y que todo estaba sumido en un demoledor silencio, fue hasta la cocina, cogió un vaso de uno de los estantes y lo llenó de agua. Cuando sus labios tocaron la superficie de cristal, Hermione se quedó petrificada, con el vaso suspendido en el aire.

¡Mañana bailamos! ¡Por Merlín santo! ¡Eso era! Aquellos dos días había estado soñando con la noche del Aniversario y había estado demasiado preocupada para darse cuenta. Ahora lo recordaba. Ginny y ella cantando a los camareros mientras se iban. El salón de baile se había quedado vacío y lo estaban recogiendo. Ron y Harry las habían sacado a hombros porque no querían irse y Ron… Ron la había llevado hasta el coche para dejarla en casa de sus padres. Todo encajaba. Lo que antes no había podido recordar, ahora se le estaba apareciendo en sueños. Quizá si seguía durmiendo…

Miró la hora. Todavía tenía un poco de tiempo hasta la sesión de terapia. Posó el vaso sobre la encimera y como una loca corrió hasta su cama, se tumbó, se tapó con las sábanas y cerró los ojos muy fuertemente para ver si conseguía quedarse dormida otra vez. Pero no había manera. Sus pensamientos volvían una y otra vez a las escenas que ya había soñado, pero no era capaz de recordar nada nuevo. A lo mejor aquella noche tenía suerte y sería capaz de encajar todas las piezas del puzle…

-¡Maldita sea! –masculló en voz alta, dando un leve puñetazo al colchón de su cama al ver que no conseguía quedarse dormida.

-¿Y ahora qué pasa?

La cabeza de Ginny Weasley volvía a flotar en la chimenea de la habitación. De nuevo había aparecido sin llamar. ¿Es que no tenía siquiera derecho a un poco de intimidad? Hermione rodó los ojos, pero no dijo esta boca es mía. Había mucho de que hablar.

-¡Ginny! ¡Lo he soñado! ¡He soñado con la noche del Aniversario!

-¿Cómo que lo has soñado? ¡Oh, dios santo! ¿Eso quiere decir que ya sabes lo que ha pasado? –preguntó la pelirroja muy excitada.

-Hmmm… no, todavía no –dijo, incorporándose de la cama-. Sólo una parte, pero tengo la sensación de que lo sabré muy pronto. ¿Harry y Ron nos sacaron a hombros del salón? Porque eso es lo que aparecía en mi sueño.

Ginny puso cara de intentar recordar. La verdad es que ella también tenía muy borrosas aquellas escenas. El alcohol parecía haberle dejado tantas lagunas como a Hermione. Pero de pronto su cara se iluminó.

-¡Sí! –exclamó-. Ahora que lo dices, recuerdo que tú y yo estábamos…

-¡Cantando! ¡Nos despedimos de los camareros cantando!

-¡Exacto! ¡Por todos los gorros de Merlín! ¡Hermione! ¡Estás recordando!

-¡Lo sé! ¿No es fantástico? –Hermione empezó a pasear por la habitación. Iba de lado a lado, con el ceño fruncido, sus pensamientos viajando a gran velocidad-. Entonces, si logro soñar con ello cada vez que me duermo, lo más seguro es que pronto descubra lo que ocurrió y podré probar que Malfoy me drogó. Lo enviarán a Azkaban, Ron y yo volveremos a estar juntos, y todo volverá a la normalidad.

Ginny asintió con la cabeza. ¡Por fin una buena noticia! Ya la estaban necesitando.

-Por cierto, ¿habéis hablado con Ron? ¿Está bien? ¿Dónde está?

Demasiado bonito para ser cierto. Ahora llegaban las malas.

-Y… sí, está bien, está en casa de mis padres –afirmó la pelirroja, con cara de circunstancias-. ¿Qué te cuento antes: la parte buena o la mala?

-Ambas –contestó Hermione, deteniéndose en seco y prestando mucha atención.

-Buenoo –titubeó Ginny-, la buena es que ya no está enfadado –Hermione asintió con alivio al escuchar esto-, la mala es que está dolido y que dice que no piensa volver contigo ahora que todo el mundo piensa que es un cornudo.

La cara de la morena se ensombreció visiblemente durante unos segundos. Pero luego pareció volver en sí misma porque dijo:

-Entiendo… Es comprensible, ¿no? Los periódicos han escrito demasiadas cosas estos días. Lo que tengo que hacer es divorciarme cuanto antes para que él vea que todo ha sido una trampa.

Ginny no esperaba que se lo tomara con tanto humor, pero pensó que el asunto de los sueños parecía haberle dado energías renovadas y se limitó a asentir, complacida de que su amiga no estuviera a punto de cortarse las venas.

-¡Oh, dios santo! ¡Me tengo que ir! –Hermione miró su reloj asustada. Apenas le quedaban veinte minutos para presentarse en el psicólogo. Más le valía a Malfoy estar allí si no quería que lo estrangulara con sus propias manos-. Ginny, te veo luego. Ahora tengo prisa.

-De acuerdo –dijo la pelirroja desde la chimenea-, pero, por favor, no pierdas los nervios pase lo que pase. Vamos a tratar de enfocar todo esto de la mejor manera posible.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza y salió despedida hacia el cuarto de baño. No quería llegar tarde el primer día.

* * *

Tan pronto llegó a la dirección impresa en la hoja que le había dado Lavender Brown, Hermione pensó que se trataba de un error. Si no, no podía comprender por qué había tantas personas congregadas en la puerta o por qué parecían estar persiguiendo a uno de esos cantantes famosos a los que los periodistas asediaban día y noche.

Volvió a revisar el papel y el nombre de la calle y comprobó que no estaba en un error. La consulta del psicólogo al que tenían que asistir estaba allí mismo, en el número cinco, de eso estaba segura.

Curiosa por descubrir a qué se debía el revuelo, se acercó tímidamente al grupo de personas y divisó una cabeza rubia en medio de ellas. Draco Malfoy parecía estar dando una rueda de prensa. Los periodistas le habían rodeado y no dejaban de sacarle fotografías.

-¿Es cierto que están ustedes en trámites de divorcio? –preguntó uno de ellos.

Draco sonrió de medio lado y negó con la cabeza. -Harán bien en no creer todos los rumores que circulan por ahí –respondió con tranquilidad. Parecía estar en su salsa hablando con los periodistas.

-¿Entonces para qué han venido al psicólogo, señor Malfoy?

-Mi mujer y yo…

¿Mi mujer y yo? ¿Pero de qué iba todo aquello?

-… estamos sólo acudiendo a una terapia de orientación. No queremos que nada salga mal en nuestro matrimonio por el simple hecho de que ambos tengamos pasados muy diferentes.

Hermione no daba crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar. Furiosa, se hizo paso a través de los periodistas y agarró a Malfoy por la manga de la túnica, obligándole a entrar en el portal. Como le cogió de improviso, él no había tenido tiempo de quejarse o impedir que le alejara de los periodistas.

-¿A qué juegas, Malfoy? ¿A qué venía todo eso? –le espetó tan pronto se quedaron a solas, meneando su brazo-. ¿Has perdido completamente el juicio?

Draco no contestó de inmediato. Se quedó mirando la mano de la chica, que todavía estaba firmemente asida a su antebrazo, y le dedicó una mirada fría, congelada, dándole a entender que lo más conveniente sería que le soltara en ese preciso momento. Hermione pareció haber captado el mensaje porque bajó la mano y liberó su brazo.

-¿Qué estás tramando? –repitió entonces, algo más calmada.

-Lo que yo haga no es de tu incumbencia –contestó Draco por encima del hombro. Le había dado la espalda para dirigirse ya hacia las escaleras del edificio-. No te metas en mis asuntos, Granger.

-¿Tus asuntos? Me parece que sí es de mi incumbencia desde el momento en el que estamos casados y tú te dedicas a dar ruedas de prensa cuando yo no estoy.

-Pensaba que no estábamos casados. Eso fue lo que dijiste, ¿recuerdas? –se giró y le dedicó una sonrisa de medio lado. Realmente disfrutaba mucho haciéndola rabiar.

-Oh, eso ha sido muy ingenioso, Malfoy. ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Ocho?

-No, cinco, en realidad tengo cinco, sabelotodo. Pero al menos yo no soy una rata de biblioteca que tiene que emborracharse para que alguien se case conmigo. ¿Qué pasa, Granger? ¿Lo intentaste con la comadreja pero él sí pudo resistirlo? ¿A quién más has drogado en tu patética existencia para que se case contigo?

Furiosa, esta vez fue Hermione quien se dirigió a las escaleras y empezó a subir por ellas. Malfoy siguió sus pasos. Ella siguió hablando por encima del hombro:

-Yo seré una rata de biblioteca, pero al menos no voy comprando a mis amigos para que me hagan caso…

-No, tú sólo los drogas para que follen contigo…

-…y tampoco he tenido que anular mi compromiso con nadie.

-No te ha hecho falta porque la comadreja te ha dejado ¿verdad? –preguntó Draco con un brillo de felicidad en los ojos.

-¡Eso no tiene importancia! Ron y yo volveremos algún día, pero aún está por ver que Astoria te perdone lo que le has hecho. Y eso que es la única persona programada desde su nacimiento para quererte.

Draco había dejado de escucharla hacía varios segundos. Estaba más ocupado mirando el culo de Hermione que, embutido en aquellos vaqueros, danzaba de un lado a otro al subir las escaleras. Era absurdo: por más que lo intentara, no podía dejar de mirarlo. _Porque lo tienes enfrente, imbécil. Baja la vista a los peldaños._ Lo hacía, pero luego ella decía algo, sus ojos volvían a posarse sobre sus nalgas.

Nunca antes se había fijado en lo bien puesto que lo tenía, aunque, para ser francos, tampoco antes la había visto así vestida mientras tenía que subir tras ella por unas escaleras. Fastidiado con lo que estaba pensando, le dijo:

-A ver si subes más rápido, sabelotodo. Como sigas así de lenta, corro el peligro de morir aplastado por esa bola de grasa que tienes por culo y se hace muy molesto tenerlo pegado a mi cara.

Hermione se giró con enfado. Estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero ya había tenido suficiente e intuyó que tendría ocasión de devolvérsela durante la terapia. Así que se limitó a apuñalar a Draco con la mirada y siguió subiendo. Cuando por fin llegaron al rellano, se dirigió inmediatamente a la puerta de la izquierda. A un lado del marco había un letrero plateado en el que podía leerse "Doris Applegate. Psicología y trastornos mágicos".

-Recuerda para qué hemos venido. Acabemos con esto cuanto antes –le dijo a Malfoy mientras apretaba el timbre.

Draco no se molestó en contestarle. Pensó, en cambio, que él sí recordaba para qué habían ido y no tenía intención alguna de acabar con su matrimonio inmediatamente. Lo que pretendía era prolongar los trámites de divorcio unos cuantos meses, pero tampoco era necesario que ella descubriera sus planes.

La puerta se abrió y les recibió una mujer vestida con una chaqueta de punto rosa y una larga falda de tablas. Sus pequeños ojos brillaron tras unas feísimas gafas redondas, cuya montura estaba decorada con lo que parecían piedras preciosas de colores. Su pelo estaba sujeto por un moño despeinado, prendido con cientos de horquillas que tenían formas de animales y figuras infantiles. A Hermione le recordó tanto a Dolores Umbridge que su estómago dio un brinco en señal de protesta. Draco, en cambio, parecía encantado con la aparición de aquella extraña mujer.

-Oh, ustedes deben de ser los Malfoy –dijo-, por favor, pasen. Los estaba esperando. Es un verdadero placer conocerlos.

Draco hizo una floritura con su mano, seguida de una especie de reverencia que dejó extasiada a Doris Applegate. Acto seguido tomó la mano de la psicóloga y la besó como si estuviera saludando a la reina de Inglaterra.

-El placer es todo mío, señora –le dijo, provocando que Hermione pusiera los ojos en blanco.

Doris Applegate, poco acostumbrada a semejantes saludos por parte de jóvenes magos, se ruborizó hasta la raíz del pelo y soltó una risita absurda mientras trataba de darse aire con la mano.

Complacido con su reacción, Draco estiró el pecho con coquetería.

-Por dios, qué día más caluroso. Estoy completamente sofocada, ¿ustedes no? –dijo, meneando la mano para arrastrar un poco de aire hasta sus mejillas-. Pasen, pasen, estaremos mejor dentro. Está más… climatizado.

La mujer se echó a un lado y los dos trataron de pasar al mismo tiempo, de manera que sus cuerpos chocaron bajo el marco de la puerta. Hermione le dedicó una mirada furiosa a Draco, que no parecía querer apartarse, aunque al final acabó cediendo y la dejó pasar primero. La psicóloga no perdió detalle de este primer enfrentamiento entre los recién casados. Se ajustó las gafas con montura de piedras preciosas y les indicó el camino hasta la consulta.

Se trataba de un despacho bastante espartano. Apenas había decoración en él, aunque llamaban la atención los platos de cerámica colgados de la pared. En lugar de gatitos, como los que tenía Umbridge, la señora Applegate coleccionaba platos con la imagen de la reina Isabel II. También los había del resto de la familia real inglesa: Carlos de Inglaterra, con sus inmensas orejas a punto de salir del perímetro del plato, Lady Di, sus dos hijos… sólo faltaba un caballo con el que practicaran polo aquellos individuos. Resultaba muy extraño que aquella colección perteneciera a una bruja.

-Mi padre era un muggle, que Merlín lo tenga en su gloria –les explicó Doris, señalando los platos que Hermione estaba mirando-. Sirvió durante muchos años a la guardia real.

-Así que era un Bobby –afirmó Hermione, que sabía que así llamaban coloquialmente a los guardas de la reina. Doris asintió con un deje de tristeza.

-Bobby, Anthony, Marcus… ¿a quién le importa cómo se llama el padre de la psicóloga? ¿Podemos empezar ya? –las interrumpió bruscamente Draco. Estaba ansioso por largarse de allí y ahora que sabía que la psicóloga era de sangre impura, no se sentía en la necesidad de ser amable con ella. Él estaba por encima de todo eso.

Hermione y Doris intercambiaron miradas y las dos rieron por lo bajo. Draco no comprendió el gesto de complicidad, pero imaginó que algo tenía que ver con el hecho de que las dos tuvieran familiares Muggle y por ello dejó de importarle. Consideraba una pérdida de tiempo saber esas cosas.

-Bien. Creo que lo mejor será empezar por las presentaciones. Mi nombre es Doris Applegate, como bien habrán visto en la placa de la puerta y, a partir de hoy, seré su psicóloga. El número de sesiones que tengamos juntos va a depender de ustedes dos, dado que mi trabajo tan sólo consiste en evaluar el estado de su relación y aportarles herramientas útiles para salvarla…

_Salvarla_, eso es. Draco lo que quería era salvarla. Al menos durante unos meses. Hermione pensó justamente lo contrario: ella no quería "herramientas" para parchear una relación que ni siquiera existía. ¡Lo que quería era acabar con ella, diablos!

-Dígame, señor Malfoy, ¿por qué creen que están aquí?

_Oh, si empezaba con él se lo iba a poner demasiado fácil…_

Draco hizo un gesto teatral con la cabeza, como si la meneara con tristeza. Posó los ojos entornados en la psicóloga, y para sorpresa de Hermione dijo:

-Porque no hemos sabido amarnos lo suficiente.

_¿Qué?_

-¿Qué? ¿Pero qué estás diciendo? Oh, por favor, vaya sarta de…

-Por favor, señora Malfoy, deje que su marido se explique –la reprendió la psicóloga-. Está claro que lleva una gran losa sobre su pecho de la que necesita deshacerse y esta puede ser una gran oportunidad para liberarse de todos esos fantasmas que le acechan.

Hermione quiso refunfuñar, pero cuando fue a decir algo más se dio cuenta de que la psicóloga había sellado sus labios para que hablara en el momento oportuno y no interrumpiera.

-Continúe, se lo ruego, señor Malfoy.

Draco miró con diversión a Hermione, pero disimuló cuando la psicóloga se dirigió de nuevo a él y volvió a poner aquella carita de perrito abandonado.

-Ella es muy mandona, ¿comprende? Parece que nunca está satisfecha con lo que hago. Y siempre tiene que ser ella la protagonista. Yo entiendo perfectamente que ella sea un héroe nacional y yo sólo el hijo de un ex mortífago, pero lo cierto es que me siento muy anulado en su presencia –por si todo esto no fuera poco, para sorpresa de Hermione, que hacía esfuerzos inusitados por abrir la boca pero no lo conseguía, Draco sacó un pañuelito de puntillas de su túnica y fingió secarse una lágrima.

La psicóloga asintió varias veces con la cabeza, como si se sintiera afligida por las revelaciones del pobre muchacho.

-Sin duda debe de ser muy duro tener por esposa a una persona tan famosa como la señorita Granger –comentó, mientras un vuelapluma hacía diversas anotaciones en la libreta que tenía en el regazo-. Con razón se siente usted eclipsado.

-Exacto. Es como si yo no contara, ¿comprende?

Doris Applegate asintió de nuevo y se ajustó las gafas, cuyos cristales destellaron con la luz que entraba por la ventana.

-¿Qué es lo que más le gusta hacer, señora Malfoy? –le preguntó de repente, moviendo su varita en su dirección. Hermione sintió calor en la garganta. Parecía haber recuperado el habla.

-Yo… -dudó, la pregunta la había dejado desconcertada-, no sé… Leo mucho, me gusta investigar cosas, casos nuevos de magos oscuros….

-¿Y a usted, señor Malfoy? –la psicóloga parecía tener suficiente información con la escueta respuesta de Hermione.

-Amarla –respondió Draco con dramatismo y dedicándole una fingida mirada de enamorado.-Amar a _Hermione_ es todo cuanto hago. No podría hacer otra cosa porque quererla me ocupa todo el día...

-¡Por el amor de dios! –rebuznó Hermione que, al escuchar semejante estupidez, no había podido evitar revolverse en su asiento y mirar a la psicóloga con desesperación-. ¿De veras va a tragarse ese cuento? –le dijo.

-Por lo que ustedes me han dicho, yo lo veo claro, cristalino –Doris se ajustó las gafas y echó un vistazo a lo que había apuntado-, lo que sucede aquí es que ustedes dos tienen los roles cambiados. Él hace el papel de mujer y usted el de hombre. Por no mencionar, señora Malfoy, el hecho de que usted sufre, sin duda alguna, de una desmedida envidia de pene.

-¿Envidia de qué?

-De pene, querida. Envidia de apéndice masculino, en otras palabras.

Draco se llevó el pañuelo blanco a la boca para intentar reprimir una carcajada. Aun tratando de contener la risa, dijo:

-Precisamente eso es lo que yo le digo: "nena: lo que tú tienes es 'envidia de pene'". Pero ella parece confundir quién tiene que llevar los pantalones en esta casa.

-¿Pero de qué estás hablando? –estalló la morena-. ¡Yo no tengo ninguna "envidia de pene"! ¿Qué tontería es esa?

-Oh, vamos, querida, ¿ni siquiera un poquito? –la animó la psicóloga.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Yo..es… ¡Yo estoy muy orgullosa de ser mujer!

-Vamos, cariño –dijo Draco, con la voz más engolada que fue capaz de poner-, la señora Applegate está aquí para ayudarnos. No es necesario que finjas más.

-Yo no estoy…

-¿Me está diciendo que nunca en su vida ha deseado ser un hombre? ¿Comportarse como un hombre? Porque su historial y sus aventuras en el pasado dicen todo lo contrario. Me atrevería a decir que esa es una buena razón para romper cualquier matrimonio. Los roles en una pareja deben quedar claros desde el principio. Al igual que usted debería controlar su acusado complejo de Edipo, señor Malfoy.

-¿Complejo de qué? –Malfoy frunció el ceño.

-Oh, no sea vergonzoso ahora –comentó la psicóloga-, es perfectamente normal sentir deseo carnal por la madre. Le pasa a la gran mayoría de los hombres… el deseo secreto por la madre, el odio hacia el padre por ser él quien la posee. La mayoría de los niños anhelan secretamente a sus madres, aunque no todos arrastran esa patología hasta edades adultas. Pero usted no debe avergonzarse de ello.

Hermione contuvo una sonrisa. Aquello iba a resultar divertido después de todo y, si lo que Malfoy buscaba era guerra, decidió que la tendría allí mismo. Era ahora o nunca.

-En realidad –comenzó a decir- yo no quería contárselo porque es verdaderamente humillante que tu marido prefiera a su madre antes que a ti. Pero lo cierto es que siempre me está comparando con ella. Narcisa es una figura demasiado importante en su vida y sé que yo nunca voy a poder sustituirla del todo.

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Ella es mi madre y tú solo eres una maldita sabelotodo! –protestó Draco, que quería dejar claro desde el principio que no estaba dispuesto a consentir que se metieran con su madre.

-¿Lo ve? –Hermione elevó las manos en gesto de desesperación-. Pero lo normal es que él lo niegue todo. No hay manera de que entre en razón, pero nuestra vida sexual se ha visto muy afectada por este tema. Y todo porque no tiene ojos para otra persona que no sea su madre.

-¡Granger! ¡No te consiento que hables así de ella! ¡Estás hablando de mi madre, por el amor de dios! –gritó Draco con un claro gesto de desagrado.

-¡Y yo soy tu esposa! ¿Acaso no merezco un poco de atención por tu parte? –dramatizó Hermione, fingiendo estar angustiada y devolviéndole el mal trago que le había hecho pasar antes.

Un brillo endiablado cruzó entonces los ojos de Draco, que acababa de comprender lo que trataba de hacer Hermione. Se acomodó en su silla y le espetó:

-Yo estaré obsesionado, y a lo mejor tengo ese complejo de _Edictos_… pero no creo que mi madre tenga la culpa de que tú seas tan mala en la cama.

Hermione se quedó con la boca abierta y de refilón vio cómo el vuelapluma rasgaba inquieto la libreta de Doris.

-Sí, _Draco_, tienes razón. Pero en mi defensa debo alegar que es difícil ser buena en la cama cuando tu marido gasta la talla de un niño de ocho años –e hizo un gesto con el índice y el pulgar que dejó claro a la psicóloga que Draco Malfoy no estaba precisamente muy bien dotado.

El rubio la atravesó entonces con la mirada. ¿Cómo se atrevía la sangre sucia a dejarle en evidencia delante de la psicóloga?

-Por no hablar de que tú las tienes pequeñas –contraatacó el rubio.

-O de que tú te pasas la vida buscando consuelo en las bragas ajenas.

-Porque eres una frígida que ni siquiera se depila.

-¡Ja! ¿Pues sabes qué? –comenzó a gritar Hermione, poniéndose en pie. Era como si estuviera descargando allí mismo la tensión acumulada durante años-. Eso que tú y yo hemos hablado tantas veces, NO es normal. Lo siento por haberte mentido, _cariño_, pero quizá deberías ir al médico porque no puede ser bueno que todos los días tengas un gatillazo.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno…. –les interrumpió Doris secándose el sudor de la frente con la manga-. Veo que sus problemas son mucho más enrevesados de lo que yo había creído. En vista de lo que hemos estado hablando, no me queda más remedio que dejarles en manos de un colega especializado en relaciones sexuales. Sí –dijo, suspirando, cuando los recién casados abrieron de par en par los ojos- creo que él podrá ayudarles mucho más que yo en este sentido. ¿A dónde debo mandar la copia de los resultados de mi evaluación?

-Malfoy Cotage, número cinco, High Street –refunfuñó Draco, mirando de soslayo a Hermione. Tenía la mejilla apoyada en su mano en señal de fastidio.

-Lewisham Court Road, número trece –respondió Hermione, sentándose y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

Al escucharlos, Doris Applegate abrió los ojos de par en par y el vuelapluma se detuvo en el aire.

-¿Eso quiere decir que viven en casas separadas?

Ambos asintieron con normalidad. A fin de cuentas, aquello era lo más lógico, ¿no? Estaban en trámites de divorcio. ¿Qué esperaba?

-Ah, no, no, pero eso es imposible. ¿No les dijeron nada en el Ministerio?

-¿Decirnos qué? –Draco inclinó el cuerpo y apoyó el antebrazo en el escritorio de la psicóloga. Tenía la mirada fija en ella, como si fuera a atacarla si recibía malas noticias.

Levemente impresionada por los acerados ojos de Draco, Doris carraspeó con incomodidad y pegó su espalda a la butaca en la que estaba sentada.

-Verán… es que no pueden vivir separados mientras estén realizando su terapia –les informó, con voz insegura-. Es una de las condiciones de la nueva Ley.

-¿Perdón? –preguntó Hermione. El corazón había empezado a galoparle en el pecho. ¡Aquello no era posible!

-Espero que esté bromeando –dijo Draco.

-No, señor Malfoy, no es ninguna broma; pensaba que ya les habían informado del proceso. Mientras estén asistiendo a la evaluación de su relación, deberán vivir bajo el mismo techo para enderezar su relación o todos nuestros esfuerzos habrán sido en vano. El Ministerio puede poner a su disposición una casa si no tienen recursos para…

Draco y Hermione, los dos a la vez, imaginaron cómo sería la casa que les podía ofrecer el Ministerio. Todo lo que se les pasó por la cabeza es que la dichosa casa tendría una cama. Una. Y si debían vivir juntos, eso era lo último que deseaban.

-¡No! –gritó Hermione de repente, haciendo que los dos la miraran confundidos-. Quiero decir que… si tenemos que vivir juntos, lo haremos…

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Te has vuelto loca? –protestó Draco, que tuvo que encajar un pisotón de Hermione que inmediatamente hizo que se callara.

-…pero ya tenemos una casa. No hará falta que el Ministerio nos ponga una.

-Bien, como ustedes deseen. Pero no tarden en trasladarse o corren el riesgo de infringir la ley y acabar entre rejas. Háganme saber su nueva dirección cuando la tengan y allí les enviaré mis resultados. Por el momento, esto es todo lo que yo puedo hacer por ustedes, dado que no creo que sufran ninguna patología psicológica aguda. Pero les deseo toda la suerte del mundo con el sexólogo.

Doris se puso en pie y alargó la mano con la intención de estrechársela. Hermione la tomó de mala gana y Draco le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, sin ganas de despedirse cordialmente de ella.

Cuando salieron al rellano, ambos se sentían bastante aturullados por la información que acababan de recibir. Tenían que vivir juntos, aquello sí que era algo inesperado. Draco había pensado en hacer teatro, fingir que eran felices juntos delante de la prensa y de los empleados del Ministerio para así poder posponer la fecha del divorcio hasta que fuera el juicio de su padre. Pero todo había salido mal, salvo sus declaraciones a la prensa. Y aquello era demasiado. No quería vivir con la sangre sucia, por más que le obligara el Ministerio.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó de repente Hermione, agarrándose al pasamanos de las escaleras.

-Espero que no estés pensando que vamos a vivir juntos –contestó Draco con resquemor. No era posible que estuviera TAN loca.

-¿Acaso tienes otra solución?

Draco quiso decir algo, pero no pudo. Si fingían estar viviendo juntos, tarde o temprano alguien del Ministerio se enterarían. La dichosa Brown ya les había advertido de que sus visitas podían ser aleatorias y no se podían fiar de los vecinos: siempre podían irse de la lengua…

-No… -negó el muchacho con la cabeza. Luego la miró y le preguntó con desgana: -¿En tu casa o en la mía?

* * *

**NdA:** ¡Perdón por el retraso! Sé que he tardado mucho tiempo, pero esta vez tengo una buena excusa por temas médicos y blablabla. Bah, que tampoco me quiero enrollar con eso. Sólo espero que os haya gustado este chap y que, si es así, me lo digáis. ¡Aunque también admito críticas, claro!

Por cierto, para quienes estén confundidos con el título del fic: "Cásate en matrimonio" es una frase inventada por Perla Shumajer. Ella es una autora de slash a la que Intruders le dedicó un Expediente. Si alguien quiere conocerla, ya sabe: Google, Perla Shumajer, y seguro que ahí os salen miles de cosas. No os la recomiendo como autora, pero sí merece la pena pasarse por su perfil y por el expediente de Intruders. Espero que ahora haya quedado más claro para los que tuvieran dudas.

Momento publicidad (que casi se me olvida): aquí mis amigas del PCC (Peter Pan Complex) me piden que os diga que si os pasáis por allí no seais vagas y posteeis de vez en cuando. Os dejo la página para quienes quieran echarle un vistazo: peter-pan-complex punto blogspot punto com.

Y ahora... ¿Le das al go y me dices qué te pareció? XDDD

* * *

Sarita: de veras espero que si llegan a tener gemelos no se llamen así!! Sería como para salir corriendo en dirección contraria, jaja. Gracias a ti y otro abrazo.

-bonii: a lo mejor esa reunión llega a pasar, pero aún no lo he decidido, así que tendremos que esperar todos. Cuídate tú también!

Dra. Hermione Granger: creo que sí, que vivirá con ella después de todo. Ron está demasiado cabreado como para atender a razones ahora mismo. Y la vajilla de gatitos… Hmmm… eso es un misterio. Se la llevarán con ellos? Jaja

Adriana: niña, estás fatal de la cabeza! Te agradezco todos esos reviews, pero a ver si van a venir ahora a hacerme una inspección "reviewsera" o algo así. Bueno, espero que estés muy bien y que sepas que ya se te echaba de menos (por si sigues por ahí). Un besazo.

Vic Black Delacour: cásate en matrimonio es una frase que se inventó una slasher, Perla Shumajer. Si pones su nombre en Google y la frase, creo que encontrarás un expediente en Intruders en el que te lo explican todo.

Bea: a mí la verdad es que la pareja me da un poco igual si el fic está bien escrito, pero entiendo que hay gente que es muy fan de unas parejas en concreto. Me alegro de que te haya gustado hasta ahora. Besos!

Artepop: Harry es de los que se preocupan demasiado, es normal que pensara en su futuro ahijado ahora que está hecho todo un padrino jaja.

Hija de la noche: gracias! Yo a veces me imagino a Draco de una manera y otras de otra. No tengo una imagen muy definida de él, pero supongo que para este fic tiene que ser un poco más cómico. Hermione está en proceso de recordar, pero a ver cómo ocurre todo… tendremos que tener paciencia jeje.

Noelia: yo también tengo que pedirte perdón entonces por la demora, que he estado desaparecida! Lo siento y un beso!

Daniela: gracias! Ya ves que ahora he metido más escenas con Draco. Espero que os hayan gustado. Besos!

Boni: hola, petarda! Sigo sin verte en el msn. Vives o mueres por allí? Bueno, yo no he estado mucho por temas médicos, pero ya estoy de vuelta. A ver si nos vemos. Y de mi nómina nada, que yo también quiero irme de vacaciones y estamos en crisis!

Dely: muchas gracias! Un beso!


	7. Si todo es culpa suya, mátala

**Capítulo 7**

**-Si todo es culpa suya, mátala-**

-¿Qué tenéis que hacer QUÉ?

Harry y Ginny acababan de enterarse de la noticia de labios de Hermione. La miraron con aprensión, con los ojos a punto de salirse de sus cuencas. Aquello era una noticia terrible, la peor de todas. Peor incluso que la boda entre Draco y Hermione. Oh, bueno, quizá no tanto, pero la verdad era que estaban sucediendo tantas cosas, que a Harry y a Ginny se les hacía cuesta arriba mantener una actitud positiva.

-Espera, vayamos por partes. Te han dicho que tenéis que vivir juntos, pero cuéntanos qué ha pasado exactamente –le pidió Harry, tratando de apaciguar los ánimos, aunque no pudo evitar mirar de soslayo a Teddy Lupin, que estaba sentado en el suelo de su salón, destrozando uno de sus juguetes nuevos.

No tenía motivos para ello, pero Harry cada vez veía más factible la posibilidad de tener que apadrinar a un pequeño Malfoy y eso hacía que se le revolviera el estómago.

-Sí, no te dejes ningún detalle –le apoyó Ginny, reacomodándose en el sillón donde estaba sentada.

Hermione les contó entonces la aparición inesperada de los periodistas, su visita a la psicóloga y el teatro que había montado Draco. Eso sí, se cuidó de omitir el diagnóstico de su "envidia de pene", pues no estaba dispuesta a discutir con sus amigos si tenía o no un comportamiento masculino.

-¿No os parece que está tramando algo? –inquirió la pelirroja, recelosa de que el Slytherin hubiera continuado con la farsa delante de la psicóloga.

-Puede ser –intervino Harry-. No descarto que pueda haber cambiado, pero de Draco Malfoy puedes esperar cualquier cosa…

-Estoy de acuerdo, pero eso no es lo importante ahora mismo. –Hermione se levantó y comenzó a pasear por la habitación, sorteando los juguetes desparramados por el suelo y saltando incluso a Teddy Lupin, que ahora estaba atropellando a un mago de plástico con un camión de juguete-. Primero debemos preocuparnos de lo otro.

-¿De qué otro?

-¡De que voy a tener que vivir con él!

-Oh, cierto, cierto –dijo Ginny, gesticulando con los brazos-. Casi me había olvidado.

-¡Chicos! –protestó Hermione con desesperación-. ¡Esto es importante! ¡Centraos!

Necesitaba ideas, e ideas urgentes, pero los tres parecían haberse quedado en blanco. Durante varios segundos se miraron unos a otros con frustración, hasta que Harry pareció tener una idea:

-Nosotros podríamos vivir contigo… Quiero decir con vosotros…

Ginny abrió la boca con sorpresa. Y luego miró a su novio con enfado. De veras estaba muy apenada por Hermione, pero una cosa era eso y otra muy diferente renunciar a su intimidad con Harry. Esto no entraba en los planes de la pelirroja, a no ser que Malfoy intentara estrangular a su amiga. Y, aún así, dudaba que pudiera hacerlo. ¡Ella era Hermione Granger, por el amor de dios! Draco Malfoy era un buen mago, pero, para acabar con su amiga, era necesario ser más que bueno. Había que ser brillante.

-O podríamos ingeniar algo para que no tuvieras que soportarlo –se apresuró a añadir.

-No, Harry, no voy a permitir que esto os salpique también a vosotros. Este es mi problema, soy yo quien tiene que resolverlo.

_¡Alabado sea Merlín por concederle juicio a alguno de nosotros!,_ pensó Ginny.

-Pero, Hermione, nosotros… -Ginny no podía creer que Harry estuviera insistiendo. Rápidamente le dio un pellizco en el brazo para que captara la indirecta, pero él no se dio por enterado y siguió hablando-… no vamos a estar tranquilos si te quedas a solas con Malfoy.

-Harry, sé cuidar de mí misma. Si Malfoy se pasa de la raya, puedo ponerle en su sitio.

-O siempre está la opción de convertirlo en hurón –añadió Ginny con alegría.

-Exacto.

-Aún así pienso que podría hacerte daño –insistió Harry.

Ginny le arreó un codazo a su novio. Por pesado. Por insistir. Por, dios, ¡cierra la boca!

-Más daño puedo hacerle yo a él.

-Es un ex mortífago...

-Hay que admitir que de eso no tenemos pruebas contundentes –argumentó la morena, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿No te llega con el hecho de que intentara matar a Dumbledore?

Ginny rodó los ojos con desesperación. ¿Podría tener un novio más inútil?

-Harry, por favor, no empieces con eso –le regañó con enfado, desesperaba por cambiar de tema de conversación-, ha pasado mucho tiempo...

-No tanto… Sólo cinco años.

-Ginny tiene razón –convino Hermione-, por más que me cueste admitirlo, cuando ocurrió aquello éramos unos niños.

-Como quieras –Harry levantó las manos y las dejó caer sobre sus muslos haciendo un ruido seco-, pero ya recordarás lo que te he dicho cuando salga de la ducha y veas la marca tenebrosa en su antebrazo.

Hermione no creía que pudieran afectarle tanto aquellas palabras, pero de repente descubrió que tragaba con dificultad. Y lo cierto es que no sabía si se debía a la imagen de Malfoy saliendo de la ducha, envuelto en una toalla _(¿en una minitoalla? ¡OH! ¿Pero en qué estás pensando, Hermione? ¡Qué imagen más horrible! Malfoy, en toalla o en minitoalla, ¡NO!_) o por la marca tenebrosa tatuada en su antebrazo (_una marca enorrrme. Fea. Sí, este pensamiento es mucho mejor_). De cualquier forma, ninguno de los dos le hacía excesiva gracia.

-Punto número uno –comenzó a decir, envalentonándose-, me NIEGO a ver a Malfoy recién salido de la ducha. –Ginny negó con la cabeza en señal de apoyo-. Y punto número dos: la marca tenebrosa ya no tiene ningún efecto. Por si no lo habíais notado, ¡Voldemort está muerto!

-Yo ya he dicho que lo mejor va a ser idear un método para que la compañía te resulte más llevadera –insistió Ginny.

-Sí, ¿pero qué? –preguntó Harry, incapaz de pensar algo útil, dadas las circunstancias.

-Veamos… –Ginny se inclinó ligeramente hacia delante, de manera que su trasero se apoyó en el borde del sofá-, ¿a qué casa os vais a mudar?

Se hizo un extraño silencio. Harry y Ginny se miraron extrañados.

-Por favor, dime que no has aceptado mudarte a su casa –rogó el muchacho. Parecía estar pasándolo verdaderamente mal.

-No… Bueno, no exactamente.

-¿No exactamente? –repitió Harry. Una de sus cejas se arqueó siguiendo la forma redondeada de la montura de sus gafas-. ¿Y qué quiere decir "no, exactamente"?

Hermione suspiró y dijo:

-Discutimos, ¿entendéis? –Ginny y Harry rodaron los ojos. ¿Qué otra cosa iban a hacer esos dos sino discutir? Era evidente. Estaba claro que no necesitaban aquel preámbulo-. Así que no tuve más remedio que aceptar un trato.

Sus amigos la miraron con ansiedad, esperando que continuara con su explicación.

-Viviremos primero en mi casa y después en la suya. Era un trato justo.

-Bueno, tampoco está tan mal. Ahora la pelota está en tu tejado, vas a vivir en tu casa por el momento –opinó la pelirroja-. Cambia esa cara, Harry: ¡podría haber sido mucho peor! ¡Podría haber acabado viviendo con Malfoy **y** con Astoria!

-Ya no está con ella –informó Hermione.

-Oh, ¿en serio? ¿Lo han dejado? –preguntó Ginny, sorprendida.

-Ella se fue de casa.

-¡Por Merlín! ¿Lo sabe Skeeter? ¿Crees que deberíamos llamarla?

-¡Ginny! –protestó Harry.

-Está bien, está bien. Perdón: ya me centro. A ver… decía que si él se va a trasladar a tu casa, habrá que mantener a Malfoy a raya y… ¡Oh! ¡Lo tengo! Escuchad…

* * *

Cuando Draco Malfoy se despidió de Hermione –bueno, para ser correctos, cuando Hermione se despidió de Draco y él se largó mascullando algún insulto por lo bajo- estaba tan enfadado que lo último que quería era regresar a casa. Astoria ya no estaba, y la compañía de un decrépito y maloliente elfo doméstico no era precisamente lo que necesitaba para descargar tensiones.

Se escabulló de los periodistas por un callejón oscuro y puso rumbo a uno de sus locales favoritos con la esperanza de echar un trago y, a ser posible, volver a casa acompañado de una bonita bruja.

El portero que custodiaba la entrada le saludó con una sonrisa y le dejó entrar tras desearle que tuviera una velada agradable. Draco fue hasta el fondo de la barra, donde aguardaba vacío el taburete en el que siempre se sentaba, y una mujer rechoncha, de grandes curvas, grandes pechos y gran cintura, se acercó a él, tambaleándose en toda su ancha complexión.

-¿Qué te pongo, encanto? ¿Lo de siempre?

-Hola, Rose Marie.

La mujer le inspeccionó con esos ojos cansados de haber visto de todo tras la barra del bar.

-Mal día tenemos hoy –apreció mientras ponía un vaso sobre el mostrador y vertía sobre él un líquido marrón.

-El peor –Draco vació su contenido de un solo sorbo y sonrió a una bonita camarera que acababa de aparecer a su lado para recoger unas consumiciones.

Rose Marie rodó los ojos al comprender lo que había ido a buscar allí Malfoy, pero le rellenó el vaso sin mediar protesta. Y lo hizo unas cinco veces, hasta que Draco se dio por satisfecho tras haberlos bebido todos de un solo trago. Entonces apareció de nuevo a su lado la bonita camarera de antes, aunque esta vez ella hizo que no veía a Draco. Recogió sus consumiciones y se fue, haciendo oídos sordos a los piropos con los que él intentaba seducirla.

Draco meneó la cabeza con desconcierto. Debía de tratarse de una equivocación porque nunca antes una chica había reaccionado así cuando él se había mostrado interesado. Pero el alcohol no le dejaba pensar con claridad, así que se acodó de nuevo en la barra y dio un golpe con su vaso vacío en la madera para que Rose Marie lo rellenara.

De nuevo bebió todo su contenido de un trago y cuando otra camarera ligera de ropa pasó cerca de él para entregarle una comanda a Rose Marie, Draco la agarró fuertemente por la cintura, la atrajo hacia él y con sus labios a dos centímetros de los suyos, le preguntó con aliento alcoholizado:

-Jessi: ¿qué haces esta noche, aparte de venir a casa conmigo?

Rose Marie, que estaba observando la escena mientras secaba un vaso con un trapo, meneó la cabeza con descrédito.

-No… no sé de qué me está hablando –contestó la aludida-. Perdone, pero no le conozco de nada.

Los ojos de Draco se entornaron y brillaron con frialdad.

-Curioso –le contestó, arrastrando las palabras-, el otro día no me dio esa sensación cuando gritabas mi nombre, gimiendo como una loca.

La chica se ruborizó profundamente pero no dijo nada. Se deshizo de su abrazo y se marchó a atender a otros clientes.

-Pierdes el tiempo, Draco –le dijo de repente Rose Marie, la única persona en aquel bar autorizada para llamarle por su nombre de pila.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Ya no les interesas, chico. Pero si quieres perder el tiempo intentándolo, no seré yo quien te lo impida.

Draco se quedó atónito con estas palabras. ¿Cómo que ya no les interesaba? ¡Él era Draco Malfoy! Y Draco Malfoy les interesaba a todas las chicas. A TODAS. Cierto que estaba demasiado borracho para entender el verdadero significado de las palabras de Rose Marie, pero él iba a demostrarle que estaba en un error.

-¿Ah, no? Has bebido demasiado y sufres alucinaciones, Rose Marie. Nadie se puede resistir a Draco Malfoy… -Hizo una pausa y señaló a otra de las camareras-. Soy infalible: te lo demostraré.

Todo sucedió demasiado rápido. Draco se había acercado a la chica, pero cinco segundos después ya estaba de vuelta en la barra, frotándose la mejilla con la mano.

-¿Lo has visto? ¡Me ha dado una bofetada! –protestó-. Esa… esa…

-Cuidado con lo que dices, Draco…

-¡Ha pegado a un Malfoy!

-Te lo advertí –insistió Rose Marie-. Tienen miedo.

-¿Miedo? –se sorprendió él-. ¿Cómo pueden tenerme miedo hoy si la semana pasada se tiraban a mis brazos, las muy….

Rose Marie le reprendió con la mirada y Draco omitió el insulto que ya se estaba formando en sus labios. La camarera era, curiosamente, una de las pocas personas a las que el rubio les tenía un profundo respeto.

Para demostrarle a qué se refería, Rose Marie metió su rolliza mano debajo de la barra y sacó un periódico, lo abrió y señaló una noticia de portada con su dedo índice. Draco estaba ya tan borracho que tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para que las letras no bailaran ante sus ojos. Cuando lo consiguió, un gesto de terror se dibujó en su cara.

-Estás casado con Hermione Granger, muchacho. ¿Qué esperabas? –preguntó la oronda Rose Marie, doblando el periódico y metiéndolo de nuevo bajo la barra-. A ella le tienen respeto. Ninguna mujer en su sano juicio se liará contigo mientras estés casado con uno de los héroes nacionales, chico.

…

Oooh… Cómo la odiaba. Oh, sí, ahora podía ver claramente que tenía que matarla. Mataría a Hermione Granger con sus propias manos. Ella era la causa de todos sus problemas. Primero, le había drogado y seguramente violado en aquella mugrienta habitación de hotel. Luego, el maldito Ministro se había negado a divorciarlos, Astoria lo había abandonado por una maldita boda que ni siquiera recordaba y su padre seguramente estaba pensando en quitarle la poca herencia que les quedaba. Y, ahora, no sólo iba a tener que vivir bajo el mismo techo que la sabelotodo, sino que además… ¡¡no iba a ser capaz de echar un maldito polvo durante el resto de sus días por su puñetera culpa!!

Oh, sí, quería matarla, pensó mientras se bajaba del taburete en el que estaba sentado y ponía rumbo a la puerta del bar.

-¡Chico! ¿Adónde vas? –le preguntó Rose Marie cuando vio que era incapaz de caminar el línea recta.

Draco se giró, levantó el brazo del mismo modo que haría un superhéroe antes de iniciar una batalla con un supervillano, trastabilló un poco hacia un lado y proclamó a voz en grito:

-¡¡A MATAR A MI ESPOSA!!

Dicho esto, siguió andando hacia la puerta, con la chaqueta sobre el hombro, el pelo despeinado y haciendo notas mentales ("matar a la sangre sucia, matar a pottypotty, matar a la comadreja y a la comadreja junior"), pero cuando ya estaba empujando la puerta para salir del local, se fijó en un grupo de chicas que estaban inclinadas sobre uno de los sillones, riendo tontamente y acariciando a algún cliente. Había tantas cabezas que Draco no podía distinguir a quién estaban haciendo carantoñas, pero se detuvo un momento para ver si era capaz de descubrirlo. Entonces una chica se movió hacia un lado y pudo distinguir perfectamente una cabeza pelirroja entre todas ellas.

-¡TÚ! –gritó, estirando el brazo y señalando con el dedo

Ron Weasley, bastante afectado también por el alcohol, abrió mucho los ojos cuando vio a Draco. Estaba sentado en uno de los sillones de terciopelo verde que había en aquel bar, dejándose querer por aquellas chicas, con las mejillas cubiertas de besos estampados con pintalabios, el chaleco abierto, la camisa por fuera y su pelo pelirrojo completamente despeinado. Hasta ese momento había estado en la gloria, atendido por las chicas, ahogando sus penas en alcohol y disfrutando del hecho de que, ahora que no estaba con Hermione, las chicas parecían rifárselo. Pero al ver a Draco, ya no se encontraba tan bien. Pudo sentir la adrenalina subiendo por su espina dorsal y sus mejillas ardiendo de rabia. Se levantó de golpe, con furia, llevándose a una de las chicas por delante, que acabó despatarrada en el suelo.

-¡TÚ! –le gritó entonces a Draco, también señalándole con el dedo.

Los dos chicos se pusieron en guardia, varita en mano.

Draco, furioso porque el maldito Weasley estuviera recibiendo la atención de las chicas, SUS chicas.

Ron, iracundo porque el maldito Draco le hubiera robado a la chica, SU chica.

Los dos permanecieron un rato mirándose fijamente, apuntando al otro con varita temblorosa.

-¡Señores, por favor! –gritó Rose Marie, saliendo de detrás de la barra, sus carnes contoneándose a cada paso que daba hacia ellos.

-¡Me has robado la novia!

-Ja, Weasley no seas iluso: a ti no te robaría ni ese mugriento reloj de pulsera que llevas. Además, te la devuelvo cuando quieras. Ya me he divertido suficiente con ella y, de todos modos, no me gustan las cosas usadas.

-Hijo de puta… ¡te has casado con ella!

-Weasley, vuelves a equivocarte: es ella la que se ha casado conmigo. Supongo que estaba cansada de que no la complacieras... Ya me entiendes –Draco hizo un gesto obsceno con la mano-. Yo de vosotras me lo pensaría, chicas: la comadreja es hombre de una sola madriguera; una madriguera muy sucia…

-¡Cierra la boca! –aulló Ron-. Resolvamos esto como caballeros.

-¡A la mierda con los caballeros! –proclamó Draco, envalentonado gracias a la cantidad de alcohol que había ingerido-. ¿Quieres pelea? Pues resolvamos esto como HOMBRES. –Tiró su varita al suelo y no tardó ni dos segundos en abalanzarse sobre él.

Draco había perdido completamente el control. Los dos rodaron por el suelo llevándose mesas y camareras a su paso, hasta que el rubio se sentó a horcajadas sobre un desconcertado Ron, que ladeaba la cabeza una y otra vez para esquivar los puñetazos del Slytherin.

-¡Basta! ¡Me vais a destrozar el local! –lloriqueaba Rose Marie, tratando de apartarles.

Cuando el pelirrojo comprendió que Draco estaba demasiado borracho para acertar un solo golpe, cerró el puño con ira y le asestó un gancho de derecha que acabó con el rubio en el suelo, retorciéndose de dolor.

El gorila de la puerta, advertido por Rose Marie de lo que estaba pasando, agarró a Ron por las axilas y lo empujó hacia la salida del local. Luego hizo otro tanto con Draco.

-¡Y no volváis por aquí!

Los dos muchachos, que habían acabado sobre un charco que había en la acera de enfrente del bar, intercambiaron una mirada de odio.

-Todo esto por tu culpa, Malfoy.

Draco se llevó una mano a la mandíbula. Al día siguiente seguro que le saldría un buen hematoma, pero había tenido suerte de que el pelirrojo no le hubiera roto la nariz.

Y no, esto no era su culpa. Era culpa de la maldita sabelotodo. Ahora más que nunca sabía lo que tenía que hacer: ¡matarla!

–Piérdete, Weasley…

* * *

**NdA:** Uyyy, que creo que hay gente que ya tiene ganas de matarme por el retraso. Bueno, ¿qué puedo decir? Tengo a la musa en huelga. Pero HUELGA HUELGA. Con mayúsculas. Y yo estoy muy enfadada con ella, pero parece que ella aún lo está más conmigo. Cuando lleguemos a un acuerdo, os comento qué hemos decidido, ¿vale? Por ahora sólo decir que en el siguiente capítulo prometo que se irán a vivir juntos, pero en este tenía que resolver ciertas cosillas. Y espero tardar menos, de verdad, a ver si lo consigo. Gracias por todos los ánimos y todos los reviews. La musa y yo os lo agradecemos, de verdad. Un abrazo!

**salesia**: Hola, guapetona. Como ves, al final he decidido que estén en las dos casas. Primero en una, luego en otra. Era lo más "justo" y además no sabía por cuál decidirme porque a ambas les veo pros y contras. A ver qué sale de todo esto. Ya veremos. Gracias y un abrazo.

**boni**: estoy convencida de que el sexólogo será mejor, pero ya veremos, que últimamente mi musa es una mierda y está muy enfadada conmigo por lo que se ve. Besitos

**erini**: sí! era de edipo! me hice un lío, ya ves. Ya lo cambié. Gracias

**Nukire**: muchas gracias :) A ver si lo continuo más a menudo, jo.

-**boniii**: al final decidí qeu no se pelearan por eso, por elegir casa, porque prefiero que ya se peleen por otras cosas más adelante.

**Daniela**: estoy deseando que se vayan a vivir juntos, pero todo a su tiempo, que esto va para largo, más de lo que yo pensaba. Un abrazo!

**danav**: hombre, se supone que la historia es medio cómica, así que digo yo que tendrá un final... ¿feliz?

**Ygorla**: muchas gracias. Últimamente carezco de tiempo e inspiración, pero no quiero dejarlo, así que me esfuerzo aunque no esté pasando mi mejor momento, la verdad. Será el otoño, que nos pone a todos tontos...

**Edna**: muchas gracias! A ver si puedo escribir más y más a menudo! No prometo nada, que soy irremediablemente inconstante.

**SabelaMalfoy**: no sé si lo has visto, pero al final traduje el resto de los capis de La Guerra de las Bromas, pero... no se ha sabido más de la autora. Una pena, a mí me encanta esa historia. Es para matarla por haberla abandonado así...

**Claudia**: Perla Shumajer es una visionaria!! Le debemos más de lo que la gente cree. Yo moría de la risa cuando leí eso.

**Arpey**: jajaja. no tengo ni idea de si la "envidia de pene" existe o no. Pero si existe, tiene que ser divertido que se lo diagnostiquen a alguien! lol

**Desposorios**: pues he actualizado, pero todavía no ha llegado el momento del traslado. Pronto, pronto...

**Andrea**: un poco locos sí que están, pero eso es lo que le da emoción al fic. Es que soy adicta a los crack!fics... no puedo evitarlo. Las chorradas me salen por doquier.


	8. ¿Qué diría Voldemort de esto?

**Capítulo 8**

**-¿Qué diría Voldemort de esto?**

_Ron había bebido casi tanto como Hermione, pero ninguna de las reglas del mundo mágico impedían conducir un Anglia volador con una o dos copitas de más y, en cualquier caso, él tenía una complexión más fuerte y había tenido tiempo de sobra para que se le bajara la borrachera. _

_Con las manos firmemente sujetas al volante, miró de reojo a su novia, que se había quedado dormida en el asiento del copiloto. Sonrió y cuando divisó la calle que estaba buscando, bajó el morro del Anglia para descender en picado al barrio Muggle donde vivían los padres de Hermione. _

_La muchacha ni siquiera se había enterado del aterrizaje. La calle estaba completamente desierta y sólo había algunas ventanas iluminadas, las de los vecinos que habían trasnochado tanto como ellos o ya se habían despertado para comenzar un nuevo día. Ron apagó el motor, salió del coche con torpeza y fue hasta el lado del copiloto para abrir la puerta. _

_-Hermione, eh, Hermione, despierta –le dijo, zarandeándole un hombro-. Ya hemos llegado… Venga, despierta, ¡GRANGER! _

Hermione abrió los ojos sobresaltada. O estaba muy confundida o minutos atrás había estado soñando con la dulce voz de Ron, que trataba de despertarla cariñosamente. Pero de pronto su voz había mutado y se había convertido en el tono autoritario que en ocasiones usaba Draco Malfoy.

¿Podía aquello significar que Malfoy había aparecido la noche del aniversario justo cuando Ron aparcaba delante de la casa de sus padres?

-¡SÉ QUE ESTÁS AHÍ! ¡BAJA O DE JUDO QUE DESPIERTO A DODO EL VECINDADIO!

No…

Significaba que el idiota de Malfoy estaba bajo su ventana, probablemente borracho, berreando a pleno pulmón sólo Merlín sabía por qué.

Hermione rodó los ojos con desesperación. Se levantó de la cama, ya completamente despejada por culpa del sobresalto que le había dado el Slytherin, pero cuando abrió la ventana algo impactó contra su frente.

-¡Ay! ¿Eres imbécil o qué? ¡Deja de tirar piedras contra mi ventana! ¡Me has hecho daño!

-¡Pues baja! Dengo un regadlito pada ti. –El alcohol se le había subido tanto durante el trayecto a casa de Hermione, que Draco ya ni siquiera atinaba a pronunciar bien las palabras.

-Malfoy, ¿has perdido el poco juicio que te quedaba? ¡Son las cuatro de la mañana!

-Oh, pedone pod despertarla a estas intempestivas hodas, princesa. ¿Acaso he osado sacadla de su sueño reparadod? No sabe usted cuándo do damento. Es una lástima que mientras usted dodmía placenteramente yo estuviera ¡recibiendo una paliza de su ex novio!

-¡CÁLLENSE O LLAMARÉ A LA POLICÍA!

Draco miró hacia el lugar donde provenía la voz y vio que quien se quejaba era uno de los vecinos de Hermione.

-¡Udted ocúpedse de sus asuntos si do quiere que meta mi vadita en su apretado y feo culo Muggle!

El vecino, obviamente, no comprendió la amenaza de Draco, pero estaba tan seguro de que se trataba de un lunático con algún tipo de desvío sexual, que cerró la ventana de golpe, y el rubio siguió chillando con todas sus fuerzas.

Suficiente. Había sido suficiente. Draco estaba borracho y si seguía armando ese escándalo ambos podrían acabar en líos. Hermione salió corriendo hacia su mesita de noche, agarró las llaves que antes había dejado en ella y se las tiró a Malfoy por la ventana para que subiera. Era preferible eso a pasar la noche en la comisaría más cercana.

Escuchó sus pasos, crujiendo en la madera de las escaleras de su casa y, cuando abrió la puerta, Hermione ya tenía la varita en la mano por si acaso.

-Te lo advierto, Malfoy, como le hayas hecho algo a Ron pagarás las consecuencias.

-Corrección, Graaandger: tu querida Comadredja es quien me ha hecho algo a mí.

-¿Quieres hacer el favor de bajar la voz? ¡Nos vas a meter en un lío! Por tu culpa llamarán a la policía.

-Bien, que llamen a la policía esa, a lo mejor ella me hace más caso a mí que a la Comadredja. Y, ahoda, calla. Tú debes moriiiir… Debes moriiiiir porque si tú no muedes yo no podré echar un _kiki_ en lo que me resta de vida, ¿comprendes?

Hermione frunció el ceño con desconcierto. Malfoy estaba tan borracho que no atinaba a sacar la varita del bolsillo interior de su túnica y, cuando finalmente lo hizo, era incapaz de apuntar correctamente. La giraba hacia un lado y hacia a otro, temblando, y hasta estaba sufriendo mareos con el esfuerzo.

-Avava Lakavra… Do…

-Avocado Kudrava… Do… Maldita sea, Granger, do te quedes ahí de pie, midando, y ayúdame…

-Avocado Kadavra… Do, eso do era…

-¡ADELA KAPAVRA!

Hermione estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Empezó a andar en dirección a Malfoy mientras él se esforzaba en pronunciar correctamente el encantamiento y en atinar con la varita, y cuando llegó a su lado sólo tuvo que darle un empujoncito en el pecho para que Malfoy se desplomara sobre el sillón que tenía justo detrás.

-No ez juzto… Primedo la Cromadeja y ahoda la Sabedododo. ¡Edto ed un complot!

-Estás borracho, Malfoy.

-¿De vedas? Tú sabiduría me embardga, Sabeo… sabedo…sabedodo.

-Mira, esta noche puedes quedarte aquí: está claro que no estás en condiciones de ir a ninguna parte. Pero mañana te largas hasta que llegue el día de la mudanza, ¿comprendido? ¿Malfoy? ¿Me estás escuchando?

Vio entonces que Malfoy se había quedado dormido en el sillón. Tenía los ojos cerrados y una expresión tan pacífica que hasta parecía una persona entrañable, casi alguien a quien Hermione podría haber abrazado.

La morena se quedó un poco sorprendida ante aquel pensamiento, pero decidió restarle importancia. Después de todo, uno no veía a Draco Malfoy durmiendo todos los días. Recordó entonces que seguía sumamente enfadada de que él hubiera montado aquel escándalo (¡y que hubiera intentado matarla!), pero al advertir el moratón que ya empezaba a tomar forma en su mejilla, su corazón se ablandó de nuevo. ¿Habría sido Ron quien le había hecho eso? Por lo que Draco había dicho, era muy posible que Ron hubiera perdido los nervios y le hubiera arreado un puñetazo.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza dispuesta a no pensar en Ron ni en nadie en aquel momento, sólo en ella misma y en que tenía muchísimo sueño. Así que fue en busca de una manta, se la puso a Draco encima para que no cogiera frío mientras dormía, cerró la puerta con un encantamiento que sólo ella podría haber deshecho (por si acaso) y volvió a meterse en la cama. Mañana sería otro día. Y esperaba que fuera un día muchísimo mejor que el que ahora terminaba.

Hermione se despertó muy contenta aquella mañana. Al principio había pensado que Draco todavía estaría allí, durmiendo la borrachera en el sillón de su casa, pero quedó complacida al comprobar que ya se había ido. Probablemente se había despertado muy temprano, porque no recordaba haber escuchado ningún ruido. Y casi mejor así. Hermione no tenía ganas de fingir durante un incómodo desayuno con Draco mientras pudiera evitarlo (mientras él no se mudara a su casa, al menos).

Así que se vistió y se fue corriendo al Ministerio, dispuesta a afrontar los problemas que la rodeaban con una actitud mucho más positiva que la que había tenido. Aquella tarde había planeado visitar a Ron en la Madriguera e incluso tenía preparado un discurso para él, sus padres y todo el que quisiera escucharlo. Estaba convencida de que, cuando conocieran los detalles de la historia, todo se arreglaría. E incluso pensaba que a lo mejor Ron llegaría a entender que ahora tuviera que vivir con Draco.

Al cruzar las puertas del Ministerio, notó que algunas personas la miraban con curiosidad, pero la verdad es que le dio exactamente igual. Hermione no estaba dispuesta a que le arruinaran el día, así que caminó por los pasillos con la cabeza bien alta y entró en su despacho.

Tan pronto se sentó tras su escritorio, oyó que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Levantó la vista y pudo ver a su jefe entrando.

-Granger, ¿qué demonios está haciendo?

Hermione frunció el ceño. Acababa de entrar en su despacho, ¿qué podía haber hecho mal?

-Ya está cogiendo sus cosas y largándose de vacaciones.

-¿De… vacaciones, señor?

-¡Claro, Granger! ¿O acaso piensa pasar su Luna de Miel entre fluorescentes y papeles? El Ministro ha venido a verme personalmente para recordarme que le corresponden unos días por su boda. Así que, venga, váyase a cualquier parte y disfrute. Coja uno de esos trasladores vacacionales si quiere, pero desaparezca de mi vista.

Hermione palideció. Hermione no sólo palideció, sino que abrió tanto la boca con la sorpresa que a punto estuvo de babear la mesa. ¡Aquello era una terrible noticia! Todas sus esperanzas estaban puestas en su trabajo.

La noche anterior había estado pensando que su convivencia con Malfoy no iba a ser tan mala durante la semana lectiva. Después de todo, podía pasar más tiempo en la oficina y evitar ir a casa temprano. Y los fines de semana haría planes con Ginny y Harry, o Ron (si llegaba a entrar en razón). Pero esto daba un nuevo enfoque a las cosas. Ahora pretendían que se fuera de Luna de Miel. ¡De Luna de Miel! ¡Con Malfoy! Y lo que para ellos era una excitante Luna de Miel, para Hermione era las puertas del infierno, porque tendría a Malfoy en casa y ahora le estaban dejando sin excusas para evitar estar con él durante las horas de trabajo de sus amigos.

-¿Hay algún problema?

-No, ninguno –mintió-. Se lo agradezco, señor, pero de veras no lo necesito. En realidad, no teníamos pensado ir a ninguna parte y yo preferiría…

-No diga tonterías, Granger. Son órdenes de arriba y yo debo acatarlas. Si no quiere irse de vacaciones, quédese en casa o métase en uno de estos cursos de cocina o ganchillo mágico, pero no quiero verle de nuevo por aquí hasta dentro de quince días, ¿comprendido?

-¿Quince días? Pero, señor, ¡eso es una eternidad!

-Granger, me sorprende. –Su jefe frunció el ceño-. Creo que es el primer empleado que conozco que se niega a irse de vacaciones.

_¿Desde cuándo al infierno lo llaman vacaciones?_

-Vamos, mujer, anímese. ¡Está recién casada! Si lo que le preocupa es dejarlo todo, tenga por seguro de que está en buenas manos: nosotros nos ocuparemos de todo y, cuando vuelva, le prometo que no tendrá trabajo acumulado.

Hermione iba a decir algo, pero su jefe ya había salido de su despacho tras guiñarle un ojo y desearle "una Luna de Miel de ensueño".

Ligeramente desconcertada por las nuevas e imprevistas noticias, Hermione empezó a recoger sus cosas y caminó enfadada hasta el despacho de Harry. Abrió la puerta tan repentinamente que Harry, que se estaba tomando un café, volcó gran parte de su contenido encima de su camisa.

-Claro, entra. No pasa nada si no llamas y me das un susto de muerte.

-¡Me echan! –exclamó ella.

Harry se levantó de golpe y apoyó las manos sobre su escritorio. -¿Te han despedido?

-¡No! ¡Me mandan de vacaciones!

Harry volvió a sentarse, aliviado. -Y eso es malo porque…

-¿Es que nadie lo entiende? Ahora ya no tengo excusa para no pasar con Malfoy las veinticuatro horas del día.

_Malfoy…_

Harry recordó de repente algo. Cogió el periódico que estaba encima de su mesa y lo enrolló disimuladamente para que Hermione no lo viera. Conocía a su amiga. Dos golpes así en un solo día iban a ser demasiado para ella; Hermione ya estaba suficientemente nerviosa. Pero a la morena, que ahora paseaba en círculos mientras soltaba improperios su jefe y todo el Ministerio, no le pasó desapercibido este movimiento de Harry.

-¿Qué tienes ahí? –preguntó, señalando el periódico.

-¿Esto? Oh, no es nada. En realidad…

-Déjame verlo.

-Hermione… fíate de mí, no quieres verlo.

-Harry… dámelo.

Los ojos de Harry titilaron en búsqueda del mejor método de coger el periódico y salir huyendo. De pronto se puso en pie, agarró el ejemplar todo lo rápido que pudo y trató de huir, pero Hermione cogió el otro extremo del periódico. Los dos amigos comenzaron a forcejear, tirando en direcciones contrarias.

-¡En serio! ¡Es una tontería!

-Pues si es una tontería no hay motivo para que no lo vea. ¡Suelta!

-¡Suelta tú!

-¡No! ¡Suelta tú!

-¡Yo no lo voy a soltar! ¡Suelta tú!

-De acuerdo. –Hermione soltó tan de golpe el periódico que Harry se cayó hacia atrás y dio con el culo en el suelo. Aprovechó que su amigo se había quedado dolorido para agacharse y quitarle el periódico de las manos sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo-. Gracias.

Pero Harry tenía mucha razón: tan pronto vio la noticia que él había tratado de ocultarle su mal humor fue en aumento. El Profeta abría su edición de ese día con la pelea que Draco y Ron habían tenido la noche anterior. Aunque la noticia no venía ilustrada con ninguna fotografía, los testigos de la reyerta (básicamente, las camareras) contaban con pelos y señales lo ocurrido.

De pronto, Hermione se sintió terriblemente enfadada con Ron, porque ¿qué derecho tenía él a tratarle como si fuera de su propiedad? ¿Qué motivos tenía para pegar a su esposo? Vale, no era realmente su esposo, pero él…

-¡No tiene ningún derecho a hacer esto!

-Hermione, no se lo tengas en cuenta. Seguramente estaba borracho y piensa que él cree que vuestro matrimonio es real.

-¡Es que ese es el problema Harry! Él piensa que esto es medianamente real y, aún así, le da una paliza al que teóricamente es mi marido. Que Draco le haya pegado no me sorprende porque él ya nació con retraso mental. Pero imagina que yo hubiera dejado a Ron por otra persona, ¡él habría hecho lo mismo! ¡Pegaría a cualquiera que estuviera conmigo!

-Lo sé, pero…

-Déjalo estar. Ahora mejor me voy. Os llamo esta noche –le cortó ella, deseosa de salir de allí y que le diera aire fresco.

-Pero tranquilízate, ¿vale? Todo va a ir bien.

-Eso espero -afirmó, antes de irse con la plena convicción de que, después de todo, aquella tarde no visitaría a Ron.

* * *

Hermione llegó a casa hecha una furia. Pegó un portazo y dejó las llaves sobre el aparador que había en la entrada. Algo le sorprendió entonces. Al principio no sabía qué era, pero pronto comprendió de qué se trataba: Crookshanks, su gato, solía correr a recibirla cada vez que entraba, pero hoy no lo había hecho. ¿Estaría enfermo?

-¡Crookshanks! ¡ Crookshanks, dónde estás!

-¡Estoy aquí!

Hermione se detuvo en seco, asustada. Allí había alguien y estaba claro que no era su gato. Se puso de puntillas y dio un par de pasos con la varita firmemente asida. Lentamente asomó la cabeza al salón principal y vio a Malfoy, sentado en la misma butaca en la que se había quedado dormido la noche anterior, acariciando al gato, que ronroneaba sobre su regazo.

-¡Bienvenida a casa, cariño! –la saludó con una sonrisa tan amplia que a Hermione se le heló la sangre.

Ver sonreír así a Malfoy era aterrador.

-¿Qué-haces-tú-aquí?

-Tengo llaves, ¿recuerdas? Tú me las diste.

-Sí, lo recuerdo. Y también recuerdo que te dije que no quería verte aquí hasta el día de la mudanza.

-Es que hoy, sabelotodo, es el día de la mudanza.

Hermione iba a decir algo, pero, al pensar en la fecha que era, se dio cuenta de que Draco tenía razón. Furiosa, trató de pensar con lógica qué era lo que debía hacer. ¡No había tenido tiempo de mentalizarse!

-Y, ahora, apártate. Pronto llegará mi mudanza –Draco consultó su reloj de pulsera y permaneció en silencio, como si estuviera esperando algo. Entonces se escuchó un ¡pop! y cinco elfos domésticos se aparecieron todos a la vez, cargando con los enseres personales del Slytherin.

Hermione reprimió un gemido tan agudo de dolor que Draco lo confundió con otra cosa.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa ahora? –le preguntó-. ¿También te excitan los elfos domésticos?

Hermione le fulminó con la mirada. -¿Realmente tenías que usar esclavos para cargar con tus cosas?

-La verdad es que pensé en contratar a tus padres, pero hoy estaban ocupados –se burló Draco.

-¡Podrías haberlas traído tú mismo!

Draco se llevó la mano al pecho, fingiendo sentirse ultrajado por el comentario, pero Hermione lo ignoró completamente. Estaba demasiado ocupada en perseguir a los elfos que se aparecían y desaparecían cargando las cosas del Slytherin.

-¡No tenéis que hacerlo! ¡Él no es vuestro amo! ¡Luchad por vuestros derechos! ¡Sois libres!

-Se te da bien esto de los mítines, Granger –ironizó Draco, dejándose caer sobre una orejera y comprobando la escena con diversión-. ¿Te traigo un cajón para que te subas y hagas campaña?

Cada vez que un nuevo elfo hacía ¡pop!, Hermione iba corriendo hasta él y trataba de retenerle para que le escuchara. Los elfos la miraban aterrados y salían huyendo despavoridos tan pronto posaban los enseres personales del Slytherin en el suelo.

-Eres un caso digno de estudio, sabelotodo, ¿te lo habían dicho alguna vez? –comentó Draco, mirándose las uñas con coquetería-. Pero como dejen el trabajo a medias por tu culpa, te juro que lo traes todo tú sola. ¿En qué te transfiguras tú? ¿En mula o en burro de carga?

-No: me transfiguro en hurón. Y si los ahuyento, a lo mejor tengo suerte y no acabas instalándote aquí.

-¿Qué actitud es esa, Granger? ¿Y perdernos toda la diversión cada vez que Caracortada y sus amigos visiten nuestro nidito de amor? Me ofendes. ¿Cómo iba yo a permitir algo así?

-También podríamos invitar a Astoria, ¿no te parece? Así estaríamos todos juntos al fin.

-Claro y que vengan también el lumbreras de Neville y la todocuerda de Lovegood. ¡Lo pasaremos en grande! –Draco se levantó y echó una mirada en redondo a la habitación-. Bien, creo que ya está todo.

Para sorpresa de Hermione, en medio de su salón había una inmensa montaña de baúles y otros artículos que Draco se había traído de su mansión. Eran tantas cosas que apenas se podía caminar por allí sin tropezar con algo.

-¿Esto es todo? Podías haber traído más trastos –les espetó ella con sarcasmo-. Aquí hay sitio de sobra…

-Ahora que lo dices, no, no es todo. Falta una cosa fundamental.

Draco esperó unos diez segundos y entonces un último elfo doméstico hizo ¡pop! y lo saludó con una reverencia. Para sorpresa de Hermione, el animal no desapareció como había hecho el resto, sino que permaneció allí de pie, seguramente esperando que su amo le diera una orden.

-No pretenderás que se quede aquí –le espetó la morena cuando comprendió lo que estaba ocurriendo-. ¡En mi casa no se esclavizan elfos domésticos!

-En tu casa no, Granger, pero en la mía sí.

-¡Esta no es tu casa!

-Ahora sí –afirmó Draco con una amplia sonrisa-. Tú, coloca todo esto –le ordenó al elfo.

Hermione tuvo tentaciones de sacar su varita y cruciarle allí mismo, pero sabía que eso no iba a solucionar el problema, que lo único provocaría sería que el elfo doméstico se interpusiera en la trayectoria del encantamiento para proteger a su amo. Pero entonces recordó algo, algo que debería haber pensado hacía mucho tiempo: ¡Ginny! ¡Su idea!

-Bien, ya que va a ser imposible que nos pongamos de acuerdo, esto es lo que vamos a hacer –dijo, blandiendo su varita y apuntando hacia el otro extremo de la casa. Draco la miró levemente impresionado por la cara de concentración que estaba poniendo. Hermione hizo una floritura con su varita y pronunció un encantamiento que al Slytherin no le sonaba de nada. De la punta de la varita salió un rayo de luz de color verde que recorrió la casa de una punta a otra, trazando una línea divisoria en el suelo-. ¡Listo! –dijo ella, mirando lo que acababa de hacer complacida.

-¡Wow! Es fascinante, Granger. ¡Una ridícula rayita verde en medio del salón! Si Voldemort levantara la cabeza, regresaría a su tumba muerto de miedo –se burló Draco.

Hermione no se molestó en explicarle lo que había hecho. Conocía poco a Malfoy, pero estaba segura de que pronto cometería un gran fallo. Así que se sentó a esperar tranquilamente en un sillón, abrió una revista y empezó a hojearla con despreocupación.

Draco meneó la cabeza, sin duda pensando que la sabelotodo había perdido completamente el juicio, y siguió con lo suyo, recordando que había algo que necesitaba en uno de los baúles que estaba al otro lado de la raya verde. Estiró el pecho, sintiéndose victorioso, y dio dos pasos. Sólo dos, porque cuando su pie pisó la raya verde que había trazado Hermione, su cuerpo salió inmediatamente despedido hacia el otro lado de la habitación hasta acabar estampándose contra la pared.

-¡Wow! ¡Mira eso, Malfoy! –exclamó Hermione, poniéndose en pie y llevándose las manos teatralmente a la cabeza-. ¡Una ridícula rayita verde te ha dado una descarga eléctrica de 11.000 vatios! ¡Puede que si la tocas otra vez te mueras! ¿Qué diría Voldemort de esto? ¿Crees que volvería a su tumba muerto de miedo?

Draco, cuyos pelos se habían quedado completamente electrocutados, le lanzó una mirada asesina y trató de incorporarse. Pero se sentía tan débil que acabó otra vez en el suelo.

-Me las pagarás, Sangre Sucia.

-Claro, Malfoy. Pero mientras haces recuento de lo que te debo, te aconsejo que no vuelvas a acercarte a MI parte de la casa. Está todo dividido, creo que te las apañarás con ese lado.

-¿Y qué pasa con mis cosas? –protestó el rubio, señalando los baúles que se habían quedado en el lado de la casa de Hermione.

-¿Te refieres a estas baratijas? –Hermione dio dos golpecitos con la mano a un caro baúl forrado en cuero-. Creo que algunos niños del orfanato se sentirán muy honrados de que la infinita humanidad de los Malfoy por fin se haya acordado de ellos, ¿tú no?

Dicho esto, Hermione se fue canturreando alegremente hasta su lado de la cocina para prepararse el almuerzo, mientras el elfo doméstico tiraba inútilmente de la manga de Draco para conseguir que se incorporara.

* * *

**NdA:** ¡Actualización extra rápida! Wiiiii XDDD Creo que os lo debía por haberos hecho esperar tanto con el capítulo anterior. Sorry!

No sé qué decir de este capi. Me agrada ver que ¡por fin! he llegado al punto en el que van a vivir juntos (ya era hora, que se estaba haciendo eterno). Por lo que se ve, este fic va a durar bastante más de lo que tenía planeado, pero, bueno, si hay que escribir un dramione es preferible que todo transcurra lentamente porque si no no hay quien se lo trague... así que, nada, pido un poco de paciencia, una buena dosis de ánimos para su autora (que no está acostumbrada a los dramiones y la idea se le hace cuesta arriba) y os doy las gracias, como siempre, por seguir esta historia y por los cariñitos que me enviais por review. La siguiente actualización supongo que tardará un poco más porque no está todavía escrita, pero, bueno, a ver si puedo volver pronto. Un abrazo!

**Edna**: no pides mucho, tienes razón. Pero tú pide por esa boquita, mujer, que a lo mejor hasta se cumple. Jaja. Un besito

**salesia**: mucho me temo que Harry es el que más está perdiendo los nervios con todo esto XD Pero en parte tienes razón, Hermione se va a sentir más segura en su casa que en casa de Malfoy; al menos, por ahora. Y el hecho de ponerlos en las dos casas abre más posibilidades con ciertas cosas (como la del elfo doméstico en este capítulo). La pelea entre los chicos... la tenía pensado hacía mucho tiempo. Básicamente porque la veo bastante realista. Si el argumento fuera canon, estoy segura de que esos dos pelearían en un encuentro como éste. Y, bueno, lo de Draco me mata de la risa... porque, si lo piensas, ¿quién tendría agallas para tocar al hombre de Hermione? Después de haber matado a Voldemort, con el caracter que tiene y lo poderosa que es... yo estoy segura de que no me acercaría a su novio XDDDD Venga, un beso y gracias por el macro review. Es agradable comentar estas cosas con vosotros.


	9. ¡Crucio, crucio, crucio!

**Capítulo** **9**

**-¡Crucio, crucio, crucio!-**

En el instante en el que Hermione estaba ya preparándose la comida (y Draco estaba todavía en el suelo, tratando de recobrar la consciencia), la cabeza de Ginny Weasley hizo su aparición en la pequeña chimenea que la pareja había instalado en la cocina de su apartamento.

-Harry me ha contado lo que ha pasado.

Hermione, que estaba cortando unas cebollas, levantó la cabeza para ver quién se dirigía a ella.

-Entonces ya te lo ha contado todo. Te juro que me dan ganas de matar al Ministro.

Ginny miró con aprensión el cuchillo que estaba sujetando. Hermione siguió cortando las cebollas, ahora incluso con más ahínco que antes, pues sentir la afilada hoja desmenuzando las capas aliviaba su enfado.

-He pensado que podíamos hacer planes. Ya sabes: para que no tengas que estar todo el rato con Malfoy.

-Claro, yo también lo había pensado. ¿Qué tal el fin de semana? Podíamos hacer un viaje al Norte. Hace mucho que no vamos –propuso Hermione, cortando una cebolla a la mitad de un tajo limpio.

Ginny miró la hoja y sintió que tragaba con dificultad.

-Hemos… el fin de semana hemos hecho planes con Ron.

Hermione detuvo el cuchillo en el aire durante unos segundos, pero inmediatamente siguió cortando (tac, tac, tac), aparentemente sin darse cuenta de que parecía estar destripando un pollo en lugar de picar cebolla.

-Ajá –comentó distraída-. Mañana entonces. ¿Venís a cenar?

-Bueno… mañana… -. El cuchillo trituraba a tal velocidad las cebollas que Ginny tuvo que detenerse y respirar hondo. Era difícil prever si Hermione pensaba hacer algo más con él (algo como rebanarle la cabeza si volvía a mentar a Ron en su presencia)-. Mañana… hemos quedado también con Ron, ja, ¡qué coincidencia! –comentó con una risita nerviosa.

Su amiga no dijo nada esta vez. Siguió pela que te pela la cebolla, cada vez con tajos más certeros, tan rápidos que Ginny empezaba a dudar de que no fuera a cortarse una mano. Todavía no entendía por qué su amiga se negaba a usar la varita para estos menesteres Muggles.

-Ya. Bien –replicó Hermione con sequedad, apretando los dientes mientras el tac, tac, tac del cuchillo retumbaba en la cocina-. Entonces supongo que podemos dejarlo para otro momento –Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla.

-¡Oh, por Merlín! ¡Estás llorando! ¿Quieres que vaya ahora? ¿Necesitas algo?

-Ginny: ¡estoy.picando.cebolla!

-Cierto, perdona… Es que todo este tema… Me estresa, ¿vale? ¡No puedo evitarlo!… Pero si quieres podemos cancelar lo de Ron. Siempre podemos decirle que teníamos otros planes y que no nos habíamos acordado…

-No –le atajó Hermione, todavía con los dientes muy apretados. Las capas de cebolla se habían convertido en virutas de cebollas y aunque a la morena no parecía importarle, lo cierto es que Ginny se estaba poniendo histérica-. No te preocupes: buscaré otros planes.

-¡Podrías quedar con Luna! Ella y Rolf vuelven esta noche de su excursión por los bosques noruegos –sugirió la pelirroja lo más rápido que pudo.

-Ginny: por más que Luna me parezca una chica entrañable, todavía no entra en mis planes pasar un alucinado fin de semana con ella y su marido.

La cabeza de Ginny se inclinó hacia un lado, síntoma de que estaba intentando pensar una solución que pudiera satisfacerlos a todos. Podía cancelar los planes con Ron y quedar con Hermione, pero eso no habría sido justo: desde la noche del Aniversario tanto ella como Harry habían estado volcados en su amiga, pensando que el comportamiento de su hermano había sido injusto. Pero tras la visita que Ron le había hecho aquella mañana, era evidente que él necesitaba tanto apoyo y consuelo como la morena.

Todavía quedaba la posibilidad de que Neville y Hannah no hubieran hecho planes para ese fin de semana, aunque esos dos solían tener prácticamente todo el año reservado y era imposible quedar con ellos sin previo aviso de una lechuza meses antes.

En esto estaba pensando cuando escuchó un golpe seco más allá de la puerta de la cocina. Ginny se sobresaltó tanto que su cabeza botó hacia arriba.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Crookshanks?

-Más bien Malfoy.

-¡Por Merlín santo! ¿Está ya en tu casa?

Un elfo doméstico hizo su aparición en la cocina de Hermione y sin mediar palabra o dignarse a saludar a cualquiera de las dos muchachas, la criatura comenzó a colocar los utensilios de cocina con los que planeaba preparar la comida a su amo.

Al verle aparecer, Hermione extendió el brazo en el que tenía asido el cuchillo para señalar al elfo doméstico. Y lo hizo con tal brusquedad que a punto estuvo de arrancarle la cabeza de cuajo a la pequeña criatura.-Ahí tienes la respuesta.

-¡Hokey! Recuerda que los quiero muy hechos –se escuchó la voz de Malfoy desde el otro lado de la casa.

Ginny Weasley meneó la cabeza con desconcierto. Ahora entendía el mal humor de su amiga.

-¿Has dividido la casa?

-De cabo a rabo. Y no he dividido sus calzoncillos porque no me interesa ni siquiera la mitad de un Malfoy –comentó Hermione, arrancando una sonrisa a su amiga y un bufido de reprobación del elfo doméstico.

La morena sacó una sartén y puso la cebolla (pulverizada) en ella. Pero cuando quiso abrir la nevera para coger algo, comprendió que se había precipitado. Ginny siguió el movimiento de su cuerpo con la mirada y vio que a los pies del aparato eléctrico brillaba una raya verde que Hermione evitaba pisar con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Oh, maldita sea!

-¿Has puesto la nevera en su lado? –se escandalizó Ginny.

Hokey, el elfo doméstico de Malfoy, acababa de cascar unos huevos y había empezado a batirlos. Se los había traído de la mansión del Slytherin, tal y como él había indicado que hiciera para no tener que tocar nada de una Sangre Sucia, pero, aún así, la visión de comida era descorazonadora sabiendo que la nevera se encontraba ahora en el otro lado de la casa. En el lado de la casa de Malfoy.

-¿Y ahora qué se supone que voy a hacer para comer? –Hermione le lanzó una mirada asesina al pequeño elfo doméstico.

-Puedes deshacer el conjuro y volver a ponerlo –propuso la cabeza de Ginny, asintiendo.

-No. Eso sería como admitir que me he equivocado.

-Bueno, Hermione, es que te has equivocado…

Si las miradas pudieran asesinar, la cabeza de Ginny ya estaría rodando ahora por el suelo de la cocina. Sin embargo, le consolaba pensar que Hermione había dejado el cuchillo sobre la encimera, aunque eso no iba a impedir que se Apareciera en su casa para rebanarle la cabeza. Bien pensado, la pelirroja estaba segura de que esa noche tendría pesadillas con la imagen de Hermione y su cuchillo asesino.

-O puedes comprar una nevera nueva –comentó, tratando de suavizar su afirmación anterior.

-¡Hokey! ¿Qué pasa con esos huevos? –se escuchó de nuevo la voz de Malfoy.

Hermione rodó los ojos con desesperación. Ni siquiera 11.000 vatios eran suficientes para tumbar al Slytherin y dejarlo calladito durante un par de horas. Cuando regresó la mirada a Ginny, comprobó enfadada que su amiga estaba masticando algo mientras contemplaba los movimientos del elfo doméstico como si estuviera en el cine. Tenía tanta hambre que su estómago empezó a rugir con estruendo y le molestó especialmente que la pelirroja estuviera comiendo en su presencia como si nada.

-Podríamos convencerle para que te pasara algo de la nevera –sugirió Ginny con la boca llena, señalando al elfo doméstico con los ojos.

Hermione resopló con todas sus fuerzas. La idea le desagradaba muchísimo, pero estaba tan hambrienta que empezó a pensar que podría ser una buena solución temporal. Así que se agachó y caminó arrodillada hasta el límite de la raya verde para poder negociar con el elfo doméstico de Malfoy.

-Hokey, te pido disculpas por haberte dicho esas cosas tan horribles antes –comenzó a decir, dispuesta a lo que fuera con tal de conseguir algo de la nevera. El elfo doméstico ni siquiera se dignó a mirarla. Ginny le hizo un gesto para que siguiera dorándole la píldora. Hermione rodó los ojos de nuevo-. He sido muy desconsiderada y…

-…el señorito Malfoy no me permite hablar con sus enemigos. Si quiere algo de la nevera, cójalo usted misma, señorita Hermione.

La morena se mesó el pelo con nerviosismo y volvió a ponerse en pie, tentada a agarrar el cuchillo de cocina y amenazar al dichoso elfo hasta que éste decidiera acatar sus deseos. ¡Aquella era su casa, maldita sea! Pero no: ella era pro-derechos de los elfos domésticos aunque este se estuviera ganando una tortura tibetana.

-¿Eres consciente de que esta es tu casa, ¿verdad? –preguntó entonces Ginny, empeorando su humor.

-Ginny, ¡no me estás ayudando!

-Vale, vale. Pero yo sólo digo que si deshicieras el hechizo divisorio y lo volvieras a poner…

-¡No! ¡No voy a dejar que Malfoy gane esta guerra!

-¿Guerra? –inquirió la pelirroja.

-¡Hokey! ¿Qué coño estás haciendo? ¿Estás incubando el huevo?

-¡Cállate, Malfoy! –ordenó Hermione, perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

-¿Sabes qué? –Ginny estaba asustada-. Creo que os voy a dejar con vuestros problemas conyugales y volveré más tarde. Si necesitas algo, llámame.

_Cobarde. _

-Y recuerda lo que te he dicho de la nevera: creo que las de Carrefour están de oferta –propuso la pelirroja, antes de desaparecer de la chimenea lo más rápido que pudo cuando vio la reacción de Hermione a su sugerencia.

Cuando decidió regresar al salón (sin la cebolla picada y nada que llevarse a la boca, salvo un paquete de galletas que estaba ingiriendo a dos carrillos y con avidez), vio que Malfoy estaba degustando ya el apetitoso y suculento almuerzo que su elfo doméstico le había preparado.

Pero Hermione era tan orgullosa que se limitó a mirarlo de reojo, con cierta envidia, antes de tumbarse en su parte del salón a leer una revista y comer galletas, tratando de ignorar su presencia completamente.

No había pasado ni la novena hoja cuando Malfoy empezó a hacer aquellos ruiditos sólo para molestarla.

Como su elfo doméstico le había dicho que Hermione ya no tenía acceso a la nevera, ahora el Slytherin se dedicaba a emitir gemidos de placer cada vez que daba un sorbo a su bebida o degustaba un nuevo trocito de su comida.

-Hmmm… delicioso, Hokey, esta vez te has superado –afirmaba, mirando con intención a Hermione, que estaba sentada justo enfrente y se esforzaba en no despegar los ojos de la revista.

En la página diez, Malfoy paladeó hasta cuatro veces seguidas el vino que su elfo había traído de su mansión.

-Estupendo… este vino te hace sentir lleno, satisfecho, _saciado_. ¿No crees, Hokey? Aunque todavía tengo _hambre_.

En la once, Malfoy emitió un gemido de placer tan parecido a un orgasmo que Hermione se revolvió en su asiento y estrujó la página con manos crispadas.

En la página doce, Malfoy empezó a masajearse la barriga y a combinar sus "hmmms" con sus "aaamms" tan asiduamente que Hermione empezó a imaginar cosas terribles. Cosas como a Malfoy en plena sesión de _ejercicio_ con una de esas brujas a las que se llevaba a casa. Y esto la sulfuraba sobremanera porque, claro, él sólo lo estaba haciendo para cabrearla. Parecía disfrutar muchísimo con ello. Lo peor es que no tenía escapatoria posible a no ser que se encerrara en su cuarto y eso era lo último que quería hacer: ¡ella no se rendiría!

-Granger, deberías probarlo. Dado tu linaje, comprendo que te vaya el forraje para caballos –dijo, señalando las virutitas de galleta desperdigadas por el jersey de Hermione-, pero ahora que te dejan ser bruja deberías aprovechar para descubrir la comida para humanos.

Cuando en la página trece (siendo Hermione incapaz de leer una sola letra, pues estaba pasándolas por inercia, sólo para armar ruido y no tener que escucharle) Malfoy se reclinó en el sofá y empezó a palpar su barriga, Hermione no pudo aguantar más y le lanzó un cojín directo a la cara con tanta fuerza que la cabeza del rubio salió despedida hacia atrás y luego hacia delante como si se tratara de un muelle.

-¡Que aproveche! –le deseó. Se levantó de golpe, caminó enfadadísima hasta su cuarto y cerró la puerta de golpe.

-Mestizos, Hokey. No hay quien los entienda –afirmó Malfoy, llevándose el último sorbo de vino a los labios.

* * *

Hermione pasó el resto de la tarde encerrada en su cuarto. Las galletas no habían saciado su apetito y su estómago seguía emitiendo quejidos con fuerza. Había tratado de no pensar en ello, pero la verdad era que llevaba toda la tarde intentando buscar una solución a su problema. Estaba la posibilidad de bajar a comprar algo o ir hasta algún bar, pero a ojos de Malfoy eso era una rendición y Hermione no quería darle más motivos de burla.

También podía hacer lo que le había sugerido Ginny y comprar otra nevera para colocarla en su lado de la casa, pero esta solución parecía incluso peor: ella estaba en SU casa. Ni siquiera quería imaginar lo mucho que se burlaría Malfoy si compraba otra nevera con tal de no admitir que se había equivocado al dividir la casa.

Y sí, se estaba comportando como una cría, pero ¡aquello era la guerra! Malfoy no se iba a salir con la suya… sin embargo, tampoco podía pasar quince días alimentándose del aire. Hermione sabía que en algún momento tendría que dar su brazo a torcer.

Por eso después de tres horas se levantó y fue hasta la puerta, dispuesta a tragarse su orgullo y bajar a la calle para comprar algo que llevarse a la boca. Estaba tan ansiosa y abrió la puerta tan rápido que al principio no vio a Draco. Tenía el brazo levantado, como si estuviera a punto de llamar a la puerta, y su precipitada salida también le había cogido por sorpresa porque había retrocedido al verla.

Sus ojos se encontraron durante un instante. Y aunque intentaron sostener la mirada del otro con enfado, descubrieron que lo único que estaban haciendo era estudiarse, que el silencio que se había interpuesto entre ellos resultaba incómodo y que sus respiraciones enfadadas, entrecortadas, no ayudaban a aliviar la tensión del momento.

-Baño –ordenó tajantemente Draco con la intención de quebrar el silencio.

-¿Qué pasa con el baño? –preguntó Hermione.

-Que dónde está el baño –insistió el rubio con cierta urgencia.

-En mi cuarto.

Draco miró el suelo. Sus pies estaban casi rozando la raya verde que atravesaba horizontalmente la puerta de entrada a la habitación. Había un espacio de unos cuarenta centímetros en donde estaba Hermione. Después venía la raya y a apenas un palmo de ella estaba Draco.

-¿Y cómo quieres que pase con esto en medio? –protestó el Slytherin, señalando la raya que dividía el espacio entre ellos.

-Simple: no quiero que pases.

Dicho esto, la morena empezó a andar de puntillas, con la espalda pegada a la pared para caminar por el escaso margen que había entre la puerta y la raya. No quería pisarla y que le sucediera lo mismo que a Draco.

Malfoy emitió un bufido de superioridad.

-Muy bien, genio, si no quieres que entre en tu habitación y el único baño de toda la casa está en ella, dime: ¿dónde pretendes que mee? –comentó de malas maneras, pues las ganas de orinar empezaban a agotar su poca paciencia.

-¿Sabes Malfoy? Puede que estemos casados, pero te aseguro que no es de mi incumbencia lo que hagas para expulsar tus fluidos corporales. Además, tú te has quedado con la nevera. Yo me quedo con el baño. Es un trato justo.

Hermione cogió su abrigo y salió de la casa pegando un portazo.

Malfoy arqueó las cejas con sorpresa, pensando qué demonios debía hacer ahora que el histerismo de la sabelotodo los había colocado en esta situación en la que ni siquiera tenía consentimiento para ir al baño.

Se encaminó hacia la ventana y sintió tentaciones de abrirla para orinar por ella. Con un poco de suerte, conseguiría empapar a un Muggle en plena calva. Y lo cierto es que habría sido capaz de hacerlo de no ser porque Hermione se había ido y, si ella no estaba, aquel comportamiento infantil no le reportaba placer alguno, aunque sí era cierto que hubiese pagado por ver la cara de la Sangre Sucia cuando tuviera que explicarle a su vecino Muggle que su marido le había orinado encima.

Decidió guardar esta idea por si más adelante la necesitaba. Por el momento, lo más apremiante era resolver su urgencia como fuera y, por desgracia, parecía incapaz de encontrar una idea satisfactoria.

Volvió a mirar por la ventana, hacia la calle, y vio a Hermione cruzándola tan rápido que casi le atropella un coche. Pensó que bien podría dar rienda suelta a su vejiga entre aquellos cachivaches Muggles, pero él era un Malfoy, diantre, y los Malfoy no hacían sus necesidades en las calles (mucho menos en las calles Muggles: a saber la suciedad que respiraban esos seres inferiores).

Quedaba la opción de Aparecerse en su casa, pero la maldita descarga eléctrica le había dejado tan débil que no estaba seguro de poder reunir fuerzas suficientes para hacerlo. Así que simplemente salió al rellano de la casa, un poco desorientado y carente de recursos para aliviar su cada vez más desbordante vejiga. Entonces escuchó el crujir de unos pasos en las escaleras. Los pasos se detuvieron y unas llaves comenzaron a tintinear en la mano de alguien. Draco corrió escaleras abajo, dispuesto a hablar con aquella persona para que le permitiera usar su baño, pero, cuando llegó al rellano, la puerta ya se había cerrado.

Sin duda debía de tratarse de una vivienda Muggle, porque había una alfombra en el suelo y el gato que estaba dibujado en ella ni siquiera se movía ni tampoco le había saludado. Así que Draco sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo interior de su túnica, se cubrió el dedo índice con él y llamó al timbre tratando de que ni siquiera un centímetro de su piel tocara la superficie redonda.

En un primer momento no hubo respuesta. Luego las bisagras chirriaron molestamente y cuando la puerta se abrió, Draco se quedó con la boca abierta.

Una Muggle de una belleza impresionante le estaba mirando. Draco desplazaba su peso de una pierna a otra tratando de reprimir las ganas de ir al baño.

-No quiero ninguna enciclopedia, gracias –dijo la vecina, cerrándole la puerta en las narices.

Draco se quedó sorprendido, pero aquello era urgente, así que llamó de nuevo.

La vecina volvió a abrir, esta vez un poco más enfadada.

-Vende enciclopedias, ¿verdad? –comentó, señalando su túnica de color púrpura-. Lo siento, pero no estoy interesada.

Draco no tenía ni idea de qué coño le estaba hablando esa muchacha o de qué era una enciclopedia (de eso no había en el mundo mágico), pero como la Muggle estaba bien buena y tenía una gran urgencia, decidió ser amable.

-¿Me permitiría usar su baño? –preguntó con toda la cortesía que pudo.

La muchacha frunció el ceño.

-Verás, vivo en el piso de arriba, pero… -titubeó en búsqueda de la mejor explicación posible-, la puerta se ha quedado atascada.

Sorprendentemente, a la chica pareció divertirle la explicación del Slytherin, porque sonrió abiertamente y se hizo a un lado.

-Es la segunda puerta, a la derecha –le indicó.

* * *

Hermione regresó de comer justo cuando Draco se estaba despidiendo de la vecina. Al principio, al subir la escalera, no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando. Le parecía estar oyendo la voz de Malfoy y la de su vecina, departiendo sobre algo, riéndose animadamente. Pero aquello era imposible, ¿no?, porque Draco era un maldito bastardo imbécil que nunca se juntaría con un Muggle. Y, sin embargo, cuando subió el último tramo de escaleras hasta llegar al piso de su vecina, descubrió que no había estado soñando.

Malfoy estaba hablando con Marlene. No sólo estaba hablando con Marlene, sino que, con un brazo apoyado en el marco de la puerta y su cuerpo encarando el de la muchacha no dejaba lugar a dudas: estaba ¡flirteando!

Hermione frunció el ceño y comenzó a sentirse tremendamente molesta. Vale, él no era su marido, pero legalmente sí lo era. Ya había tenido que pasar suficiente bochorno delante de toda la comunidad mágica al carecer de explicación posible para su matrimonio. Si ahora Malfoy se dedicaba a seducir a toda falda Muggle hasta que consiguieran el divorcio, la humillación iba a ser doble. Además, ¿desde cuándo Malfoy prestaba atención a los Muggles? Vale que Marlene era espectacular, pero seguía siendo impura para él. ¿A qué venía que ahora actuara como si fueran amigos de toda la vida?

Caminó con decisión hasta donde se encontraban ambos. Malfoy la vio por el rabillo del ojo y Marlene levantó la mano en señal de saludo. Al pasar a su lado, Hermione apretó mucho los dientes y, aunque Malfoy le dijo "hola" sólo para fastidiarla y que notara que estaba hablando con su vecina (nada podía reportarle más placer que enojar a la Gryffindor por amor al arte), ella siguió subiendo las escaleras con enfado, causando un estruendo a su paso.

Cerró la puerta de golpe, aunque no le dio tiempo ni de encerrarse en su cuarto porque Malfoy apareció en el apartamento a los pocos segundos.

-¿Has encontrado comida humana o sigues con el forraje? –preguntó el rubio, dejándose caer sobre una orejera de su lado de la casa.

Hermione no contestó. Empezó a acomodar los cojines que estaban sobre el sillón.

-¿Ya no me ladras? Vaya, Granger, cualquiera diría que te has puesto celosa de la vecina.

-¡Ja! Sigue soñando, Malfoy. Tengo cosas mejores que hacer que interesarme por tus flirteos de escalera con la calentorra de Marlene. No eres nada especial, ¿sabes? Marlene se acostaría con una escoba si le diera placer restregarse contra sus cerdas.

-Es lógico: eso hacen todas las Sangre Sucia como ella.

Fue un golpe bajo. Hermione se detuvo un instante, dolida por la pulla que le acababa de asestar Malfoy, y luego se volvió a cámara lenta, dispuesta a lo que fuera, incluso a cruciarle, con tal de que mantuviera la boca cerrada. Había ido demasiado lejos. Pero entonces sucedió algo, como venía siendo habitual aquellos días.

-¡MI VIIIIIDA ERES TUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! ¡Y SOLAMENTE TUUUUU!

Draco levantó las cejas y giró la cabeza. El sonido parecía proceder de la ventana. -¿Qué coño ha sido eso?

-Oh, no, por favor, dime que no. Hoy no. –Hermione salió corriendo hasta la puerta, dispuesta a rodear la raya verde y cruzar hasta la zona en la que se encontraba Malfoy, pero el rubio sacó su varita y la apuntó con ella:

-Ah, no. De aquí no pasas, Granger.

-¡VOLARÉ, VOLARÉ, EN MI ESCOBAAAA HASTA LLEGAR A TIIIII! ¡CRUCIO, CRUCIO, CRUCIO AL QUE ME APARTE DE MI AMOR!

-No lo entiendes, Malfoy. Es importante. Si no voy ahí…

-Si no vienes aquí, ¿qué? ¿Quién es? –preguntó el Slytherin, señalando la ventana con la cabeza.

Hermione vaciló. Lo último que quería era explicarle lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¡DÉJAME ADMINISTRARTE UNA Y OTRA VEZ MI POCIÓN DE AMOOOOOOOOR! ¡YEEEESSSS!

Draco miró a Hermione. Hermione miró a Draco. Y luego ella gritó "¡No!" porque el Slytherin se acercó rápidamente a la ventana, con el brazo en el que sostenía la varita extendido para evitar que ella se acercara.

-¡Eh, tú! –le dijo a alguien tras haber abierto la ventana-. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué quieres?

-¡Aléjate, espíritu del mal! ¡Aléjate de ella, Satanás! ¡Sé quién eres! ¡Sé dónde vives!

Rápidamente, Hermione se zafó de la varita de Draco y se colocó junto a él para asomarse a la ventana-. Oh, Hermione, ¿acaso un caballero de las fuerzas del mal te tiene secuestrada en tu torre?

-¡Hansel! ¿Qué habíamos hablado tú y yo de la orden de alejamiento? –le gritó la morena al chico que estaba bajo su ventana-. ¡Ya sabes que no puedes estar aquí! ¡El juez te lo prohibió!

-¿Acaso niegas que ese rufián –gritó Hansel, apuntando a Draco con su varita- te ha administrado un potente filtro amoroso para alejarte de mí?

-Tiene toda la razón: yo _administro_ un filtro de lo más potente –se jactó el Slytherin, provocando que Hermione rodara los ojos con enfado.

-¡No te preocupes, mi amor, yo te salvaré! –Hansel se subió a la farola que había en la calle de enfrente-. ¡MI AMOOOOR SURCARÁ LOS VIENTOS POR TIIIIII!

-¡HANSEL! ¡O TE VAS O TENDRÉ QUE LLAMAR A LOS AURORES! –le amenazó la morena.

-¡LOS AURORES NO ME ALEJARÁN DE TI! ¡CRUCIO, CRUCIO, CRUCIO A LOS AUROREEEES!

Hermione sacudió la cabeza y cerró la ventana de golpe. Pero Draco la estaba mirando. Draco la estaba mirando entre divertido y desconcertado, y aunque intentara ignorarlo, él estaba allí y era muy tarde ya para irse a ningún lado.

-¿Tienes un admirador? –le preguntó con una sonrisa de medio lado-. ¿Granger tiene un admirador?

-¡No! Bueno, sí. Es sólo Hansel, ¿vale? El juez le prohibió venir, porque se estaba volviendo muy pesado, pero de vez en cuando aparece. Desde que acabó la guerra se ha obsesionado conmigo porque dice que soy su héroe.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Draco, hasta que el rubio no pudo contenerla más y estalló en carcajadas.

-¡Granger tiene un acosador! -Su tronco se dobló en dos y empezó a reírse con todas sus fuerzas, tratando de contener las lágrimas de risa mientras más allá de la ventana se escuchaban los ladridos del perro del vecino, las protestas del propio vecino y los gritos de Hansel, que ahora estaba entonando otra canción.

-¡TÚ ME ROBASTE A MI BRUJAAAAAAAA, AHORA EL ARISTÓCRATA DEBE MORIIIIR! ¡CRUCIO, CRUCIO, AVADA KEDAVRA POR ALEJARLA DE MIIII!

-¿Morir? –aulló de repente Draco. Se incorporó de golpe, asustado-. Ese lunático es inofensivo, ¿no?

Entonces Hermione tuvo una idea.

-Oh, no –negó con la cabeza-. ¡Nada inofensivo! A veces se pone tremendamente violento. Y ahora que sabe que estamos casados, la verdad es que no tengo ni idea de lo que podría hacer. A Ron estaba ya acostumbrado, pero a ti…

Estas palabras fueron suficientes para que el rubio palideciera. Al principio parecía haberle hecho gracia la idea de que una Sangre Sucia pudiera tener un acosador. Pero ahora que un mago potencialmente violento, obsesionado con ella, estaba bajo la ventana blandiendo su varita mientras se subía a una farola para declarar su amor, la idea había dejado de hacerle gracia.

Hermione parecía encantada con la reacción de Draco. Sonrió abiertamente, caminó hasta su lado de la casa y fue hasta su habitación. Cuando cerró la puerta, fue ella la que estalló en carcajadas. Después de todo, tener allí a Hansel no iba a ser tan malo, y aunque sabía que iba a pasarse toda la noche entonando aquellas insoportables (y desafinadas) canciones de amor, le importaba bien poco estar desvelada si con ello le hacía pasar un mal rato al Slytherin.

Draco, por su parte, se ocupó de que el elfo doméstico se quedara haciendo guardia toda la noche junto a la ventana. Cuando llegó la hora de acostarse, se dirigió hacia la puerta en donde él pensaba que estaba su habitación, la puerta que quedaba justo al lado de la ventana en la que se escuchaba a Hansel desgañitarse:

-¡RITA SKEETER NO TENÍA RAZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON! ¡MUERE, MUERE, MUERE SKEETER, MUERE, DEJA EN PAZ A MI HERMIONEEEE!

Pero al abrir la puerta se encontró con un despacho. Ni cama ni colchón ni nada en lo que pudiera echarse una cabezadita. Lo único que la maldita sabelotodo le había dejado era aquel mugriento sillón de dos plazas del salón.

Enfadado como nunca había estado, Draco cerró los puños hasta que los nudillos se le quedaron blancos. La Sangre Sucia se había salido con la suya hasta entonces. Pero ya iban dos que conseguía ridiculizarle y Draco tenía claro que no le iba a consentir ponerle en ridículo de nuevo.

Dio una patada a la silla de estudio de Ron, y caminó a grandes zancadas hasta el salón.

-¡GRANGER!

* * *

**NdA: **Ok, este fic se está haciendo laaargo laaargo. Y no sé si lo siento o me alegro, jaja. Lo siento por las que sois impacientes. Y me alegro (en parte) porque hacer que se interesen uno por otro rápidamente me resulta del todo imposible. Me encantaría, pero soy lenta XDDD y necesito mi tiempo con esto del Dramione. Lo bueno es que quedan muchísimas cosas por venir: visita al sexólogo, reaparición de Lavender Brown, apariciones de los Malfoy, quizá incluso de los Granger (lo estoy meditando, jaja) y muchas más aventuras que no quiero desvelar por ahora para no arruinar sorpresas. Bueno, me voy y volveré pronto (espero). Muchas gracias por los reviews. Me habéis despertado varias sonrisas!! (L)

**Ratita**: pues hoy. Hoy he actualizado. No llores más! XD

**Adriana**: hola, preciosa. Qué cerdada que te hayas quedado sin esa clase! La verdad es que me ha encantado ese comentario jaja. Bueno, si mis fics te dan suerte, yo encantada. Ya sabes: te mando todos los ánimos del mundo para los exámenes y las nuevas asignaturas. Un besazo.

**xiiomi**: ya está! Actualizado! :)

**Claudia**: hola, niña! El placer es mío por tenerte siempre por aquí. Eso me hace sentir muy afortunada. Gracias, de verdad.

**Edna**: es cierto! Una rayita Slytherin XDDDDDDDDDDDDD A Hermione le está bien empleado. Será algo subliminal que la haya puesto verde? Jejeje

**Carla Gray: **¡Te debo la contestación a tu review! Pero es que es tan largo que quiero dedicarle un tiempo XD No me olvido!


	10. La conquista del territorio Granger

******NdA:** Confieso que sufro una rara (y al parecer poco común) enfermedad que me obliga a terminar todo lo que empiezo. Así que aunque esta historia tenga ya mil años y la haya dejado zapateada en varias ocasiones, parece que por fin ha llegado la hora de ponerle punto y final. Os avanzo que el fic está terminado, aunque necesito editar un par de cosas antes de colgarlo entero. Tendrá 19 capítulos, y los iré subiendo paulatinamente, a lo largo de los próximos días. Eso es todo. Muchas gracias por leer y nos vemos al final. B.

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

**-La conquista del Territorio Granger-**

Como si se tratara de un mariscal de guerra, Draco Malfoy caminó por la habitación con determinación y cautela. Siguió con la mirada la resplandeciente raya verde que recorría el suelo y dividía la casa en dos mitades. Hasta entonces no se había dado cuenta, pero la maldita Sabelotodo la había trazado con tal minuciosidad que ahora no estaba seguro de poder alcanzar su habitación sin pisarla.

Al menos el objetivo estaba muy claro: si él no podía dormir, por Merlín que tampoco lo haría la apestosa Sangre Sucia. Tenía que atacarla, infiltrarse en su habitación para darle un susto de muerte. Quizá incluso conseguiría matarla de verdad, pensó con una sonrisa. Pero…. ¿cómo? Por más que lo intentara, no encontraba la manera de sortear la dichosa raya verde y no conocía ningún hechizo para contrarrestar un encantamiento tan potente.

Al principio estuvo un buen rato observando la raya con detenimiento. No tenía prisa, era un depredador capaz de esperar por su presa. Su intención era que Hermione se quedara lo más profundamente dormida y atacar cuando se encontrara indefensa. Luego, se atrevió a caminar un par de pasos hasta quedarse al borde de la raya, donde notó que un sudor frío empezaba a perlar su frente ante la perspectiva de otra descarga eléctrica de 11.000 vatios. A Hermione jamás se lo habría dicho, pero tenía que reconocer que ese encantamiento era infinitamente mejor que muchos de los que había visto en algunos mortífagos.

De repente, tuvo una idea. Quería probar a elevar el pie y dejarlo suspendido en el aire para ver si la trampa volvía a activarse. Así que apretó fuertemente los ojos y contó hasta tres, cuidando mucho de no desequilibrarse para no pisar el otro lado de la raya.

-Uno, dos, tres…

Suspiró con alivio cuando vio que no ocurría nada, todavía tratando de mantener el equilibrio para no activar el hechizo. Pero había un pequeño detalle con el que Draco no había contado.

-¡CRUCIAR ASÍ ES MORIR DE AMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRR R!

Hansel, el admirador de Hermione, el potencialmente peligroso mago que había perdido la cabeza por la Sangre Sucia, se arrancó en ese momento con otra de sus serenatas y cogió tan de sorpresa al Slytherin, que su pie acabó posándose en el suelo.

-¿El amo se encuentra bien?

Draco tardó unos segundos en abrir los ojos. Estaba seguro de que había perdido el conocimiento después de la segunda descarga eléctrica, pero no tenía ni la más remota idea de cuánto tiempo llevaba inconsciente. Un fuerte olor a chamusquina le puso en alerta. Cuando consiguió abrir los ojos se encontró cara a cara con Hokey, su elfo doméstico, que le miraba entre sorprendido y preocupado.

-Quizá el amo quiera algo de comer para recuperar la vitalidad. Está muy pálido –insistió la criatura.

-¿Qué hora es?

-¡HERMIOOOONE, NO MARQUES LAS HORAS, PORQUE VOY A ENLOQUECEEEEER!

-Lleva desvaído tres horas, amo.

-¿Y la Sabelotodo?

-Durmiendo, señor Malfoy.

-Bien, pues vamos a, vamos a… Un momento… –dijo, palpándose la cabeza. Algo había ocurrido, Draco no se notaba la melena como de costumbre-. Hokey, ¿qué le pasa a mi pelo?

-Perdió un poco de _cuerpo_ tras el colegio, señor, nada grave. Recuerde lo que siempre le dice la señorita Astoria: podría ser peor, podría estar tan calvo como los señores Crabbe y Goyle.

-¡No me refiero a eso! ¡Ahora! ¿Qué le pasa a mi pelo AHORA? –Draco salió corriendo en dirección contraria, desesperado por encontrar un espejo.

-Gran parte se desvaneció cuando usted lo hizo, amo –escuchó que le decía Hokey, desde el otro lado del pasillo.

Draco reprimió un grito ahogado cuando por fin pudo verse en el espejo que había en la entrada de la casa. Su cabeza, su precioso cabello dorado… arruinado. Quizá para siempre. Lo que antes había sido una lustrosa melena se parecía ahora al pelo de una muñeca pepona. Tenía calvas por todas partes. Tras la descarga eléctrica le habían caído varios mechones, que ahora el elfo doméstico se afanaba por recoger con parsimonia del suelo del salón.

Draco se encontraba tan alterado que por un momento casi se le pasó por alto el hecho de que el elfo doméstico se estaba paseando tranquilamente por el lado de Hermione.

-¡HOKEY! ¿QUÉ HACES AHÍ DE PIE? ¡SAL DE AHÍ, INSENSATO! –dijo, gesticulando con nerviosismo.

-Me encuentro perfectamente, señorito Malfoy –replicó el elfo, enredando entre sus gordos dedos un mechón de pelo quemado. Draco reprimió un grito de dolor-. Recuerde, amo, que los hechizos de los magos no afectan por igual a las criaturas mágicas –comentó, despertando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su amo.

Aquella era una grandísima noticia.

La operación era hartamente complicada, pero Draco lo tenía todo bajo control. O, al menos, eso creía el Slytherin. Si su padre le viera en ese momento pensaría que había perdido el juicio y seguramente le desheredaría, pero aquello no era lo más importante ahora. Lo más importante, sin duda alguna, era VENGARSE de la Sabelotodo y solo podría hacerlo si conseguía llegar hasta su habitación, costase lo que costase.

Quizá por ello (o, mejor dicho, sin duda por ello) Draco se encontraba ahora de rodillas sobre la espalda de Hokey, su elfo doméstico, que caminaba a cuatro patas, guiando toda la operación con su varita en alto, como si se tratara del capitán que dirige a sus tropas, y viéndolas y deseándolas para no tocar el suelo con ninguna parte de su cuerpo.

-¡Hokey! ¡Te he dicho que no mires al suelo, por lo que más quieras!

-Amo Malfoy, Hokey intenta no mirar al suelo, pero a Hokey le resulta muy difícil no mirar el suelo si las rodillas del amo siguen empujando la nuca de Hokey.

Draco intentó no presionar la nuca de su elfo con las rodillas, pero entonces quedó en una posición todavía más absurda, a horcajadas sobre el elfo, con los brazos rodeando su cuello, las piernas enroscadas alrededor del pecho de Hokey.

El elfo doméstico avanzó, ahora a dos patas, con Draco abrazado a él cual Quijote sobre su Rocinante, pero no podía evitar desequilibrarse y a cada paso que daba, chocaba con un nuevo objeto de la habitación.

-¡Derecha! ¡Izquierda! ¡No! ¡Cuidado con la lámpara, que se cae! –se desgañitaba Malfoy-. ¡_Accio_ lámpara! ¡_Accio_ candelabro! ¡_Accio_ libro! ¡_Accio_ todo lo que se caiga! ¡No, no, no, espera! ¡ARMARIO! ¡HOKEY, CORRE, POR MERLÍN CORRE!

El elfo doméstico hizo lo que su amo le mandaba y comenzó a correr sin rumbo fijo por el lado del salón de Hermione, esquivando malamente el armario, que acabó estrellándose contra la pared de enfrente.

Draco se vio presa del pánico cuando vio que Hokey se dirigía hacia la ventana. Iba a tal velocidad que dudaba mucho de que pudiera detenerse a tiempo para que él no saliera despedido hacia el exterior.

-¡DETENTE, POR LO QUE MÁS QUIERAS, DETENTE! –aulló, cerrando fuertemente los ojos y aferrándose con todas sus fuerzas al cuello del elfo.

Hokey consiguió detenerse lo justo para que la mejilla de Draco se quedara pegada al cristal de la ventana. Todavía asustado por lo que podría haber ocurrido, pudo ver, desde donde estaba, la triste figura de Hansel, sentado en la acera, deshojando una margarita, pensando otra balada con la que torturar sus oídos.

-Quizá si el señor Malfoy deja de hacer _accios,_ Hokey podría llegar a la puerta de la señorita Granger más rápido –replicó el elfo.

-Pro-prometo no hacer más _accios_ –tartamudeó Draco, muerto de miedo.

Cuando criatura y mago, elfo y burro, alcanzaron el pomo de la puerta de Hermione, Draco no pudo evitar contener una sonrisa de triunfo porque lo único que le separaba de su objetivo era un simple giro de su muñeca. Pero al intentar abrir la puerta se dio cuenta de que Hermione había hecho un potente _fermaportas_ para asegurarse de que nada interrumpiera su sueño esa noche. Draco gruñó con enfado. No sabía si iba a ser capaz de hacer un conjuro que anulara el _fermaportas_, encontrándose, como se encontraba, montado sobre un elfo doméstico. Algunos magos montaban hipogrifos; otros, escobas último modelo o incluso dragones. Y luego estaba Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy montaba… un elfo doméstico.

_En esto me he convertido, en un montaelfos_, pensó con amargura, meneando la cabeza con resignación y rezando para que ni la Sabelotodo ni nadie descubrieran esa pequeña aventura a lomos de su asistente doméstico.

-Hokey, ¿por casualidad tienes idea de cómo deshacer un _fermaportas_? –le preguntó al elfo, con la esperanza de no tener que hacer el conjuro.

-Oh, no, no, señorito Malfoy. A los elfos domésticos nunca se nos enseña a escaparnos de sitios cerrados.

_Lógico. _

Draco rodó los ojos, desesperado ante la idea de demorar su conquista y asalto del territorio Granger.

-Bien, Hokey –empezó a dar instrucciones-, tengo que mover la varita y tengo que moverla mucho, así que espero que sepas mantener el equilibrio porque, si no, todos nuestros esfuerzos habrán sido en vano y tú tendrás que recoger mucho pelo del suelo, ¿comprendido?

El elfo asintió con la cabeza, algo que casi provoca que Malfoy se diera de bruces contra el parquet de la casa.

-¡Límitate a decir que "sí", por todos los santos! –chilló Draco con voz aguda, apretándole tanto el cuello a Hokey que el elfo tuvo problemas para respirar con normalidad.

A esas alturas le parecía imposible que la Sangre Sucia siguiera despierta con tanto ruido, aunque lo cierto era que, salvo los gritos histéricos de Hansel (que ahora estaba haciendo un repaso del clásico "_Como una olla, tu amor llegó a mi vida"_), Draco no podía escuchar ningún otro sonido en la casa. Estaba seguro de que Hermione se encontraba dormida como el ceporro que él creía que era.

Unos segundos después, cuando consiguió calmarse y que su corazón dejara de golpear su pecho, Draco hizo la floritura de varita que necesitaba para abrir la puerta. Tratándose de la Sabelotodo esperaba un _fermaportas_ muchísimo más potente, pero, a decir verdad, la puerta se abrió casi sin oposición, con un "clic" más sigiloso que el vuelo de una mosca.

Hermione había dejado las persianas subidas, así que la habitación quedaba iluminada por la luz de la luna, que se proyectaba directamente sobre la cama donde la morena dormía profundamente. Si no llega a ser porque su pecho subía y bajaba, acompasando su respiración, Draco habría pensado que Hermione se había muerto mientras dormía, tal era el gesto de placidez y calma que lucía su cara.

Ella se encontraba tendida de lado, con medio cuerpo dentro de unas blanquísimas sábanas y medio cuerpo fuera. Tenía la sábana enredada en una pierna y el camisón se le había subido hasta la mitad del muslo, una circunstancia que no pasó inadvertida a Draco Malfoy, que por un momento no pudo evitar recorrer con la mirada las largas piernas de la sabelotodo. Vista así, no era tan desagradable, pensó. En realidad se podría decir que la luz de la luna le favorecía y que ese mini camisón de sencillo algodón blanco le daba un aire angelical que Draco nunca antes había percibido en ella.

Draco sintió un nudo en la garganta al comprobar que uno de los tirantes del camisón se había caído hasta quedar descolocado a mitad del brazo, y que los rizos de Hermione caracoleaban por unas sábanas que, además de blancas, de repente se le antojaron tan suaves como la piel de su inquilina. Tuvo que tragar fuertemente para que la vista no se le nublara, perdida entre tanto rizo y tanta sábana, tanta sábana, piel y rizo, porque el orden de los factores no altera el producto, pero el producto había alterado profundamente a Draco Malfoy. Así que finalmente fue Hokey, no él, quien llamó su atención sobre lo que habían ido a hacer allí.

-Hokey cree que el territorio Granger ha sido conquistado, amo –escuchó que le decía.

-Ejem… sí –carraspeó Malfoy-, territorio conquistado.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora, señorito Malfoy?

Parecía tan plácidamente dormida, tan agotada por todos los acontecimientos de los últimos días, que el Slytherin se sintió tentado de dar media vuelta, cerrar la puerta con delicadeza y quizá desconectar su despertador para que nadie la interrumpiera y pudiera descansar toda la mañana.

Y eso fue precisamente lo que hizo.

-Nada, Hokey, no vamos a hacer nada. Regresemos, estoy muerto de sueño.

El elfo doméstico no hizo ademán de protestar, pero se quedó mirando a Draco con sus inmensos ojos redondos, incapaz de comprender qué era lo que le había hecho cambiar de parecer. Con la espalda dolorida por el peso de su amo, acató la orden y dio media vuelta para regresar a su lado legítimo de la casa.

Y mientras Malfoy y su tropa se retiraban, derrotados, Hermione había caído presa de otro de aquellos sueños misteriosos que le retrotraían en el tiempo, a la noche del Aniversario.

_Sentada en al asiento del copiloto del Anglia de su novio, Hermione abrió poco a poco los ojos, notando cómo le dolían a medida que la luz se iba colando en ellos. Sintió la mano de Ron acariciándole el brazo, esta vez con ternura, al tiempo que le daba explicaciones de por qué la había despertado repentinamente. _

_-Vamos, Hermione, seguro que tu padre te está esperando. Ya sabes que siempre lo hace. _

_-Phmmmf –refunfuñó ella, apretando de nuevo los ojos._

_-Veeenga, despierta. Tu padre se llevará un susto de muerte si no apareces. _

_Estas palabras parecieron calar en el cerebro medio dormido de Hermione, porque entonces la morena se incorporó lentamente en el asiento del copiloto y con un único ojo abierto observó el lugar donde se encontraban. La calle en la que vivían sus padres estaba tan desierta y silenciosa que la muchacha imaginó que debía de ser muy tarde. _

_-¿Qué hora es?_

_-Hora de irse a casa. Vamos, te acompaño –Ron pasó una mano bajo los brazos de Hermione y le ayudó a salir del viejo Anglia volador. _

_Entre el alcohol y que acababa de despertarse, a la morena le costaba mantener el equilibrio, así que su novio la acompañó hasta la puerta de la vivienda para asegurarse de que llegaba sana y salva a la casa de los Granger. _

_-¿Tienes llaves? ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó. Hermione se limitó a contestar con un afectadísimo movimiento de cabeza. Asintió tan fuertemente que su barbilla casi chocó contra su clavícula-. Bien. Entonces me voy. Nos vemos mañana, que descanses. _

_El pelirrojo depositó un beso en la frente de su novia y regresó al coche. Una o dos veces se giró para comprobar que Hermione estaba suficientemente lúcida para encontrar las llaves, pero se quedó más tranquilo cuando ella las sacó del bolso y las agitó en el aire para decirle adiós. Encendió el motor del coche y se fue. _

_Ya en la soledad de la calle, Hermione intentó controlar los efectos del alcohol para introducir la llave en la cerradura de la puerta. Entornó los ojos para que la llave volviera a ser una, en singular, y no un puñado de ellas, que era lo que veía en ese momento. Pero por más que lo intentaba, no conseguía atinar con la cerradura. Probó de nuevo, pero tampoco tuvo suerte. Probó, probó y probó, hasta que se dio cuenta de que aquellas no eran las llaves de la casa de sus padres…_

-¡POR EL AMOR DE UNA MUJER JUGUÉ CON MAGIA SIN SABER QUE ERA YO QUIEN ME HECHIZABAAAAA!

Horas antes, Hermione había echado mano de una de las pociones de sueño que guardaba en el pequeño botiquín que tenía en el baño. Casi nunca tenía problemas para dormir, pero ahora que compartía casa con Malfoy y que Hansel había retomado su terrible costumbre de darle serenatas bajo la ventana, supo que necesitaría una ayuda extra si quería descansar.

Lo malo era que los efectos de la poción expiraban después de un par de horas y que Hermione era de sueño ligero, así que los gritos de Hansel la despertaron en medio de la noche, y ella se quedó frustrada al ver que una vez más se quedaba sin recordar lo que había ocurrido después de la fiesta del Aniversario.

Ahora sabía el motivo por el cual no había entrado en casa de sus padres. Al parecer, se había olvidado las llaves. Pero todavía era un misterio qué le había llevado a encontrarse con Malfoy y decidir no solo pasar la noche con él (a fin de cuentas, mentiría si dijera que Draco era desagradable a la vista), sino casarse con él.

Enfadada como estaba, fue hasta la ventana, la abrió y con un conjuro de su varita provocó una lluvia torrencial que empezó a caer sobre Hansel, que fue a resguardarse bajo uno de los árboles de la calle.

-¡AGUA PURIFICADORA, SEÑAL DE QUE SU AMOR ES CORRESPONDIDO!

-¡CÁLLATE, PESADO! –gritó un vecino-. ¡SON LAS TRES DE LA MAÑANA!

-¡MI AMOR NO TIENE HORA! ¡ES INFINITO!

-¡INFINITAS SON LAS HOSTIAS QUE TE VOY A PEGAR COMO BAJE Y NO TE HAYAS IDO! –argumentó el vecino, que cerró la ventana de golpe.

Hermione pensó que no le gustaría verse en el lugar de Hansel en ese momento. Conocía bastante bien al vecino que le había gritado y sabía que sus puños, a veces, podían ser más contundentes que cualquier hechizo. Con un poco de suerte Hansel se iría antes de que pudiera darle alcance.

Pensó en intentar conciliar de nuevo el sueño, pero cuando ya estaba sentada en la cama, un aroma muy familiar impactó contra sus fosas nasales. Se trataba de la colonia de Malfoy. Hermione podría haberla reconocido a kilómetros de distancia porque era un aroma que siempre le había gustado especialmente. ¿Pero por qué olía su habitación a la colonia de Malfoy?

Su primer instinto fue mirar debajo de la cama, pensando que a lo mejor Draco se había agazapado allí para darle un susto de muerte y por eso la habitación apestaba a su perfume. Pero no vio nada. Y en el armario tampoco estaba. Ni siquiera en el cuarto de baño u oculto al más puro estilo Psicosis, tras la cortina de la bañera.

Extrañada, fue hasta la puerta y comprobó que alguien había destruido su _fermaportas_.

_¡Aja! ¡Te he pillado, Malfoy!_

Hermione esperaba encontrárselo detrás, con la oreja pegada, pero cuando la abrió de golpe no se encontró con él, sino con su elfo doméstico, que se estaba aplicando unas compresas calientes en la espalda, solo Merlín sabía por qué.

-Hokey, ¿dónde está Malfoy? –le preguntó.

-El señorito Malfoy se encuentra descansando.

Hermione frunció el ceño. Ni por un momento se lo creyó, sobre todo ahora que Malfoy había entrado en su cuarto.

-¿Qué hay en esa bolsa, Hokey?

-El pelo del señorito Malfoy, señorita.

-¿Y por qué está el pelo de tu amo en esa bolsa?

-Porque el señorito Malfoy cruzó de nuevo la raya que trazó la señorita Granger.

-¡AJÁ! ¡Te pillé!

Hermione salió disparada hasta el despacho, dispuesta a pedirle explicaciones a Malfoy, pero cuando llegó al lugar donde la raya verde le impedía pasar, solamente pudo vislumbrar, por el hueco de la puerta, los pies descalzos del Slytherin, que colgaban cómicamente del extremo del sillón. Draco era tan alto que el minúsculo sillón de su despacho se le había quedado pequeño.

Hermione sonrió. Si no llega a ser porque se trataba de él, habría pensado que aquélla era una escena adorable. Todavía con una sonrisa en los labios, puso rumbo de nuevo a su habitación. Había sido un día muy largo y estaba cansada. Si Malfoy podía dormir, por Merlín que ella también lo haría. Ya tendría tiempo para descubrir el misterio de la puerta.

Ron Weasley se levantó aquella mañana con el pie izquierdo. A decir verdad, llevaba muchos días levantándose con el pie izquierdo desde que había descubierto el "secretito" de Hermione, que era como había bautizado el señor Weasley el matrimonio de su ex novia con uno de los Malfoy.

No había día en la que no se despertara con alguna historia nueva sobre los la que ya era la pareja de moda. Aquella mañana había desayunado con las tonterías que contaba Rita Skeeter sobre el tiempo que Hermione había estado saliendo con él y con Draco, simultáneamente. Ron sabía que muchas de estas historias no eran ciertas, pero no estaba seguro de otras y eso le ponía de muy mal humor. Intentaba llevar una vida normal, pero eran tantas las entrevistas, reportajes y artículos que hablaban de Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy, que le resultaba imposible mantenerse al margen de todos ellos.

Además, la situación actual cambiaba mucho las cosas. Para empezar, Ron había tenido que volver a La Madriguera. Con sus padres. Por lo que tenía que soportar de nuevo que su madre intentara ponerle horarios y que su padre le diera inoportunos consejos acerca de cómo tratar a las chicas, por si existía la remota posibilidad de que algún día consiguiera hacerles abuelos. "No pierdas la esperanza, hijo, hay muchas cucharas en el caldero", le había dicho.

La ruptura con Hermione también significaba que ya no podrían quedar todos como lo hacían antes. Ahora, Harry y Ginny, así como el resto de sus amigos, tenían que repartir su tiempo para visitarles, y las reuniones sociales ya nunca volverían a ser lo mismo porque siempre faltaría alguien.

Pero Ron reconocía que estar soltero tenía sus ventajas. Por ejemplo, podía comer con la boca abierta siempre que quisiera. Y nadie le reñía por ello. O dejar la tapa del váter abierta, sin necesidad de reponer el conjuro que la cerraba después de hacer sus necesidades básicas. Pero lo mejor de todo era que, por primera vez en su vida, atraía la atención de las chicas. ¡Y de qué manera! Ron no estaba acostumbrado a pasear por la calle y que se le quedaran mirando. Era como si, de repente, por no salir con Hermione, hubiese pasado a formar parte de la lista de los solteros más cotizados y eso era algo que le encantaba. Le bastaría con chasquear los dedos para conseguir una cita. Ahora mismo no se sentía con fuerzas para probar suerte con otra relación, pero estaba bien saber que tenía la posibilidad si es que algún día se decidía.

Sonrió abiertamente al pensar todo esto, justo en el momento que su madre entró en la cocina.

-Da gusto verte sonreír, cariño, eso es señal de que estás mucho mejor –le dijo la señora Weasley, convencida de que sus cuidados habían influido significativamente en la mejoría de su hijo.

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien en casa?

-¡Ginny, cariño!

La señora Weasley se abalanzó sobre su hija pequeña nada más verla. Ginny, que venía acompañada de Harry, se acercó a Ron para saludarle.

-Le estaba diciendo a Ron que da gusto que sonría –comentó la señora Weasley a su hija pequeña-. ¿A que está mucho mejor?

-Tienes mejor cara, colega –confirmó Harry, estrechando la mano de su amigo-. ¿Estás listo? ¿Nos vamos?

-Casi, dejadme que coja la cartera y nos vamos. ¿Habéis pensado en algún lugar especial?

-La verdad es que no, si te parece, improvisamos.

Ron, Harry y Ginny pusieron entonces rumbo al Callejón Diagon, donde esperaban poder encontrar algo que llevarse a la boca y pasar el día en compañía unos de otros, a ser posible charlando de cualquier cosa que no fuera Hermione. Aquella era la primera vez que podían quedar tranquilamente después de todo el follón que se había montado. Harry y Ginny estaban convencidos de que lo mejor era pasar página y no sacar el tema, a no ser que Ron necesitara desahogarse.

Al principio, la conversación fue bastante fluida. Durante la primera hora los nombres de Hermione y Draco no se escucharon en ningún momento. Pero entonces Harry cometió un tremendo error, mientras estaban comentando el embarazo de Luna Lovegood.

-Yo solo digo que el hijo de esos dos va a dar más guerra que una banda de mortífagos –bromeó Ginny, tratando de imaginar qué tipo de hijo tendrían Rolf y Luna.

-A lo mejor nace más cuerdo que su madre –apostilló Ron-. Eso nunca se sabe. Hay padres que son completamente diferentes a sus hijos.

-Y ahí es cuando llegan los problemas –recapacitó la pelirroja.

-No te creas. Yo pienso que los problemas empiezan cuando es un embarazo no deseado –intervino Harry, llevándose un trago de su vaso de agua a los labios-. Al menos el suyo es un hijo deseado, no como el de Hermione.

Si en ese momento les hubiesen dicho que Ron se había convertido en una estatua de sal, se lo hubiesen creído. El pelirrojo recibió este comentario con tal asombro que durante unos segundos fue incapaz de pestañear, respirar o hacer cualquier otra función básica. Lo único que procesaba su mente era una imagen de Hermione llevando en brazos a un bebé de cabeza desproporcionada y con una melena rubia engominada hacia atrás.

-¿Hermione está embarazada? –dijo por fin, nada más salir del ensimismamiento.

-¡No, no, no! ¡No lo está!

-¿De Malfoy?

-Que no, que Harry hablaba de un caso hipotético, Ron. En el caso de que se hubiera quedado embarazada, pero no lo está, en absoluto.

-¿Está embarazada de Malfoy? Es decir, ¿embarazada de Draco Malfoy? –siguió insistiendo el pelirrojo.

-Que no, no lo flipes, Ron, que no está embarazada. En serio, respira.

Pero el pelirrojo se había levantado de la mesa del restaurante para caminar sin rumbo en un perímetro de dos metros, por lo que los otros comensales comenzaron a mirarles con curiosidad.

Ron empezó a decir cosas sin sentido, como que la culpa de todo la tenían las tazas de la tía Muriel, por haberles hecho un regalo tan penoso, o que debería haber sospechado antes que eso del "útero hostil" y los "soldaditos que tienen que ir al gimnasio" era, en realidad, la excusa que siempre ponía Hermione porque no quería tener hijos con él. Estaba tan alucinado que no prestaba ya atención a ninguna a las explicaciones de sus amigos.

-Es decir, está embarazada en el sentido de estar embarazada, con niños y todo eso, no en el otro sentido.

-¿Hay otro sentido? –se interesó Harry.

-Ron, ¿nos estás escuchando? –Ginny conjuró rápidamente un _sonorus_ para amplificar su voz que retumbó en todo el restaurante-. ¡NO ESTÁ EMBARAZADA! Y aunque lo estuviera, eso no es lo importante.

-¿No es lo importante? –dudó Ron, tomando asiento de nuevo, todavía muy pálido.

-No, lo importante es que podría estar embarazada, pero no lo está.

-Por lo que el posible hijo de Malfoy que finalmente no fue, nunca irá a la casa Slytherin, como estaba claro que iba a ir –apostilló Harry.

-Eso es una ventaja tremenda, tienes que reconocerlo –afirmó Ginny.

-Y no conocerá a nadie que se llame Crabbe y a nadie que se llame Goyle, y por supuesto tampoco tonteará con nadie que se llame Pansy ni le hará la pelota a ningún Snape.

-Lo cual vuelven a ser buenas noticias.

-Además, creo que no hace falta decir que si finalmente no hay niño, no habrá tampoco una abuela Narcisa y un abuelo Lucius a los que pedirles dinero para donar a la causa mortífaga o para comprar gel capilar con el que peinarse el pelo hacia atrás.

-Y solo por eso, hermano, deberías estar MUY aliviado –afirmó Ginny, asintiendo a su vez con la cabeza.

Ron los miraba a los dos, anonadado, preguntándose si de verdad su mejor amigo y su hermana pensaban que algo de lo que decían tenía pies y/o cabeza.

-¡Ah! Y como no va a haber niño, nos aseguramos de que no herede la calvicie del padre –precisó Harry.

-¿Sabes que Hermione me ha dicho que ayer le cayó todavía más pelo?

-¡Buena chica! ¿Se lo arrancó ella?

-No, parece ser que cruzó la raya. Y esta vez de verdad.

-¿Otra vez se extralimitó? ¿Qué hizo ahora? ¿Tocarle el culo?

-¡NO! Cruzó la raya, ya sabes, la raya verde con la que Hermione ha dividido la casa en la que viven. Confieso que estoy deseando verlo. Recuérdame que mañana les hagamos una visita.

-Un momento, ¿Malfoy y Hermione viven ahora juntos? –les interrumpió Ron.

-Ron, Ron, Ron –Ginny se acercó sigilosamente a su hermano, esta vez cogiéndole la mano fraternalmente-, vuelves a perder de vista lo más importante.

-¿Qué es lo más importante? –preguntó, inocentemente, Harry.

-Sí, Gin, ¿qué es lo más importante? Porque si no te parece importante que Hermione esté embarazada…

-No está embarazada…

-…o que esté viviendo con el tipo con el que me puso los cuernos y que la ha dejado embarazada…

-¡NO ESTÁ EMBARAZADA! –gritaron los dos al unísono.

-Bien, vale, no está embarazada, pero me da igual. Ahora viven juntos y por lo que a mí respecta eso es una pareja. ¿Y sabes qué? Si ella y su útero hostil quieren quedarse embarazados me parece bien, pero que no espere que me quede aquí sentado, esperando.

Ron se levantó, dejó su servilleta encima de su plato y puso rumbo a la salida del restaurante.

-Ron, ¿a dónde vas? –le gritó Ginny desde la mesa.

-¡A ejercitar mis soldaditos! –le espetó, antes de salir, hecho un basilisco.

Harry y Ginny se miraron con preocupación. Cuando todo parecía indicar que estaban saliendo del túnel, se dieron cuenta de que nada más acababan de entrar.


	11. Juegos mentales

**Capítulo 11**

**-Juegos mentales-**

Al igual que el pelirrojo, Draco tampoco había empezado el día con buen pie. Por la noche había tenido una horrible pesadilla en la que una nueva descarga eléctrica le despojaba de su fantástica melena y, como represalia, había decidido cabalgar a lomos de su elfo doméstico, cual jinete de las llanuras, para conseguir asesinar de una vez por todas a Granger.

Durante la pesadilla, le había costado un gran esfuerzo recorrer todo el salón y abrir la puerta a lomos de Hokey, pero cuando por fin lo consiguió la pesadilla se había vuelto más absurda que nunca porque resultó que la sabelotodo estaba bastante buena embutida en su escaso camisón de algodón blanco y eso le había hecho sentir compasión por ella.

¡Compasión! (durante la última consulta que había hecho en el diccionario esa palabra ni siquiera aparecía listada).

Con estas y otras imágenes todavía más perturbadoras, Draco Malfoy recogió la toalla que había traído el día anterior junto al resto de sus pertenencias, y se dispuso a Aparecerse en su casa. Quería pegarse una ducha y estaba convencido de que la maldita sabelotodo no había modificado el trazado de la raya para que él pudiera usar el baño.

Estaba tan dormido que cuando llegó a su casa, todavía legañoso, no advirtió la presencia de otra persona. Abrió el grifo, se quitó la ropa y empezó a canturrear una canción de las Weird Sisters justo antes de escuchar esa voz femenina a sus espaldas:

-Veo que el pelo que pierdes arriba rápidamente lo recuperas abajo –dijo la voz.

Draco giró en redondo, hasta encontrarse cara a cara con su ex prometida. Astoria Greengrass le estaba observando con desdén, de arriba abajo. Él se encontraba desnudo, pero ni siquiera se molestó en cubrirse con una toalla.

-Astoria, ¿qué haces aquí? –le preguntó, mientras el vaho de la bañera empezaba a inundar la habitación.

-Vine a recoger un par de cosas que me dejé durante la mudanza –contestó ella, con la frialdad que la caracterizaba.

-Bueno –carraspeó él-, ¿y qué tal te va?

-Veo que la vida de casado tampoco te respeta a ti. No has ganado peso, pero has perdido pelo, ¿tanto tiempo ha pasado, Draco?

El Slytherin se palpó la cabeza confundido por las palabras de Astoria. Cuando sintió que allí arriba había mucho menos pelo de lo normal, se miró corriendo en el espejo, y puso la misma cara de espanto que el día anterior. Después de todo, parecía que lo de anoche no había sido un sueño.

-Fue un accidente, lo arreglaré más tarde –comentó, tratando de restarle importancia a su aspecto, aunque ahora ya no se sintiera tan seguro como antes. Astoria, que sabía que nunca se le habían dado bien los hechizos de estética, arregló el desaguisado de la cabeza de Malfoy con un simple giro de su varita. El Slytherin recuperó su cabello nada más finalizar el encantamiento.

-Ya que lo preguntas, te diré que me va fantásticamente bien. Blaise y yo damos una fiesta la próxima semana –anunció con una sonrisa-. Por supuesto, estás invitado. A ella la puedes traer también. Ya sabes que estamos en tiempos pacíficos, una sangre sucia arriba o abajo no lo notará nadie.

-¿Blaise? –Draco frunció el ceño.

-Blaise Zabini. Te acuerdas de él, supongo.

-Perfectamente. Lo que no recuerdo es que fuerais tan cercanos.

-Bueno… –Astoria caminó unos pasos hacia el frente, se estaba acercando peligrosamente-, he pensado que ya que no podía tener al más rico, al menos podía tener al más guapo –le susurró-. Además, ya era hora de hacerlo público, ¿no crees?

Malfoy enarcó las cejas, sorprendido.

-Vamos, Draco, ¿de veras creíste que solo tú tenías amantes? Oh, qué ricura… -dijo Astoria, acariciándole la mejilla muy despacio-. En fin, nos vemos la semana que viene, entonces. Te mandaré una lechuza con la invitación. ¡Au revoir!

Y Astoria simplemente se fue, dejándole en su baño con la mayor cara de imbécil que jamás había puesto.

Así había empezado su día, descubriendo que no solamente era un cornudo sino también un idiota. Y el resto del día no pintaba mejor, porque ahora estaba en aquella consulta, en compañía de la apestosa Sangre Sucia, que estaba leyendo una patética revista femenina en la que había una foto de ellos dos en la portada.

Hermione parecía contenta y relajada. Él, sin embargo, se encontraba deprimido y aburrido, por lo que no tardó mucho tiempo en entregarse a su deporte favorito:

-Granger –la llamó, desde donde estaba sentado, al lado del revistero.

-Malfoy.

-No me arrepiento de lo que pasó.

Hermione cerró la revista y le miró con cansancio.

-¿Te refieres a la boda? ¿O al divorcio?

-Me refiero a haber dicho que tenías una personalidad fálica. Después de haber visto tu ropa interior, creo que eso queda bastante claro.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y siguió a lo suyo. Cuando Malfoy se ponía así lo mejor era ignorarle. Eso lo había aprendido con los años. Aunque el muchacho podía ser persistente.

-Granger.

-Malfoy.

-Alguien está un poco gruñona esta mañana. ¿Quizá es que no has dormido bien esta noche?

-Mis hábitos nocturnos no son de tu incumbencia. Además, no soy yo quien anda haciendo excursiones al filo de la medianoche.

La maldita Granger lo sabía. ¿Acaso le habría visto cabalgando sobre Hokey? Y si le había visto, ¿por qué no había aprovechado para burlarse de él? Los ojos de Malfoy brillaron con astucia.

-¿Por qué tienes problemas para dormir, Granger? –comentó para desviar el tema-. A lo mejor la próxima vez te apetece hacerme una visita nocturna. Te aseguro que tengo un par de remedios fantásticos para el insomnio. –Hermione volvió a poner los ojos en blanco.

-Permítame que tenga mis dudas.

-De todos modos, sabes que solo tienes que soñar conmigo y todos tus problemas desaparecerán. Dime, Granger, ¿sueñas mucho conmigo?

-El día que yo sueñe contigo será el día que tú cocines para un elfo doméstico.

La señora que estaba sentada a su lado les miró ahora con cierta sorpresa. La consulta del sexólogo estaba vacía aquella mañana, pero junto a ellos se encontraba otra paciente de mediana edad, que parecía más interesada en su conversación que en la revista que estaba hojeando.

Al escucharles debió de pensar que estaban realizando un ejercicio de su terapia sexológica porque le guiñó un ojo con complicidad a Draco, provocando que el Slytherin se removiera con incomodidad en su asiento.

-Da igual, lo mejor es que dejemos este tema para cuando tengamos menos audiencia –prosiguió Malfoy, sintiéndose observado-. Yo solo digo que ya sé que hoy teníamos cita con el sexólogo, pero no hacía falta que contrataras a un actor para impresionarme. Venga, Granger, confiesa, ¿cuánto le pagas a Hansel?

-Lo mismo que tú a Astoria.

-Aunque Astoria cobrase, no podrías permitírtela y lo sabes. Además, no eres su tipo. Le gustan más rubios y que tengan algo más fálico que su personalidad, tú ya me entiendes...

-Piensa lo que quieras –replicó ella-, pero te sorprendería saber que no eres el único que tiene admiradores.

-No sabía que hubieras oído hablar de mi club de admiradores gay.

-Pobres diablos. Cómo se nota que no han visto tu reciente alopecia.

-Debo admitir que me haces mucha gracia, Granger. Ahora te necesito, pero cuando haya terminado contigo, por favor no vengas llorando a buscarme. Sería demasiado patético, incluso para ti.

-Descuida, tú y tu ego podéis iros ahora mismo si os apetece. Eso, si cabéis los dos por la puerta, claro.

-¡Ah, Granger! Disimula todo lo que quieras. Pero te advierto que disfrutarás mucho más si te relajas conmigo –comentó, reclinándose en el asiento de la consulta y poniendo sus brazos tras la cabeza-. Sé lo que estás pensando, además de rematadamente guapo, soy un genio.

-No, solo un completo gilipollas.

-En serio, ¿cuál es tu problema?

-Yo no tengo ningún problema. Excepto tú, claro.

-Ya sé lo que te pasa –reflexionó Draco-. Creo que te molesta no estar a la altura de las circunstancias. Pero no te preocupes, en cuanto a sexo se refiere ser arrebatadoramente guapo no siempre es lo más importante. Ahora que sabes tus limitaciones ya tienes media terapia realizada.

En ese momento una mujer vestida con una bata blanca entró en la sala de estar en la que aguardaban su turno.

-¿Los señores Malfoy? –los llamó la enfermera-. Pueden pasar, la doctora los está esperando.

Draco se puso en pie, pero Hermione permaneció sentada, leyendo su revista. Se negaba a darse por aludida si le llamaban por el apellido del Slytherin.

-¿No son ustedes los señores Malfoy? –dudó la enfermera al ver que ella no se movía.

La señora que se encontraba en la sala de espera se encogió de hombros, desconcertada.

-Vamos, cuchicuchi, nos llaman –intentó animarla Draco, que de nuevo volvía a ser el mejor marido del mundo. El Slytherin estaba dispuesto a lo que fuera con tal de demostrar que eran una pareja bien avenida. Cada día faltaba menos para que se conociera la sentencia de su padre, ahora no iba a echarlo todo por la borda.

-Dile a la enfermera de mi parte que podéis entrar tú y tu ombligo. Hacéis una pareja fantástica, no me necesitáis –respondió ella, sin levantar la mirada de la revista que estaba leyendo.

Draco se quedó inmóvil. Si no hubiera estado esa enfermera delante la habría obligado a levantarse. Pero tenía que disimular, así que no le quedaba más remedio que ser amable con Hermione.

-¡Cómo es! Discúlpela, la alegría por nuestro matrimonio la tiene embriagada y la pobre ya ni sabe lo que dice. Venga, cariño, no te hagas de rogar, que hay más pacientes esperando –comentó, en clara alusión a la señora que le había guiñado un ojo minutos antes.

A Hermione le hubiese gustado postergar un poco más la agonía de Malfoy, pero era preferible acabar con ello cuanto antes, por lo que finalmente se puso en pie y siguió los pasos de la enfermera.

La consulta de la sexóloga era todo lo contrario a la de la psicóloga que habían visto días antes. La doctora Allegra Tease era una muchacha mucho más joven y mil veces más atractiva, que se decantaba por un mobiliario contemporáneo para recibir a sus pacientes. Las paredes de su consulta eran lisas, casi quirúrgicas, y de ellas solamente colgaba el título que la acreditaba como Psicóloga de la conducta sexual y postural en las parejas mágicas.

Los recibió con una sonrisa cálida, indicándoles que podían tomar asiento en las dos butacas que había frente a su escritorio. Draco y Hermione así lo hicieron.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno, ¡qué tenemos aquí! ¡Los Malfoy! –exclamó la sexóloga, sin duda para romper el hielo-. Les confieso que tenía curiosidad por conocerles. Por aquí no suelen venir parejas tan famosas como ustedes.

Draco recibió sus palabras con una mueca contrariada de sus labios, Hermione se limitó a dedicarle una sonrisa tímida.

-Y, díganme, ¿qué les trae por aquí? –se interesó la doctora-. Veo que están intentando tramitar el divorcio, así que me pregunto ¿puedo ayudarles en algo?

-Puede ayudarnos a divorciarnos –replicó escuetamente Hermione, con un tono de voz bastante cortante.

La doctora arqueó las cejas, sorprendida, y escribió algo en un cuaderno que tenía delante. Por lo que a ella respectaba, si así era como estaban las cosas entre ellos, lo mejor iba a ser que se divorciaran cuanto antes. Pero Malfoy parecía tener otros planes.

-No le haga caso, doctora –le dijo, contrariado-, comprobará usted misma que mi mujer se encuentra muy estresada estos días. Después de la boda apenas hemos tenido tiempo para estar solos, con todos esos periodistas y la gente llamándonos…

-Entiendo… -afirmó la doctora-, la falta de intimidad puede ser un gran foco de estrés en la pareja.

Draco asintió con dinamismo. Hermione se limitó a bufar con incredulidad.

-Bueno, si les parece, como apenas llevan unos días casados y todavía no han experimentado el desgaste que acarrean años de matrimonio, pienso que deberíamos empezar la terapia con unos ejercicios de reeducación sexual. Si no funciona, siempre podemos intentar otro tratamiento.

-¿Y en qué consisten exactamente esos ejercicios? –se interesó Hermione.

-Son solamente unas tablas básicas de caricias y juegos preliminares que les ayudarán a restablecer la confianza perdida entre ustedes –Draco y Hermione intercambiaron miradas de pánico-. Oh, por Merlín, no se preocupen. Les aseguro que no es nada que no hayan hecho antes. Se trata solo de pequeñas caricias y arrumacos que toda pareja debe hacer para no perder la llama del amor.

Draco carraspeó antes de hablar, no sabía cómo decir aquello.

-Le aseguro, doctora, que a mí no me hace falta ejercitarme más –se pavoneó.

-No lo dudo –afirmó ella-, la fama le precede –comentó, despertando una sonrisa en Malfoy y la irritación de Hermione, a quien le importaban un verdadero comino las conquistas de Draco-. Aunque debo advertirle que si se ejercita mal, el placer nunca es el mismo –apostilló la doctora.

Draco intentó replicar, pero Hermione no tenía intención de entrar en detalles sobre las relaciones que tuviera o dejara de tener Malfoy, por lo que intentó reconducir el tema a los ejercicios que quería imponerles la sexóloga. Le preocupaba mucho aclarar ciertas cosas.

-Y, pongamos, doctora, que esos ejercicios nunca los hayamos hecho antes por los motivos que sea. ¿Resultarían muy incómodos entre una pareja, digamos, novata?

-La inexperiencia no debería ser un inconveniente, señora Malfoy –afirmó la sexóloga-. Además, ustedes dos ya sabrán que esto es como montar en bicicleta: una vez aprendido, nunca se olvida.

Era la segunda vez que una mujer le guiñaba el ojo aquella mañana y ninguna de las dos le había gustado. Definitivamente, hoy no era el día de Malfoy.

-Está bien, empecemos por algo práctico. Pónganse de pie –ordenó la doctora-. Haremos unos ejercicios de calentamiento previo para asegurarnos de que los ejecuten bien en sus casas.

-¿Aquí? –se asustó Hermione.

-¿Ahora? –protestó Draco.

-¿De veras es necesario? –Hermione estaba dispuesta a apelar a la lógica de aquella sexóloga-. Porque yo creo que ambos tenemos bastante claro que queremos el divorcio.

-Y sin embargo, su marido parece más receloso –puntualizó la doctora.

-No, créame, me lo he pensado mucho mejor: firme el divorcio, quiero el divorcio, de verdad, no sabe CUÁNTO lo quiero.

-Oh, vamos, no sean tímidos, dense una oportunidad. Los ejercicios son realmente fáciles y los haremos con ropa, no es como si necesitaran desnudarse en medio de la consulta. Eso ya lo harán cuando lleguen a casa –bromeó, poniéndose en pie.

La doctora Tease se acercó hasta ellos y tiró de ambos por la muñeca para que se pusieran en pie. Luego los colocó frente a frente, hasta que quedaron separados por unos escasos centímetros. Draco estaba muy pálido. Momentos antes su mente le había traicionado y se había puesto a pensar en el camisón blanco de Hermione, y estaba claro que aquella no era la mejor manera de abordar una situación como ésta. Su cerebro le traicionaba cuando más lo necesitaba. _Vaya día de mierda…_

Hermione, por su parte, tampoco se sentía demasiado cómoda. De repente era muy consciente de su cuerpo y el de Draco, que estaba muy cerca, demasiado cera. Hermione tuvo la sensación de que el mundo empezaba a girar bajo sus pies. La simple idea de tener que tocar a Draco, aunque solo fuera por causas médicas, le daba pánico. ¿Y si ejecutaba allí mismo un _Avada Kadavra_? ¿Y si la mataba después, tan pronto llegaran a casa? La bruja no quería tentar a la suerte, pero si deseaba obtener el divorcio rápido (y, oh, vaya si lo deseaba), no le quedaba escapatoria posible.

-Lo primero que quiero es que sean conscientes de las posibilidades de sus cuerpos –comentó la doctora, obligándoles a que se acercaran todavía más-. El cuerpo de la mujer, curvilíneo y suave fue hecho para encajar con el cuerpo rectilíneo y recio del hombre, así que veamos cómo lo hacen.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco para suavizar un poco la incomodidad del momento. Tenía a la sabelotodo demasiado cerca, tan cerca que intentaba por todos los medios no mirarle a los ojos para que ella no intuyera su nerviosismo.

La sexóloga siguió hablando sobre alguna basura sobre los cuerpos que Draco ya no estaba escuchando. Había desconectado hacía rato porque estaba demasiado ocupado esquivando los ojos de Hermione, que de vez en cuando se clavaban casi por equivocación en los suyos y salían corriendo en dirección contraria.

De repente la sexóloga cogió una de las manos de Draco.

-¡Siéntala, señor Malfoy! –gritó con emoción-. Sienta las curvas de su mujer bajo sus manos –le dijo, mientras trazaba círculos concéntricos imaginarios en el aire para rodear los pechos de Hermione.

Draco sintió un ataque de pánico, aunque no más que Hermione, que tenía los ojos clavados en las manos de Malfoy. Las tenía tan cerca, rozando con las yemas su camiseta, que tuvo que apretarse el labio con fuerza para no gritar con horror.

Pero la sexóloga interpretó este gesto de una manera muy diferente.

-¿Ve su cara de placer? ¿Nota su deseo, señor Malfoy?

-¡Lo noto y lo correspondo! –aseguró teatralmente Draco.

-¿Y usted, señora Malfoy? ¿Se siente deseada? ¿Arde en deseos de tomarle entre sus brazos?

Pero Hermione ya había tenido suficiente. Algo había hecho "clic" en su cabeza, algo de lo que no se había dado cuenta hasta entonces porque había estado demasiado concentrada en sentir autocompasión. Ahora, sin embargo, lo veía todo muy claro.

Y es que, desde que todo aquello había empezado, se había citado con dos terapeutas y en ninguna de las ocasiones Draco había mostrado el más mínimo interés por tramitar rápidamente el divorcio. Es más, daba la sensación de que el Slytherin hacía todo lo posible por sabotear sus terapias y retrasar el papeleo. Se mostraba encantador delante de la gente, colaboraba con los médicos y, ahora, en el colmo de la hipocresía, estaba fingiendo una excitación que no sentía.

Allí había gato encerrado.

Pero si eso es lo que él quería, ella no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados. Draco Malfoy iba a pasar un rato muy malo. Allí y ahora.

-Si le digo la verdad, doctora, no me siento demasiado deseada en este momento –afirmó Hermione.

Estas palabras decepcionaron por completo a la sexóloga, para alivio de Draco, cuyas manos empezaban a temblar de tenerlas tanto tiempo suspendidas en el aire y no estaba seguro de poder seguir así mucho tiempo. Unos segundos más y las habría dejado caer en… en… no quería ni pensarlo. Por suerte, las palabras de Hermione hicieron que doctora se detuviera en seco y le obligara a bajar las manos. Parecía desconcertada.

-Es decir –prosiguió la morena-, estos ejercicios están muy bien, pero mi marido y yo siempre hemos sido un poquito más pasionales y eso es lo que más echo de menos –aseguró, haciendo un gesto con su dedos índice y meñique.

-¿Pasionales? Podemos ser más pasionales si quiere. ¿A qué se refiere?

-A que nos gustan otro tipo de cosas, cosas más… carnales.

Draco frunció el ceño, no le gustaba nada el rumbo que estaban tomando las cosas. Hermione tenía _esa_ mirada. La mirada que ella siempre ponía cuando estaba a punto de convertir su vida en un puñetero infierno. La muy maldita siempre lo conseguía.

-¿Me podría poner un ejemplo?

-Puedo enseñárselo, si quiere –respondió la Gryffindor con coquetería.

Una gran bola de saliva cruzó con dificultad la garganta de Draco. Podía oler el peligro a lo lejos. Notó que la temperatura del despacho de la doctora Tease había subido varios grados. De repente empezaba a tener mucho calor.

-Adelante –concedió la doctora-, todo lo que sea mejorar es bienvenido. Ese es nuestro objetivo.

Hermione jugó muy bien sus cartas en esta ocasión. Se acercó sigilosamente a Draco, muy despacio, como la serpiente que podía llegar a ser si se lo proponía. Lo primero que hizo fue coger una de las manos del muchacho, mientras narraba la escena y le aseguraba a la doctora que "a él le gusta muchísimo que yo le dirija porque sabe que me vuelvo loca cuando hace lo que deseo". Luego hizo que las manos de Malfoy viajaran hasta su cintura, y las dejó allí, de manera que se quedaron todavía más juntos que antes. Hermione casi podía sentir la respiración de Malfoy, más alto que ella, agitándose sobre el puente de su nariz.

Durante toda la operación, la Gryffindor se negó a subir la mirada para ver el efecto que estaba teniendo todo esto sobre Draco. Pero notaba que el Slytherin se había quedado sin recursos porque su cuerpo estaba rígido, completamente petrificado sobre la baldosa del suelo que ocupaban sus pies.

-Luego siempre suelo acercar mi boca a su oreja –comentó Hermione, por supuesto deslizando su boca muy lentamente por la mejilla de Draco, hasta que su labio inferior quedó a escasos milímetros del lóbulo de su oreja-, porque cuando estamos en la cama le encanta que le susurre cosas al oído.

Draco no pudo evitar sentir un potente escalofrío recorriendo su espina dorsal.

-Y, finalmente, suelo acercarme con mucha lentitud hasta su boca para indicarle que ya puede besarme.

Hermione subió por fin sus ojos para posarlos con ternura en los de Malfoy, como retándole a que la besara. Hizo una caída de pestañas y posó una de sus manos en el pecho del muchacho, sin que él se enterara apenas porque estaba embobado en la profunda mirada de deseo que le estaba dedicando ella.

Casi involuntariamente, Malfoy se inclinó ligeramente hacia delante. Estaba perdido. Si nadie lo impedía iba a besar a Hermione Granger. Apenas quedaban unos milímetros para que sus labios se encontraran, un suspiro les separaba del beso, pero en el último segundo Hermione se echó para atrás.

-¡Pero él nunca me besa! –protestó, alejándose de su lado.

Si las miradas mataran, la que Draco Malfoy le dedicó en aquel momento habría sido un Avada Kadavra.

-Eso es… –la doctora dudó un segundo-… es altamente interesante, la verdad. Si tras ese cortejo tan pasional, usted, señor Malfoy, todavía no siente deseos de corresponder a su esposa es que tenemos mucho trabajo por delante.

Draco, que todavía estaba furioso con ella, bufó socarronamente para mostrar su descontento. Quería matar a la sabelotodo por haberse atrevido a seducirle, pero sobre todo por haberlo conseguido. Había estado a punto de besar a una Sangre Sucia. A la mayor Sangre Sucia de todo el mundo mágico. Notaba que su cara todavía ardía de la humillación.

Hermione, sin embargo, estaba sonriendo. Parecía extasiada con lo que acababa de ocurrir. Si Malfoy quería jugar sucio, ella también podía hacerlo. Estaba ansiosa por saber cuál iba a ser la próxima propuesta de la sexóloga. Por ahora ella iba ganando.

La doctora regresó a su silla, retomó el cuaderno de notas que antes había dejado sobre la mesa, y les invitó a tomar asiento de nuevo en las dos sillas.

-Antes de continuar con la terapia práctica, y en vista de lo que acaban de contarme, creo que es importante que sentemos las bases fundamentales de la teoría sexual. Por ello me gustaría medir el conocimiento que tienen de sus zonas erógenas y las de su pareja. Señora Malfoy, por favor, sea usted la primera –pidió la señorita Tease.

-Me parece que no he comprendido. ¿Qué es lo que quiere que haga?

-Dígame las zonas erógenas de su esposo.

Hermione fingió que recapacitaba un poco. –Quiere decir, ¿aparte de su ego? –ironizó, ganándose una mirada furiosa de Draco.

-Sí, aparte de su ego, señora Malfoy –contestó la doctora-. La verbalización y personalización de los sentimientos es un factor muy importante en las relaciones sexuales, pero en este caso me refería a las zonas erógenas físicas.

-Créame, a mi marido le bastan un par de piropos y ya tiene la tienda de campaña montada, no sé si me comprende... Él es así de fácil.

Draco frunció el ceño.

-Eso es porque no todos tenemos nuestras zonas erógenas localizas en partes que muchos considerarían más propias de la raza porcina.

-Interesante… –dijo la doctora, ajustándose las gafas y haciendo un par de anotaciones en su cuaderno-. Señor Malfoy, ¿le gustaría ahondar un poco en la afirmación que acaba de hacer?

-Verá, doctora, es algo bastante personal, así que es mejor que no lo diga.

Hermione no podía creer que estuviera haciendo tanto teatro. Le asustaba pensar hasta dónde podía llegar Draco con tal de hacerse la víctima.

-No se preocupe, recuerde que estoy aquí para ayudar. Me gustaría que se sintieran cómodos para compartir conmigo cualquier cosa, como si estuviéramos en familia –le animó la sexóloga. Señora Malfoy, ¿calificaría usted sus zonas erógenas de peculiares?

-Depende de lo que entienda usted por peculiares, para mí son de lo más normal.

-Vamos, Hermione –intervino Malfoy-, la doctora está aquí para ayudarnos –dijo, ganándose un par de miradas asesinas de la Gryffindor. Creo que deberías contarle el tema de tu verruguilla.

-¿Verruguilla?

-Verá, doctora, mi esposa tiene una verruga muy especial.

-¿La tengo? –cuestionó ella. Hermione no daba crédito.

-Vamos, cariño, no hace falta que disimules.

-¿Y cómo es esa verruga, señor Malfoy?

-¡Es enorme! Un poco marrón y rugosa. Está situada, ya sabe, muy cerca de sus –Malfoy trazó dos círculos concéntricos en el aire. Dos círculos enormes, objetivamente desproporcionados si lo que pretendía era hacer referencia a los pechos de Hermione.

-¡Oh, por Merlín Santo! –protestó la morena-. ¿De verdad se va a tragar eso? ¿Pero es que no ve que está mintiendo?

-Por favor, señora Malfoy, deje que su marido se desahogue. Creo que estamos tocando la fibra sensible de su problema. Dígame, señor Malfoy, ¿a ella le produce placer que usted acaricie esa protuberancia?

-Muchísimo. Es el único sitio que le gusta que le toquen.

-Interesante…

-Me pide a todas horas que se la acaricie y juguetee con el pelito que sobresale en la punta, ¿sabe doctora?

La pluma de la doctora volaba sobre su cuaderno de notas.

Draco aprovechó una pausa para sacar de nuevo el pañuelito de puntillas que llevaba en el bolsillo interior de su túnica. Luego fingió secar una lágrima inexistente.

-¿Y usted no quiere hacerlo?

-No –afirmó en un susurro, lloriqueando.

-¿Le resulta repugnante?

-Mucho.

-Pero lo hace por ella –apuntó la doctora-, es decir, acaricia la verruguilla para que ella llegue al orgasmo.

-Es la única manera...

-¡Oh, por favor!

-¿Diría usted que sufre cuando le acaricia la verruga?

-¡Sufro muchísimo! –se quejó Draco, dejándose caer teatralmente sobre el sillón que tenía la doctora en la consulta. Se había tapado la frente con una mano.

La doctora se sentó a su lado, visiblemente apenada por el sufrimiento del Slytherin. Él, que la estaba observando por el rabillo del ojo, no pudo evitar repasarla con la mirada.

_La doctora está buena_, pensó. ¡_No está buena, está tremenda!_ Podía hacérselo allí mismo, daba igual que la sangre sucia delante. ¿Podía hacerlo? ¿Debía hacerlo?

Hermione contemplaba la escena, incrédula. Se sentía un poco molesta por la falta de profesionalidad de aquella doctora, más empeñada en coquetear con Malfoy que en escuchar sus problemas, pero le fastidiaba todavía más la actitud de Draco. ¿Es que nunca dejaba de coquetear? El muchacho no perdía comba, ni siquiera en las consultas de los doctores, y Hermione empezó a sentir muy ignorada cuando él se empeñó en susurrarle sus problemas al oído de la doctora, que ahora se reía tontamente, encantada con la situación. Era como si Hermione se hubiera vuelto invisible.

Pero había algo más. Si antes solamente tenía una sospecha de que estaba intentando sabotear su tramitación del divorcio, ahora las sospechas se habían confirmado. No era normal que Draco Malfoy hiciera ese teatro si no tramaba algo. Tenía en sus manos la oportunidad de zanjar el tema, divorciarse rápidamente de ella, pero una y otra vez parecía dispuesto a presentarse ante los doctores como el marido fiel que ha sido víctima de un engaño. Allí había gato encerrado y ella iba a descubrir de qué se trataba.

Furiosa por la escenita que estaba montando, agarró a Draco por la manga de la túnica, puso la varita en ristre y le obligó a caminar hacia la salida del despacho. Si no fuera porque aquellos dos eran el matrimonio peor avenido que había visto, la doctora Tease habría pensado que Hermione tenía un ataque de celos.

Draco, que siempre tenía un respeto reverencial por la sabelotodo después del puñetazo que le había asestado en tercer curso, acató sus instrucciones solícito, dispuesto a hacer todo lo que le pidiera.

-Nos vamos –ordenó ella, pinchando a Draco en la espalda con su varita para que pusiera rumbo a la puerta-. Doctora, ha sido una terapia muy interesante, pero mi marido y yo debemos irnos, se nos ha hecho tarde. Le enviaremos una lechuza con nuestros datos para que nos haga saber el resultado de la evaluación. Muchas gracias.

Hermione bajó las escaleras de la consulta de dos en dos, todavía pinchando a Draco en la espalda, que se dejó empujar hasta que llegaron a la calle. El muchacho no habló hasta que estuvieron en el exterior.

-¿Qué prisas tienes, Granger? –le preguntó con un tono de voz que ya anunciaba la fanfarronada que venía después-. ¿Tanto hablar de sexo te ha abierto el apetito? Bueno, no te culpo por desearme, sé el efecto que tengo en las mujeres. Pero creía haberte dicho que no me gustan las cosas usadas.

-¿Qué estás tramando, Draco? –era la primera vez que se dirigía a él por su nombre de pila.

-Nada, eres tú la que tienes prisa por llevarme a la cama –contestó él sin darle mayor importancia.

-Cada vez que intento que nos divorcien, parece que tú intentas que no lo hagan.

-Pfffff, no digas tonterías –se jactó él, intentando disimular sus verdaderas intenciones-. Cada segundo que paso casado contigo es un segundo menos de vida.

-¿Entonces por qué te empeñas en sabotear mi estrategia?

-Yo no saboteo tu estrategia, sabelotodo, por la simple razón de que no tienes ninguna. Si tuvieras alguna ya estaríamos divorciados –protestó Draco-. Tienes amigos capaces de provocar una segunda guerra mágica. Así que, dime, ¿dónde está el todopoderoso Harry Potter y el muerto de hambre de Weasley cuando se les necesita?

-Te recuerdo que Harry intentó hablar con el Ministro y que aún así no consiguió nada -le espetó Hermione.

-¡Pensaba que era un héroe nacional!

-¡Y yo que tú habías cambiado!

-Bueno, pues te equivocaste en algo, sabelotodo: la gente como yo nunca cambia, pero la sangre sucia tampoco se limpia.

Hermione sintió las lágrimas subiendo por su garganta y golpeando contra sus ojos. Se quedó unos segundos observando con frialdad a Draco, con la misma mirada que emplearía para observar a un monstruo, y luego salió corriendo en dirección contraria.

Malfoy, enfadado consigo mismo, pegó una patada a una piedra que había en el camino.


	12. El idiota de mi exnovio

**Capítulo 12**

**-El idiota de mi ex novio y el idiota de mi marido-**

-Os digo que tiene un plan. No sé cuál es ni por qué motivo, solo sé que Malfoy se está comportando de una manera muy extraña.

Harry y Ginny escuchaban a su amiga con atención. Se encontraban los tres sentados en una terraza del Callejón Diagon, disfrutando de un helado ahora que había llegado el buen tiempo. A diferencia de Ron, con Hermione podían hablar libremente del tema, algo que agradaba especialmente a Ginny Weasley, que sentía verdadero interés por todo lo que estuviera relacionado con el matrimonio de Malfoy y Hermione.

-Creía que te había insultado y que por eso te habías ido de allí.

-Bueno, sí, pero eso fue después –admitió Hermione-. Teníais que haber visto cómo se comportó antes, en la consulta. Es como si en el fondo no quisiera divorciarse.

-No pensarás que se está enamorando de ti, ¿verdad? –dijo Ginny, antes de comerse la cereza que el camarero había puesto en su copa de helado.

-¿Malfoy? ¿Estamos hablando del mismo Malfoy? –se burló Hermione-. Quiero decir, pensadlo detenidamente, ¿Draco Malfoy, el Príncipe de Slytherin? ¿El anticristo de los sangresucia enamorado de mí? Pffff, ¡no!

Lo dijo y tenía sentido. Pero entonces se hizo un silencio muy extraño entre los tres amigos, como si ninguno de ellos se atreviera a ahondar verdaderamente en esta cuestión. Imposible… se trataba de Malfoy, por lo que más quisieran. Le hubiese resultado más fácil que Snape se hubiese enamorado de ella en los días en los que el profesor de Pociones le ignoraba deliberadamente cuando intentaba darle una respuesta en clase.

-En cualquier caso, cambiando de tema, ¿qué tal está Ron? Le hicisteis ayer una visita, ¿no? He intentado contactar con él, pero nunca lo consigo. ¿Creéis que ya querrá verme, ahora que las cosas se han calmado y los periodistas ya no dan tanto la tabarra?

-Bueno… nosotros… es decir… Ron… está atravesando una fase que…

-¡Hola! ¿Alguien ha dicho mi nombre?

Los tres amigos levantaron la vista y se encontraron con un muchacho pelirrojo que debería haber sido Ron, si no llega a ser porque, por su aspecto, distaba mucho del amigo y hermano con el que habían tratado todos esos años.

Ron se había sometido a un encantamiento crecepelo y ahora llevaba recogida la melena pelirroja en una ridícula coleta que le colgaba hasta la mitad de la espalda. Sus ojos estaban cubiertos por unas gafas de sol de pasta negra que Harry había visto mucho durante su infancia Muggle en los ochenta y llevaba puesta una túnica dorada con hombreras, que resplandecía al contacto con la luz. De hecho, el resplandor de su túnica les impedía ver con claridad las facciones de su amigo, y quizá por este motivo en un principio ninguno se fijó en la barbita medieval que lucía su barbilla.

Ron iba acompañado por tres chicas a las que Harry estaba seguro de haber visto correr por los pasillos de Hogwarts el año anterior. Lo cual le hizo preguntarse muy seriamente si serían menores de edad, pero sobre todo si su amigo estaría al corriente de esto.

-¿Qué tal lo lleváis, colegas?

-¿Ron? –se extrañó Hermione, frunciendo el ceño.

-El mismo que calza y viste. ¿Qué? ¿Qué me decís de mi nuevo look? ¿Lo mola todo o no?

Ginny Weasley, que era una de esas mujeres que antes preferiría comerse un hipogrifo crudo que mentir a sus amigos, puso palabras a los pensamientos que estaban teniendo todos.

-Ron, estás de pena. ¿Quién te ha hecho eso? –dijo.

-Mi nuevo estilista. A mí me gusta llamarlo "Tormenta dorada" –comentó, atusándose la barbita.

-Déjalo simplemente en "tormenta" –ironizó Ginny-, es como si te hubiera alcanzado un rayo.

-Un rayo muy resplandeciente –puntualizó Harry, que intentaba disimular una sonrisita detrás de la cuchara de su helado.

-Pensad lo que os dé la gana –se defendió Ron-, pero os aconsejo que os vayáis haciendo a la idea porque éste, amigos míos, es el nuevo y mejorado Ronald Weasley.

Las tres chicas que le acompañaban le dedicaron unas sonrisitas de apreciación que Ron decidió interpretar como un halago. El pelirrojo les hizo el símbolo de la paz y siguió su camino, abrazado a las tres muchachas que formaban parte de su club de admiradoras.

Al principio, Hermione se abstuvo de opinar. Los observó, caminando callejón arriba, hasta que se perdieron de vista en la esquina de un edificio. Y luego se quedó mirando la nada absoluta, porque su cerebro había dejado de emitir señales. Harry tuvo que pasarle la mano varias veces delante de la cara para comprobar que seguía teniendo pulso.

-¿Estás bien? ¡Herms, vuelve! –Ginny chasqueó los dedos delante de ella.

Hermione pestañeó un par de veces, se reacomodó en la silla y finalmente preguntó:

-¿Alguien me explica qué ha sido eso?

-"Eso" –Ginny puso comillas en el aire con un movimiento de sus dedos – es mi hermano perdiendo el juicio.

Harry asintió.

-Es lo que trataba de explicarte –dijo-. Ron ha perdido la cabeza. Ahora dice que si tú puedes salir con otras personas, él también puede.

-¡Pero yo no estoy saliendo con nadie!

-Bueno, Hermione, técnicamente sí estás saliendo con alguien. Te has casado.

-Lo cual no quiere decir nada –especificó Ginny que pretendía echarle un cabo a Harry, antes de que se metiera en camisas de once varas-, porque todos sabemos que es un matrimonio nulo.

Pero Hermione ya no escuchaba lo que decían sus amigos. Estaba más preocupada pensando en lo que había ocurrido la última semana. Intentaba encontrarle sentido a su vida, pero por más que lo pensaba, no encontraba la manera de devolver todo a su sitio. Y las cosas iban a peor.

-¿Qué voy a hacer? –lloriqueó-. Ron me odia, tengo a Draco Malfoy viviendo en mi casa, Hansel lleva varias noches de serenata bajo mi ventana y ahora la sexóloga se cree que tengo una verruga horrible con un pelo, y que me gusta que me la acaricien.

Ginny y Harry intercambiaron miradas confundidas, pero pronto se dieron cuenta de que había detalles que era mejor no preguntar. El de la verruga parecía ser uno de ellos, aunque lo hubiesen leído en el periódico aquella misma mañana.

-Vamos, cariño –intentó animarle su amiga, acariciándole el pelo-, ya verás como al final todo va a salir bien.

-¿Cómo? ¡La gente me odia, Ginny! Hoy mismo, una señora que no conozco de nada me ha parado por la calle para decirme que soy una pervertida. Y ayer me llamó mi madre, preocupadísima porque una señora le había dicho en la cola del supermercado que existía una bruja llamada Hermione que iba a realizar un encantamiento para quedarse con todos los maridos de su barrio. ¡Y eso que se trataba de una Muggle!

-Ea, ea, ya vendrán tiempos mejores –continuó diciendo Ginny, que se estaba quedando sin argumentos.

-¡No, no vendrán! ¿Y sabes por qué no?

-¿Por qué no?

-¡Porque el idiota de mi ex novio no es capaz de confiar en mí cuando le digo que no me he acostado con el idiota de mi marido! ¡Y de la noche a la mañana parece que ha usado un giratiempo defectuoso para retrotraerse a los años setenta! ¡Lleva túnicas doradas con purpurina y hombreras! ¡Con unas feísimas hombreras, Ginny!

Llegados a este punto, Hermione rompió cómicamente a llorar, producto, sin duda, de las noches que llevaba sin pegar ojo gracias a Hansel y del estrés sufrido esos días. A Harry le incomodaba ver a la gente llorar y le molestaba mucho más si esa gente era una de sus mejores amigas, así que intentó consolarla de la mejor manera que pudo.

-¿Sabes qué? –comentó.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Hermione, entre sollozos, mientras Ginny la consolaba.

-Si el idiota de tu ex novio es incapaz de ver lo maravillosa que eres, él se lo pierde. Ya vendrán otros idiotas que sí sabrán apreciarlo.

-¡Bien dicho, Harry! –exclamó la pelirroja.

Estas palabras tenían por objeto animar a Hermione, claro está, pero al decirlas Harry no tuvo en cuenta el delicado estado de ánimo en el que se encontraba su amiga, por lo que no tuvieron el efecto deseado.

-¡Tienes razón! –exclamó Hermione-. ¡Lo único que tengo que hacer es restregárselo! ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta antes?

-Bueno, yo no he dicho exactamente que…

-¡Esto es la guerra!

Harry intentó retractarse, pero Hermione fue más rápida; se levantó, recogió su bolso y se despidió de sus amigos con un fuerte abrazo.

-Gracias, gracias, sois estupendos –dijo, antes de marcharse corriendo. Y es que por primera vez en su vida tenía ganas de reunirse con el idiota de su marido.

Como Draco no trabajaba en nada en concreto -"negocios familiares", respondía siempre que se lo preguntaban-, pasaba gran parte de su día en casa. Llegada la noche, solía salir a dar un paseo solo o acompañado, daba igual con tal de despejarse un rato. Pero el resto del día le gustaba pasarlo en su casa, llamando por la red flu a sus conocidos, recibiendo a sus amigos u ocupándose de esos "negocios familiares" en su despacho.

El problema era que no podía llevar una rutina en casa de la maldita Sangre Sucia y, debido a su extraño comportamiento, el Ministerio había decidido vigilarle. A Draco, por ejemplo, le habían puesto un dispositivo hechizado para controlar las horas que pasaba en el apartamento, y no le estaba permitido pasar fuera de la casa conyugal más de un 60% del día. Así que tenía que pasar largas horas de aburrimiento en la casa de Hermione, donde había prohibido a algunos de sus amigos que le visitaran porque no quería que vieran la pocilga en la que cohabitaba con la Sangre Sucia.

Por suerte para él, ya no quedaba nada para que tuvieran que mudarse a su casa y entonces las cosas cambiarían mucho. Se acabaría la raya verde, las descargas eléctricas y los cada vez más frecuentes paseos a lomos de su elfo doméstico. Todavía no había decidido cómo iba a torturar a la sabelotodo para hacerle pagar por sus sufrimientos, pero barajaba posibilidades que iban desde encerrarla en un armario hasta hacerle compartir la madriguera donde dormía Hokey, su elfo doméstico.

Mientras recapacitaba sobre las múltiples posibilidades que le brindaba el traslado, sonó el timbre de la puerta.

El elfo doméstico se dirigió hasta la entrada y Draco escuchó el crujido de las bisagras.

-Cariño, ¿ya estás en casa? –preguntó, burlón, desde la butaca que ocupaba en el salón.

Pero la contestación fue muy diferente a lo que él había esperado.

-Sí, ya estoy en casa –contestó una voz varonil, fría como el acero.

-Padre…

Draco pegó un respingo y se levantó al ver a su padre de pie, plantado frente a él con cara de pocos amigos. Hokey le había indicado el camino a seguir, por lo que no había pisado la raya verde, que ahora observaba con detenimiento e interés.

-Observo, hijo, que los matrimonios actuales son muy diferentes al que vivimos yo y tu madre. Dime, ¿para qué sirve esta raya verde?

Draco bajó la cabeza con vergüenza. –Es una raya divisoria de la casa. Granger la trazó para que cada uno tuviera su espacio.

-Comprendo –contestó Lucius Malfoy con sequedad.

Draco le hizo un ademán a su padre para que tomara asiento a su lado, pero éste se negó.

-Estaré aquí solo un minuto. Quería comprobar con mis propios ojos en qué se había convertido mi hijo. Ahora que ya lo he visto, puedo irme.

-Padre, sabes que yo no…

-Los motivos que hayas tenido no son de mi incumbencia, Draco. Eres mayor y sabes lo que haces –le interrumpió Lucius, con desdén-. Lo único que te pido es que no ensucies más el nombre de los Malfoy. Hagas lo que hagas, recuerda siempre de dónde vienes y quiénes son tus antepasados, hijo. A ellos no les gustaría ver a uno de los nuestros en la portada del _Corazón de Bruja_ cada semana. Tenlo presente.

-Sí, padre.

-También quería comentarte personalmente que el juicio es la semana que viene. Espero que puedas hacer un hueco en tu mediática vida para estar presente.

-Sí, padre.

Lucius Malfoy volvió a colocarse el sombrero y desanduvo sus pasos hasta el quicio de la puerta de entrada. Allí se encontró con una Hermione tan agitada que apenas le saludó con un "¡Hola, señor Malfoy!" extremadamente rápido. La muchacha había subido las escaleras corriendo. Lucius Malfoy se limitó a saludarla con una imperceptible mueca de desagrado y un discreto asentimiento de cabeza. Luego se fue por donde había venido.

Hermione avanzó rápidamente por el pasillo, buscando como una loca a Draco, que estaba sentado en una butaca, ahora muy deprimido.

-¡Malfoy! ¡Malfoy! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Ah, ahí estás! ¡Tenemos que hablar!

Al principio Draco la miró con recelo, porque Hermione se había negado a hablarle desde el día de la visita a la sexóloga. Durante cinco días, la Gryffindor había entrado y salido de la casa sin mediar palabra, como si él no estuviera. Draco intentaba provocarla con sus burlas y comentarios salidos de tono, como siempre, pero ella no reaccionaba. Si le hablaba, se levantaba, pegaba un portazo y se encerraba en su habitación. Si no le hablaba, actuaba como si él no existiera.

El asunto había tocado fondo durante la cena con Neville Longbottom y Hannah Abbott. Todos habían tratado de que la cena se celebrara en cualquier restaurante, pero Hermione insistió en que debían hacerla en su casa porque se negaba a que Draco coaccionara su vida de aquella manera. Para Hermione era importante demostrarle al Slytherin que podía seguir adelante, con su presencia o sin ella, por lo que la cena, al final, se hizo en su casa.

Hermione había arrastrado la mesa del salón para colocarla en su lado del salón. Draco intentó protestar por esta intromisión en su territorio, pero ella siguió ignorándole. Después se había metido en la cocina para dar los últimos retoques a la cena.

Harry y Ginny ya habían llegado y, al parecer, ambos tenían la consigna de ignorarle porque nada de lo que dijo Draco les inmutó. Siguieron sentados en el sillón, fingiendo que él no estaba presente, mientras saboreaban unos aperitivos que la morena les había servido para amenizar la espera de la cena.

Draco, que estaba sentado en su parte del salón, les observaba enfurruñado. Al principio pensó en largarse y Aparecerse en cualquier otro sitio, porque aquel día ya había cumplido la cuota del 60% de tiempo en el hábitat conyugal. Pero luego pensó en lo divertido que sería arruinarles la cena a Potty-potty y todos sus amiguitos, por lo que se quedó en el salón, saboreando un whisky reserva que acababa de servirle su elfo doméstico, mientras esperaba el momento de entrar en acción.

Neville y Hannah no tardaron en llegar. Primero saludaron a todos los presentes con besos y abrazos, luego se acercaron a él para estrecharle la mano. Pero el maldito Potter les hizo un gesto para que no lo hicieran. Confundido, Neville dijo:

-¿Mejor no le saludamos?

Ginny asintió. –Tenemos órdenes de ignorarle lo máximo posible.

-Si yo os lo permito –afirmó Draco, con cara de pocos amigos.

Neville y Hannah se encogieron de hombros, pero fueron discretos y no hicieron preguntas. A los cinco minutos de su llegada, la cena ya estaba servida y lista para degustar. Al principio Draco no estorbó demasiado, parecía ocupado en beberse su copa de whisky. Pero cuando Neville y Hannah mostraron interés por la evolución de su divorcio, Draco empezó a hacerse notar.

-Estamos en ello, pero va todo muy despacio –les informó Hermione-. El otro día visitamos a la sexóloga…

-¿Les has contado ya lo de tu verruguilla? –preguntó Draco. Hermione decidió ignorarle.

-… y ahora solo nos queda la última entrevista con Lavender Brown, que es la agente del Ministerio que está llevando el caso.

-¿Es Lavender Brown? WOW! –exclamó Neville.

-Lo sé, yo también pienso que está muy buena.

-Cállate, Malfoy –le ordenó Harry, molesto con sus comentarios.

-La verdad es que no sé por qué la dejó la Comadreja. Y eso que tenía un par de poderosas razones para no hacerlo.

-Te lo advierto, Malfoy…

-Ignórale, Harry, de verdad, lo mejor es guardar silencio.

-Pues nunca eres tan silenciosa cuando intentas seducirme.

-Malfoy, estás agotando mi paciencia.

-¿Contigo también lo hace, Potter? Venga, Hermione, sé sincera. Además de con Potter, Hansel y la Comadreja, ¿con cuántos más te has acostado? ¿Longbottom?

Neville, que solía ser bastante tímido en situaciones de confrontación, se puso de color escarlata.

-¿Ves? Puro sinsentido, lo mejor es ignorarle, no le hagas caso, Neville –comentó, pacificadora, Hermione, que hacía todo lo posible por guardar la calma y continuar la cena como si nada.

Pero los demás estaban incómodos. Neville no dejaba de rellenar su copa de vino y Hannah seguía con la mirada puesta en el plato, removiendo los guisantes.

-El asunto es para preguntárselo, ¿eh? –continuó Draco, después de saborear el whisky de su copa-. Me pregunto qué tendrá la sangre sucia que a todos les gusta tanto. ¿Un olor especial, quizá?

-Cállate, Malfoy.

-Imagino que es casi como tener un cerdo en casa. Al final uno acaba habituándose.

-Ignórale, Harry –se desesperó Hermione.

Pero el muchacho estaba demasiado enfadado. Tenía los puños apretados y Draco podía percibir su ira emanando poco a poco de su cuerpo. Si seguía intentándolo, a lo mejor conseguía sacar a Potty-potty de sus casillas. Lo que Draco no previó fue lo que sucedió poco después. Abrió la boca para soltar otra de sus bravatas, pero nada más hacerlo un rayo de color rojo intenso salió despedido de la varita de Harry e impactó directamente en su pecho. Lo siguiente que notó fue la incómoda sensación de estar empapado en whisky.

-Así está mejor –se alegró Harry, que retomó su cena con una sonrisa en la boca.

Ginny, Hermione, Neville y Hannah le miraron asustados, pero permanecieron en silencio. Lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación era el ruido animal que procedía de donde antes había estado sentado Draco Malfoy.

Harry le había convertido en un hurón y el contenido de su vaso de whisky le había caído encima.

Después de aquella cena, Draco se había convertido en un completo fantasma para ella y eso le deprimía muchísimo. Si antes le contestaba con monosílabos, ahora ya ni siquiera se dignaba responderle. Hermione le ignoraba por completo y el humor del Slytherin empeoraba por momentos.

Ahora que no era capaz de molestar a Granger, ¿qué le quedaba en esta vida? Había perdido su reputación y Granger había arruinado el factor X que tanto atraía a las chicas. Había perdido también a su prometida y el derecho de estar a solas en su casa. Su padre creía que estaba enamorado de una Sangre Sucia y que tenía adicción por figurar en las revistas de cotilleos. Por si todo esto fuera poco, las estúpidas normas del Ministerio prácticamente le obligaban a estar encerrado la mayor parte del día en compañía de un elfo doméstico que usaba su nombre de pila en una de cada tres palabras. Y tampoco podía invitar a Crabbe o Goyle a beber unas cervezas de mantequilla porque los dos se negaban a visitar la casa de la sangre sucia.

En resumen: ¡Su vida era una mierda sin la posibilidad de torturar a Granger!

Así que cuando ella le habló, una llama de esperanza se encendió en el interior de Draco.

-¿Ahora me hablas? Pues ahora no estoy de humor –le espetó. A fin de cuentas, ella no tenía por qué saber lo alegre que se había puesto-. Además, tu compañía es mucho más agradable cuando no hablas.

-Te hablo porque es importante.

-Vale, pues di lo que tengas que decir, y vete.

-Quiero que me ayudes a hundir al idiota de mi exnovio.

-¿Quieres qué?

-Ya lo has oído, no me obligues a repetirlo –refunfuñó ella.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a enfadar al roñoso de tu exnovio?

-Al idiota de mi exnovio.

-Al roñoso de tu exnovio o no hay trato.

-Al roñoso de mi exnovio –accedió a decir Hermione, con los dientes apretados.

-¿El mismo que amenazó con matarme si me acercaba a menos de cien metros de ti cuando estábamos en último curso?

Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

-¿El mismo que mide dos metros y me dio una paliza el otro día?

Hermione asintió de nuevo.

Draco hizo una pausa teatral. -Eeeehmmm, gracias, pero no, gracias. Aunque ha estado bien que le llamaras roñoso. A veces tienes tu punto, sangre sucia –dijo, poniendo rumbo a su habitación.

Rápidamente, Hermione deshizo el hechizo de la raya verde y agarró de la manga a Draco para impedir que se fuera. Se le notaba desesperada.

-A cambio, haré lo que me pidas.

Malfoy se quedó pensativo durante un instante, barajando sus posibilidades.

-¿Lo que te pida? –preguntó, escudriñando sus ojos para saber si era una trampa.

-Lo que quieras, lo prometo por mis antepasados Gryffindor.

-Tú no tienes antepasados Gryffindor, eres una Sangre Sucia.

-Bueno, ya me has entendido –rectificó ella-. Lo importante es que una promesa es una promesa y sabes que voy a cumplirla porque soy una Gryffindor.

-Lo quiero por escrito.

-Hecho.

-De acuerdo, sabelotodo, tenemos un trato.

Lavender Brown sabía ahora lo que era sentirse una estrella. Antes, sus amigos siempre estaban demasiado ocupados con sus respectivas parejas y familias para quedar los fines de semana. Pero desde que le habían asignado el caso de los Malfoy, la agenda de Lavender estaba tan llena que no le quedaba un solo fin de semana vacío en los próximos ocho meses.

Lavender nunca lo habría reconocido en público, pero estaba encantada del trato que todos le profesaban. Los periodistas se la llevaban a comer a diario y le hacían regalos. Rita Skeeter le había dado carta verde para visitarla siempre que quisiera y el director de _El Profeta_ le había prometido entradas en primera fila para el próximo Mundial de Quidditch, a cambio de que le diera a él la siguiente exclusiva.

La verdad era que Lavender había estado muy atareada esos días filtrando detalles a la prensa que hacían la vida de Hermione y de Draco un infierno. Ninguno de ellos lo sabía, pero fue Lavender quien contó la historia de la verruga de Hermione nada más leerla en el expediente que le facilitó la sexóloga. Y fue Lavender también quien filtró a la prensa la noticia que calificaba a Draco como un serio caso de complejo de Edipo, que luego el periodista aderezó con fantasías sobre Narcisa que nada tenían que ver con la realidad del asunto.

Pero Lavender no se sentía en absoluto culpable por haber violado el secreto profesional que le exigía su puesto de trabajo. De hecho, se sentía orgullosa de estarle devolviendo a Hermione el sufrimiento que le había provocado al alejarle de Ron. Y ahora que tenía que entrevistarles, ya estaba maquinando nuevas maneras de utilizar la información que la pareja le iba a proporcionar.

Tras haber sellado aquel pacto con Draco, Hermione ni siquiera se había molestado en reactivar la raya verde, que ya nunca más regresó a su apartamento. Además, lo último que quería era cabrear a Lavender, por lo que recibirla con una descarga eléctrica no era la idea más conveniente.

Lavender les saludó con frialdad nada más entrar en la casa. Tomó asiento en una de las sillas del comedor y sacó un vuelapluma de su bolso, que pronto empezó a escribir frenéticamente sobre su cuaderno.

-Bien, como ya sabéis estoy aquí para realizar una de las últimas entrevistas, antes de evaluar vuestra relación y ver si le damos el visto bueno al expediente de tramitación de divorcio –comentó con frialdad-. No sé si tenéis alguna duda sobre el proceso o si quedó todo claro en la lechuza que os mandamos hace unos días.

Draco, que no sabía de qué le estaba hablando, observó a Hermione, que le hizo un gesto disimulado para aclararle que ella sí la había recibido.

-Está todo correcto, podemos empezar cuando quieras –comentó la morena.

-Lo que vamos a hacer hoy es someteros a un par de preguntas para descubrir hasta qué punto deseáis el divorcio. Pero antes debéis tomaros esto.

Lavender les tendió un tubito a cada uno. Malfoy miró el suyo con recelo.

-¿Qué es? –preguntó.

-_Veritaserum_, ¿no? –contestó Hermione rápidamente. Había reconocido la poción por el color.

-Relájate, Granger, no estamos en Pociones –replicó él.

-¿Y esto es legal? –le ignoró Hermione-. ¿Nos puede obligar el Ministerio a tomar _Veritaserum_?

-Puede y debe, si queremos asegurarnos de que digáis la verdad –agregó Lavender.

Draco puso cara de pocos amigos, pero bebió el contenido del tubo de un trago. Hermione hizo lo mismo. Ninguno de los dos sabía en qué consistía el test, pero Draco pensó que no podía ser demasiado difícil si las preguntas tenían por objetivo descubrir si era conveniente que se divorciaran. Estaba claro que ellos no tenían nada en común, eran incompatibles. Un estúpido test no iba a revelar lo contrario.

Lavender hizo un par de anotaciones más en su cuaderno y continuó hablando.

-Bien, para que el examen sea más efectivo, me gustaría hacéroslo por separado –dijo-. Hermione, si no te importa dejarnos a solas, te llamaré cuando sea tu turno.

Aunque no le hacía ninguna gracia no poder estar presente, Hermione acató las órdenes de Lavender y salió de la habitación. A diferencia de Draco, ella sí estaba moderadamente preocupada con las preguntas de aquel test. ¿Y si Ginny estaba en lo cierto? ¿Y si en el fondo Draco estaba enamorado de ella y el _Veritaserum_ acababa desvelándolo? ¿Qué haría ella entonces? ¿Cambiaba eso algo las cosas? _¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no!_ Necesitaba el divorcio para devolverle el juicio a Ron cuanto antes y para recobrarlo ella misma. Y alguien tan estúpido como Draco no iba a ser capaz de impedírselo.

Sentada en su cama, estuvo mordiéndose las uñas un buen rato. Tenía tentaciones de realizar un hechizo que le permitiera escuchar lo que ocurría en la otra habitación y aunque tardó un par de minutos en decidirse, finalmente se atrevió a hacerlo.

-¡_Auris Magna! _–susurró, moviendo discretamente su varita.

Pero aún así era incapaz de escuchar lo que ellos dos estaban hablando. Seguro que la maldita Lavender había realizado un hechizo para asegurarse de que intentara escucharles.

Al otro lado de la puerta, Draco había empezado a sentir los efectos de la poción y Lavender ya estaba preparada para comprobar que el _Veritaserum_ funcionaba, primero con preguntas básicas, luego con otras más complejas.

-Nombre completo.

-Draco Malfoy Black.

-Fecha de nacimiento.

-5 de junio de 1980.

-Eres hijo de…

-Lucius Malfoy y Narcisa Black.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas casado con Hermione?

Draco tuvo que meditar ésta. Hacía ya una semana que había tenido lugar la fiesta del Aniversario, así que supuso que esa era la contestación correcta.

-Siete días y unas cuantas horas, supongo.

-¿Cuántos días lleváis juntos?

-Siete días y unas cuantas horas.

-¿Hace cuánto que conoces a Hermione?

-Doce años.

-¿Qué pensaste la primera vez que la viste?

-Mmmmm… está buena.

-En tus motivos para alegar el divorcio, comentas que no recuerdas nada sobre la noche en que se produjo el enlace. ¿Es cierta esta afirmación?

-No.

-¿Entonces reconoces que sí lo recuerdas?

-Sí.

-¿Qué ocurrió aquella noche?

Hermione, cansada de la espera, había optado por un remedio mucho más Muggle como era pegar la oreja a la puerta. Sabía de sobra que no iba a funcionar, pero era mucho mejor intentarlo que estar esperando, comiéndose las uñas.

-Bueno, Malfoy, tu confesión cambia ligeramente las cosas. Supongo que eres consciente… -afirmó Lavender, tras escuchar lo que le había dicho.

-Sí, lo soy.

-Sólo por curiosidad, ¿quién le propuso matrimonio a quién?

-Ella a mí.

Lavender sonrió maliciosamente.

-¿Te sientes atraído por Hermione?

-¿Esa pregunta forma parte del cuestionario? –se resistió a contestar Malfoy.

-Si tengo que ser completamente sincera… no, no forma parte del cuestionario –admitió Lavender con una sonrisa-, pero aprovechando que estás bajo los efectos del _Veritaserum_, me apetece despejar una antigua duda. Así que, dime, Malfoy, ¿te sientes atraído por Hermione Granger? Contesta a la pregunta.

Malfoy trató de resistirse todo lo que pudo. Pero él ya sabía cómo actuaba la poción de la verdad. Sus efectos eran imposibles de frenar. Sentía que su lengua se movía sola por su boca para contestar. Iba a decir la verdad lo quisiera o no. Lo único que le consolaba era no tener testigos de aquel momento tan penoso.

-Ssssss….. sí –admitió finalmente.

-¡JA! ¡LO SABÍA! –exclamó, triunfante, Lavender que se ganó una mirada asesina del rubio. Draco hizo ademán de meter la mano en el bolsillo interior de su túnica. -Te advierto, Malfoy, que si atacas a un agente del Ministerio acabarás en Azkabán, no bromeo –Draco se detuvo y Lavender sonrió con malicia-. Dile a Hermione que ya puede pasar.

La entrevista con Hermione fue mucho más rápida que la de Draco. Lavender le realizó las mismas preguntas acerca de su matrimonio con Malfoy, pero la muchacha insistió en todo momento que no recordaba nada de lo que había ocurrido la noche del Aniversario. Lavender se sintió muy defraudada al descubrirlo. Estaba convencida de que los dos estaban haciendo teatro para ocultar un amor prohibido, pero si Hermione había dado esas respuestas bajo los efectos del _Veritaserum_, Lavender no era quien de ponerlas en duda.

La agente del Ministerio dio la sesión por concluida tras una hora de entrevista. Se levantó, recogió sus cosas y prometió hacerles una visita en días sucesivos para hacerles saber el veredicto.

-¿A quién tenemos que dirigirnos si no dan por válido el divorcio? –preguntó Hermione, temiéndose lo peor.

-Podéis apelar y se revisaría el caso.

-¿Y si aún así no nos lo dieran? –inquirió Draco.

-Entonces la decisión pasaría a manos del Ministro de Magia, que tendría la última palabra sobre el caso.

-¿Y si…?

-…y en caso de que él se negara –se adelantó Lavender-, pasaríais a formar parte de un campamento de rehabilitación de parejas, que duraría una semana. Si todavía desearais el divorcio después de este período, se os concedería sin dilaciones. Pero es muy raro tener que pasar todo el proceso.

Draco y Hermione asintieron sin demasiada esperanza. Si la disolución de su matrimonio dependía de Lavender Brown y del Ministro de Magia, estaba claro que les esperaba un futuro muy negro. Draco podía verse en el campamento de parejas, aguantando a la sabelotodo las veinticuatro horas del día. La imagen le dejó muy deprimido.

-En fin, ahora tengo que irme, pero os deseo toda la suerte del mundo –les deseó Lavender Brown-. La vais a necesitar.


	13. El escuadrón de Malfoy Manor

**Capítulo 13**

**-El escuadrón de Malfoy Manor-**

La casa de Malfoy se encontraba en alguna pradera perdida del extrarradio londinense, una circunstancia que inquietaba bastante a Hermione, al tratarse de una casa de campo, completamente alejada de toda vida inteligente.

Para una bruja no era difícil acceder hasta allí. Solamente tenía que Aparecerse. Pero si esa bruja temía por su integridad física a manos de un mago potencialmente peligroso, aquél no era el mejor de los destinos.

Hermione atravesó el jardín de entrada por el camino de grava que conducía al interior de la casa. Gracias a un simple _locomotis_ pudo conducir sus pertenencias hasta la puerta de entrada sin estar molesta por la carga.

El primero en recibirla fue Hokey. El elfo parecía muy contrariado con su presencia, pero aún así le regaló una reverencia nada más verla.

-Adelante, señorita Granger, el amo la está esperando –anunció el asistente doméstico.

A Hermione no le hizo falta mucho tiempo para descubrir que la casa de Malfoy era la casa más presuntuosa que había visto en su vida.

Por cada rincón asomaban paredes tapizadas con papeles estilo barroco. Mármoles y dorados. Esculturas sacadas del pozo de los horrores, pensó nada más verlas, que evocaban complejas escenas de mago torturando a diversas criaturas mágicas. Hermione estaba convencida de que la mansión de Drácula era más acogedora que aquel museo del horror. Comprendía ahora lo complicado que le iba a resultar encontrarse a gusto en una mansión como aquélla.

Hokey guiaba el camino. Atravesaron un pasillo especialmente desagradable, en cuyas paredes figuraban unas acuarelas cuyo artista había representado diferentes torturas con las que castigar a un elfo doméstico. La colección era de muy mal gusto, pero Hokey no parecía ofendido en absoluto.

-El pintor local Augustus Pincelius, realizó esta colección en 1878, recibiendo el aplauso del público de su época –le explicó el elfo, que iba comentando cada uno de los cuadros con todo detalle-. Ese que ve ahí con la cabeza colgando es mi bisabuelo. Y el que aparece representado con un cepo en el pie era mi tatarabuelo.

La siguiente estancia de la casa no era mucho más agradable. En ella la decoración consistía en una serie de cabezas disecadas de elfos domésticos colgadas de la pared que, por lo que supo después, habían servido al dueño anterior de la casa.

-La mansión Grunner perteneció al regidor local Amadeo Grunner, el mayor impulsor de la esclavitud de los elfos domésticos –informó Hokey, con un deje de admiración en su voz-. Llegó a tener más de doscientos noventa elfos a su servicio.

Hermione estaba horrorizada. Por todas partes veía elfos decapitados, quemados, pisoteados o salvajemente torturados. La idea de estar a punto de mudarse a la antigua casa del esclavizador de los elfos domésticos atentaba contra toda su filosofía de vida. Tenía el estómago revuelto y eso que solamente llevaba allí cinco minutos.

Por fin Hokey la condujo al estudio de la casa, donde Malfoy la estaba esperando, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y los brazos abiertos con dramatismo. Parecía encantado de verla.

-¡Granger! –exclamó-. ¡Bienvenida a mi humilde morada!

-Hola –respondió ella con sequedad.

Le veía y ya se sentía agotada. Las horas que había pasado sola, recogiendo sus cosas, habían sido una bendición, pero insuficientes del todo. Definitivamente, necesitaba unas vacaciones de Draco Malfoy.

Malfoy, por el contrario, se encontraba exultante.

-¿A qué viene esa cara tan larga? –le preguntó-. Bueno, ya sé que no es el barrizal con el que soñabas, pero soy de los que piensan que incluso seres como tú tienen capacidad para acostumbrarse rápidamente a lo bueno-. Hokey, ¿le has enseñado ya su habitación?

-Hokey todavía no ha tenido ocasión, señorito Malfoy –se excusó el elfo.

-Entonces haré yo mismo los honores. Sígueme, Granger.

Hermione caminó hacia donde Draco le indicó. Tenía clarísimo lo que iba a pasar después. Seguramente, el maldito bastardo le asignaría la peor habitación de la casa. Si tenía suerte. Porque si no la tenía era muy probable que diera con sus huesos en las caballerizas o un armario ropero. Tratándose de Malfoy, cualquier cosa era posible.

Continuaron andando por una serie de pasillos ensortijados que Hermione no estaba completamente segura de cómo desandar. Un hecho que le llevó a pensar que, quizá, lo que buscaba Malfoy era que se perdiera en la casa y que nadie fuera capaz de encontrarla jamás. Hermione se dio cuenta entonces de que estaba siendo un poco paranoica, así que trató de centrar sus pensamientos en cosas más agradables, como las anchas y fuertes espaldas de Draco, que ahora tenía delante y que observaba con admiración. Aunque, mejor pensado, aquel era un sendero mental que a Hermione no le convenía recorrer, así que trató de ignorar completamente ese pequeño lapsus que había tenido, aunque la delatara el rubor de sus mejillas.

-¿Te ruborizas? –preguntó Malfoy-. Caramba, Granger, yo pensaba que los minusválidos mentales como tú eran inmunes a mis encantos. Me alegra saber que no he perdido mi toque.

-Para tu información, estaba pensando en otra cosa.

-Menos mal, porque por un momento pensé que me habías mirado el culo. Eso te gustaría, ¿eh?

-¿Pateártelo? Mucho –replicó ella-. Y, ahora, ¿has acabado ya? Algunos tenemos cosas mejores que hacer que escucharte.

-Tranquila, ya hemos llegado –Draco empujó la puerta que tenía delante, que se abrió de par en par, revelando su contenido.

Para sorpresa de Hermione, aquella no era una habitación mala ni mucho menos una caballeriza. Más bien era todo lo contrario. Se trataba de una habitación impresionantemente grande, decorada con unos muebles sobrios pero elegantes y una cama en la que podría haber dormido todo el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor.

La cara de Hermione se iluminó nada más ver las sábanas y los almohadones de seda con los que había sido vestida la cama. Dejó caer su equipaje en el suelo y miró a Draco con la misma expresión que pondría un niño pequeño fascinado con un juguete nuevo.

-Por favor, no seas tímida, entra –le invitó él con un gesto de su mano.

Hermione dio unos pasos al interior y caminó hasta la ventana, desde donde se podía ver una inmensa extensión de praderas verdes que se confundían con el cielo azul.

-¡Por Merlín! ¡Es una habitación preciosa! –exclamó.

-¿Sí? –Draco parecía encantado-. ¿De veras te gusta?

-¿Bromeas? ¡Es perfecta!

-Genial, me alegro mucho de que te guste _mi_ habitación. Sígueme, te enseñaré la tuya.

La Gryffindor sintió deseos de estrangularle allí mismo. Le había puesto en total y completo ridículo. Le dedicó una mirada airada y recogió su maleta del suelo para salir de allí cuanto antes. De nuevo le había hecho caer en una trampa. ¡Cómo le odiaba!

La morena creía que, ahora sí, Draco la iba a conducir a la caballeriza o en el mejor de los casos a un torreón en donde la ataría a una cadena para que se muriese de hambre. Pero en lugar de eso, se limitó a dar un par de pasos y abrió la puerta que daba a la habitación contigua a la suya. La cercanía entre ambas despertó la señal de alarma en Hermione, que se puso en guardia.

-Ésta sí que es tu habitación – Draco le hizo un gesto para que se acercara.

Por lo que pudo comprobar con un simple vistazo, se trataba de un cuarto muy parecido al de Malfoy, pero un poco más pequeño y menos suntuoso.

-Vale, ¿dónde está el truco? –preguntó ella.

-No hay truco, este es tu cuarto.

-No me creo que me des esta habitación porque sí.

-Pues créetelo –afirmó el rubio-. Hasta que consigamos tramitar el divorcio, es tuya.

-¿Has encerrado un boggart en el armario? –insistió Hermione-. ¿Quizá has planeado algún numerito nocturno con un ánima errante?

Draco se rió con la sugerencia. Y esta vez a Hermione le dio la sensación de que había sido una sonrisa bastante sincera, no como las sonrisas de plástico, cínicas, a las que la tenía acostumbrada.

-Aunque reconozco que no me importaría haberte puesto una trampa, esta vez vas a poder dormir tranquila –aseguró el muchacho-. Nada de trucos ni de trampas. Soy de los que creen a pies juntillas eso de "mantén a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos más cerca" y, por desgracia, no dispongo de una porqueriza al lado de mi habitación. Si la tuviera, ten por seguro que ya estarías en ella.

Draco dio entonces la conversación por zanjada y se fue sin mediar palabra. Hermione, que todavía no se lo creía, permaneció un rato de pie, en el quicio de la puerta. Luego se encogió de hombros y entró en la que ya era su habitación, con la intención de analizar todos y cada uno de sus rincones, por supuesto. Pero nada más entrar se encontró con un agregado que antes no estaba.

-Buenos días, señora Granger. El señor Granger nos ha mandado aquí para servirle.

Un batallón de elfos domésticos la miraba con ojos anhelantes. Eran decenas. ¡Cientos de elfos domésticos! Con un simple golpe de vista Hermione contó por lo menos cuarenta cabezas. Le miraban todos expectantes, como un batallón infernal, esperando ser ordenados, humillados y esclavizados. El que seguramente era el líder le dedicó una sonrisa. Los demás se cuadraron a un chasquido de sus dedos.

Furiosa, Hermione salió disparada en busca de Malfoy. Ni siquiera se molestó en llamar a la puerta.

-¿Qué se supone que hacen todos esos elfos en mi habitación?

Draco sonrió.

-Ah, ¿no te lo había dicho? Son tu nuevo servicio doméstico. Espero que no te importe que haya contratado a tantos. Pensé que alguien como tú necesitaría una ayuda extra en las tareas domésticas, aunque ya sabemos que hay cosas que no se limpian, Sangre Sucia –dijo, guiñándole un ojo-. Hey, no te lo tomes como algo personal. Solo Intento evitar que dejes tus gérmenes ni alguna enfermedad contagiosa cuando te vayas. He de cuidar de mi salud y la de los míos.

La Gryffindor se puso de color incandescente. Pegó un portazo en la puerta y despareció, furiosa, tal y como él había previsto.

Ah… la vida podía ser maravillosa...

* * *

Ahora que estaba de vacaciones forzadas, Hermione pasaba mucho rato con sus amigos. Para ella cualquier plan era bueno con tal de evitar la compañía de Draco Malfoy, que obligatoriamente soportaba más de lo humanamente recomendable.

Por este motivo, el mismo día de la mudanza, Hermione se había comprometido a acompañar a Luna a la inauguración de una exposición en el Museo de criaturas mágicas porque su marido, Rolf, trabajaba y le iba a ser imposible asistir con ella.

A Hermione no le apetecía demasiado el plan, sobre todo porque se sentía como el gladiador que está a punto de saltar a la arena. Ir a un museo de criaturas mágicas con Luna era el segundo peor castigo que se le podría imponer a un ser humano. Pero como el primero era soportar la compañía de Draco, Hermione hizo de tripas corazón y se acercó a la taquilla para comprar las entradas.

La morena estuvo esperando varios minutos por Luna, que llegó tarde y cuando apareció lo hizo ataviada con uno de sus modelitos de verano. Aunque estaba embarazada de varios meses, Luna no se privaba de nada. Camisetas de colores chillones, enormes sombreros confeccionados con objetos extraños y gafas de sol de formas geométricas formaban ya parte de su fondo de armario. Desde que se habían graduado en Hogwarts y habían metido el uniforme del colegio en el armario, Hermione no recordaba haberla visto vestida con ropa normal.

De todos modos, a Luna el embarazo le sentaba realmente bien. Se encontraba más feliz y resplandeciente que nunca, aunque Hermione sospechaba que las hormonas estaban afectando al poco juicio que le quedaba a su amiga. Si es que todavía le quedaba algo.

-¡Hola! –la saludó efusivamente Luna, que se tuvo que quitar las gafas de sol con sombrillas incrustadas en la montura para darle dos besos a Hermione sin producirle una lesión.

-¡Hola! –exclamó Hermione, contagiada de la energía de Luna-. Ya tengo las entradas, así que nos podemos poner a la cola.

-¿Has cogido tres?

-No, dos. ¿Por qué? ¿Quién es el tercero? –se extrañó.

-Oh, verás, se trata de un amigo mío con el que me mando correspondencia sobre las innovaciones botánicas en los países del Este. ¿No te lo había contado? ¡Es una eminencia de los bubotubérculos! Ya verás, te va a encantar.

Hermione, que tenía experiencias no demasiado gratificantes con otras amistades de Luna, podía imaginar cómo sería ese encuentro con el señor de los bubotubérculos y le dieron ganas de salir corriendo en dirección contraria. A fin de cuentas, si Luna tenía compañía para asistir a la inauguración, ella podía irse sin causar una escena. Pero le parecía poco educado irse ahora, por lo que no le quedó más remedio que suspirar hondo y prepararse para el que seguramente sería un día muuuuy largo.

Se estaba dirigiendo ya hacia la taquilla, cuando vio que Luna saludaba a alguien efusivamente con la mano. El chico al que hacía gestos para que se acercara estaba bastante lejos y Hermione, que era miope y aquel día no había conjurado un hechizo para corregir su problema, no era capaz de distinguirle. Por eso, cuando el muchacho se acercó y vio que se trataba de Viktor Krum, casi se desmaya de la impresión.

-Hermione, éste es Viktor Krum, el amigo del que te hablaba –les presentó Luna.

-¡VIKTOR!

-¡MIONE!

-¿Os conocíais? –se sorprendió Luna, que, por supuesto, había olvidado por completo la relación que unía a Krum y a Hermione.

-Sí, claro, ¿no lo recuerdas, Luna? Durante el Torneo de los tres magos –trató de refrescarle la memoria su amiga.

Luna asintió con la cabeza. –Sí, de eso me acuerdo, pero no sabía que vosotros dos teníais tanta confianza.

Luna debía de ser la única persona de todo Hogwarts que no se había enterado de la relación que había surgido entre ellos, pero Hermione no se mostró en absoluta sorprendida por este detalle. Se trataba de Luna.

Hermione sonrió, aliviada. Si Viktor estaba allí y era el amigo de los bubotubérculos, la cosa cambiaba mucho. De repente la idea de visitar el museo de criaturas mágicas no le pareció en absoluto desagradable.

Al principio Hermione y Krum no hablaron demasiado entre ellos. Se limitaron a seguir las instrucciones de Luna, que se había estudiado con detalle el mapa de la exposición y les iba guiando por las diferentes salas. Los dos estaban muy tímidos. Hermione sorprendía de vez en cuando a Krum, mirándola. Y a él le pasaba lo mismo con ella. La Gryffindor pensó que Viktor apenas había cambiado desde el colegio. Estaba un poco más hombre, claro, pero él siempre había sido un fornido muchachón del norte, así que la diferencia apenas se notaba. Si acaso, le hacía parecer todavía más atractivo, algo que preocupaba a Hermione, porque no estaba segura de que él pensara lo mismo de ella.

Después de dos salas y varias exposiciones que a Hermione le daban exactamente igual, Krum y ella se quedaron repentinamente solos, mirándose uno al otro sin saber qué decir. Luna se había perdido inexplicablemente, y no eran capaces de encontrarla.

Hacía tantos años que no se veían que era muy complicado sacar un tema de conversación que les durara más de cinco minutos. Hermione no sabía cómo romper el hielo, así que se sintió muy aliviada cuando Krum fue el que dio el primer paso.

-¿Y cómo es que estás porr aquí? Pensaba que trrrabajabas en el Ministerio –comentó.

-Yo estaba a punto de preguntarte lo mismo –afirmó ella.

-Tú primero.

-No, tú primero.

-Insisto, porr favorrr.

-Bueno, trabajo en el Ministerio –comentó Hermione, mirándose por el rabillo del ojo en uno de los ventanales del museo. No estaba teniendo su mejor día, pero al menos estaba presentable-. Lo que ocurre es que estos días estoy de vacaciones y como Luna estaba tan interesada en esta exposición, no quería que viniera sola. Te toca.

-Mi equipo y yo vinimos a jugarr contrra los Chudley Cannons. Un parrrtido de exhibición –le explicó él.

-¡Cierto! Leí en algún sitio que os enfrentabais en el estadio de los Cannons.

-Luna me comentó lo de la exposición y… ya sabes el resto.

-No sabía que eras amigo de Luna. Ni tampoco que te gustase la botánica –dijo Hermione, atusándose el pelo con coquetería. Una mujer que pasó con su hijo a su lado había reconocido a Krum.

-Ella y yo compartimos el gusto por algunas especies –se explicó-. En mi mundo me es muy difícil encontrrrar perrrsonas aficionadas a la botánica.

-Claro, ¡el misterioso señor de los bubotubérculos!

-¿Perrdona?

-Oh, no es nada, solo una pequeña tontería mía.

Habían pasado… ¿cuántos? ¿Ocho años desde la última vez que había visto a Viktor Krum? Posiblemente, más. Y, a pesar de todo, Hermione seguía poniéndose nerviosa en su presencia. Era como regresar a la tontería de la adolescencia.

Quería agradarle del mismo modo que le había agradado durante sus años en Hogwarts, pero se sentía tan patosa que no dejaba de decir tonterías. Después de la última, un molesto silencio empezó a caer entre ellos, lentamente, como las gotas de un rocío nocturno.

-¡Y te has casado! No hablan de otrrra cosa en las rrevistas –comentó Krun para romper el hielo. Hermione, que puso la misma cara que pondría si le hubieran asestado un puñetazo en el estómago-. Oh, perrrdona, veo que he metido la pata, no tienes porrr qué hablarrr de ello si no quierrres.

-Oh, no, tranquilo, la culpa es mía –se apresuró a decir ella-. Es que todo el mundo me habla de lo mismo, ¿sabes? Como si fuera una cosa rara.

-Ya, casarrrse no es tan rarro.

-¡Eso mismo digo yo!

-Lo que es rraro es que un miembro de la Orrden del Fénix se case con un morrtífago.

-Ex morrtífago –puntualizó Hermione.

Krum se encogió de hombros. Era un hombre bastante simple, lo suyo no era entrar en detalles.

-Pero la verdad es que no estamos casados –dijo ella.

El búlgaro, que hasta el momento parecía más interesado en los objetos del museo que en Hermione, cambió su actitud repentinamente.

-¿No lo estáis? –preguntó, con los ojos muy abiertos, expectante.

-Legalmente, sí, pero no en espíritu. Hace varios días que pedimos el divorcio.

-Entonces…

-¿Sí?

-Nada. Perdona, iba a decirr una tontería –afirmó Krum, rascándose la cabeza con timidez.

-Dime, a lo mejor no era ninguna tontería –comentó Hermione con coquetería, cruzando los dedos para que fuera lo que ella estaba pensando.

-Bueno, había pensado que a lo mejorr te apetece quedarr mientrrras esté en la ciudad –le propuso-. Nada complicado, un café o un helado, si quierrres.

-O podíamos ir a cenar –propuso ella con descaro y una sonrisa radiante.

Krum sonrió, complacido.

-Clarro, lo que tú quierras.

* * *

El encuentro con Krum puso de un humor excelente a Hermione. Regresó a la casa de Malfoy cantando, encantada del interesante giro que de repente había tomado su vida y haciendo planes mentales para la que aquella fuera la mejor cita de su vida. Quizá no estaba preparada todavía para olvidar a Ron, pero si él era capaz de salir con adolescentes recién graduadas en Hogwarts, no existía ningún impedimento para que ella se citase con sus ex novios.

Nada más verla, Draco supo que algo muy importante había sucedido. Hermione cruzó el salón canturreando y dando saltitos. Le saludó con una sonrisa y siguió directa hasta su habitación. Normalmente, la sabelotodo entraba en la casa mustia y gris, como le gustaba a él verla, pero hoy era como si alguien le hubiera dado una sobredosis de piruletas.

Tanta alegría le daba ganas de vomitar.

Escamado, Draco se deslizó sigilosamente por el pasillo que conducía a la habitación de ambos, siguiendo el rastro del canturreo de Hermione. Ella se había dejado la puerta entreabierta, algo que, hasta el momento, jamás había sucedido porque solía cerrarla a cal y canto, así que Draco pudo observarla con libertad. Estaba buscando algo en el armario. En menos de cinco segundos la cama se llenó de faldas, blusas y vestidos, que formaban una peculiar montaña de ropa femenina. Draco carraspeó para indicarle que estaba allí, apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

-Sé que estás ahí, entra o sal, pero no incordies –refunfuñó ella.

-¿Te ocurre algo?

-¿A mí? Nada en absoluto –comentó, todavía con aquella estúpida sonrisa pintada en sus labios.

-Entonces, ¿a qué viene que estés destripando tu armario?

Hermione frunció el ceño y se detuvo un momento. –No es de tu incumbencia. Pero ya que lo preguntas, tengo una cita.

Draco quedó francamente impresionado por sus palabras. Aquello sí que no se lo esperaba.

-¿La comadreja se ha arrastrado para que vuelvas con él?

-No.

-¿Potter ha dejado a la comadreja pequeña?

-Pffff… ¡No!

-Ah, ya sé, por fin has comprado una correa para Hansel y piensas sacarlo de casa.

-¿Desde cuándo eres tan cotilla? Cualquiera diría que ahora te importa con quién salgo o dejo de salir –se burló Hermione.

Draco se enderezó, intranquilo. Hasta este momento había estado muy cómodo apoyado en el marco de la puerta, fingiendo desinterés. Ahora ya no se sentía tan relajado.

-Pffff… No me hagas reír –se burló-. Es solo que pensaba que tú y yo teníamos un acuerdo.

-Y lo tenemos –Hermione se estaba probando un vestido por encima de la ropa, frente al espejo. Le sentaba tan bien que Draco se alegró cuando lo descartó y lo devolvió a lo alto de la montaña de ropa-. Ya te lo dije: los Gryffindor siempre cumplimos nuestras promesas. Pero eso no tiene nada que ver con esto.

-¿No crees que los periodistas se enterarán de tu pequeña aventura con el señor misterioso?

-No necesariamente. Además, pienso llevarle a un lugar discreto. ¡Y ahora vete! ¡Necesito vestirme!

Hermione le cerró la puerta en las narices, por lo que a Draco no le dio tiempo de protestar ni de incordiarle para que le dijera con quién se disponía a salir esa noche. Pero la cosa parecía seria. Draco estaba preocupado.

Se decía a sí mismo que era absurdo estar intranquilo, porque a fin de cuentas le había obligado a realizar un _fidelio_ con la promesa de que se ayudarían mutuamente; no había ninguna razón para estar nervioso. Y aún así… Draco no podía dejar de merodear. De repente todo le quedaba pequeño. La camisa se le pegaba al cuerpo y le ahogaba en la zona del cuello. Y la casa le quedaba pequeña porque por más zancadas que daba no era capaz de calmarse. Fue un momento hasta el minibar para echarse una copa de algo, pero nada le parecía suficientemente fuerte para un momento así.

La sabelotodo se le estaba escapando de las manos y si no podía tenerla controlada… ¿qué? ¿Qué era lo peor que podía ocurrir? A su padre, con suerte, le caería una pena de dos años en Azkaban. Si tenía mala suerte, sería una condena de por vida. Pero esa no era la vida de Draco, sino la de su padre, y él no quería pagar por sus errores.

Decidió no preocuparse más por lo de su padre, pero seguía intranquilo, dándole vueltas a quién sería el misterioso personaje que se había interesado por la sangre sucia. Ella no era tan guapa, así que no podía tratarse de alguien interesante. Seguramente se trataría de otro Hansel al que había decidido darle una oportunidad por pura desesperación y pena.

La verdad es que últimamente la sabelotodo ya no era lo que había sido. Ni siquiera se había enfadado por la decoración de la casa. Y eso que Hokey y él habían estado trabajando hasta altas horas de la mañana para sacar todas las reliquias y antigüedades del desván de sus padres y colocarlas antes de la llegada de Hermione. Pero nada le había impactado demasiado. Ni la horrible colección de cuadros en donde se ilustraban a elfos torturados ni aquella historia falsa sobre el expropietario de la casa que le ordenó a Hokey que le contara.

¡Era el colmo!

Le había perdido tanto el respeto que ahora de vez en cuando la sabelotodo era hasta amable con él. Sobre todo cuando la pillaba con la guardia baja, como acababa de suceder hacía un rato, aunque no hubiera sido capaz de descubrir quién era su cita.

Estuvo un par de minutos dándole vueltas, consultando posibilidades con su elfo doméstico, que proponía candidatos imposibles, algunos de ellos literalmente muertos. El retrato del salón, cuyo propietario era desconocido para Malfoy porque también lo había sacado del desván de Malfoy Manor, se sumó a la lotería de posibles nombres, pero ninguno de ellos parecía factible. Casi todos estaban casados o seriamente comprometidos. Así que Malfoy se estaba desesperando y al final no le quedó más remedio que pedir la ayuda de la persona que más cotilleos conocía en el mundo.

-¡Pansy! ¿Estás ahí?

Pansy Parkinson se estaba pintando las uñas tranquilamente cuando advirtió la presencia de Malfoy flotando. Pansy era una comerciante de información. Vendía chismes a cambio de dinero o de cosas. Así que no le sorprendió demasiado ver la cabeza de su amigo del colegio, flotando en su chimenea.

-¿Draco? ¿Qué milagro tú, a estas horas?

-Escucha, tengo que preguntarte algo importante, es urgente.

-Serán 20 coronas de oro.

-Me da igual, te pagaré lo que me pidas.

-Dispara –le animó Pansy ahora que el tema del dinero había quedado zanjado.

-¿Has oído algo acerca de una cita que tiene Hermione Granger?

Pansy se sopló una uña y puso una sonrisa maliciosa. –¿Hablas en serio? ¿Llevas una semana casado y tu mujer ya te pone los cuernos?

-¡Sssssh! No bromees, es importante.

-Pues no, la verdad es que no he escuchado nada de nada –confirmó-. ¿Estás seguro de que no se lo ha inventado? Un rumor así lo habría escuchado muy rápido.

-¿La sabelotodo? –preguntó él con sarcasmo. Pansy se encogió de hombros-. Lo dudo mucho, es socialmente retrasada.

-Entonces no sé, como no se trate de un forastero…

_¡Mierda! ¿Quién podía ser?_

-Está bien, Pansy. Gracias de todos modos.

Si Pansy no lo sabía era porque, a lo mejor, se lo había inventado. Pero Draco no podía encontrar un motivo por el cual necesitara contarle esa mentira, a no ser, claro, que… ¡La sabelotodo se había enamorado de él! ¡Ahora lo comprendía todo! Estaba enamorada de él y por eso quería hacerle pensar que tenía una cita.

Draco, convencido de que había encontrado la respuesta, consiguió por fin relajarse. Su mundo volvía a tener sentido gracias a su hiper desarrollada inteligencia. Ufano y lleno de confianza, se dejó caer sobre su butaca y entonces…

… sonó el timbre de la puerta de entrada. Draco frunció el ceño.

-¡Ya voy yo! ¡Es para mí! –escuchó que decía Hermione.

Unos zapatos de tacón recorrieron a gran velocidad los pasillos que la separaban de la puerta de entrada. Draco se levantó de su asiento y corrió hasta allí. No quería perderse el momento.

A medida que se acercaba podía escuchar una voz muy varonil y profunda, una voz que le sonaba familiar pero que no sabía de qué. Cuando llegó a la puerta vio, antes de nada, la silueta de Hermione delineada por un vestido que le sentaba como un guante. Se había puesto guapísima, más guapa de lo que Malfoy jamás recordaba. Además de guapa, Hermione estaba radiante y sonreía con tanto entusiasmo que Malfoy sintió ganas de colgarse.

Después de este momento de realización, Malfoy descubrió por fin quién iba a ser su acompañante y fue como si un trueno estallara en el interior de su cerebro.

-Buenas noches, Malfoy –le saludó Viktor Krum, ataviado con americana y camisa, preparado para sacar a Hermione a cenar.

Draco estrechó la mano del jugador de Quidditch con desgana. Ahora entendía la alegría de Hermione y por qué Pansy no se había enterado de aquella cita. Krum sonrió pero él se negó a devolverle la sonrisa. En lugar de entablar una conversación inocente y anodina, probablemente sobre el buen tiempo, Draco hizo una mueca de desprecio a ambos, se dio la vuelta y pegó un portazo antes de desaparecer en el interior de la casa.

-¿Siemprrrre es así? –preguntó Krum, asombrado por el desplante que les había hecho el Slytherin.

-La mitad del tiempo, sí. La otra mitad es mucho peor.

A Krum le hizo gracia el comentario. Sonrió, ahora que estaba mucho más relajado tuvo tiempo para observar con detenimiento lo radiante que estaba Hermione. A lo mejor porque había tomado la determinación de que aquella sería una noche memorable.

* * *

**NdA:** Poco a poco voy actualizando esto. Pido un poco de paciencia por temas de edición, pero espero que la historia esté terminada muy pronto. Gracias a tod s l s que habéis retomado la lectura de este fic. La verdad es que después de tantísimo tiempo sin actualizarlo no esperaba que nadie se acordara de él. Ha sido una súper agradable sorpresa ver que sí. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! B.


	14. Fafifa fafe fufia

**Capítulo 14**

**-Fafifa fafe fufia-**

Hermione regresó a casa de madrugada. Era tan tarde que muchas calles de Londres se habían quedado vacías. Se Apareció en las inmediaciones de Malfoy Manor y como no quería que Draco se enterara de la hora a la que había llegado, se quitó los tacones tan pronto cruzó la puerta.

Draco, que no había pegado ojo en toda la noche. Algo muy parecido a los celos (aunque por supuesto que en ningún caso podía tratarse de eso) no le había dejado dormir. Y como tenía un oído super desarrollado, la escuchó entrar de todas maneras, y estuvo tentado de salir a su encuentro cuando percibió sus pasos descalzos recorriendo sigilosamente el pasillo que separaba sus habitaciones. Pero no lo hizo. En su lugar, apretó los dientes con fuerza y fijó la vista en el techo, tratando de poner orden a sus pensamientos y canalizar toda la rabia que sentía.

Mientras tanto, la escuchó entrar en la habitación y darse un golpe contra algo por no haber encendido la luz. E imaginó el sonido de su vestido al caer sobre el suelo y luego el de las sábanas al abrazar su cuerpo. Había tanto silencio en la casa que incluso escuchó el suspiro que dio antes de abrazarse a la almohada, en la antesala de su sueño.

Y tras un buen rato de absoluta ineficacia para desterrar de su mente cualquier pensamiento relacionado con Hermione Granger, Draco la escuchó reír. Y se reía tan alto que hubo un momento en el que pensó que a lo mejor había hecho un agujerito en la pared y le estaba observando para reirse de él. Se incorporó en la cama, asustado, inspeccionando con detenimiento cada metro de pared. Sintió un gran alivio al ver que no había agujero. Sin embargo, ella no dejó de reir, aunque ahora estaba casi seguro de que lo hacía en sueños.

Lo que Malfoy no sabía era que Hermione estaba soñando con la noche del Aniversario, concretamente con el momento en el que Draco y ella se habían encontrado.

_Hermione estalló en carcajadas cuando se dio cuenta de que las llaves que tenía en la mano eran las de su casa, no las de sus padres. Durante la guerra Hermione había reforzado la casa de sus padres con encantamientos protectores, así que Aparecerse en el interior no era una opción. Si hubiera estado un poco más lúcida, habría barajado la posibilidad de llamar al timbre o de romper el encantamiento que ella misma había hecho, y abrir la puerta. Pero como no lo estaba, la idea ni siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza. En su lugar, comenzó a merodear por la calle mientras meditaba cómo podía recuperar las llaves, pues estaba casi segura de que se le habían caído en alguna parte. _

_El alcohol había mellado sus habilidades mágicas, pero no tanto como para no poder Aparecerse en la carpa en la que había tenido lugar la fiesta del Aniversario, donde esperaba encontrarlas. _

_La ingesta de alcohol le hacía estar menos fina que de costumbre, así que la primera vez que lo intentó se Apareció en un barrio completamente desconocido para ella, en el que unos muchachos muy extraños le preguntaron si vendía caballo. Hermione les contestó que no estaba familiarizada con el comercio de animales. La segunda vez que intentó Aparecerse fue a parar a los alrededores de la Madriguera, donde vivían los padres de su novio Ron, por lo que se cuidó mucho de no hacer demasiado ruido, temerosa de que Molly Weasley estuviera ya despierta. La tercera vez, sin embargo, funcionó correctamente y Hermione se dirigió a un grupo de magos, que acababan de llegar al lugar para desmontar la carpa. _

_-¿Hola? –les saludó-. ¿Alguno de vosotros ha visto mis llaves? _

_Los cuatro hombres detuvieron su trabajo con intención de ayudar, pero al cabo de unos minutos de búsqueda infructuosa, se encogieron de hombros y regresaron a su tarea. _

_Hermione conjuró entonces un ¡Lumus! y, apuntando el suelo con su varita mágica, inspeccionó entre vasos de plástico y basura que se había caído durante la fiesta, pero su búsqueda no estaba teniendo resultados, así que, derrotada, decidió que lo mejor sería irse de nuevo a su casa. Al día siguiente les explicaría lo ocurrido a sus padres. _

_Se Apareció entonces una cuarta vez, con tal desatino que, en lugar de hacerlo con precisión en algún lugar discreto de la calle donde estaba situada el apartamento que compartía con Ron, se Apareció sobre alguien, llevándose a esa persona por delante. _

_-Debedía udted mirad por dónde va. ¡Edto es un adropello!_

_Draco Malfoy, que había acudido a la fiesta del Ministerio solamente porque su madre se lo había pedido para suavizar la opinión del tribunal que juzgaría a su padre, no podía creer que hubiese tenido tan mala suerte para terminar la noche de aquella manera, tendido en la acera, con un doloroso chichón en la frente producto de aquel atropello protagonizado por la sabelotodo. _

_Se puso en pie, enfadado y dispuesto a cantarle las cuarenta a Hermione. Y lo hubiera hecho, de no ser porque ella estaba tendida en el suelo, carcajeándose como una loca. Por lo visto, le parecía muy gracioso haberse tropezado con Malfoy, entre todas las personas del mundo, tras una mala Aparición. _

_Él se quedó un rato observándola, sin saber si debía darse o no por ofendido. Pero al final tuvo que admitir que la situación era bastante cómica. Nunca antes había visto borracha a la sabelotodo y tenía que confesar que le divertía verla en aquel estado, quizá porque él también había bebido mucho. _

_Al final se decantó por tenderle la mano para ayudarle a incorporarse. Hermione la tomó en un primer momento, pero luego tiró fuertemente de ella e hizo que Draco también acabara en el suelo. _

_El Slytherin aterrizó justo a su lado. Sorprendido con lo que acababa de hacer Hermione, la miró con cara de pocos amigos. Estaba a punto de decirle algo, pero entonces sus ojos se encontraron y no pudieron evitar que les entrara una sonora carcajada, conscientes de que estaban tendidos en la acera, ataviados con sus mejores trajes de fiesta y borrachos como piojos. Era una situación ridícula._

_-Buenas noches, señor Draco Malfoy, que descanse udted bien –le deseó Hermione. _

_Hermione puso la cabeza en el hombro del muchacho, agarró fuertemente su brazo como si se tratara de una almohada y cerró los ojos para echarse a dormir. _

_-Ah, no, no. ¡Despiedta, Hedmione, despiedta! –protestó Draco. _

_-¿Pod qué? –preguntó ella-. ¡Sssssshhhh, maldito Slytherin! ¡Cállate y duedme!_

_-Pedo si todavía no ha amanecido –protestó Draco, poniéndose en pie y tirando de ella para que le siguiera también-. ¡Podemos id a tomad la údtima!_

_-¿Du crees? ¿Es una buena idea?_

_-¡Pues clado! Sedá duestra alcohólica decladación de paz. _

_Hermione frunció el ceño, confundida. ¿Malfoy quería hacer las paces? ¿Allí? ¿Ahora? Sonaba algo extraño, pero ¡qué demonios! Estaba demasiado intoxicada para pensar con claridad... No tardó ni dos segundos en convencerse de que se trataba de una grandísima idea. _

_-¿Y a dónde vamos? _

_-Sé el sitio pedfecto. Sígueme. _

* * *

Si no fuera por la actitud de Draco, aquella mañana habría sido perfecta. Todos los planes de Hermione se estaban cumpliendo. Había tenido una noche maravillosa con Krum, sus sueños se acercaban cada vez más al momento en el que descubriría la verdad y la convivencia en Malfoy Manor estaba resultando más o menos normal. La vida le sonreia y Hermione estaba casi segura de que si lograba salir airosa de aquel día, volvería a recuperar su vida muy pronto.

Sin embargo, todavía tenía que sortear aquel pequeño inconveniente. Algo nimio, que apenas le importaba. O al menos eso se había dicho a sí misma.

Malfoy no le hablaba.

En otro momento su indiferencia le habría hecho la mujer más feliz del mundo, pero ahora no podía dejar de sentir un pesar en el fondo de su estómago, como si una nube negra se cerniera sobre su presente y su futuro. Necesitaba que Draco estuviera despierto y activo. Él, sin embargo, le correspondía con una grave apatía. Eso le hacía sentir que no las tenía todas consigo.

Se habían visto en la cocina, a la hora de la comida. Hermione se había despertado tarde y él estaba allí, con cara mustia y la cuchara sumergida en un plato de cereales. Draco tenía la mejilla hundida en su mano derecha mientras se suministraba cucharadas con la mano izquierda. Hermione entró en la cocina, lentamente. En su cabeza ya tenía varias respuestas preparadas para las burlas que, casi seguro, él le haría de su cita con Krum. Las estaba esperando. Tenía mil balas preparadas en la recámara de su lengua. Pero Draco no hizo nada. Siguió con el codo bien plantado en la mesa de la cocina, una mejilla aplastada contra la palma de su mano, la otra rumiando sus cereales. Ni siquiera se inmutó al verla en albornoz, con las pantorrillas desnudas y los pies descalzos. Allí estaba pasando algo.

-Buenos días –saludó ella, tentativamente. Él solo le correspondió con un gruñido. Dejó su plato en el fregadero y hasta ese momento no había vuelto a saber de él.

Se encontraban sentados codo con codo, en unas sillas plegables que alguien había puesto a la entrada de aquel pasillo. Draco seguía sin hablar y evitaba mirarle a los ojos, lo notaba. Se armó de valor para preguntarle cuál era el problema, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, un chico se acercó a ellos. Era un hombre joven. Llevaba una gorra roja y unos inmensos auriculares colgados del cuello.

-¿Son ustedes los Malfoy? –les preguntó.

Hermione y Draco, acostumbrados a ser reconocidos allá donde fueran, tardaron un poco en reaccionar, pero asintieron con la cabeza.

-Pasen por aquí, por favor. La señorita Chang les está esperando –les indicó, haciendo un gesto con una mano.

Siguieron al muchacho de la gorra roja, que se adentró en un pasillo lleno de cajas e iba unos pasos por delante de ellos. Hermione pensó que aquel era el momento.

-¿Te pasa algo? –le preguntó.

-No, ¿por qué?

-Estás muy callado.

-Pensaba que eso era lo que querías –contestó él.

-Si, bueno… No… Malfoy, esto es importante para mí, ¿comprendes? Necesito que estés concentrado.

-Tranquila, sabelotodo -le dijo, todavía recordando vivamente la noche anterior y su cita con Krum-. Un trato es un trato, y a diferencia de muchos de los de tu raza, los Malfoy siempre cumplimos lo que prometemos, pero eso no quiere decir que tenga que mantenerte entretenida todo el día.

Hermione sonrió, aunque la actitud de Draco le hiciera sentir incómoda. Desde que había tenido su cita con Krum, el Slytherin estaba más huraño que nunca. Pensó que le desagradaba menos el Malfoy altivo e incapaz de callarse. De todos modos, estaba demasiado preocupada para tener que afrontar ahora ese problema. Con tal de que cumpliera con su parte del trato, se daba por satisfecha. A medida que se adentraban más y más en aquellos pasillos, sentía los nervios martilleando su estómago. Ahora sí, la suerte estaba echada. Recordó la escena en el Callejón Diagon, cuando apareció con aquellas mocosas repugnantes y apretó los puños con furia. Si aquello no era capaz de hundir a Ron, nada lo haría.

* * *

Harry y Ginny habían tenido otra noche espantosa. De nuevo habían sido incapaces de conciliar el sueño en toda la noche. Ginny había soñado con bebés de gigantescas cabezas rubias que flotaban en el aire, como si sus testas estuvieran rellenas de helio, y Harry había tenido una pesadilla en la que tenía que cuidar de los cuatrillizos Malfoy, unos minidracos infernales que le perseguían por el pasillo de su casa agitando su varita y gritando "¡_Crucio_ al caracortada, _crucio_ al caracortada!". Harry los había bautizado como los cuatrillizos asesinos.

El romance de Hermione y Draco no les había dejado descansar en toda la semana. Día y noche tenían a los paparazzi haciendo guardia en la entrada de su casa por si alguno de los dos decidía visitarles. A veces los periodistas cometían el error de llamar al timbre e inmediatamente caían fulminados sobre el felpudo, por culpa del hechizo electrocutante que Ginny había puesto en el botón. A Harry no le parecía la manera más ética de ahuyentarles, y se había negado al principio, pero la vigésima vez que llamaron a la puerta decidió hacer la vista gorda y permitió que la pelirroja diera rienda suelta a sus más básicos genes Weasley.

-¿Le has dicho a mi hermano lo del hechizo electrocutante? –le preguntó Ginny a voz en grito desde la cocina.

La pelirroja estaba en pijama, y se estaba limpiando las legañas de los ojos. Harry había insistido en lo importante que era que quedaran con su hermano. Tenía la sensación de que su mejor amigo pensaba que ellos se habían puesto de parte de Hermione en aquel sinsentido de su matrimonio con Malfoy. Harry necesitaba dejar claro a su amigo que podía contar con ellos para lo que necesitara. A regañadientes, Ron al final había aceptado hacerles una visita a primera hora de la mañana.

-Hffffmmmmmf… -protestó Harry, todavía envuelto en las sábanas de su cama.

-¡Vale, me lo tomaré como un sí!

Pero eso fue antes de escuchar el chispazo que retumbó al otro lado de la puerta. Justo antes de que Ginny la oyera aquel espantoso alarido y viera a Ron, desmayado sobre el felpudo, con su cabello pelirrojo encrespado y el dedo incrustado en el botón del timbre.

La pelirroja reprimió un grito de terror nada más verle. Iba a agacharse para asistirle, pero algo llamó su atención.

-¡HARRY, SE HAN IDO! –gritó, presa de la euforia-. ¡CORRE, VEN, SE HAN IDO!

Harry se personó inmediatamente en el quicio de la puerta y vio, con satisfacción, que los periodistas se habían marchado. Lo único que quedaba cerca de su casa era Ron, seriamente perjudicado por la descarga eléctrica que le había dado el timbre.

-¿¡Has electrocutado a tu hermano!?

-¿Yo? ¿A quién se le olvidó advertirle lo del hechizo?

-¡Pero Ginny! ¡Que ahora va a pensar que le hemos tendido una trampa! ¿No ves que está paranoico?

-Vamos, vamos, no dramatices y ayúdame a ponerle en pie –dijo Ginny, pasando su mano por debajo de los brazos de Ron-. Nos llevará un rato reanimarle.

Lo pusieron en pie entre los dos y lo condujeron hasta un taburete de la cocina, en donde intentaron sentar a Ron, que tenía un preocupante gesto de terror en los ojos. Harry le dedicó una mirada asesina a Ginny.

-¡Tranquilo! Si ninguno de los periodistas se ha muerto de esto, él tampoco lo hará…

Pero Harry no estaba tan seguro. Conocía los instintos asesinos de su novia y lo peligrosa que se podía volver cuando la enfadaban. Sacó una barra de hielo del congelador y se la puso en la frente a Ron para intentar reanimarle.

En ese momento sonó un ¡pop! en la chimenea de la cocina y la cabeza de la señora Weasley apareció flotando en ella.

-¡Rápido, poned la televisión! –les dijo, muy excitada.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Esa a la que llamas tu amiga está confesándolo todo, la muy bruja-. La señora Weasley tardó unos segundos, pero pronto reparó en el estado en el que se encontraba su hijo Ron. Miró a Ginny enfurecida. -¿Otra vez ha estado empinando el codo con las pelanduscas de Hogwarts? ¡Esta juventud ya no es lo que era! –dijo, señalando a Ron.

-A… algo así –respondió Harry.

La señora Weasley rodó los ojos y su cabeza se esfumó en el aire.

Desde hacía varios años los magos habían empezado a utilizar la televisión con una retransmisión mágica. Tenían varios programas, aunque el más popular de todos era "Palabra de Cho", un espacio de cotilleo conducido por Cho Chang, la exestudiante de Ravenclaw que había tenido un intercambio salival con Harry durante su quinto curso. Harry tenía prohibido ver su magazín bajo amenaza de dormir eternamente en el sofá, pero Ginny pensó que la ocasión merecía hacer una excepción.

-Pero no pienses que esto cambia nada –le advirtió, sintonizando el canal.

Harry se encogió de hombros y le dio unas palmadas a Ron en la cara para intentar reanimarle. El pelirrojo seguía con la mirada perdida, aunque ahora había empezado a balbucear algo acerca de su tía Muriel. Harry no quiso preguntar, por si acaso. Las historias relacionadas con la tía Muriel casi siempre le ponían los pelos de gallina. La última que le contaron de ella con su novio escandinavo le había quitado el sueño durante una semana.

En la pantalla apareció un plano de Hermione sentada junto a Cho Chang. Su amiga estaba muy guapa, aunque era muy difícil ensombrecer a Cho, que, como siempre, estaba espectacular. Ginny rechinó los dientes. Tenía un cuchillo muy afilado en la mano. Harry miró en otra dirección, mostrándose vagamente interesado en el programa.

-Y, dinos, Hermione, ¿entonces es definitivo? ¿Malfoy y tú no os divorciáis?

Hermione sonrió y dedicó una caida de pestañas a Malfoy.

-Por el momento, creo que no –dijo, buscando con su mano la de Draco. Este gesto provocó que Harry sintiera pánico solo de recordar a los cuatrillizos de su sueño. Ginny volvió a pensar en bebés de cabezas llenas de helio-. Lo hemos estado pensando y vamos a dar a lo nuestro una oportunidad, ¿verdad, cariño?

Draco sonrió.

-¡Está sonriendo! –chilló Harry, señalando temblorosamente la pantalla de la televisión.

-Es aterrador –reconoció Ginny, que sintió un escalofrío al ver la sonrisa de Malfoy.

-Ha sido todo una locura –intervino Draco-. La boda, los periodistas, nuestros amigos… todo ha pasado demasiado rápido y no hemos sabido soportar la presión.

-Pero ahora las cosas se van calmando y, bueno, ¿quién no querría estar con Draco Malfoy? Es decir, ya veis que yo no me lo tuve que pensar demasiado –afirmó Hermione.

El público del plató enloqueció. Las mujeres aplaudieron, los hombres silbaron. Cho Chang parecía encantada de haber dado la exclusiva. Y Draco seguía sonriendo.

-¡Sigue sonriendo!

-Lo sé, Harry, lo sé, ¡cálmate, por Merlín! –protestó Ginny, anonadada con lo que acababa de escuchar.

-¿E hijos? ¿Os lo planteáis? –preguntó Cho.

-Bueno, todo a su debido tiempo –replicó Hermione, agarrando con fuerza la mano de Draco, como si fuera a ordeñar sus nudillos y de ellos pudieran salir un par de churumbeles rubios.

-Todavía es muy pronto, pero seguro que en el futuro nos lo planteamos –aseguró el Slytherin, sonriendo.

La cara de Harry se ensombreció, una mueca de terror en sus labios. Miró a Ginny, en busca de apoyo.

–Lo sé, cariño, lo sé. Es aterrador –repitió la pelirroja, acariciándole la espalda para intentar calmarle.

-Bueno, pues ahí los tienen: ¡Los Malfoy! –coreó Cho. El público volvió a enloquecer y estalló en aplausos-. Y recuerden que esto ha sido una exclusiva de Palabra de Cho. Hasta el próximo programa, chorazones.

La retransmisión se acabó ahí. Ron no se había enterado de nada, por suerte para todos. Estaba todavía inconsciente cuando el programa terminó. Ginny miró a Harry. Harry miró a Ginny. Ambos supieron que solo había una solución posible para todo aquello.

Era hora de hacer una intervención.

* * *

-Chicos, ¿qué hacéis vosotros aquí?

Fue Hermione la que abrió la puerta. Se negaba a que Hokey o cualquiera de los otros cientos de elfos domésticos hiciera estas tareas. Mientras ella estuviera allí, abriría personalmente la puerta, aunque ello implicara dar largos por los inmensos pasillos de la casa de Malfoy o pelearse con alguna de aquellas infernales criaturas, como acababa de ocurrir. Hermione había tenido que vérselas con un elfo doméstico especialmente rebelde que se negaba a que la señora abriera la puerta. Al final no le quedó más remedio que utilizar un hechizo tranquilizante para dejar insconsciente al elfo. Para su desasosiego, se había visto obligada a utilizar muchos de estos encantamientos en los últimos días.

-Hemos venido a hacerte una intervención –replicó Harry.

-¿A las once de la mañana? ¿Un domingo? ¿En pijama? –protestó Hermione, observando el atuendo de sus dos amigos.

-¡Precisamente! –intervino Ginny.

-Yo la verdad es que no sé qué hago aquí –se excusó Neville, más para el cuello de su camisa que para la concurrencia.

-Yo… yo tampoco –se sumó Hannah.

-¡A mí me dijeron que era un desayuno sorpresa! –alegó Luna, que por alguna razón humanamente incomprensible llevaba un buen rato agitando un cartón de leche en el aire.

-¿Y vosotros? –preguntó Hermione con mirada enfurecida.

-A mí no me preguntes, Hermione –se excusó Bill en nombre de todos los Weasley, que también estaban allí-. Nos amenazaron con llenarnos la casa de cagadas de dragón y a Fleur no le hizo ninguna gracia –dijo, dirigiéndole una mirada asesina a su hermana.

-Esos bichos huelen muy mal –se explicó la veela.

Hermione no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos. Harry, Ginny, Luna, Rolf, Neville, Hannah, George, Charlie, Bill, Fleur, Percy, Penelope, el señor y la señora Weasley y un alucinado Ronald Weasley… todos se encontraban en la puerta de entrada de Malfoy Manor con cara de pocos amigos. Hermione pestañeó con fuerza.

-Yo propuse invitar también a Cho Chang, pero la idea no cuajó –puntualizó Harry, encogiéndose de hombros ante la mirada asesina de su novia.

Ginny entró en la casa, hecha un basilisco e hizo una señal para que todos la siguieran.

-¿Tú estás detrás de esto? –le reprochó Hermione, enfurecida, mientras los otros pasaban en batallón al interior de la casa.

-A grandes males hay que poner grandes remedios, querida amiga. En el amor y en la guerra, todo vale. Yo no sé cuál de los dos es esto, pero espero por tu salud y la nuestra que sea la guerra.

-¿Ginny, es que has perdido el juicio?

-No, Hermione, ya es hora de que hablemos. Todos. Como adultos. Aquí y ahora.

Los demás se habían acomodado en dos sillones del salón principal de Malfoy Manor y estaban inmersos en un debate muy diferente al que mantenían las dos muchachas.

-¡Qué bien se lo monta el amigo Malfoy! –dijo George con un silbido, comprobando la calidad de los sillones.

-Ya te digo, no me extraña que Hermione haya plantado a Ron.

-¡Charlie, un respeto, que estás hablando de tu hermano!

-Madre, no está diciendo nada que no sea absolutamente cierto y contrastable. Si es dinero lo que busca Hermione, ha elegido correctamente entre sus opciones. Te lo puedo asegurar, he visto la cuenta del banco –repuso Percy.

-Y Draco es más guapo –opinó Fleur. Penélope asintió recatadamente.

-Pero sus hijos no. Serán cabezones y tendrán la cabeza llena de helio. Lo digo con conocimiento de causa –explicó Harry, sosteniendo la cabeza de Ron, que a veces todavía se caía hacia los lados. Los hechizos que habían probado para reanimarle no habían dado resultado.

Hermione no daba crédito a lo que estaba oyendo. Miró enfurecida a Ginny, como preguntándole a qué venía ahora aquella conversación sobre su vida privada, pero la pelirroja se encogió de hombros y solo se le ocurrió dar un silbido para poner orden.

-Está bien, ¿de qué queréis hablar? –preguntó Hermione con tono de pocos amigos. Se dirigió especialmente a Ginny, pues estaba convencida de que su amiga se encontraba detrás de aquella extraña visita y sabía que no se daría por vencida fácilmente. Lo más recomendable era acceder a sus deseos e intentar capear el temporal de la mejor manera posible.

-Hermione, tienes que volver a tu vida normal –dijo Ginny-. Por _nuestro_ bien, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

-¿Por _vuestro_ bien? ¿Qué tiene esto que ver con vosotros?

-¿Es que no lo ves? ¡Tu romance con Draco nos está destrozando la vida! Harry y yo no podemos dormir, nuestra casa es como un campamento gitano de periodistas. Y para colmo, los dos tenemos terribles pesadillas con tus cuatrillizos asesinos de cabezas llenas de helio.

-¿Mis cuatrillizos asesinos? –preguntó Hermione, confundida.

-Sí, Hermione. Tus cuatrillizos asesinos. Son escalofriantes, casi tanto como cuando Malfoy sonríe –afirmó la pelirroja-. ¡Y Neville! Cuéntale lo que te ocurre, Neville.

-Estoy siendo acosado por las alumnas de Hogwarts –comentó el muchacho, en voz muy baja-. Todas dicen que quieren conocer al profesor tan guapo (eso dicen) que es amigo de la esposa del peligroso exmortífago Malfoy.

-¿Lo ves? ¡Terrible! ¿Cuándo has visto tú que alguna mujer en su sano juicio (Hannah no te ofendas, cariño) –dijo, dirigiéndose a la pobre muchacha- y con las hormonas correctamente controladas se interesase por Neville Longbottom? ¡Nunca! –exclamó Ginny-. Y a mi madre le han publicado un libro de recetas y ahora es el recopilatorio más vendido en las librerías mágicas de toda Inglaterra.

La señora Weasley no pudo evitar sonarse la nariz ruidosamente. -¡Ya no podré decir que mis platos son únicos! –lloriqueó-. ¡Lo han llamado "Las recetitas de la abuela Weasley"! ¡Abuela! ¿Tan vieja me ven?

-Pues a mí me han ascendido –dijo de repente Luna.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? –protestó Ginny.

-¿Pero no estamos poniéndonos al día de las novedades en nuestras vidas? Ginny, a veces no hay quien te entienda –argumentó Luna.

-Oh, pues entonces yo he hecho una fusión de bubotubérculos con mantícora que ha dado muy buenos resultados –se sumó Rolf, animadamente.

Ginny rodó los ojos con desesperación.

–Lo que quiero decir –comentó, tomando la mano de Hermione-, es que tienes que poner freno a este sinsentido. ¿No ves lo miserables que nos está haciendo tu relación con Malfoy? ¡Nos estás haciendo más famosos de lo que ya éramos! Es insoportable, Herms, tienes que detenerlo cuanto antes.

-Tu hermano es quien ha empezado esta guerra. Primero él se fue de casa dejándome tirada con las tazas y los apestosos cojines de tu tía Muriel cuando yo no había hecho absolutamente nada. Y luego decidió irse de fulanitas –afirmó Hermione, con entusiasmo-. Pero ya se acabó. ¿No habéis visto la tele hoy? Yo he ganado, él pierde. Le he humillado públicamente.

-En la tele decían que habías decidido estar con Malfoy –protestó Harry.

-Sí, bueno, ha sido una buena actuación. Quería devolverle la humillación a Ron. Seguro que ahora estará hecho una furia y no tendrá más remedio que recapacitar sobre todo lo que ha hecho.

-Ron, ¿este Ron? –preguntó George, subiendo la cabeza de su hermano, que seguía con la mirada perdida en el infinito y un reguero de baba que empezaba a caer por la comisura de los labios-. La única furia que va a sentir éste cuando vuelva en sí es el dolor de cabeza que se le va a despertar por la descarga eléctrica.

-¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué le habéis hecho?

-Pregúntale a tu amiga y sus instintos asesinos –le indicó George.

Ginny se encogió de hombros. –Te juro que fue un accidente. Se suponía que era solo para los periodistas.

Hermione no procesó la información de manera inmediata. Primero se quedó pálida, comprendiendo que Ron no había visto ni un solo minuto del programa de Cho Chang, y luego pasó al rojo escarlata y las ganas de asesinar.

-¿Me estás diciendo que he hecho el ridículo en la televisión y Ron no ha visto ni un minuto del programa?

-Sí, algo así… ¿Pero no ves que esta guerra entre vosotros no tiene sentido? -titubeó Ginny, temerosa de la reacción de la morena.

-¿Y que he echado por la borda cualquier posibilidad que alguna vez haya tenido de que den por válido mi divorcio sin que se convierta en un torturoso infierno?

-Creo que ahora sería un buen momento para desalojar la casa. Yo la agarro y tú los sacas a todos fuera –le susurró a Harry en el oido.

Y así fue. Ginny sujetó todo lo que pudo a Hermione, que pataleó y soltó todo tipo de improperios por la boca mientras su varita se agitaba en el aire maniacamente. Los demás salieron despavoridos de la casa, George y Bill carretando a Ron como pudieron, uno cogiéndolo por los pies y otro por las manos.

-¡Por el amor de Circe, cálmate, Hermione! ¡Ha sido un accidente!

Pero la morena era incapaz de calmarse. Llevaba demasiados días estresada. Primero el ministro y su apestoso perro faldero que le habían arruinado la vida. Luego la dichosa nueva Ley del divorcio y Lavender Brown, husmeando en su vida privada con sus informes y sus amenazas. Los psicólogos, los periodistas y todas sus mentiras, el imbécil de Draco, primero siendo un imbécil y luego mostrándose absolutamente encantador para acabar de volverla majara. Y, por supuesto, el inútil de Ron, que era incapaz de entender que ella era una víctima de todo esto, una mera víctima de las circunstancias y ni siquiera podía aguantar una pequeña descarga eléctrica para ver el programa que les conduciría de vuelta a la cordura. Era demasiado. Hermione explotó y su varita con ella. De su punta empezaron a brotar chispas muy parecidas a los fuegos artificiales que se desperdigaron rápidamente en todas direcciones, hasta el punto de que Draco, que acababa de despertarse y en aquel momento se dirigía a la cocina adormilado, no pudo evitar que una de ellos impactara de lleno en su pecho.

-Hermione, ¿qué has hecho? –chilló Ginny.

Hermione miró en dirección adonde estaba Draco y vio, con horror, que la cabeza del Slytherin empezaba a crecer como si se tratara de un globo aerostático y sus pies poco a poco dejaban de tener contacto con el suelo. Ginny se llevó las manos a la cara, horrorizada, porque era exactamente como en el sueño. Sus peores pesadillas se estaban haciendo realidad ante sus ojos. Lo siguiente serían los cuatrillizos asesinos y aquello, estaba segura, acabaría para siempre con su relación con Harry porque él no podría apadrinar a esas criaturas del infierno. La pelirroja se dejó caer en el suelo, víctima del pánico que sentía, y Hermione solo pudo observar toda la escena, paralizada.

-OFFffff –escuchó que se quejaba Draco mientras su cabeza se hinchaba más y más, y subía hasta tocar el techo de la Mansión Malfoy. -FUANCANLH FU, FU, FAfff -El Slytherin estaba intentando hablar, pero con la altura y la presión de su cabeza eran incapaces de entenderle.

-¡Pero haz algo! ¡Se va a ahogar! –protestó Ginny, angustiada.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¡No sé el hechizo con el que le he impactado!

-¿Un hechizo agrandacabezas? –sugirió la pelirroja.

-¿En qué libros has visto algo así? –protestó Hermione, intentando secarse el sudor de la frente.

-¡FU FU FAME FA FI!

-Mira, está intentando decirnos algo –sugirió Ginny, apuntando con su dedo índice-. ¿Fúmame? ¿Malfoy fuma?

Hermione rodó los ojos con desesperación.

-La señora Sangre Sucia ha hinchado al amo. Hokey se lo va a decir a los amos Malfoy-. El elfo doméstico de Draco, aparecido de la nada, les dedicó una mirada enfurecida a ambas.

Hermione intentó negociar con él para que no les fuera con la historia a los padres de Draco, pero Ginny fue mucho más contundente.

-Escucha, criatura deleznable, o cierras el pico o te prometo que harás compañía a tu amo en menos de lo que dura uno de mis pestañeos, ¿entendido?

El elfo desapareció por una puerta y no volvieron a saber más de él.

La cabeza de Malfoy había adquirido ya por lo menos un metro y medio de grosor y seguía engordando como si le hubieran puesto un tubo de oxígeno en una oreja. Sus facciones, normalmente afiladas y masculinas, habían adquirido la redondez de un globo terráqueo.

-Por lo menos haz que se detenga. Me niego a seguir soñando con las cabezas flotantes de Malfoy.

-¡Lo estoy intentando! –protestó Hermione, nerviosa.

-Gin, ya he hecho que todos se vayan a casa y ¡POR MERLÍN! ¿QUÉ ES ESO?

Harry, que acababa de entrar de nuevo en la casa y se disponía a recoger a Ginny, se quedó petrificado, mirando el techo.

-Eso, cariño, es la cabeza de Malfoy. O puede que sea una cabeza que se ha tragado a Malfoy: todavía no lo sabemos –contestó con sarcasmo la pelirroja.

-Ha sido un accidente, ¿vale? –se excusó Hermione, que no paraba de probar un hechizo tras otro para ver si conseguía bajarlo. Por lo menos la cabeza había dejado de crecer. Ahora calculaban que solo medía dos metros de diámetro.

-¡FAFIFA FAFE FUFIA! –se encolerizó Malfoy al ver que Harry se encontraba allí.

-¿Creéis que eso significa maldita sangre sucia? –preguntó Ginny.

-¿Y en qué idioma? ¿En helio?

-Wow. Incluso en otros idiomas es capaz de insultarte, Hermione. Debes admitir que para eso hace falta mucha habilidad –opinó Harry.

Aunque tentados de dejarle reposar en las alturas de Malfoy Manor, los tres amigos decidieron hacer lo correcto y se esmeraron con diferentes hechizos, por si alguno funcionaba para conseguir que la cabeza de Malfoy se deshinchara. Hasta el momento, ninguno había dado resultado. Harry se dejó caer sobre el sofá, rendido. Ginny llevaba un buen rato acuclillada mirando al techo. Hermione era la única que después de varias horas lo seguía intentando.

-Es inútil, Hermione –sugirió Harry-. La única de bajarlo es esperar a que se deshinche y esto va para rato. Déjalo ya.

-FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO –protestó Draco.

-De todos modos, así tendrás un momento de paz. No tener que escuchar a Draco en todo el día. ¡El paraíso! –exclamó Ginny.

Hermione barajó sus opciones y tuvo que admitir que no eran muchas. Lo único que se le ocurría era llamar a los medimagos, pero con ello se exponía a otra sesión de artículos aireando su vida privada y, probablemente, distorsionándola. Ginny tenía razón. Lo mejor era esperar.

-Sí. Os agradezco el esfuerzo, pero es tarde. Será mejor que os vayáis. A ver si consigo recordar algún hechizo esta noche.

-Y si no, te vas a dormir y tan contentos –propuso su amiga, acercándose al marco de la puerta. Hermione sonrió ante la sugerencia, pero sabía que su conciencia no la dejaría dormir tranquila. Después de todo, se suponía que ahora era cuando mejor estaba con Draco. Le miró de refilón, casi con pena, y él le devolvió una superdesarrollada mirada cargada de furia.

Harry se despidió de su amiga y abrió la puerta, pero justo cuando estaban saliendo se toparon con alguien.

-¡Señora Malfoy, qué sorpresa verla por aquí! –exclamó Hermione, que no pudo evitar ruborizarse al instante.

Quizá, después de todo, las amenazas de Ginny a Hokey no habían dado el resultado esperado…

Narcissa Malfoy miró de arriba abajo a Ginny y a Harry. Les dedicó una mirada fría pero serena, y su saludo consistió en un leve movimiento de su cabeza y una sonrisa hierática, absolutamente carente de vida. Después se dirigió directamente a Hermione.

-Buenos días, querida. Me complace ver que te has instalado correctamente. El sitio será de tu agrado, ¿espero?

-Sí, sí, sí, sí. Es muy agradable.

-Correcto. Me alegro.

Hermione entornó disimuladamente la puerta a sus espaldas para que la señora Malfoy no pudiera ver la cabeza hiperdesarrollada de su hijo, flotando junto a la lámpara del salón.

-¿Es este un buen momento? –inquirió la señora Malfoy-. Si lo prefieres, puedo volver más tarde.

-¡Oh, no, este es un buen momento como otro cualquiera! –exclamó Hermione con una sonrisa nerviosa. Por detrás podía escuchar todavía los quejumbrosos fa, fu, fa, fu de Draco-. Estábamos –Hermione dudó unos segundos-, haciendo una fiesta de pijamas. ¡Eso es! Haciendo una divertida e inocente fiesta de pijamas.

Narcissa Malfoy reparó en la indumentaria de Harry y Ginny, que todavía estaban vestidos con su pijama (y Harry tenía unas pantunflas con orejas de elefante absolutamente adorables) y no pudo evitar poner una mueca de asco.

-Ya veo –replicó con sequedad.

-Bueno, Hermione, nosotros nos vamos ya –les informó Ginny-. Si necesitas algo, ponnos una lechuza, aparécete, ven por la red flu o lo que quieras, ¿vale? Estamos para lo que sea.

Hermione asistió con nerviosismo y se quedó un poco más aliviada cuando vio a sus dos amigos caminando hacia la salida de la Mansión Malfoy. Ahora que había resuelto un problema ya solo tenía que resolver el más importante de todos, aunque intuía que iba a ser muy difícil explicarle a la madre de Draco por qué su hijo estaba flotando en la habitación con una cabeza de más de dos metros de diámetro.

-Y dígame, señora Malfoy, ¿en qué puedo ayudarla? –comentó Hermione, más por intentar calmar sus nervios que porque sintiera verdadero interés por lo que tuviera que decir.

La madre de Draco reparó en el tirante del pijama de Hermione, que se había deslizado hasta la mitad del hombro y dejaba al descubierto buena parte de la piel de su escote.

-Querida, no creas que estoy poco familiarizada con el desenfreno de los recién casados, por eso te robaré solamente unos segundos –afirmó Narcisa Malfoy. Hermione se ruborizó profundamente-. Tan solo quería recordarle a Draco que el juicio es mañana, y que le esperan a las nueve en el Ministerio. ¿Serás capaz de transmitirle este mensaje por mí?

Hermione palideció. Se había olvidado por completo del juicio de Lucius Malfoy. Asintió con la cabeza, intentando que con el movimiento la sangre llegara a su cara, pero sin conseguirlo.

-Estupendo. Me quedo más tranquila –afirmó la señora Malfoy-. ¡Hasta luego, hijo! –gritó en dirección a la puerta para que su hijo le oyera. Draco solo emitió un farfullo ininteligible en contestación. Inmediatamente después, se fue.

Hermione cerró la puerta con lentitud, y la bisagra oxidada chirrió quejumbrosamente. Caminó hacia el interior de la casa como lo haría un fantasma, todavía sorprendida por la noticia que acababa de recibir. Dio un par de pasos más y miró al techo, en donde Malfoy seguía flotando, esta vez en círculos, como si su cabeza fuera un satélite que girara alrededor del planeta lámpara. El escuadrón de elfos domésticos habían acudido en ayuda de su señor. Extendían los brazos y daban vueltas en círculos, alrededor de él, como si Draco fuera a caer de un momento a otro. Pero Malfoy seguía firmemente pegado al techo. Los elfos estaban tan alterados que se movían sin dirección concreta y algunos habían colisionado entre ellos. Como resultado, había por lo menos cinco elfos domésticos desmayados sobre la gigantesca alfombra del salón y en sus frentes empezaban a percibirse enormes chichones amoratados.

Hermione los miró y no pudo evitar sonreir. Entonces tuvo una idea. Una idea hilarante.

-Malfoy, ¿a lo mejor tus elfos podrían encontrar una correa o una cuerda en el desván? –le preguntó, todavía sonriendo-. Si quieres ir al juicio, creo que mañana la vas a necesitar.

Draco pataleó y sus farfullos volvieron a retumbar en la estancia. Hermione se limitó a apagar la luz, subió las escaleras, le deseó buenas noches a Malfoy y se metió en su habitación, todavía sonriendo. Después de todo, aquello no iba a matarlo. Y mañana sería otro día.

* * *

**NdA:** Gracias por seguir ahí, apoyando este fic. Me hace muy feliz ver que esta historia todavía sigue despertando interés en muchos de vosotros. Un abrazo y hasta el siguiente capítulo, que espero que sea pronto.

**Guest**: si tengo que ser completamente sincera yo tampoco tenía claro que la fuera acabar. Ha sido una sorpresa también para mí. Pero de veras que odio dejar cosas a medias, por más tiempo que pase. Eso sí, espero poder acabar los fics que tengo pendientes, pero dudo que me embarque en uno nuevo. Gracias por el recibimiento! No esperaba que nadie se acordara!

**Luhamdo**: hola (de nuevo)! Me parece increible que todavía te acuerdes del fic. No sabes la alegría que me llevo cuando me dicen esto. Lo seguiré, prometido.

**Dlell Black**: bueno, el título no es precisamente muy claro (soy consciente), y la sinopsis tampoco da lugar a grandes esperanzas salvo que seas alcohólica (también soy consciente), pero me alegro de que la historia te haya sorprendido (para bien) y espero conseguir que no decaiga vuestro interés a medida que llega a su final. ¿Cuándo voy a actualizar? Pues no lo sé… Por desgracia, no puedo ponerme un día fijo a la semana porque voy editando aquí y allá según me da la vida. Pero el ritmo de actualización está siendo de dos-tres días por capítulo. Voy a intentar que siga siendo así. Gracias por el review.

**Love Always**: la ilusión es mía también! Bailemos juntas! xD

**Emma Felton**: gracias! Me alegro muchísimo de que te guste


	15. Cuando Malfoy dijo Sí, quiero

**Capítulo 15**

**-Cuando Malfoy dijo "Sí, quiero"-**

El juicio contra Lucius Malfoy era uno de los juicios de guerra más esperados. Malfoy había apelado tantas veces que solo le quedaba esta oportunidad para no dar con sus huesos definitivamente en Azkaban y toda la sociedad mágica estaba pendiente. El juicio iba a ser retransmitido incluso en canales internacionales y se esperaba que tuviera casi tanta audiencia como una final del mundial de Quidditch.

Los amigos habían decidido reunirse en casa de Harry y Ginny. Estaban todos, salvo Ron, que había decidido no ir para no tener que encontrarse con Hermione.

-Intentamos convencerle –le explicó Harry a Hermione, tan pronto ella entró por la puerta-, pero todavía sigue muy enfadado por lo de ayer-. Harry omitió prudentemente todos los insultos que había empleado su amigo para excusarse por su ausencia.

-Se piensa que le invitamos a casa para tenderle una trampa. ¡Cree que estamos de tu parte! –protestó Ginny.

-Al menos nos ha dicho que estemos pendientes de la tele. Dice que nos vamos a llevar una sorpresa –les informó Harry, mientras levitaba el abrigo de Hermione hacia un perchero cerca de la puerta.

-¡Me encantan las sorpresas! –exclamó Luna, que aquel día había optado por unas gafas de sol hechas con palillos de madera que pinchaban cuando te acercabas a ella. Rolf tenía la cara enrojecida por los pinchazos. Neville quería advertírselo, pero Ginny acabó convenciéndole de que lo mejor era dejarles ser felices en su rareza.

Hermione tomó asiento en uno de los sillones del salón. Estaba visiblemente nerviosa, pero disimulaba lo mejor que podía. Una parte de ella estaba preocupada por Draco._ ¡Preocupada por Malfoy!_ Cada vez que lo pensaba, sentía ganas de reir histéricamente. Tal vez de arrancarse la piel a tiras. Además, estaba el asunto de su cabeza. Hermione desconocía en qué estado había llegado el Slytherin al Winzengamot, aunque no era la única interesada.

-¿Y qué pasó al final con nuestro amigo, el traductor de helio? –le preguntó Ginny, guiñándole un ojo.

Ninguno había querido dar demasiadas explicaciones a los demás sobre el lamentable episodio que había tenido lugar el día anterior, en la casa de Malfoy. Harry y Ginny tenían la esperanza de que su cabeza se hubiera desinflado a tiempo para el juicio, aunque por la cara que puso su amiga ya no estaban tan seguros.

-Lo descubriréis muy pronto –aseguró Hermione, en un tono misterioso.

-¿Tenéis un amigo que habla helio? –se interesó Luna-. ¡Siempre he querido aprenderlo! ¿Creéis que podría darme clases?

Ginny rodó los ojos con desesperación. Hermione simplemente sonrió con disimulo. Solo a Luna se le podía ocurrir una cosa así. Harry les informó de que la retransmisión estaba a punto de empezar y todos guardaron silencio. Neville estaba tan inquieto que no pudo evitar apretar con fuerza la mano de su novia Hannah.

Un presentador de gafas de pasta negra estaba haciendo una explicación preliminar a las intervenciones del juez. Junto a él se encontraban una serie de tertulianos entre los que estaba Percy Weasley, a quien habían invitado como entendido en banca, posiblemente para explicar todo el dinero público que se había invertido en contener las actividades delictivas de Voldemort y sus mortífagos. Era un tema que salía mucho en las tertulias sobre la guerra.

La sala en donde se iba a llevar a cabo consistía en una habitación circular, ocupada por hileras de escaños de madera, en la que se sentaban indiscriminadamente jurado y público, que se encontraban enfrentados. Se trataba de una sala fría y sombría, muy típica de los juicios de guerra. La cámara hizo un barrido por ella y pudieron ver a Narcissa Malfoy y a algunos de sus familiares. La señora Malfoy tenía un gesto compungido, como si se encontrara sumida en una profunda pena. Junto a ella había otra señora rubia y con el mismo porte delicado y altivo que ella. Hermione estaba casi segura de que se trataba de su hermana. Narcisa estaba sujetando una cuerda. Al principio ninguno se dio cuenta de qué se trataba, pero cuando la cámara abrió el plano y vieron la cabeza de Malfoy, suspendida en el aire, y la cuerda enroscada en su tobillo, Harry y Ginny no pudieron reprimir las carcajadas.

Resultaba francamente cómico, a la vez que trágico, ver a Narcissa Malfoy sujetando a su hijo como si se tratara de un globo infantil que un niño paseara por el parque.

-Ahí tienes a tu profesor de helio, Luna –afirmó Hermione.

El presentador explicó que el hijo de Lucius Malfoy había tenido un percance antes de que se celebrara el juicio y no le había quedado más remedio que asistir con una cabeza hiperdesarrollada y una cuerda que lo anclara a tierra. Puntualizó que Draco ya se encontraba en disposición de hablar, aunque todavía tuviera las cuerdas vocales hinchadas por el accidente.

Hermione podía dar buena fe de ello. Desde primera hora de la mañana Draco se había dedicado a torturarla con sus gritos en aquel tono antinatural que le recordaba a los pitufos que veía en la tele, durante su infancia Muggle. Tras dos horas y media de soportar los cánticos de Malfoy –que se había decantado por entonar baladas de las Weird Sisters solo para atormentarla- se sintió muy aliviada cuando su madre llegó a la mansión y se hizo cargo del tema.

-No quiero explicaciones de nada –le advirtió Narcissa Malfoy, con el dedo índice en alto-. Lo que hagáis tú y mi hijo en la cama, me tiene sin cuidado.

-¡Madre! –protestó Draco en su peor voz apitufada. Hermione sonrió, aliviada.

-¡Silencio! No quiero oir ni una palabra más. Solo a ti se te ocurre arriesgarte a probar hechizos sexuales extraños el día antes del juicio de tu padre. Vístete o llegaremos tarde.

Draco hizo aspavientos con las manos para quejarse. Su madre comprendió.

-Hokey, trae una cuerda, baja al señorito y vístele. Hoy es un día importante y no podemos permitirnos la desfachatez de llegar tarde. Te espero fuera –le dijo. Intentó saludar fríamente a Hermione, aunque a ésta le pareció ver un brillo jocoso en sus helados ojos azules, y salió.

Después de todo, Hermione se alegraba de cómo se habían desarrollado los acontecimientos. Ahora solo tenían que esperar a que Draco se deshinchase y al ritmo que iba era muy probable que para aquella tarde ya casi hubiera recuperado el tamaño normal de su cabeza.

El tribunal se puso en pie y Lucius Malfoy entró en la sala. El silencio podía cortarse con unas tijeras. El señor Malfoy se dirigió al juez, que le hizo jurar sobre el libro del Ministerio que yacía encima de la mesa. Juró, y por el tono helado de su voz, Hermione supo que aquel juicio no iba a ser, después de todo, del agrado de ella y sus amigos.

Fueron demasiados recuerdos, demasiados momentos que todos tenían olvidados. Lucius Malfoy describió con todo detalle los capítulos de la guerra que también habían sufrido ellos, pero desde el otro lado.

-¿Por qué seguían las instrucciones de Voldemort? ¿Acaso no podían elegir? –le preguntó el fiscal en un momento de máxima tensión.

-¿Podíamos? –preguntó, a su vez, Lucius Malfoy. Se trataba de una pregunta claramente retórica. Había un peligroso tono de sorna en su voz y sus labios se curvaron en una mueca irónica-. ¿De veras cree que podíamos?

-¿Acaso no eran hombres libres? ¿Quién se lo impedía? –se burló el fiscal.

-Sí, lo éramos –afirmó Lucius-. Éramos libres siempre y cuando estuviéramos dispuestos a morir. La muerte quizá sea considerado por algunos el acto más liberador, pero, créame, no todos la deseamos. Contésteme a esto: ¿Usted habría tenido el coraje, la valentía, para decirle que no a Voldemort? –le preguntó con voz cavernosa. Clavó los ojos con furia en los del fiscal y los nudillos blancos de apretar los bordes del atril.

Fue la primera vez que Hermione comprendió. La primera vez que sintió compasión por un mortífago. Pudo ver el miedo en los ojos de Narcissa Malfoy, ahora que una cámara hizo un zoom a la cara de la madre de Draco. Comprendía perfectamente el miedo a oponerse, el vértigo a decirle que no a Voldemort. Lo había visto antes, en muchas de las personas que habían perecido por la causa. Algunos habían decidido morir a tener que decir que sí. Otros… simplemente tendrían que vivir acusados de cobardes o traidores toda la vida. _Pero están vivos_, reflexionó Hermione, y eso ya no se lo podía quitar nadie. Pensó que le hubiese gustado ver la cara de Draco en ese momento, ver su reacción a las palabras de su padre. Lamentablemente, su cabeza se encontraba todavía tan hinchada que aún tenía ese aire artificial, carente de todo gesto humano, y el plano de la cámara no les permitía verlo.

El jurado se retiró a deliberar. En apenas unas horas se conocería el veredicto. Hermione estaba tan nerviosa que no había podido evitar morderse las uñas de la mano derecha. Lo había hecho inconscientemente, royendo hasta casi hacer sangre, y ahora tendría que hacer un hechizo si quería que volvieran a lucir como antes.

Los demás estaban hablando del juicio, de lo intenso que había sido, de los sentimientos y rencores que se palpaban en aquella sala. Estaban convencidos de que Lucius saldría imputado. Casi lo celebraban. Hermione, en cambio, se sentía en una encrucijada. Algo había cambiado dentro de ella y ahora podía sentirlo. Caminó inquieta, de un lado a otro de la habitación, sin que los demás se percataran. Luego salió al pequeño patio trasero de la casa, con la esperanza de respirar un poco de aire fresco y aclarar las ideas.

Pero de lo único en lo que era capaz de pensar era el sueño de aquella mañana. Cada vez estaba más cerca. Cada noche las piezas del puzzle iban encajando, como si estuviera construyendo una maqueta gigante y tuviera que tener paciencia para encontrar la pieza exacta si quería acabarla. Había días en los que no soñaba en absoluto con la noche del Aniversario y entonces se desesperaba, porque tampoco había sido capaz de encontrar el hechizo que, estaba segura, Draco había empleado para borrarle los recuerdos. Aquella velada, en cambio, el sueño había sido más nítido que nunca.

_Ella y Draco caminaron un poco desequilibrados hasta la siguiente esquina. Él le había dicho que conocía el lugar perfecto para tomarse la última copa, antes de que los dos regresaran a casa. A ella le había parecido buena idea, con todo lo estúpido que sonaba aquello._

_De vez en cuando pestañeaba muy fuerte para cerciorarse de que el alcohol no la estaba confundiendo y que, en efecto, era Draco Malfoy quien estaba a su lado, saltando ahora sobre el charco que habían dejado los pasados días de lluvia, amenazándola con empaparla si no se daba prisa y caminaba. No parecía el mismo Draco de siempre. Éste era gracioso, amable, incluso alegre. Se había quitado la chaqueta en un arranque de galantería para que la pisoteara como si fuera una alfombra y no se manchara los pies en una zona de obras. Draco giró la varita disimuladamente y la chaqueta quedó limpia, borrando las pruebas de la evidencia como si aquello nunca hubiera pasado. _

_Pero, igualmente, ella tampoco podía decir que fuera ella misma. Aquella noche se sentía más viva que nunca y, tenía que reconocerlo, en aquel momento se habría ido al fin del mundo si él se lo hubiera pedido. Era como si no fueran Draco y Hermione. Los dos se habían evaporado en algún momento de aquel choque, en aquella carpa donde se había celebrado la fiesta del Aniversario. _

_-Por aquí, señorita heroína nacional –dijo él, ofreciéndole su brazo-. Permítame que la conduzca hasta su próxima parada._

_-Pero tiene que ser en un lugar donde no nos conozca nadie –repuso ella, todavía con la lengua un poco torpe por el alcohol que habían ingerido aquella noche. _

_-No se preocupe. En este bar le aseguro discreción absoluta. _

_Y así fue. Acabaron en un burdel. Concretamente, en el burdel al que acostumbraba ir Malfoy y algún pez gordo del Ministerio que hacía la vista gorda con las horas de apertura por miedo a que la matrona le contara a su mujer sus frecuentes visitas al local. _

_Ocuparon la mesa más alejada de la barra, también la más sombría. Estaba tan oscuro que a veces Hermione no podía distinguir el intenso azul de los ojos de Draco. Porque mira que eran azules, y preciosos, además, pensó en aquel momento, aunque sacudió la cabeza rápidamente para sacarse aquel pensamiento tan extraño e inesperado de la cabeza. _

_-¿Te ocurre algo? –preguntó él, divertido por las muecas que Hermione había puesto. _

_-No, nada, estaba pensando._

_-¿Algo prohibido? Me encantan los secretos –repuso él, dedicándole la mejor de sus sonrisas. Ella no pudo evitar mirarle, concretamente a la boca, a los labios que ahora se encontraban un poco humedecidos, en el punto justo para ser besados. _

_Sonrió. Y luego se ruborizó. Y entonces la camarera llegó para preguntarles qué tomaban. Justo a tiempo, pensó Hermione. Dejó que él pidiera por ella. _

_-Un sickle por tus pensamientos –dijo él, ahora mucho más sereno que cuando se habían encontrado. Draco puso una brillante moneda sobre la mesa. _

_Hermione hizo aspavientos con los brazos. Estaba desarmada, quizá él lo había notado ya. _

–_Es solo que… -sus bebidas llegaron. La camarera les sonrió, si es que a alguien vestido solo con un salto de cama se le podía llamar camarera, claro-. ¡Te imaginaba diferente! –dijo, por fin. _

_-¿Diferente? ¿En qué sentido?_

_-Oh, vamos, no me obligues a recordar cómo eras en el colegio. _

_-¿Es eso? –Draco se rio con ganas-. ¿Y ya está?_

_-Sí, ¿qué esperabas? _

_-Bueno, no sé –Draco dio un sorbo a su bebida, intentando arañar un momento más, un segundo más-, éramos unos críos. Si todos nos quedáramos como en el colegio, si no evolucionáramos, ¿qué sentido tendría? ¿Tú eres la misma que cuando estábamos en Hogwarts?_

_Hermione recapacitó un momento. Frunció el ceño. No. Desde luego que no era la misma. Pero nunca se había parado a pensar en ello. ¿Era Harry el mismo? ¿Ginny? ¿Y Ron? ¿Seguía siendo Ron el mismo de siempre? Sí, definitivamente, pensó, sonriendo con ternura. Se imaginó a su novio con once años, comiendo con la boca abierta, y recordó el codazo que le había dado en la mesa, apenas unas horas antes, para recordarle que en actos así era de buena educación comer con la boca cerrada. _

_-¿Sería tan malo? ¿Qué no hubiera cambiado?_

_-No lo sé –Draco se encogió de hombros-. En mi caso, sí. En el tuyo… dímelo tú._

_Pero Hermione solo permaneció en silencio. Bebió de su copa, miró a Draco. Volvió a beber de su copa, volvió a mirar a Draco. Él le sonrió. Ella le correspondió la sonrisa. Y de nuevo se produjo la misma secuencia, solo que esta vez Hermione sentía las mejillas incandescentes. _

_Tenía a Draco Malfoy delante, tal y como lo habían tenido muchas alumnas de Hogwarts antes. El Draco Malfoy encantador, por el que suspiraban muchas, para desconcierto de todas las alumnas de Gryffindor, que no lo comprendían. Oh, sí, aquello era un mundo nuevo. Era algo inexplorado. Y Hermione quería ir más allá. Se trataba de una persona curiosa por naturaleza y no iba a dejar escapar la oportunidad de interrogar a Draco Malfoy. _

_-¿Por qué me odiabas tanto en Hogwarts?_

_Draco se carcajeó. Echó la cabeza un poco hacia atrás y Hermione percibió su nuez, subiendo y bajando en su garganta. Desechó el irrefrenable impulso de besarla. _

_-¿Me estás haciendo esta pregunta en serio? –dijo él, fascinado. Era como volver a estar en el jardín de infancia. _

_-Totalmente en serio. _

_-Bien –Draco se reacomodó en el asiento. Se inclinó un poco hacia delante para estar más cerca de ella. Hermione casi podía sentir su aliento haciéndole cosquillas en la comisura de sus labios-, ¿sabes esos niños pequeños, pesados, que tiran de las coletas a las niñas que les gustan?_

_Hermione asintió con la cabeza. _

_-Pues tú eras la niña y yo el pesado que te tiraba de las coletas. Eso es todo. Fin del misterio. Creía que ya lo sabías._

_-Estás diciendo… –Hermione se detuvo un instant para calmar el latido de su corazón y tomar aliento. Aquello era demasiado extraño-. ¿Estás diciendo que me martirizaste todos esos años porque yo te gustaba?_

_-Más o menos, sí –replicó él sin pudor. Luego dio un sorbo despreocupado a su copa. Hermione no sabía si tenía ganas de abofetearle o de sacar la varita y acabar con él para siempre. _

_-¿Pero por qué? –protestó._

_-Bueno, por supuesto siempre estaba la presión familiar, ¿sabes? –intentó explicarse él, al verla ofendida-. Mis padres no dejaban de hablar de ti. Ya sabes. Toda esa mierda de la Sangre Sucia y todo lo demás. _

_-Pero esa no es razón para…_

_-¡Yo era un crío! ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Decirle a mis padres que me gustaba la mayor de las Sangre Sucia que había pisado Hogwarts? ¿Decírselo a mi tía Bella? Hermione, piensa. _

_Así lo hizo. Y la idea estuvo un buen rato dando vueltas en su cabeza. ¿Qué habría hecho ella?_

_-Luego, simplemente, entré en negación. Fuimos creciendo y se convirtió en una rutina hacerte la vida imposible. Además, prácticamente era lo que todo el mundo esperaba, ¿no?_

_-¿El qué?_

_-Que tú y yo nos odiáramos. Nadie hubiese entendido lo contrario. Cuando estás en el colegio, vives mucho en base a lo que la gente espera de ti. Haces lo que los demás esperan de ti –razonó Draco, encogiéndose de hombros. _

_Sí, aquello era cierto. Ella nunca se había dejado llevar demasiado por los estereotipos que se establecían en Hogwarts, pero sabía de mucha gente que lo había hecho. _

_-Por supuesto, sabes que después de esto tendré que someterte a una horrible tortura y desmemorizarte para siempre, ¿verdad? –bromeó Draco._

_Hermione sonrió con coquetería, pero no pudo evitar que se apoderara de ella una sombra de duda. _

¿Y si había sido así? ¿Y si después de todo no había sido una broma? El sueño acababa ahí. Hermione se había despertado con una gruesa capa de sudor en la espalda, angustiada por lo que acababa de descubrir. Sentía el corazón acelerado en su pecho, las palabras de Draco todavía muy frescas en su mente para descartarlas de inmediato. Sorbió un poco de agua del vaso que había dejado la noche anterior en la mesita de noche e intentó ordenar sus pensamientos.

Quizá ella se había dejado _desmemorizar_. Pero no. Hermione sabía que eso era imposible. No se podía _desmemorizar_ solo una parte de la vida, solo una pequeña fracción de una noche. Tenía que ser otra cosa. Había habido casos en los que los mortífagos habían torturado a una persona hasta conseguir borrar de su mente varios pasajes de su vida, pero Hermione nunca había oido hablar de que esas personas los hubieran recuperado después, durante el sueño. Si Draco había empleado algún tipo de magia sobre ella, tenía que ser una magia antigua, casi perdida. Estaba casi segura de ello.

Respiró profundamente, intentando no pensar en el resto del sueño, sobre todo en la parte que sí importaba, la que sí tenía muchísimo significado y con la que no había hablado con nadie hasta ese momento. Ni siquiera con Ginny. ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Cómo confesarle que ahora sabía que había estado tonteando con Draco la noche del Aniversario? O peor aún: ¿Cómo explicarle que le había gustado muchísimo? Eso la hacía parcialmente responsable de lo ocurrido, ¿no?

La voz de Harry llegó hasta sus oidos por la puerta entreabierta del patio.

-¡Hermione, ven! ¡Te estás perdiendo a Ron en la tele!

_¡Ron! _

_Ron, Ron, Ron. _

¡Se había olvidado de Ron! ¿Pero qué tipo de novia estaba hecha? Se acercó corriendo al salón, donde seguían todos sentados, y vio a Ron en la pantalla de televisión. Por lo visto estaba anunciando un reality show en el que iba a participar muy pronto. Se llamaba "Todas para Ron" y básicamente consistía en que tenía que ligar con todas y al final del programa, elegir a una de ellas.

-¿En serio, Ron? –se escandalizó Ginny-. Ha perdido el norte, definitivamente. Y os aseguro que ni una brújula del tamaño de Escocia nos lo va a traer de vuelta. Esta vez no.

Hermione meneó la cabeza, con descrédito. Quizá era verdad que sí había perdido la cabeza, después de todo. Pensó que si esta era la manera que tenía Ron de hacerle rabiar, estaba muy lejos de conseguirlo. Para Hermione la guerra había acabado casi antes de empezar, y ya no le quedaban ganas ni fuerzas para enzarzarse en juegos de niños con Ron. Ya había sido suficiente error haber accedido a hacer aquella entrevista con Cho.

Quería quedarse un rato más en casa de Harry y Ginny, pero las órdenes del Ministerio eran estrictas y si aspiraba a conseguir el divorcio, debía poner rumbo a Malfoy Manor cuanto antes, para pasar allí la cuota de tiempo que le exigían.

El problema era que Hermione tenía miedo de enfrentarse a Malfoy. Sentía pánico, tras aquel sueño. Era como si ya no se fiara de sí misma. Pensó en el rencor que había acumulado contra él durante años, pero era extraño. Ni siquiera eso era ya una garantía de poder mirarle a los ojos y no pensar inmediatamente en aquel sueño, en lo que se habían dicho, en lo que había significado para ella descubrir aquella faceta del Slytherin.

Abrió la puerta con inseguridad, esperando no tener que encontrarse con él y poder escabullirse hasta su habitación. Pero Draco estaba en casa. Tenía la cabeza de tamaño más o menos normal, y los pies posados cómodamente sobre la mesa. En su mano, un vaso de algún licor fuerte. Cualquiera diría que la había estado esperando.

-Buenas tardes, Granger. Ahora que mi cabeza es de una tamaño normal, te agradará saber que el medimago me ha dicho que no me van a quedar secuelas –le dijo, con un peligroso tono de sarcasmo.

Hermione había visto muchas escenas así en películas muggle de suspense. El esposo esperaba a la esposa tranquilamente en una habitación en sombras, idéntica a la que se encontraban ahora, y luego la mataba. Sintió su corazón pulsando fuertemente contra su pecho. Por lo menos volvía a hablarle. Era más de lo que había hecho los últimos días...

-¿Ahora me hablas?

-¿Cuándo he dejado de hacerlo? Eres tú la que ladra, Sangre Sucia. Los humanos, hablamos – replicó Malfoy.

-¿Y qué celebramos? –le preguntó la muchacha, señalando el vaso.

-El juicio de mi padre desde luego que no –afirmó él.

-¿Le han condenado?

-No. El maldito bastardo ha quedado libre como un pájaro. Falta de pruebas. Aunque si quieres saber mi opinión, yo diría que más bien se trató de falta de ética. Lo creas o no, mi padre sigue siendo un hijo de puta, pero un hijo de puta muy poderoso –dijo él, vertiendo un poco más de licor en su vaso.

-Al menos tu madre estará contenta.

-Te garantizo que la amante de mi padre lo estará más. ¿De dónde iba a sacar la pensión si a él lo ponían entre rejas? –preguntó con fingido interés.

-Me alegro de que nuestro pequeño teatro haya funcionado –comentó Hermione, recordando la parte del juicio en la que el abogado defensor basaba las buenas intenciones de los Malfoy en el hecho de que su hijo se hubiera casado con una heroína nacional.

-¿Me has echado de menos?

-Malfoy, de verdad, hoy no tengo ganas de juegos.

-Te iba a decir que yo sí te he extrañado –y era cierto-, pero ya que no estás de humor, iré al grano: Granger, ¿cuánto deseas divorciarte?

Los ojos de Hermione se iluminaron. Por la manera en la que lo había dicho, inclinándose hacia delante, los ojos brillando con expectación, sabía que Malfoy había tocado hueso.

-¿Qué sabes? –le preguntó.

-¿Sobre el divorcio o la vida en general? Sobre el divorcio, poco, la verdad. Tengo el disgusto de que seas la primera.

-_Draco_, no bromees, esto es importante.

-Eh, eh, ¿qué son esas confianzas? Mientras estés bajo mi techo deberás dirigirte a mí como señor _Malfoy_.

-Mientras esté bajo tu techo tienes suerte de que no te asesine con mis propias manos cuando duermes. ¡Habla! –le ordenó, acercándose peligrosamente a él-. ¿Qué sabes?

Draco sonrió con malicia. Le encantaba cuando la sabelotodo sacaba a relucir su carácter. Cuando lo hacía, por momentos se olvidaba de su Sangre Sucia y su triste origen Muggle, y la veía como lo que realmente era: una poderosa bruja que podía acabar con él solo con desearlo, con el simple giro de su varita. Cuando Hermione estaba delante, apenas unos segundos le separaban de una muerte segura y Draco no pudo evitar que le entraran escalofríos. Le parecía endemoniadamente sexy.

Esta vez Hermione percibió un brillo diferente en los ojos de Draco, pero no supo interpretarlo. Supuso que se trataba de la excitación que le producía la antesala de uno de sus planes malignos, el momento en el que estaba a punto de anunciar que tenía un plan. No podía sospechar lo que el Slytherin estaba pensando realmente, pero le resultó muy difícil controlar los nervios al ver cómo le miraba Draco. Nadie le había mirado así antes. Ni siquiera Ron.

Draco extendió la mano, alzó la botella de licor que había en la mesa y le tendió la revista que había debajo.

-Lee, y llora de emoción.

_MALFOY CONFIESA QUE FUE ÉL QUIEN DIO EL "SÍ, QUIERO"_

_(Una exclusiva de ¡Corazón de Bruja!)_

_Fuentes consultadas por esta revista nos confirman que la señora Malfoy (antaño, señorita Granger) fue quien hizo LA pregunta y le propuso matrimonio al señor Malfoy (antaño, señor Malfoy). Al parecer, el Ministerio de Magia continúa con sus investigaciones, entre las cuales ha tenido que incluir métodos peligrosos aunque altamente efectivos, como el uso de Veritaserum a la hora de valorar el estado de su relación. "Tras comprobar las respuestas de ambos, está claro que entre ellos existe una compatibilidad mucho más alta que lo que quieren hacer ver al público", dice la fuente consultada. "Sin duda, están hechos el uno para el otro, aunque quizá todavía no lo saben". La misma fuente asegura, además, que el señor Malfoy sintió una fuerte atracción por su esposa "desde el momento en que la vio" y que solo la presión de social y su propia familia impidieron que se declarase a ella desde los tiernos años de Hogwarts. ¡Seguiremos informando!_

-Pero esto solo lo ha podido filtrar una persona –afirmó Hermione, haciéndose una nota mental para meditar más tarde sobre el artículo y sobre las otras cosas que decía-. Nadie sabía lo del Veritaserum. Es información confidencial.

-Exacto. ¿Has pensado lo mismo que yo? –preguntó Draco, consultando su reloj y dándole el último sorbo a su vaso-. ¿Crees que será demasiado tarde para hacerle una visita personal a la señorita Lavender Brown?

El timbre sonó y ambos muchachos fruncieron el ceño. Cada vez que alguien llamaba a la puerta, Hermione rememoraba el terrible episodio que habían sufrido antes de que la cabeza de Malfoy se inflara como un globo terráqueo. Sentía que le temblaban las rodillas solo con recordarlo.

-¿Estás esperando a alguien?

-Yo no –negó Draco-. ¿Tú?

Los dos escucharon cómo se abría la puerta y la voz de una mujer, explicando algo. Poco después, un elfo doméstico se acercó a ellos. Aclaró la voz y anunció ceremoniosamente de una visita.

-Los señores Granger desean ver a su hija, señorito Malfoy.

La cara de Hermione cambió en cuestión de segundos. ¿Sus padres? ¿Sus padres estaban allí? ¿En Malfoy Manor? Aquello no podía ser. Tenía que tratarse de una pesadilla, de una terrible pesadilla de la que despertaría de un momento a otro. Buscó en los ojos de Draco la confirmación de que estaba soñando, pero solo encontró un brillo de emoción en el Slytherin. El maldito estaba disfrutando con la idea. Un incómodo sudor frío perló su frente. Sentía el corazón en la garganta. Tenía que haber un error.

-Tiene que ser un error. Mis padres no conocen este barrio.

-Bueno, pues parece que ahora sí –afirmó Draco, con diversión. A diferencia de ella, estaba verdaderamente encantado con las noticias. Se anudó con fuerza el cinturón de su batín y pidió al elfo doméstico que los hiciera pasar cuanto antes-. ¡Vamos! ¡Muévete! No debemos hacer esperar a los padres Muggle de mi adorada esposa.

-Malfoy, como te propases con mis padres…

-Oh, ten piedad, Sangre Sucia, que tengo un estómago delicado… si tuviera que _propasarme_ con alguien no sería con tus padres.

-¡Malfoy! –protestó Hermione. Pero era demasiado tarde. El muchacho ya se dirigía a la puerta, todo sonrisas, para recibir a los Granger.

-¡Queridos suegros! ¡Qué alegría tenerles por aquí! –exclamó Draco, extendiendo los brazos con afectación y luego envolviéndolos a ambos en un gran abrazo.

Definitivamente, Hermione estaba viviendo su peor pesadilla.

-Su…. Su… ¿suegros? –se extrañó Jean Granger, asiendo firmemente la mano de su marido y mirando a su hija por encima del hombro de Malfoy.

-¿Pero de veras no se lo has contado? Hermione, cariño… ¿cuándo tenías pensado decírselo a tus padres?

-E… e… ¡era una sorpresa! –improvisó Hermione. Su madre seguía con el ceño fruncido-. Y… ¡SORPRESA!

Draco chasqueó los dedos. Inmediatamente, el escuadrón de elfos domésticos rodeó a los Granger.

-¿Les apetece quitarse el abrigo? -Los señores Granger se encogieron, incómodos por la cercanía de aquellas extrañas criaturas a las que no estaban acostumbrados. A Hermione le pareció ver a su padre dar un paso atrás.

-¿Son estos elfos domésticos, hija?

Hermione asintió apesadumbradamente.

-¿Pero tú no decías que odiabas a los que los esclavizaban?

Hermione volvió a asentir con la cabeza. Aquello iba a acabar mal. Muy mal.

-¿Y qué les apetece tomar? ¿Cava, agua, quizá tengan antojo de _ron_? –preguntó Malfoy, remarcando la palabra "ron" y mirando con malicia a Hermione. Ella puso los ojos en blanco. Aquello era tan típico de Malfoy... Dispuesta a ignorarle, les hizo un gesto con su mano para indicarles el camino hasta el salón principal de la casa, donde tomaron asiento.

Draco dio instrucciones a uno de los elfos domésticos e inmediatamente empezaron a aparecer canapés en la mesa de café y una rica variedad de bebidas. Hermione sintió tentaciones de darse al alcohol.

-¿Y cómo es que estáis aquí? –preguntó, aunque sabía perfectamente que la culpa era suya. Conociendo a sus padres, no debería haber pasado tantos días sin darles noticias. Seguramente se habían preocupado.

-Como no llamabas ni sabíamos nada de ti, fuimos a hacerte una visita a tu casa, pero el portero nos dijo que te habías mudado –explicó la señora Granger, que todavía estaba un poco desconcertada.

-Nos dio esta dirección y como estábamos preocupados… Yo pensé que lo mejor era esperar a que tú te pusieras en contacto con nosotros, pero tu madre insistió en que era extraño que no nos hubieras contado la mudanza –puntualizó el señor Granger.

-¡Por supuesto que es extraño! ¡Estaba preocupada!

-Querida, la niña ya es mayor… -intentó hacerle razonar el padre, que parecía el más comprensivo de los dos.

-Bueno, ¿y cuándo tenías pensado decirnos que te habías casado? La última vez que hablamos, todavía estabas con Ronald.

-Sí, cariño, ¿qué ha sido de Ronald? –se interesó el padre.

-Sí, Hermione, ¿qué ha sido de él? –preguntó socarronamente Malfoy.

Hermione prefirió ignorar esta pregunta.

-Mamá, ya sabes que no quiero preocuparos con mis tonterías.

-Difícilmente llamaría yo "tonterías" a que dejemos de saber de ti durante una semana, volvamos y te hayas casado –refunfuñó la señora Granger.

-No, hija, no son tonterías. Es un asunto muy serio –afirmó el padre.

-Reconozco que ha sido todo un poco precipitado. Una locura… tenía intención de contároslo, pero se pasaron los días y…

-Dime la verdad, Hermione –le suplicó la madre, agarrando maternalmente las manos de su hija-. ¿Estás en estado?

-¿En estado? –se extrañó ella.

-De veras, cariño, puedes contárnoslo. Esperábamos que no fuera hasta dentro de unos años, pero a tu madre y a mí nos haría mucha ilusión tener un nieto.

-O una nieta –puntualizó la señora Granger.

-¿Nietos? ¡NO! –se escandalizó Hermione. Draco intentó que los padres no notaran la sonrisa que se estaba formando en su cara-. Es decir, quizá algún día, pero no con… -Hermione miró a Draco. Un gesto de terror se dibujó en su cara cuando él le guiñó un ojo seductoramente-, creedme: no estoy embarazada.

-Como la boda ha sido tan precipitada… Pensamos que… -trató de explicarse el padre.

-No, no, esto es algo solamente temporal. Se trata de un tema del Ministerio –les explicó Hermione. Draco alzó las cejas, impresionado con su capacidad de improvisación-. Pero no os puedo contar nada. Ya sabéis cómo son estas cosas, cuanto menos sepáis, más seguros estaréis.

-¡Claro, como cuando nos _desmemoriaste_ sin nuestro consentimiento!

-Querida, creo que se dice _desmemorizaste_ –corrigió a su esposa el señor Granger.

-¿Hiciste qué?

-_Desmemoricé_ a mis padres durante la guerra y los envié a Australia para protegerlos de… de los mortífagos y Voldemort -había estado a punto de decir "gente como tú", pero en el último momento había recordado que sus padres conocían de oidas el nombre de los Malfoy.

-Oh, veo que lo de _desmemorizar_ se ha convertido en algo más que en un pasatiempo –afirmó maliciosamente Draco, dándole un mordisco a su canapé.

El maldito Malfoy sabía algo sobre la noche del Aniversario que ella desconocía, cada vez lo tenía más claro. Pero no podía preguntárselo allí, delante de sus padres. Además, Hermione estaba segura de que él no se lo contaría por voluntad propia. Tendría que torturarle para sonsacárselo y eso requería muchos días de planificación previa. Malfoy podía ser incómodo y petulante, pero no era ningún tonto, y jamás bajaba la guardia.

-Imagino que para ustedes tuvo que ser todo un drama….

-Bueno, ¡como no nos enteramos de nada! –bromeó el señor Granger.

-Fue un poco confuso a la vuelta. Hermione nos lo tuvo que explicar todo. Éramos incapaces de recordar –se sinceró la señora Granger.

-Demasiados nombres, demasiadas historias. Nuestra hija intentó ocultarnos el peligro en el que se encontraba, pero al final se hizo bastante evidente.

-Yo confieso que me enfadé un poco. Por lo menos podía haber contado con nosotros antes de tomar una cesión así.

-Afortunadamente, todo salió bien y después de la guerra pudimos recuperar la vida normal –explicó el padre.

Draco miraba a los padres de Hermione y se quedaba admirado con cómo relataban las historias. Continuamente uno recogía el hilo donde el otro lo había dejado. Era como asistir a un partido de tenis. Le resultaba fascinante.

-¿Y a qué se dedican ustedes? –se interesó Malfoy.

-Son dentistas –le informó la Gryffindor.

-¿Eh?

-Medimagos de los dientes.

-¡Ah! Sí, alguien me contó que los Muggles necesitan medimagos para eso. Qué curioso. Si con un simple golpe de varita y ¡_voilá_! –Draco hizo una floritura con su varita y los incisivos de la señora Granger comenzaron a crecer desproporcionadamente.

-¡DRACO! –protestó Hermione, apresurándose para revertir el hechizo antes de que los dientes de su madre rozaran la alfombra.

-Cariño, no te tomes las cosas tan a pecho –trató de calmarla su padre-. A tu marido le gusta jugar, sois jóvenes, es normal.

-Discúlpeme, señora Granger, a veces puedo ser un poco impulsivo con mi varita. Sobre todo en lo que se refiere a hacer crecer cosas, usted ya me entiende –aseguró Draco, guiñándole un ojo seductoramente.

Hermione se revolvió incómoda en su asiento. Trató de ofrecer un poco de agua a sus padres para cambiar el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación, pero ninguno de los dos parecía interesado. Si las cosas seguían así, no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a acabar la visita.

-Te entiendo perfectamente, Draco –afirmó la señora Granger-. Todavía recuerdo cuando a Hermione le gastaron aquella broma en el colegio y le hicieron crecer tanto los dientes. Tuvo un disgusto durante una semana. ¿Cómo se llamaba aquel chico? –preguntó, dirigiéndose esta vez a su marido. Él negó con la cabeza, como si no recordara-. Sí, hombre, el que le hacía la vida imposible.

-¡Malfoy! –exclamó su padre-. Draco Malfoy, ¿no era así, cariño?

Hermione miró el suelo. Draco sonrió, complacido. Y lo señores Granger simplemente palidecieron mientras la realización caía sobre ellos como una losa. Su hija, su pequeña… se había casado con…

Hermione trató de hacerles gestos de tranquilidad, pero en vano. Sus miradas iban de ella a Draco y de Draco a ella, como harían los espectadores de un partido de ping pong. Se habían quedado mudos.

-Bueno, pues ahora que estamos todos reunidos, ¿por qué brindamos? –preguntó Draco, rompiendo el hielo y poniéndose en pie-. Por la familia, ¿no? Para que estemos muchos muchos muchísimos años juntos…

_Oh, cómo le odiaba…_

* * *

**NdA: **uno más! Ya falta menos, gente. Gracias a todos lo que dejaron review. También a los que no lo hicieron, aunque cuando alguien escribe y ve que hay respuesta, es algo que no se puede agradecer suficiente. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

**Love Always: **gracias! Imaginación sí que tengo bastante, aunque a veces sea muy complicado plasmarla en el papel exactamente como se quiere. Pero, bueno, el caso es que lo intento. Espero que sigas disfrutando de la historia. Un besote

**Emma Felton:** ¡Sí, tan pronto! De veras tengo intención de acabar este fic cuanto antes. Ya sé que a veces se dice por decir, pero mis intenciones son definitivamente ésas ;) Los flashbacks son una de las partes que más me gustan de esta historia. Creo que añaden el contrapunto al fic, como si a través de ellos pudieras saber lo que sienten realmente Draco y Hermione, porque está claro que en el día a día les cuesta aceptar la atracción que sienten. No sé, está siendo divertido escribirlos. Otro beso para ti.

**Luli: **me alegro mucho! Creo que esta vez he cumplido el deseo con la rápida actualización, ¿no?


	16. El rastro de su perfume

**Capítulo 16**

**-El rastro de su perfume –**

Aquella noche Lavender Brown se encontraba especialmente contenta. Era cierto que el trabajo había aumentado con las modificaciones en la Ley del Divorcio, y ahora tenía cientos de peticiones amontonadas encima de la mesa. Pero el incremento de trabajo había llegado de la mano de un incremento de poder. Por eso a veces, Lavender no podía evitar mirar aquella pila de papeles e imaginarse a las parejas, tan frágiles, tan desvalidas, tan absolutamente desesperadas, esperando su veredicto. Eran como indefensas marionetas en sus manos. Una sola firma suya podía condenarlos a entrar en un laberinto de frustración, obligándoles a prolongar la agonía de permanecer casados. Cada vez que lo pensaba, no podía evitar sentir cierta excitación sexual.

Lavender vivía a escasos bloques de las oficinas del Ministerio. Se había alquilado un pequeño apartamento en el centro de Londres para poder ir andando al trabajo. Vivía sola, salvo por la compañía de sus dos gatos, y tenía intención de seguir haciéndolo. A la Lavender coqueta y pizpireta de Hogwarts la había reemplazado una Lavender solitaria y vengativa, incapaz de superar la amargura de no haber encontrado un novio.

Pensaba pocas veces en ello, pero cuando lo hacía y tenía que buscar el origen de sus frustraciones, siempre las databa en un momento concreto. Exactamente en el instante en el que Ronald Weasley decidió dejarla. Todo cambió a partir de entonces. Lo de Hermione había sido después, por supuesto, pero ella los culpaba a ambos.

Su amiga Parvati, con la que todavía mantenía el contacto aunque ahora se vieran menos, pasó años sugiriéndole que fuera a terapia. Pero Lavender sabía que para lo suyo solamente había un tratamiento, una cura, y que ésta consistía en hacer añicos la felicidad de Ron y Hermione. Llevaba años esperando pacientemente, como el depredador agazapado en la sombra esperando su presa. En realidad, no tenía prisa. En su fuero interno sabía que ese día acabaría llegando y cuando sucediera, estaría preparada. Nada más ver la carta del Ministerio y la petición de divorcio denegada por el mismísimo ministro, supo que había llegado su oportunidad. Lavender estaba dispuesta a retrasar todo lo legalmente posible el divorcio de Hermione. Y, mientras tanto, se sentaría y disfrutaría del espectáculo.

Eso era exactamente lo que se disponía a hacer aquella noche. Abriría una cerveza de mantequilla, se pondría cómoda en el sofá y vería la reposición del programa de Cho. Llegó a su casa sobre las siete de la tarde. Estaba hambrienta y lo primero que hizo fue escarbar en el fondo de la nevera. Cogió lo primero que encontró, una loncha de queso que había mutado de color en los bordes y un poco de embutido. Lo atrapó todo en una rebanada de pan y pegó el primer bocado. Sus dos gatos se acercaron a ella, maullando con nerviosismo. Estaban un poco más alterados de lo normal, pero Lavender no le dio mayor importancia. Lo achacó al hambre que seguramente sentirían ellos también. Se calzó unas zapatillas de andar por casa y se dejó caer sobre el sofá. El programa estaba a punto de empezar y ella todavía no había podido verlo, por exceso de trabajo. _Oh, aquello era vida_, pensó. Uno de los gatos se sentó a su lado, en el sillón, el otro se quedó haciendo guardia en el armario, justo delante.

-Bigotes, ¿qué haces? –lo reprendió Lavender, desde el otro extremo de la habitación-. ¡Ven aquí!

Pero el gato no se movió. Había estado arañando la madera del armario, aunque Lavender era incapaz de distinguir los nuevos arañazos de los viejos. Casi todos los muebles de la casa estaban igual de viejos y destrozados.

-¡Gato tozudo! –protestó, levantándose. Fue hasta él, lo agarró por el lomo y lo devolvió al sillón.

Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy, que estaban observando toda la escena por la estrecha rendija del armario, dieron un discreto salto en el interior. Hermione llevaba varios segundos conteniendo la respiración y Draco estaba más pálido que nunca.

-¿Y ahora qué, lumbreras? ¡Pensaba que tenías todo el plan previsto! –susurró Draco.

Hermione estaba de mal humor. Llevaba varias horas dándole vueltas a su último sueño sobre la noche del Aniversario, era incapaz de sacárselo de la cabeza. Las palabras de Malfoy le habían impactado tanto, que ahora analizaba todas las conversaciones que tenía con el Slytherin, preguntándose hasta qué punto eran verdad.

Por supuesto, se trataba solo de un sueño. Hermione era una mente analítica, y hasta el momento no tenía ninguna prueba fehaciente de que aquellos sueños tuvieran una base sólida, científica, para considerarlos reales. Pero lo que sí estaba claro era que los dos interactuaban siempre de la misma manera. Él la insultaba, ella le devolvía el insulto, y vuelta a empezar. Llevaban tantos años así que Hermione no conocía otra forma de relacionarse con Draco Malfoy. Así que quizá él tuviera razón, y detrás de todo aquello se encontrara una atracción mutua de la que no había sido consciente… al menos, hasta ese momento.

Algo estaba cambiando, Hermione podía notarlo.

Llevaba ya varios minutos muy cerca de Malfoy, insufriblemente cerca. Sus hombros estaban pegados y la temperatura en el interior del armario había subido varios grados. Hermione podía sentir el aliento del Slytherin haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello y lo peor era que no resultaba ni remotamente desagradable. Draco olía rabiosamente bien, y eso no ayudaba a que se sacara de la cabeza la pesada respiración del Slytherin, que aunque estuviera muy lejos de tener un origen sexual, le inspiraba tórridas escenas con Draco en aquel armario. A Hermione le bastaría con darse lentamente la vuelta y sus narices quedarían separadas apenas unos milímetros y entonces...

_¿Y entonces qué? ¿Te has vuelto loca? Céntrate, Hermione, céntrate._

Era realmente desconcertante.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? No es culpa mía si hoy ha llegado temprano –protestó -. No debería haber llegado hasta las ocho o las nueve.

-Pues ya está aquí.

-Lo sé, tengo ojos en la cara.

-¿Y qué sugieres que hagamos ahora? ¿Salimos y le gritamos "¡SORPRESA!"? –se burló el Slytherin-. Si me hubieras dejado hacer a mí las cosas…

-Ssssshhhhhh… Habla más bajo, ¡nos va a oir!

Draco puso los ojos en blanco. Él era un maldito exmortífago. Así que le daba exactamente igual si mataba a la estúpida de Lavender Brown de un susto. Ella ni siquiera se merecía algo mejor, después de cómo los había tratado. En Hogwarts ya no le caía demasiado bien (¿Quién en su sano juicio podía considerar atractiva a la comadreja?), y ahora tenía ganas de ahogarla con sus propias manos. Lo único que quería Draco era largarse de allí para no tener que compartir un espacio tan pequeño con la Sangre Sucia. _Extremadamente pequeño. _

La muy maldita se había puesto falda aquel día y Draco no era ajeno al trozo de piel que dejaba al descubierto la posición que había adoptado. El espacio del armario era minúsculo, pero al parecer no tanto para que una rendija de luz se colara por el hueco de la cerradura e iluminara directamente el muslo de la sabelotodo. Aquello era una tortura. Incluso Azkabán sonaba más apetecible que tener que obligarse a sí mismo a no mirar la suave piel de Hermione. Una o dos veces ella le había cazado mirando, estaba seguro, y aunque él retiró los ojos al instante, al parecer no había sido suficientemente rápido.

Además, olía asquerosamente bien. Hermione se había puesto de nuevo aquel perfume que tantos problemas le estaba dando esos días y allí dentro era imposible escapar de él. Malfoy no estaba seguro de poder aguantarlo mucho más tiempo. Tenía que salir de aquel armario como fuera.

-Tú haz lo que quieras, yo me voy. –Draco hizo el ademán de empujar la puerta para salir, pero Hermione agarró su túnica y tiró con fuerza de él hacia atrás.

-¿Te has vuelto loco? Nos mandarán a Azkaban por allanamiento de morada. Y encima a un trabajador del Ministerio. Si sales de aquí, despídete de nuestro divorcio.

Malfoy hizo una mueca de hastío, pero permaneció quieto. La Sangre Sucia tenía razón. Estaban a punto de conseguirlo. Si la fastidiaban ahora, el Ministerio nunca les dejaría divorciarse. Tendría que aguantarla a ella y a su cochino perfume para lo que le restara de vida.

-Bueno, ¿y por qué no intentamos Aparecemos fuera del piso y ya está?

Cualquier cosa empezaba a sonar mejor que quedarse allí dentro. _Incluso Azkaban. _

-Ya te lo he dicho: Lavender ha puesto un encantamiento de seguridad. Pero, vamos a ver, ¿por qué te crees que hemos tenido que entrar por la ventana? ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza, aparte de una evidente calvicie?

Aún ahora, solo con recordarlo, se le revolvía el estómago. Lo que no le había permitido hacer ni a Harry ni a Ron se lo había consentido a Draco Malfoy, entre todas las personas. La culpa la había tenido el maldito encantamiento de Lavender. Habían probado varios tipos de _fermaportas_, pero nada había dado resultado.

-Pensaba que eras una bruja todopoderosa y que te querían dedicar un capítulo en _Historia de Hogwarts_ y aburrido, aburrido, aburrido –se burló Draco, después de que el undécimo _fermaportas_ fallara. Estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta y tenía esa sonrisa suya de suficiencia que tan nerviosa ponía a Hermione.

-Prueba tú a abrirla, ya que tanto sabes.

-Oh, no, por favor, las damas primero.

-¿Ahora soy una dama?

-Bueno, tú ya me entiendes…

-¿No tenías que estar vigilando que no viniera nadie? –le recordó ella, mirando por encima de su hombro para cerciorarse de que los vecinos no les vieran.

-Lo tengo todo controlado. Y si aparece algún vecino, lo único que tengo que hacer es un simple _Imperius_ y mandarle de vuelta a su casa.

Hermione decidió no contestarle. Se le ocurrían mil maneras mejores de lidiar con un inocente vecino Muggle, pero a Draco en ese momento tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que discutir con Malfoy.

Nada. No había ningún hechizo ni encantamiento que funcionara con aquella puerta. Entrar en el piso de Lavender era más complicado que entrar en la cámara acorazada de Gringotts.

-¿Y ahora qué? –preguntó él, sonriendo. Parecía que estaba contento de que los planes de Hermione fallaran.

-Sugiere tú algo. ¿No eras el maestro de los planes y la estrategia? ¿El Sun Tzu del mundo mágico? Demuéstramelo. Estoy esperando.

_¿El Tzu qué? _Draco frunció el ceño con enfado. No sabía quién era Sun Tzu, pero le sonaba a insulto Muggle y no le hacía ni pizca de gracia que la sabelotodo se burlara de él.

-Pues sí. Te lo voy a demostrar, sabelotodo.

Miró hacia los lados en busca de inspiración, pero no se le ocurrió nada. La Sangre Sucia seguía mirándole, con aires de suficiencia, cambiando el peso de una pierna a otra. La miró de arriba abajo y por un segundo pensó en levantarla a pulso y lanzarla contra la puerta. Lo había visto hacer antes, en peleas de bares, pero sabía que ni siquiera eso funcionaría. Por mucho que se metiera con su culo, Hermione no pesaba suficiente para derribar una puerta. Caminó entonces hacia el portal, intentando encontrar algo, cualquier cosa que le diera una idea. Podía sentir la mirada de la sabelotodo, observando todos sus movimientos. Sabía que ella estaba esperando que fracasara. Entonces abrió una puerta. Era un espacio pequeño, de apenas un metro cuadrado. Estaba oscuro y olía a algún producto Muggle de limpieza. Se suponía que era así como tenía que oler la apestosa Sangre Sucia, _pero nooo, ella tiene que oler maravillosamente bien y esta mierda de armario tiene que oler al producto que usaba el elfo doméstico de mi tía Bella. _

_Hay que joderse. _

La vida era una mierda para Draco Malfoy.

-¡Lumus! –Malfoy se inclinó para ver lo que había dentro. Cuando se giró, Hermione sintió pánico al ver sus ojos enloquecidos, abiertos de par en par, y aquella sonrisa perversa.

-LO TENGO –anunció pletórico. Tenía algo en la mano.

-Ah, no –se negó Hermione de inmediato, haciendo aspavientos con las manos-. Estás loco si piensas que voy a aceptar.

-¿Acaso se te ocurre algo mejor?

Hermione se mordió el labio. Trató de pensar con velocidad. Pero no, no tenía ninguna otra idea.

-Da igual, no pienso subir en ese trasto –afirmó con terquedad.

-Está bien. Iré yo. Tú quédate aquí y vigila.

Pero esta opción era todavía más aterradora. Hermione no era muy partidaria de los métodos que utilizaba Malfoy. Si le dejaba ir solo a intentar coaccionar a Lavender Brown, solo Merlín sabía lo que podía ocurrir. La Gryffindor imaginó terribles torturas, un par de Cruciatus y algún que otro Imperius. Tendrían suerte si Lavender no salía de aquel encuentro con un billete directo para San Mungo y ellos con una orden de detención del Ministerio.

-¡Espera! –gritó, ya cuando Draco estaba abriendo la puerta del portal. Él sonrió, sin duda encantado con la idea. Ella simplemente palideció. No podía creer que estuviera a punto de hacer aquello.

_Y para colmo llevas falda. Bien hecho, Hermione. _

Lo más complicado fue arrancar. En un principio ella se puso detrás. Pero cada vez que Draco pateaba el suelo y quería elevar aquel trasto, se encontraba una y otra vez con Hermione tendida en la acera, con el trasero magullado, mientras él salía disparado con la escoba del conserje entre las piernas. No era que él no disfrutara de aquella escena. Ver cómo la Sangre Sucia se caía de culo una y otra vez resultaba un gran entretenimiento. Pero el tiempo apremiaba y cada vez había más gente en la calle. Si continuaban así iba a ser muy difícil controlar que algún peatón los viera.

Al final no les quedó otra opción que cambiar. Hermione se puso delante y Draco detrás de la escoba, de manera que no le quedó más remedio que rodear a la sabelotodo con sus brazos y hundir la cabeza en su cuello. ¡Y olía tan bien! Tan jodidamente bien que una o dos veces Draco estuvo tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo mental para no posar los labios sobre su piel y besarla.

Hermione podía notar la respiración de Malfoy, acariciándole el cuello. También era capaz de sentir lo que sin duda creía que era su corazón, latiendo con fuerza a su espalda y no pudo ignorar el escalofrío que se apoderó de ella cuando sin querer agarró la mano de Draco en lugar del palo de la escoba.

-¡Esas manos, Malfoy!

-¿Qué? ¡No soy yo quien te ha tocado! –protestó él-. Granger, ¿podrías quitar la melena de fregona de delante? Me estoy comiendo todos tus pelos.

Hermione se apartó el cabello a un lado, lo cual fue todavía peor porque la piel de su cuello quedó completamente al descubierto y una nueva vaharada de su perfume se coló en el cerebro de Malfoy.

-¿Qué tufo es ese? ¿Lo hueles?

La muchacha frunció el ceño. –No, no huelo nada.

Draco olisqueó alrededor de su cuello y puso una mueca de asco.

-¡Por Merlín, Sangre Sucia! La próxima vez que te compres un perfume pídele a la dependienta que no huela a boñiga de mantícora.

-Vaya… Y yo que pensé que te gustaría.

-¿Qué te hizo pensar esa bobada?

-Tu madre. Usa el mismo perfume.

Draco se ruborizó tanto que se alegró mucho de que la sabelotodo no pudiera verle la cara. Enfadado, pateó el suelo y la escoba salió disparada hacia delante.

Fue un vuelo sobresaltado. Aunque hay que admitir que los gritos histéricos de Hermione no ayudaron y que el volumen de su melena estaba impidiendo a Draco conducir apropiadamente la escoba. Una y otra vez los rizos de Hermione le pinchaban en los ojos y el Slytherin acabó ladeando la cabeza hacia la derecha, de manera que la escoba se escoraba cada dos por tres hacia ese lado.

-¡Voy a morir, voy a morir, voy a morir! –gritaba Hermione sin cesar, agarrándose con toda su alma a la escoba.

-¡Contrólate, mujer! –le ordenó Draco, enfadado por lo difícil que estaba poniendo las cosas. El apartamento estaba en un segundo piso. No podía ser tan complicado llegar hasta allí.

-¡El árbol, Malfoy, el árbol! -. Al pasar raseándolo La Gryffindor aulló cuando una de las ramas arrancó de cuajo uno de los mechones.

Hermione parecía un histérico copiloto, en medio de un accidente aéreo, y su preocupación por mantener la díscola falda a raya desequilibraba cada dos por tres la escoba.

-¡La farola, Malfoy, la farola!

-¡La paloma, Malfoy, la paloma!

-¡LA VENTA- na…

Estampados contra el cristal, Draco apoyó uno de los pies en el alféizar para evitar que se cayeran. Hermione podía sentir un chichón formándose en su frente y el peso del cuerpo de Draco, aplastándola contra el cristal de la ventana de Lavender.

-¡Misión cumplida! ¡Vamos! –exclamó él, jocoso. Hizo una floritura con su varita y la ventana se abrió inmediatamente-. Ya te dije que la mayoría de los magos siempre se olvidan de asegurar las ventanas.

Hermione, que se encontraba un poco aturdida por el impacto, comprobó con su lengua que todavía conservaba todos los dientes. Draco apoyó el pie en su espalda y la saltó por encima para entrar en el interior de la vivienda.

La casa estaba vacía, tal y como habían planeado. Draco controló a los gatos con un Imperius y Hermione decidió hacer la vista gorda. El plan consistía en entrar en el piso de Lavender y dejarle un escrito amenazador y sanguinolento en las paredes. La idea había sido de Draco. Hermione optaba por una carta anónima, pero él insistió en darle un toque más mortífago al asunto.

Malfoy estaba apuntando su varita hacia la pared donde dejarían el mensaje cuando ella escuchó los pasos en el descansillo.

-¡Es ella! ¡Corre! –le apremió.

Los dos muchachos miraron en derredor, buscando el sitio perfecto donde esconderse. Draco optaba por salir por la ventana y volver cualquier otro día, pero Hermione se negó a realizar otro vuelo temerario en aquella escoba asesina. En su lugar, insistió en que se metieran en aquel pestilente armario que olía a naftalina y a pelo de gato.

-Oye, no sabía que salía tan favorecido por la tele –afirmó Draco, contento de cómo habían quedado las tomas del programa de Cho Chang-. Quizá debería hacerme presentador.

-De algún programa de terror –se burló Hermione.

-¿Cho estaba tan buena cuando estábamos en Hogwarts? No la recordaba así –exclamó Malfoy, antes de dar un silbido de apreciación.

Hermione no contestó. Intentó acomodarse lo máximo que le permitía aquella falda sin que él pudiera ver nada. Aún así, no pudo evitar que un pinchazo de celos castigara su estómago. ¿Por qué todos reaccionaban así con Cho? La verdad, ella no creía que fuera para tanto.

Lavender se movió en el sillón y sus ojos viajaron en dirección al armario en donde estaban escondidos. Hermione le dio un codazo para que permaneciera lo más quieto posible. Unos segundos después, Lavender volvió a centrar su atención en la televisión.

-¿Quieres hacer el favor de no ser tan crío? –le reprendió en susurros -. Como sigas así nos vas a crear un problema.

-Vale, vale, ya me callo.

Draco puso una mueca de cansancio, pero estaba aburrido allí dentro y el único entretenimiento eran las piernas de la sabelotodo, a las que de nuevo echó otra mirada de apreciación.

Al principio ella se había sentido muy incómoda por la escasa iluminación que había allí dentro, pero descubrir los ojos de Malfoy recorriendo sus piernas con deseo le hizo ruborizarse tanto que al final se sintió muy agradecida de lo oscuro que estaba.

Hermione se llevó las manos a las mejillas. Estaban ardiendo.

-Además, tampoco es tan guapa –comentó sobre Cho, más por olvidarse de lo que estaba pensando que por verdadero interés en seguir hablando de la Ravenclaw.

_La verdad es que tú me gustas más. _

-Dijo el hipogrifo de la sirena…

Hermione rodó los ojos con desesperación.

Draco se sentía atrapado, pero no por estar en aquel armario, sino porque se daba cuenta de que su opinión sobre la Sangre Sucia estaba cambiando. No sabía en qué momento, por qué ni cómo, pero al parecer era un sentimiento imparable. Hacía días que era incapaz de controlar pensamientos como el que acababa de tener. ¿Qué era eso de que "tú me gustas más"?, se reprendió internamente. ¿Acaso era verdad?

Aquello era nuevo. Todo parecía nuevo para Draxo. Ahora, cada vez que miraba a la Sangre Sucia, sus ojos ya no la taladraban con odio, sino que la miraban con deseo. Buscaba redimirse de estos sentimientos con sus habituales comentarios sarcásticos, pero de alguna manera ya no eran tan efectivos. Insultar a la sabelotodo había dejado de ser una fuente de diversión, y sus comentarios ya ni siquiera era tan incisivos.

A menudo se dejaba llevar sin más por el momento, y entonces se daba cuenta de que había pasado varios segundos mirándola, sumido en sus pensamientos, que casi implicaban una pared, una cama o un lugar en el que la Sangre Sucia estaba con mucha menos ropa de la que llevaba ahora. Los comentarios hirientes ayudaban a paliar la tensión, pero ella siempre los recibía con un gesto de hastío y entonces Draco se odiaba a sí mismo por haberse excedido de nuevo.

_Mierda_.

Definitivamente, necesitaba ayuda psicológica. Se estaba volviendo loco.

Esperaron allí hasta que Lavender Brown se fue a dormir. No fue fácil. Malfoy no dejaba de revolverse y ella tenía que ensortijarse para que a él no se le durmieran las piernas. Fueron las dos horas más largas de la vida de Hermione, y se sintió muy agradecida de poder salir de allí porque la cercanía de Draco se estaba haciendo insoportable.

Cuando Lavender por fin apagó la televisión y se dirigió hacia su habitación, esperaron una media hora más, antes de asomar la cabeza para cerciorarse de que se había quedado dormida.

Ella fue la primera en salir. Notó cómo le crujían los huesos y volvían a la vida sus articulaciones. Luego lo hizo Draco, que no pudo evitar trastabillar y caerse al suelo porque se le habían quedado dormidos ambos pies. Hermione se llevó la mano a la boca para evitar una carcajada.

-Muy graciosa, Granger. Al menos yo he sido un caballero y no me he reido las veces que te has caido de la escoba –protestó en un susurro.

-Ssssshhh, cierra la boca, nos va a oir.

-Venga, acabemos de una vez por todas con esto –protestó Malfoy, poniéndose en pie. El Slytherin se arremangó la manga de su túnica. Cogió su varita y apuntó a la pared en la que inicialmente iban a dejar el mensaje. Pero Hermione le detuvo, inesperadamente.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces?

-Calla, ven, he tenido una idea mejor.

-Pero…

-Sssshhh. ¿Confías en mí?

Era una pregunta extraña, procediendo de la sabelotodo. Pero la verdad era que sí confiaba en ella. Como no quería decirlo, simplemente se limitó a seguirla hasta el pequeño vestíbulo que precedía a la habitación de Lavender. La puerta estaba entornada y aunque el cuarto se encontraba oscuro, había luz suficiente para ver los cuatro ojos resplandecientes de los gatos y a Lavender, profundamente dormida, con la almohada enroscada en la cabeza.

Roncaba como un marinero ruso.

-Toda una dama –afirmó Draco con sarcasmo, ganándose un codazo de la morena.

-Tú calla y ocúpate de los gatos –le ordenó.

Acto seguido sacó su varita de su bolsillo e hizo una floritura con la muñeca. De la punta de la varita empezaron a brotar unos hilillos plateados que flotaron en el aire hasta colarse en el interior de la habitación de Lavender. Los hilillos se hicieron cada vez más gruesos, hasta que tomaron suficiente volumen y se partieron en dos. Draco estaba bastante seguro de que estaban empezando a tomar una forma humana, pero no podía afirmarlo con certeza. Los gatos, sometidos a la varita del Slytherin, miraban embobados el encantamiento que estaba haciendo Hermione.

Los hilos, primero irreconocibles y amorfos, fueron tomando forma hasta que se convirtieron en dos copias exactas de Draco y Hermione. Parecían dos hologramas, flotando fantasmagóricamente en el aire, hechos de alguna sustancia plateada. Malfoy asistió a todo el proceso con la boca abierta, fascinado por la clase de magia que era capaz de hacer la sabelotodo. Miró a Hermione y vio que estaba murmurando algo. Movía los labios, pero de ellos no salía ningún sonido. Entonces uno de los hologramas, el que la representaba a ella, empezó a hablar y Malfoy casi se cae de culo.

-Laveeeeeender –dijo la copia fantasmagórica de Hermione Granger con una voz que habría puesto los pelos de punta al mismísimo Salazar Slytherin-. Laveeeeeender, despieeeeeerta.

Lavender se incorporó en la cama de inmediato. Al principio miró a las dos figuras fantasmagóricas asustada. Luego, simplemente, gritó como una colegiala.

-¡CONTRÓLATE, LAVENDER! –le ordenó el holograma de Draco-. Hemos venido en son de paz. Si nos escuchas, no te haremos daño.

-¿Quiénes sois? –preguntó la muchacha, claramente confundida-. ¿Qué queréis de mí?

-Somos las almas errantes de Draco Malfoy y su mujer Hermione.

-¿Las… las almas? –se extrañó Lavender.

-Sí, las almas –replicó el holograma de la Gryffindor-. Hemos venido del futuro para advertirte. Si continúas por este camino, Hermione y Draco morirán por tu culpa y tu alma quedará condenada al infierno para siempre.

-¡Pero yo no he hecho nada! ¡Yo no les he matado! –protestó Lavender, todavía horrorizada.

El holograma de Draco se desplazó rápidamente hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de la nariz de Lavender. Flotaba encima de la cama.

-¡Insolente! –le gritó-. ¿Acaso niegas que has estado pasando información confidencial a las revistas del corazón?

-Yo… ¡Yo no quería! ¡Me obligaron a hacerlo!

-Si no le pones remedio pronto a la situación, ellos dos morirán. Irremediablemente. Tendrán un terrible accidente al ser perseguidos por los _paparazzi_ como le ocurrió a Lady Di y entonces tú nunca podrás salvar tu alma –afirmó con voz de ultratumba el holograma de Hermione.

-¡Por Merlín no! Decidme, ¿qué debo hacer? ¿Cómo puedo resolverlo? ¿Quién es Lady Di?

-Arregla su divorcio en el Ministerio. Antes de que sea demasiado tarde. ¡Salva tu alma, Lavender! –remató el fantasma plateado de Draco.

Acto seguido, las figuras se fueron disolviendo en el aire hasta convertirse de nuevo en hilillos y desaparecer para siempre. Lavender perdió a continuación el conocimiento.

-¿Crees que estará muerta? –preguntó Malfoy, que sentía tanta fascinación como miedo a acercarse a Hermione.

-Lo dudo mucho –replicó ella-. Solo está muerta del miedo. Espero que con esto sea suficiente. Venga, volvamos a casa –dijo, metiendo de nuevo la varita en el bolsillo y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

Draco estaba tan impresionado con lo que la sabelotodo acababa de hacer que todavía tardó unos segundos en reaccionar. Luego meneó con desconcierto la cabeza y puso rumbo a la puerta. Esta vez conocía el camino: solo tenía que seguir el rastro del perfume de Hermione.

* * *

**NdA:** Hola otra vez. Ya queda menos para que la Navidad se nos eche encima, así que por si acaso no puedo actualizar antes, os deseo lo mejor en estas fechas. Yo pasaré estos días con mi familia recordando a los que ya no están, pero sobre todo disfrutando de la compañía de los que siguen aquí.

Feliz Navidad a todos y un besazo. B.

**Norma****:** jejeje Gracias por volverlo a leer desde el principio! Y también por los comentarios sobre los diferentes capítulos. Me gusta mucho cuando me dais vuestro punto de vista. Me ayuda a saber qué partes son vuestras favoritas, cuáles os han gustado menos, etc. Un beso.

**Emma Felton:** ¡No te puedes quejar! Las esperas están siendo cortitas, ¿no? (y por supuesto, me niego a contar los 3 años que pasé sin actualizar. Memoria selectiva! xDDD)

**Nikki****:** a mí me encanta que os recomienden el fic, porque eso significa que os gusta, y eso ya es mucho. Me alegro de que lo estés disfrutando. Ese era el objetivo: pasar un buen rato escribiéndolo y haceros pasar un buen rato leyéndolo. Gracias por el review!

**Love Always: **¿Estás enganchada? ¡Bien! ¡Me encanta que estéis enganchadas!

**Silbandoalaluna**: yo soy la primera sorprendida! xDD Pero como he dicho, tengo manía persecutoria y necesito acabar las cosas. De lo contrario, me paso la vida recordando que tengo esto pendiente o esto otro, y, créeme, es una sensación muy desagradable xD Aunque solo sea un fic, me alegro mucho de poder acabarlo. Muchas gracias por el review y por retomar la lectura, a pesar de la tardanza.


	17. La chaqueta de Malfoy

**Capítulo 17**

**-La chaqueta de Malfoy-**

Tras la misión en casa de Lavender, lo único que podían hacer era esperar. Conociéndola, Hermione estaba convencida de que Lavender sucumbiría al engaño y no tardaría mucho en firmar los papeles que les permitirían tramitar el proceso de divorcio.

Inicialmente, la idea le hizo sentir muy animada. Por fin recuperaría su vida normal. Sería capaz de regresar a su casa, estar con sus amigos, volver al trabajo y dejar de ser el tema de conversación de todas las revistas. Hermione nunca había llevado bien la fama, y sabía que jamás se acostumbraría a que sus relaciones personales fueran el principal tema de conversación en El Caldero Chorreante.

Le pidió a Harry que mantuviera los ojos abiertos. Sus contactos en el Ministerio de Magia les permitirían enterarse de primera mano de cualquier cambio que se produjera en su expediente de divorcio. Sin embargo, habían pasado ya dos días y lo único que sabía Harry era que, efectivamente, Lavender Brown había mantenido una larga reunión con el Ministro de Magia y su principal asesor. El contenido de la misma todavía era desconocido. También se rumoreaba que tras esa reunión Lavender había tenido que ingresar en una clínica para tratar una severa crisis nerviosa, pero Harry en ningún momento sospechó hasta qué punto ella y Draco eran culpables de la crisis que sufría Lavender.

Así que aquellos dos días, Hermione los pasó leyendo revistas en su habitación, haciendo visitas cada vez más frecuentes a sus amigos e ignorando, en la medida de lo posible, a Malfoy y a sus incómodos elfos domésticos.

Lo cierto era que él le estaba poniendo las cosas bastante fáciles. Sorprendentemente, Malfoy apenas intentaba ya incomodarla. Sus amigos Crabbe y Goyle le habían visitado en un par de ocasiones, pero lo único que hicieron fue saludarla con un gruñido y acto seguido se encerraron en el despacho de Draco, dejándola tranquila, en el salón principal.

Hermione tenía muchos problemas. Todavía necesitaba hablar las cosas con Ron, y echaba de menos la intimidad de su casa. Pero hasta cierto punto podría haber dicho que era feliz. La presencia de Draco se había vuelto tolerable e incluso se sorprendía a sí misma encontrándose muy a gusto con él en algunas ocasiones. Como aquella mañana, cuando se encontraron en la cocina y no había tenido que rogarle que le pasara la leche, porque él lo hizo tan pronto ella realizó el gesto de levantarse para ir a la nevera. Y tampoco tuvo que buscar un bol, porque Draco se lo había dejado listo, encima del mantelito de su lado de la mesa.

Era extraño, pero _muy_ agradable.

Aquella noche, sin embargo, su paz se quebró por completo. Había llegado la hora de cumplir su parte del trato con Draco y estaba tan nerviosa que tuvo que dar una gran bocanada de aire antes de girar el pomo de la puerta. Salió de su habitación con pasos inseguros. Hacía tanto tiempo que no se ponía tacones que sintió que caminaba sobre unos zancos nada más dar los primeros pasos. La última vez había sido la noche del Aniversario y a Hermione le parecía que habían pasado años desde entonces.

Caminó hacia la escalera y comprobó que Draco ya estaba abajo, esperando. Estaba vestido con su túnica de gala y caminaba de un lado a otro del vestíbulo, como si estuviera tan nervioso como ella.

Nada más escuchar sus pasos, él se giró y alzó la vista en dirección a lo alto de la escalera. No hizo ningún gesto al verla, aunque a Hermione le pareció ver un brillo de apreciación en sus pupilas mientras la observaba bajando las escaleras. Quizá solo se lo había imaginado.

-¿Lista? –preguntó Draco, todavía sin mirarle a los ojos.

Hermione asintió y dio unos pasos más para acercarse. Draco abrió la puerta y, sorprendentemente, se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar primero.

-Gracias –afirmó ella.

El caserón al que se dirigían era una de las propiedades más importantes de Londres. Se trataba de una de esas fortalezas medievales de muros empedrados, coronada por dos torreones verticales desde los que parecían vigilar su entrada varios pares de ojos.

Hermione y Draco atravesaron la puerta de hierro forjado que daba entrada a la finca y caminaron por el empedrado que conducía a la puerta. Ella se detuvo un momento, fingiendo tener dificultad para dominar sus tacones, aunque en realidad estaba intentando dominar los nervios que le atenazaban el estómago. Draco se detuvo a su lado, y frunció el ceño.

-¿Te pasa algo?

-No –negó Hermione-. ¿Por qué?

Malfoy se encogió de hombros. –No pareces muy convencida.

-¿Y tú? ¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto?

Él asintió con la cabeza. -¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Bueno, no sé, llevas todo el camino callado. Ni siquiera te has burlado de mí, de mi vestido o de mi pelo. Tienes que reconocer que es extraño.

Draco reprimió una sonrisa. Se encontraba tan nervioso como ella, pero no estaba seguro de querer compartir sus sentimientos en aquel momento.

-Pensé que no te gustaba que te tratara mal.

-Sí –admitió Hermione-. Pero cuando me tratas bien es casi más preocupante que cuando me tratas mal… –bromeó, sonriendo con nerviosismo-. Escucha, Malfoy, tú dijiste que esto era importante para ti. Mi parte del trato, ¿recuerdas?

La sabelotodo tenía razón, pero eso había sido antes. Ahora ya no estaba seguro de querer continuar con el trato. En realidad, tras el juicio había dejado de tener importancia. Quizá la idea era demasiado radical, y de todos modos no estaba seguro de que su padre mereciera aquel sacrificio.

-¿Y bien? –se impacientó Hermione.

Él se limitó a mirar fijamente el suelo, incapaz de encontrar una respuesta. Hermione suspiró, incómoda con la situación. Que Malfoy no estuviera convencido provocaba una mayor inseguridad en ella, y Hermione necesitaba desesperadamente un poco de apoyo si iba a seguir con aquella farsa.

Quería resolver la extraña situación en la que estaban estancados, pero Draco seguía mirando el empedrado del suelo, y eso no ayudaba. Antes de que pudiera valorar la idea que acababa de tener, Hermione hizo algo muy temerario. Extendió su brazo hasta encontrar la mano de Draco y entrelazó los dedos con los suyos. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer ya era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás, y Hermione no pudo evitar morderse el labio con nerviosismo.

Esperó a ver la reacción de Draco. Estaba segura de que él iba a reaccionar de manera brusca, liberándose con rapidez de su mano, puede que asqueado de haberla tocado. Pero no fue así. Draco simplemente la miró, primero con sorpresa y después con un gesto que no pudo descifrar. Le pareció que estaba un poco más pálido que de costumbre, aunque no había nada en él que denotara incomodidad. De hecho, tras pasar unos segundos con los dedos entrelazados en los suyos, Hermione se sorprendió al comprobar lo bien que se acoplaban sus manos. Eran dos moldes que encajaban perfectamente, y sentir la mano grande y masculina agarrando la suya le provocó un extraño sentimiento de protección.

-¿Estás listo? –le preguntó ella, buscando una mirada de aprobación en Draco. Él le sonrió y los dos echaron a andar con naturalidad, como si fueran una pareja más.

El jardín estaba radiante, lleno de rosales en flor y de enredaderas que trepaban por las paredes de piedra del caserón. El fuego de dos gigantescas antorchas rielaba en el agua de la fuente que había en la entrada, a cuyas puertas aguardaban dos gigantes cuya tarea era anunciar la llegada de los invitados.

-¡El señor y la señora Pucey!

-¡La señorita Bulstrode!

-¡El señor y la señora Arneros!

Cuando llegó su turno, Hermione sintió el corazón galopando en su pecho. Seguía sin hacerle gracia estar allí con Malfoy, pero un trato era un trato y aquel ya no podía romperlo.

-¡El señor y la señora Malfoy! –anunció uno de los gigantes.

Un sonoro murmullo retumbó en el interior del castillo tan pronto la concurrencia escuchó sus nombres. Estaba claro que nadie esperaba que Malfoy se atreviera a llevar a Hermione Granger a la fiesta de la familia Zabini, mucho menos ahora que su exprometida era la pareja del anfitrión.

Así se lo había hecho saber Hermione tan pronto descubrió lo que él quería a cambio de que le ayudara a despertar los celos de Ron. Aquel día estaban sentados en la mesa de la cocina de Malfoy Manor. Acababan de terminar su desayuno y a Malfoy le había parecido un buen momento como cualquier otro para sacar el tema.

-¿Has perdido el juicio? –le espetó ella, nada más saberlo.

-En absoluto. Es la mejor idea que he tenido en toda mi vida.

-Veamos –recapituló Hermione-, si he entendido bien, lo que pretendes es que te acompañe a una fiesta que dará tu exprometida, llena de mortífagos…

-Exmortífagos –puntualizó Draco.

-…de mortífagos –insistió Hermione- y allí ¿me haga pasar por tu esposa? ¿Por tu esposa de verdad, como si estuviéramos casados… en matrimonio?

-¡Exacto! Para ser mentalmente limitada no te ha costado demasiado entenderlo.

-Y aún pretenderás que sea cariñosa…

-Antes preferiría acostarme con un hipogrifo, la verdad. Así que con que intentes estar todo lo presentable que te permita tu mediocridad, finjas que te mueres por mis huesos y pases la noche calladita, me vale –le espetó Draco.

-¿Y qué ganas tú con todo esto? –se interesó Hermione, alzando una ceja con peligroso recelo.

-Eso, a ti, no te incumbe. Un trato es un trato, ¿no? Dijiste que harías lo que quisiera. Pues, bien, esto es lo que quiero. ¿Trato hecho?

Hermione sopesó sus opciones, que eran pocas, por no decir inexistentes. Si él quería quedar como un auténtico tonto delante de sus excompañeros y amigos, no iba a ser ella quien se lo impidiera. Se encogió de hombros y le estrechó la mano al Slytherin, que en seguida se la limpió en el borde de la camiseta y desapareció entre alaridos histéricos que pedían un desinfectante a los elfos domésticos.

Eso había sido al principio de todo, ahora las cosas eran diferentes. Hermione observó a Draco de refilón, sorprendida con su cambio de actitud. Seguía esperando encontrar un gesto de duda en él. Todavía estaban a tiempo de dar media vuelta, de regresar a Malfoy Manor. Pero el Slytherin ni siquiera se inmutó. Permaneció inhiesto como el palo de un velero y esperó a que la gente se echara a un lado para empezar a bajar con la cabeza bien alta la escalinata de entrada. Malfoy aferró su mano con fuerza, y le dedicó una sonrisa que despertó un inmediato pinchazo en el estómago de Hermione. Confundida por la situación, se dejó llevar por él mientras las cabezas de los invitados se giraban con interés a su paso.

Todos los asistentes iban vestidos de gala, y Hermione se sintió aliviada de no desentonar. La gente charlaba distendidamente mientras degustaba algunas de las delicatessen que los camareros habían servido en unas mesas redondas que ocupaban el centro de aquel salón de techos altos. Algunos la miraban de refilón, con disimulo, pero sobre todo con cara de pocos amigos, y esto la hacía sentir muy incómoda.

-¿Por qué me miran así? –le susurró a Malfoy.

-Por tu belleza no es, está claro.

-Lo pregunto en serio, Malfoy.

-Bueno, supongo que es porque tú y tus amigos habéis metido en Azkaban a casi toda la familia de esta gente.

-No es culpa mía que hayan delinquido.

-Cierto, pero no pretenderás que vengan a darte las gracias –le espetó Draco, acercándose a una de las mesas, mientras saludaba con la cabeza a un conocido.

-Sigo sin entender por qué me has pedido que viniera contigo aquí. Sabías que toda esta gente iba a venir y me traes a mí, entre todas las personas. Vas a tener que editar un manual con instrucciones para que te entienda –protestó Hermione, esperando que el rubio le diera una explicación.

Pero Draco fingió no escucharla. ¿Cómo iba a explicárselo? Ella no lo entendería. No entendería que solo así podría hacer creer a la comunidad mágica que lo suyo iba en serio. Después de todo lo que habían publicado las revistas y los periódicos tras el juicio de su padre, la única manera de limpiar definitivamente el nombre de su familia era llevando a Hermione a aquella fiesta y demostrarle al mundo entero que los Malfoy podían ser tan honorables como para mezclarse con una heroína nacional. Aquella aparición callaría muchas bocas.

Draco dio un sorbo a su copa de champán y sonrió. Lo cierto era que cada vez le daba más igual lo que pensaran los demás. Solo pretendía demostrarle a su padre que podía sentirse orgulloso de él, que era digno de su apellido. Así que lo que aquellos fracasados opinaran de su relación con la Sangre Sucia le daba exactamente igual, pero eso no iba a admitírselo jamás a ella.

La primera en acercarse a saludarlos fue Astoria Greengrass. Lo hizo acompañada del anfitrión, Blaise Zabini, que permaneció en todo momento unos centímetros por detrás de ella, con cara de pocos amigos. Draco hizo una genuflexión y saludó a Astoria con un beso en la mano.

-La señorita Greengrass, tan guapa como siempre –dijo, con su tono más adulador. Astoria se ruborizó levemente-. Permíteme que te presente a mi esposa, Hermione Gran… Malfoy –se corrigió.

Hermione dio un paso al frente y estrechó la mano de Astoria, que estaba fría como la nieve.

-Nos conocemos –aseguró sin emoción alguna la Slytherin-, aunque hacía muchos años. Ciertamente, nunca imaginé que nos veríamos de nuevo.

Draco sonrió ante el comentario. Astoria podía ser más punzante que el cuchillo mejor afilado y no desaprovechó la ocasión para demostrar su rechazo a Hermione, tal y como él había esperado.

Blaise Zabini chasqueó los dedos e inmediatamente un batallón de elfos domésticos acudió a su llamada.

-Pedid lo que queráis. Estáis en vuestra casa –les dijo, antes de desaparecer y llevarse a Astoria del brazo, para saludar a otros invitados que acababan de llegar.

Hermione analizó a Astoria Greengrass desde la distancia. Se trataba de una mujer de una despampanante belleza clásica, pero resultaba demasiado estirada y terriblemente fría para el tipo de persona con el que solía relacionarse Hermione.

-Hum, es mona… -admitió.

-Granger, creía haberte dicho que no eres su tipo. De verdad, no insistas –se burló Draco, casi por primera vez en todo el día.

Hermione rodó los ojos e intentó contener una sonrisa, feliz de que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes. Por un momento había pensado que no volvería a tener la atención de Draco. Se alegró de que no fuera así.

El Slytherin se distrajo unos minutos hablando con un grupo de personas que Hermione solo conocía de oidas. Él trató de hacerla partícipe de la conversación, pero no pudo evitar mostrar su falta de interés cuando empezaron a hablar de la guerra. Para ella ese era un tema zanjado, que procuraba no recordar, sobre todo en un salón repleto de exmortífagos que estarían encantados de hacerle pagar por todos los males que habían sufrido sus familias tras la desaparición de Voldemort.

Hermione prefirió dar buena cuenta de los canapés que cada pocos segundos aparecían en la mesa, cada uno de diferentes y exquisitos sabores. Se dijo a sí misma que sería preferible que dejara de comer antes de que le estallara aquel vestido en el que se había embutido.

Una o dos veces observó que Malfoy la miraba y le dedicaba una sonrisa, y entonces notaba como se expandía en su interior una agradable y placentera sensación de calor que recorría su cuerpo hasta ruborizarle las mejillas. Draco estaba irresistiblemente guapo aquella noche y Hermione se sentía incapaz de apartar la vista de él. Cada pocos segundos sus miradas se encontraban y cuando lo hacían, era como si en su interior estallara una pequeña lluvia de fuegos artificiales.

Hermione estaba furiosa consigo misma, sobre todo por las reacciones físicas que Malfoy le hacía sentir. Hacía días que se había rendido al hormigueo que la sonrisa de Draco le provocaba en la boca de su estómago, pero la fascinación que despertaban en ella los perfilados labios del Slytherin era algo totalmente diferente. Malfoy acababa de mojarse el labio inferior con la lengua y casi se había vuelto absolutamente loca con un movimiento tan sencillo como aquél. Hermione se negaba a admitir que pudiera sentirse remotamente atraida por Draco Malfoy. _Por él, entre todas las personas._

Dio un generoso trago a su copa de vino y la dejó en una de las bandejas que transportaban los elfos domésticos.

Decidida a permanecer en control, se recordó a sí misma que aquello era solamente un trato, parte de un plan bien orquestado como todos los que diseñaba Malfoy. Él estaba encantador porque aquella noche _tocaba_ estar encantador. Dudaba que tuviera que ver con el hecho de que hubiera cambiado o que empezara a respetarla como bruja y como persona, aunque a veces él bajara la guardia y ya no sabía qué pensar.

Decidida a no dejarse engañar por el teatro que ambos estaban poniendo en escena aquella noche, Hermione desvió la vista hacia otro lado, hacia la multitud que había en el otro extremo de la sala, en donde la gente reía, bebía, comía y parecía estar charlando de temas mucho más agradables que la guerra. Se fijó en un grupo de hombres altos y fuertes, entre los que destacaba sobre todo aquel muchacho de espaldas anchas y pelo negro ligeramente ensortijado en la nuca. Había algo familiar en él…. Si no fuera porque era imposible estaba casi segura de que se trataba de…

-¿Viktor?

El muchacho abrió los ojos con sorpresa nada más verla y caminó en su dirección. Se saludaron con un cariñoso abrazo.

-¡Viktor!

-¡Herrrmione!

-¿Cómo no me dijiste que venías a esta fiesta?

-¡Porrque no lo sabía! El entrrrenadorr lo decidió esta mañana. Zabini y Astorrria insistieron mucho en que viniéramos.

Por supuesto. No todos los días se tiene a estrellas de quidditch en casa. Los padres de Zabini habían sido unos clasistas. No resultaba ninguna sorpresa que su hijo se desviviera por tener a lo más granado de la sociedad en su fiesta.

Hermione estaba encantada de tener por fin alguien con quién hablar. Krum insistió en presentarla a los otros jugadores de su equipo y ella aceptó encantada. Le siguió hasta la otra punta del salón, aunque sin perder de vista a Draco, que parecía demasiado ensimismado en su conversación para notar su ausencia.

-¿Has venido sola? –le preguntó, ofreciéndole una copa de vino.

-No, he venido con Draco.

Krum arrugó el entrecejo.

-Como amigos –puntualizó Hermione-. Hacía tiempo que le prometí que le acompañaría, y no podía faltar a mi palabra.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Acaso le interesaba ligar de verdad con Viktor Krum? La noche que habían quedado había sido estupenda, pero ella no había permitido que ocurriera nada. ¿Estaba cambiando ahora de opinión?

-¿Y qué harrás después? ¿Te apetece darr una vuelta? –sugirió Krum mientras la rodeaba por la cintura, atrayéndola ligeramente hacia él.

Hermione se ruborizó. Si tenía alguna duda del interés del búlgaro por tener algo más que una platónica relación de amistad, ahora todas esas dudas quedaron disipadas. Hermione dio un generoso sorbo a su copa de vino y la cercanía del muchacho le ayudó a darse cuenta de que en realidad no quería involucrarse románticamente con él.

Su abrazo le estaba haciendo sentir incómoda, y que cada vez la atrajera más hacia él tampoco ayudaba. Hermione buscó con la mirada a Draco, pero no le vio. Enfadada, supuso que el Slytherin seguramente habría aprovechado su ausencia para irse con la pubertosa hija de algún exmortífago para seducirla en cualquier rincón oscuro. Un familiar sentimiento de celos se apoderó inmediatamente de ella, aunque pronto quedó mezclado con la rabia que le provocaba que Draco la hubiera dejado sola en la fiesta. Habían hecho un trato. De cara a la galería, aquella noche eran una feliz pareja. En su opinión, "pareja feliz" era un término incompatible con seducir a otra mujer en su ausencia.

-¿Ocurrrre algo? –preguntó Krum al advertir la cara demudada de Hermione. Su brazo todavía rodeaba firmemente su cintura.

Ella iba a contestar que sí, que ocurrían muchas cosas, pero que la peor de todas era que su marido la había dejado tirada en la fiesta, cuando sintió aquel cosquilleo en su oreja y una voz que conocía perfectamente bien, diciéndole:

-Creía que teníamos un trato, sabelotodo.

Nunca la palabra "sabelotodo" le había resultado tan erótica.

Nada más girarse se encontró con Malfoy, a escasos centímetros de ella. Estaba tan cerca que Hermione podía sentir su pesada respiración y el pecho del Slytherin subiendo y bajando con enfado. Draco le dedicó una mirada furiosa a Krum, que rápidamente captó la indirecta. El búlgaro aflojó el abrazo, se despidió de Hermione y regresó con el grupo para dejarlos a solas.

-Y tenemos un trato –protestó Hermione-. Pero no creo que lo esté rompiendo por estar hablando con un amigo.

-¡Ja! ¿Un amigo? Si todos mis amigos me miraran así, tendría que suicidarme.

-Eso es porque tus únicos amigos son Crabbe y Goyle. Yo también me suicidaría si ellos me miraran así.

-Muy graciosa, Granger. Lo único que digo es yo no tengo citas con mis amigos.

-Y yo tampoco, Malfoy.

-Entonces, ¿qué fue lo del otro día? Porque no me dirás que quedaste con Krum para echar una partida de Quidditch.

Hermione se detuvo un momento, el tiempo justo para calmarse y analizar lo que él acababa de decir. Frunció el ceño, extrañada de no haberse dado cuenta antes.

-¿Estás celoso?

-Oh, por favor, Sangre Sucia, recuerda con quién estás hablando.

-¡Estás celoso! –repitió ella, esta vez con una radiante sonrisa.

-¿Pero tú has visto cómo te miraba? –insistió Malfoy, tratando desesperadamente de llevar el tema a su terreno.

-No, ¿cómo me miraba?

-Pues te miraba como… te miraba…

Draco se detuvo porque había estado a punto de decir _como te miro yo_, y claramente eso significaba que había bebido demasiado. De lo contrario, no tendría tentaciones de decir algo tan absurdo. Pero eso no le impidió agarrar otra copa de vino de una de las bandejas con las que paseaban los elfos domésticos y bebérsela de un trago.

Hermione esperó su contestación con impaciencia, con las manos apoyadas en la cintura.

-Y bien, dime, ¿cómo me miraba?

-¡Con deseo! –se exasperó Draco.

Si la noche continuaba por aquellos derroteros, tenía toda la intención de emborracharse. Tuvo que hacer el esfuerzo de recordarse a sí mismo que disponía de un certificado matrimonial que constataba que beber no era la mejor de las ideas cuando se encontraba en compañía de Hermione Granger.

-Vaya, esto es nuevo –ironizó la Gryffindor-. Pensaba que tenía la sangre demasiado sucia para que alguien pudiera mirarme así. Y el trasero demasiado gordo. Y por lo visto también tengo un problema genético que me impide concebir hijos de manera adecuada. ¿Se me olvida algo?

-Sí, se te olvida que todavía usas bragas que descatalogaron en la época de los dinosaurios.

Hermione rodó los ojos. -Eres insoportable. Me voy a casa.

Pero Draco inmediatamente dejó su copa sobre la mesa y la agarró con rapidez de la mano para impedirle que se marchara. Ella le miró con el ceño fruncido. Estaba todavía enfadada pero los preciosos ojos azules de Malfoy le dedicaron una mirada tan tierna, que fue incapaz de moverse.

-Vamos, Granger, sabes que eres preciosa. ¿De veras necesitas que yo te lo diga para creértelo?

Las mejillas de Hermione se encendieron inmediatamente. Guardó silencio unos segundos, convencida de que Draco contraatacaría con algún comentario socarrón de los suyos, pero no lo hizo. Y por la forma en que la estaba mirando, supo que Malfoy no bromeaba. Sus pupilas estaban más dilatadas que de costumbre, seguramente debido a las copas de vino que había bebido, y la miró con tanta intensidad que Hermione movió los labios con desconcierto, pero fue incapaz de contestar. Con la boca partida en dos, como si intentara tomar una amplia bocanada de aire, sus ojos viajaran sin querer hacia los labios de Malfoy, todavía humedecidos por el último sorbo que le había dado a su copa de vino. Listos para ser devorados.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta, pero la orquesta había empezado a tocar y como estaban en el centro del salón varias parejas habían empezado a rodearles.

-¿Bailas?

Si él no se hubiera disculpado con aquel piropo, Hermione habría estado demasiado enfadada para decir que sí. Pero ahora se sentía completamente rendida y los ojos de Draco mirándole de aquella manera no le permitieron dudar ni un minuto. Aceptó la mano extendida del Slytherin y sus brazos se colocaron casi de manera automática sobre sus hombros. Se sentía tan natural que tuvo que recordarse a sí misma que todo aquello no era más que una farsa, un plan para impresionar a la comunidad mágica y probablemente para incomodar a la exnovia de Draco.

Sus cuerpos comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la música. Hermione sentía flotar sus pies y en pocos segundos fue como si la presencia de Malfoy la absorbiera por completo. A su alrededor ya no había nadie. Ni orquesta ni elfos domésticos ni parejas bailando al compás de la música. Todo se había esfumado para dejar paso a los brazos del Slytherin, que rodeó con determinación su cintura, como si ella pudiera caerse si él dejaba de sujetarla.

Hermione bajó su mano izquierda y la dejó reposar sobre el pecho de Malfoy, mientras con la derecha las puntas de sus dedos acariciaban ligeramente la parte de atrás de su cuello; podía sentir la suavidad de su camisa de hilo y su corazón latiendo acompasadamente bajo el tejido. Bailaron con naturalidad, meciendo sus caderas de un lado a otro como los barcos acunados por las olas, casi sin enterarse de qué canción estaban tocando. En aquel momento eran solo ellos dos, daba igual que estuvieran en una fiesta rodeados de exmortífagos y de personas que lo último que deseaban era verles juntos.

Cuando Draco la atrajo gentilmente hacia él y provocó que sus cuerpos estuvieran todavía más cerca, Hermione contuvo a duras penas el suspiro que nació directamente en su pecho. Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza y de repente fue muy consciente de que la boca de Malfoy estaba a apenas unos centímetros de distancia. Se encontraba tan cerca de Draco que a él le baría con inclinarse un par de centímetros para que sus labios se encontraran.

Los ojos de Malfoy no se habían separado de sus labios desde que habían empezado a bailar, y Hermione necesitó reunir toda su fuerza de voluntad para contener aquel irrefrenable deseo de besarle.

_Quería besarle_, quería besarle con todas sus fuerzas, y si él seguía mirándola de aquella manera no estaba segura de poder controlarse. Cuando Draco bajó la mano hasta el final de su espalda, Hermione sintió que sus talones empezaron a separarse del suelo sin su consentimiento. Por la forma en la que él la estaba mirando… los ojos entrecerrados, los labios partidos en dos, la lengua humedeciendo inconscientemente su labio inferior… Hermione supo que Draco no tardaría mucho en besarla si ella no lo hacía primero. Cerró los ojos dispuesta a dejarse llevar por el momento, pero justo cuando él se inclinó para reducir la escasa distancia que los separaba, los interrumpió un elfo doméstico.

—¿Les apetece un canapé?

Draco desvió inmediatamente la mirada, confundido con lo que acababa de ocurrir. Sacudió la cabeza con desconcierto, todavía con aquel nudo en la garganta producto del nerviosismo que sentía. Sin mirarla directamente, comprobó que Hermione se había ruborizado y se preguntaba ahora si sus mejillas estarían tan rojas como las de ella.

_Contrólate, Malfoy. _

Vale que se trataba de la sabelotodo, vale que aquella noche estaba tan sugestiva que tendría que haber estado ciego o ser muy tonto para no sentir deseos de besarla, pero no necesitaba saber _también_ que él la consideraba guapa, inteligente, agradable y sexy. Porque aquello era una nimiedad, ¿verdad? Un simple capricho producto del alcohol y de la falta de sexo a la que se había visto sometido aquellas semanas por culpa de la maldita Sangre Sucia. En apenas unos días, volvería a ser libre y todo aquel sinsentido dejaría de existir.

Solo por llenar el incómodo silencio que se estaba formando entre ellos, Hermione aceptó uno de los canapés que le ofrecía el elfo doméstico. Y luego empezó a mostrar una extraña fascinación por las baldosas del suelo. No sabía qué decir ni cómo explicar lo que había ocurrido o el rubor que sentía ahora mismo en las mejillas. Había estado a punto de besar a Malfoy. Pero eso no era lo peor. Lo más preocupante era que, a pesar de todo, seguía queriendo besarle. Mirar fijamente las baldosas del suelo era lo único que podía salvarla en ese momento.

Entonces se acercó a ellos Pansy Parkinson.

Hermione jamás creyó que se alegraría tanto de verla.

-¿No vas a presentarme a tu esposa, Draco?

-Como si no os conocierais...

-Sí, nos conocemos –terció Hermione-, pero hay veces en que es mejor empezar de cero. Hola, soy Hermione, encantada de conocerte –bromeó, estrechando la mano de Pansy Parkinson. Ésta hizo una mueca con la boca que se convirtió casi en una sonrisa.

-El gusto es mío, Granger. ¿O a partir de ahora debería llamarte señora Malfoy? –se burló.

-Como prefieras. Aunque creo que de todos modos conservaré mi apellido de soltera.

-¿Lo harás? –se sorprendió Draco.

-En eso habíamos quedado, ¿no?

Y los dos se enzarzaron en una nueva discusión sobre el apellido de soltera de Hermione. Aburrida con la pelea, Pansy Parkinson desapareció por donde había venido.

Cuando se fueron de la fiesta, Draco seguía dándole vueltas al asunto. Hermione trató de explicarle que ahora su apellido era tan importante como el suyo, pero Draco se negaba a consentir que "el linaje de la familia Malfoy se perdiera en manos del exagerado feminismo de su esposa".

De ello estaban hablando cuando se encontraron con un grupo de hombres en la puerta del castillo. Eran todos altos y fornidos, y a Hermione no le costó demasiado esfuerzo darse cuenta de que se trataba de los compañeros de equipo de Krum. Hermione estiró la cabeza para ver si conseguía ver a Viktor. Delante de Malofy no le apetecía demasiado hablar con él, pero le parecía de buena educación despedirse. De todas formas, Krum no estaba en el grupo, así que ella y Malfoy les desearon buenas noches educadamente y los pasaron de largo.

-¿Quiénes son? –preguntó uno de los jugadores.

-Él es uno de los exmortífagos de Voldemort. Y ella es la zorra que ha estado calentando a Krum desde que llegamos. La muy puta… -le contestó otro.

Hermione no escuchó ninguno de estos comentarios. Estaba demasiado enzarzada, retomando la conversación sobre los apellidos, y pendiente solo de sus propias palabras. Pero Draco los oyó perfectamente, y no le gustó nada lo que había escuchado. Extrañada, Hermione se detuvo, aunque apenas le dio tiempo para comprobar la cara de asesino de Malfoy, justo antes de que saliera despedido hacia el grupo de jugadores y agarrara a uno de ellos por el cuello. El jugador de Quidditch era considerablemente más alto que Malfoy, y sin embargo, parecía haber encogido varios centímetros al vérselas cara a cara con el exmortífago.

-Repite lo que acabas de decir si tienes agallas –le exhortó Malfoy, aplastándole la cara contra la verja de hierro que cerraba la propiedad.

-Vamos, colega, tranquilízate, tampoco es para tanto. ¡Harrison solo estaba de coña! –dijo otro de los jugadores, intentando meterse en la discusión. El muchacho trató de dar un paso al frente, pero Malfoy le dedicó una mirada de odio tan intensa que en seguida se lo pensó dos veces.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¡Malfoy, para, que lo vas a ahogar! -. Hermione acababa de acercarse al lugar donde estaba Draco. La cara del jugador de Quidditch estaba adquiriendo un tono púrpura muy preocupante.

-Este saco de pulgas te ha llamado puta –le informó el Slytherin, aflojando un poco el apretón-. Pero se lo ha pensado mejor y estaba a punto de disculparse, ¿verdad?

El jugador asintió rápidamente con la cabeza.

-Dile a la señora lo mucho que lo sientes -. Malfoy apretó su varita contra el cuello del jugador.

-Lo siento, lo siento muchísimo –dijo, casi al borde de las lágrimas.

Hermione estaba claramente impresionada. Por un lado, no podía creer que Malfoy la estuviera defendiendo de aquella manera. Por el otro, resultaba patético ver a un hombretón de casi dos metros sometido de aquella manera.

-Malfoy, no hace falta que… -intentó decir.

-Sssssshhhh, ya le has oido. Lo siente muchísimo y no lo va a volver a hacer nunca más, ¿verdad? –el jugador negó con la cabeza.

-¡Jamás, no volveré a hacerlo nunca, lo prometo! –tembló.

Malfoy se inclinó para susurrarle algo al oido, le dio un empujón hasta que la espalda del jugador chocó contra la verja y le hizo una señal a Hermione para que se fueran. La Gryffindor dudó unos instantes, abrumada por lo que acababa de suceder, pero al final no opuso reparo y caminó en silencio, al lado de Malfoy.

Permanecieron callados varias manzanas. Ella demasiado en shock para decir nada, él demasiado preocupado por las reacciones que tenía últimamente en torno a la Sangre Sucia. Solo cuando estaban ya en el barrio en donde se ubicaba la Mansión Malfoy, Hermione se atrevió a hacerle aquella pregunta.

-¿Qué le dijiste al oido? –le dijo.

-Que si quería conservar sus partes pudientes, en el futuro se cuidaría mucho de llamar zorra a mi esposa.

-Ya –titubeó Hermione, impresionada-. Supongo que te debo una. Gracias.

-Sangre Sucia, no lo hice por ti –le explicó Malfoy-, lo hice por mí. Nadie llama puta a mi esposa… aunque seas tú.

-Aún así –insistió Hermione-, gracias.

Se encogió un poco a causa del frío, a pesar de que Malfoy le había prestado su chaqueta al ver que estaba temblando. Al principio, ella la había aceptado con recelo, temerosa de que estuviera encantada o que aquel gesto tan caballeroso escondiera algún tipo de trampa. Pero ya estaban en la casa y no había sucedido nada. Hermione estaba francamente sorprendida.

Malfoy abrió la puerta y vieron que el escuadrón de elfos domésticos les estaba esperando, alineados todos en formación, en el vestíbulo de entrada. Draco les saludó con la cabeza y Hermione les dio las buenas noches muy educadamente. Era como tener una comuna élfica en casa.

Caminaron juntos hacia las escaleras, pero al intentar subir el primer escalón, sus hombros chocaron por intentar subir a la vez. Como consecuencia, los dos trastabillaron y dieron con sus posaderas en el suelo, tal y como lo habían hecho en el sueño de Hermione.

Draco miró el techo y no pudo reprimir la sonrisa irónica que se formó en sus labios. -¿Sabes, sabelotodo? Cuando bebes no eres tan aburrida.

-Y tú cuando bebes no tienes el ego tan grande.

-Oh, no, créeme: mi ego sigue siendo igual de grande. ¿Quieres verlo?

Hermione le golpeó el pecho cariñosamente. Todavía ninguno se había levantado del suelo. Estaban hombro con hombro y Hermione podía sentir juguetonas cosquillas en donde sus cuerpos se pegaban, pero lo atribuyó al momento de la noche y siguió con los ojos firmemente clavados en el techo. Draco se puso de lado y ella sintió su respiración, cálida, haciéndole cosquillas en la mejilla. A lo mejor eran imaginaciones suyas, pero cada vez sentía su aliento más cerca, como si Draco se estuviera acercando a ella.

-¿Sabes? –dijo Hermione, tratando de que la conversación le hiciera olvidar la cercanía de Malfoy y el nerviosismo que esto le producía-. En mi sueño estábamos así la noche del Aniversario. Y tú me proponías que nos tomáramos otra copa.

-¿En tu sueño? –preguntó él, intentando esconder la nota de pánico que se había apoderado de su voz.

Hermione suspiró. -Tengo sueños recurrentes sobre aquella noche. Es el mismo sueño, pero no se repite, solo continúa.

-Bah, serán imaginaciones tuyas –dijo Draco para restarle importancia. Se había incorporado y parecía bastante agitado-. Es imposible que tengas un sueño por episodios. ¡No hay ningún hechizo para eso!

Malfoy se arrepintió en seguida de haber dicho esto. Sabía que había sido un error muy grave, que pondría a Hermione sobre una pista muy importante. Aunque esperaba, de corazón, que el alcohol no le hiciera procesar la información con la rapidez con la que lo hacía habitualmente. Por supuesto, fue una esperanza inútil.

-¡Un hechizo! ¡Claro! ¿Cómo no lo habré pensado antes? –dijo ella, poniéndose en pie con excitación y dirigiéndose escaleras arriba hacia su habitación.

-¡Oye, Granger!

-¿Qué?

-Quiero dejar claro que lo de hoy no significa que seamos amigos.

Hermione sonrió desde lo alto de la escalera.

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Por quién me has tomado?

Él le correspondió la sonrisa. Inmediatamente, Hermione desapareció tras la puerta de su habitación, aunque sabía que iba a ser incapaz de dormir correctamente hasta que encontrara aquel hechizo.

Draco escuchó la puerta cerrarse de golpe. Después de todo, lo había pasado bien con la Sangre Sucia, incluso después de aquel patético intento del pulgoso de Krum. ¿Quién se habría creido?

Draco no tenía sueño, así que puso rumbo a su estudio, en donde pretendía encontrar una explicación al hecho de que hubiese estado a punto de besar a la sabelotodo. ¿En qué estaría pensando? Aquellos días le costaba reconocerse a sí mismo, pensó meneando la cabeza con desconcierto, aunque recordando con claridad la mirada que tenía Hermione justo antes de que el elfo les interrumpiera. Ella tampoco se había opuesto en ningún momento. Draco estaba casi seguro de haber visto tanto deseo en ella como el que había sentido él, pero no sabía hasta qué punto aquello formaba parte del trato que habían hecho. No sabía por qué, pero pensar que ella estaba fingiendo le hacía sentir terriblemente miserable.

Agarró el pomo de la puerta de su despacho, con este pensamiento cayendo con fuerza sobre sus espaldas, y entonces se escuchó el sonido de una puerta abriéndose en el piso superior. Draco se detuvo de inmediato. Su corazón empezó a golpear con fuerza contra su pecho.

-¡Malfoy, tu chaqueta!

Miró hacia arriba y sus ojos se iluminaron al ver a Hermione, sonriéndole. Todavía llevaba puesta su chaqueta, que era varias tallas más grande que ella. Estaba descalza y el hecho de que sus manos se hubieran perdido en algún lugar de las inmensas mangas le daban un aire tan desvalido que Draco no pudo evitar notar lo adorable que estaba.

Malfoy subió todos los peldaños en apenas unos segundos y ahora estaban uno frente a otro, quizá un poco más cerca de lo que acostumbraban estar. La cercanía de Draco le hizo recordar el momento en la fiesta, cuando había estado a punto de besarle, y Hermione carraspeó para intentar aflojar el nudo que sentía en la garganta. Sintió que las palabras se le atascaban.

-Se me ha olvidado devolvértela, perdona –consiguió decir finalmente.

-Podías habérmela devuelto mañana –replicó él, también con timidez, sus ojos evitando mirarla directamente. Aquello era algo nuevo para Draco. ¿Cuántas veces había estado en una situación como aquélla? Cientos de veces. ¡Miles de veces! Y nunca, nunca, se había sentido incapaz de mirar a la chica.

Pero ahora era diferente. Se trataba de la Sangre Sucia… Era la sabelotodo… La maldita sabelotodo, que seguía oliendo jodidamente bien, y estaba descalza, y llevaba aquel vestido de color champán que hacía juego con sus ojos de color avellana y le sentaba… oh, qué bien le sentaba, y el viento había enmarañado su pelo de una manera muy graciosa, casi adorable, y ahora que estaba sin tacones, él era infinitamente más alto que ella, tenía que mirar hacia abajo y le daban ganas de rodearla con sus fuertes brazos y abrazarla toda la noche hasta que se quedara dormida.

-Ya, pero quería dártela, que luego me acusas de ladrona –dijo Hermione, riéndose con su dentadura blanca y aquellos labios húmedos que había estado a punto de besar unos minutos antes.

Draco se sintió atrapado. Más atrapado que cuando su madre le dijo que se tenía que casar con Astoria Greengrass, por el bien de su familia. Más que cuando mataron a Voldemort y supo que a él y a todos sus seres queridos les esperaban los años más oscuros de todos. Se sentía un prisionero de la Sangre Sucia, como si pudiera sentir el líquido rojo correr por las venas de Hermione y él fuera un vampiro sediento.

Sintió su corazón latiendo fuertemente en algún lugar de su pecho y rezó para que ella no pudiera escucharlo. Las rodillas habían dejado de ser hueso, se habían convertido en gelatina, pero con un poco de suerte, Hermione no lo notaría.

Ella empezó a quitarse la chaqueta y todo sucedió lentamente. Draco la rodeó hasta quedar a sus espaldas, para ayudarle a quitársela. Fue un gesto inocente, caballeroso, y él de veras pensaba que todavía estaba a salvo. Le quitaría la chaqueta, se daría media vuelta y eso sería todo. Se iría a dormir y olvidaría que aquella noche la sabelotodo le había intoxicado con sus encantos.

Pero entonces Hermione se giró, y Draco solo recuerda que estaban muy cerca. Tan cerca que al principio no fue consciente de que ella le había agarrado la muñeca y luego la mano, lo que provocó que la chaqueta cayera al suelo, sin que a ninguno le importara realmente.

-Oye –le dijo, con su mano todavía en la suya-, ya sé que no lo has hecho por mí y todo lo demás, pero lo de antes ha sido… Simplemente, gracias.

Draco quería responder, pero no sabía qué decir. Podía haber dicho "no hay de qué", porque era verdad que lo había hecho por ella, o sacar fuerzas de flaqueza para insultarla una enésima vez, pero ya nada sonaba real. Cualquier insulto sonaba ahora a teatro de feria, a farsa, porque hacía ya tiempo que no le sentaba bien insultar a la sabelotodo. Además, estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en la mano de Hermione, que seguía sujetando la suya, sin ningún motivo, al parecer únicamente porque se sentía muy bien así. Se sentía _perfecta_ así.

Hermione le sonrió para hacerle ver que no tenía por qué decir nada, y le miró como si tampoco quisiera que aquella noche acabara allí. Quizá no tuviera que acabar, pensó Draco, a lo mejor podía… tirar suavemente de la mano de Hermione hasta que quedó tan cerca de él que no tuvo más remedio que apoyar las manos en su pecho. Draco la miró para comprobar que estaba bien, quería ver en sus propios ojos que esta vez no había ni un leve rastro de miedo por encontrarse tan cerca de él, en sus brazos. Comprendió entonces que de lo único que Hermione tenía miedo era de sí misma y se sintió satisfecho de ver que también compartían aquello.

Iba a besarla.

Iba a besarla sin ningún motivo y con todos los motivos del mundo. Iba a besarla porque si no lo hacía al menos una vez en la vida, no sería capaz de vivir tranquilo.

Se inclinó hacia ella lentamente. Hermione había cerrado los ojos y su corazón latía ahora casi tan fuerte como el suyo. Solo un poco más, unos centímetros más y por fin sabría qué se sentía al besar a la Sangre Sucia.

-Señor Malfoy, esta tarde una lechuza ha traido esto. Hokey le recuerda que el amo le pidió que se la entregara cuanto antes.

Draco interrumpió el beso, y se apartó de Hermione, sobresaltado.

Su maldito elfo doméstico, Hokey, se encontraba al lado de ellos, sosteniendo una carta en sus manos. Hermione percibió el gesto de reproche en la criatura y no pudo evitar ruborizarse. Aprovechó que Draco estaba distraido abriendo la carta para pasarse las manos por la cara y recomponer un poco su peinado. ¿Qué acababa de pasar? ¿Había estado a punto de besar a Malfoy? ¿Había estado a punto de querer besar a Malfoy como nunca había querido besar antes a nadie? Hermione estaba muy confundida, pero no era el momento para pensarlo. Aquello parecía importante. Se esforzó para olvidar cuanto antes lo que acababa de suceder y miró a Draco para comprobar de qué se trataba.

-¿Malas noticias? –preguntó.

La mirada de Malfoy se oscureció, y a Hermione le pareció notar que sus hombros se hundían ligeramente. Hubo unos tensos momentos de silencio que el elfo doméstico aprovechó para retirarse. Finalmente, el Slytherin recobró el habla.

-Es del Ministerio. Han aceptado nuestra solicitud de divorcio –dijo, tendiéndole la carta.

Hermione la leyó con atención, pero con cada palabra que leía se iba sintiendo más y más miserable. Por alguna razón completamente ajena a su entendimiento se sintió absolutamente incapaz de alegrarse. Aquello era el final. Significaba que tenía que hacer las maletas. Releyó su contenido varias veces con el objetivo de hacer un poco de tiempo y poner sus pensamientos en orden, pero fue en vano. Estaba hecha un lío.

-Enhorabuena –le dijo Malfoy, aunque con un tono demasiado triste para que sonara real. Él también tendría que estar dando saltos de alegría, pensó Hermione. Los dos tendrían que estarlo.

-Malfoy…

No tenía muy claro qué era lo que quería decirle, pero de repente Hermione sintió la imperiosa necesidad de hablarlo con él, de compartir con él lo que había estado sintiendo. Sin embargo, Draco no parecía sentirse de la misma manera.

-Creo que me voy a ir a la cama –la interrumpió, incapaz de mirarla a los ojos-. Ha sido un día muy largo.

-Sí, creo que yo también lo haré –afirmó ella, doblando la carta en varios pliegues y caminando con lentitud hacia su habitación, apenas a unos pasos de distancia.

Se dieron las buenas noches en el pasillo, Draco en la entrada de su puerta, Hermione en la entrada de la suya. Les separaban apenas unos metros, pero había como una muralla invisible que los mantenía a cada uno en un extremo.

Hermione fue la primera en entrar en su cuarto. Lo hizo lentamente, con la mirada fija en el suelo. Después recostó la espalda contra la puerta, tratando de descifrar qué era aquel nudo que sentía en la garganta, aquel agujero que se había instalado en algún lugar de su pecho. Suspiró, intentando reprimir las lágrimas que ya asomaban a sus ojos.

¿Y si…?

_No._

Pero aquello era imposible, ¿no?

* * *

**NdA: **simplemente… FELIZ NAVIDAD :)

**Love Always: **hola otra vez! En teoría (solo en teoría) son 19 capítulos. Lo que ocurre, y para ser francos, es que no me gusta el final y suelo ser muuuuy quisquillosa con los finales. Como no me guste… tenemos un problema xD Así que estoy esperando a darle una vuelta para tenerlo listo. Total, que a lo mejor se alarga un capítulo más y acaban siendo 20, pero no lo creo. Ya veremos.

**Emma Felton:** gracias! En el siguiente capítulo prometo que habrá sueño de Hermione ;)

**Nikki: **eso es que has leido poquitos, porque hay fics muy muy buenos por ahí! Aunque muchas gracias por el piropo! Me hace especial ilusión que os guste cómo está escrito.

**Luna-Maga: **Draco tira la piedra y luego esconde la mano xD A ver si el chiquillo se nos envalentona un poco en los próximos capis jeje

**Norma**: la fase negación-aceptación suele ser de mis favoritas en este tipo de historias, aunque ésta va a durar poquito por culpa de que es un fic más cómico que romántico, pero de todos modos he disfrutado escribiéndola. Siempre le he tenido mucha rabia al personaje de Lavender, no sé por qué. Supongo que sin querer me he tomado la revancha con ella en este fic xDDD

**Mechame**: Hola, Melisa, y bienvenida al fic! Gracias, gracias, gracias por haber salido de las "sombras" para dejarme tu opinión. No suelo pedir reviews porque ya se me ha pasado esa etapa, pero me agrada mucho que os comuniquéis conmigo y supongo que los reviews son la manera más fácil y rápida… así que genial. Un beso y me alegro de que te guste la historia.


	18. Granger VS Malfoy

**Capítulo 18**

**-Granger VS Malfoy-**

La cabeza de Ginny apareció en el hueco de la chimenea seguida por la de Harry.

-¡Nos acaban de dar las buenas noticias! –exclamó la pelirroja.

-¿Cómo no nos lo habías dicho antes? –protestó Harry, que había tenido que enterarse por sus contactos en el Ministerio de magia.

Hermione pestañeó un par de veces e intentó recobrar la compostura. Tenía la cara demudada y una expresión de profunda tristeza en los ojos, y lo último que deseaba ahora era que sus amigos notaran la súbita congoja que se había apoderado de ella. Sonrió y se acercó lentamente a la chimenea.

-En realidad, también acabo de enterarme.

-¿Y por qué estás tan decaida? ¡Deberías estarlo celebrando! –protestó Ginny.

-¡Sí! –exclamó Harry-. Oye, ¿esto significa que volverás con Ron, verdad?

Hermione se encogió de hombros. Aquella pregunta era la última que le apetecía contestar en aquel preciso momento –La verdad es que no lo sé –afirmó con sinceridad-. Tendremos que esperar.

-¡Ay, Harry, ya la estás agobiando! ¿No ves que la estás agobiando?

-Pero yo no…

-Deja en paz a la pobre Hermione, que ha tenido un par de semanas muy duras –insistió Ginny, dándole un golpe seco en la nuca al pobre de Harry-. Bueno, nos vamos y te dejamos descansar. ¿Quieres que vayamos a buscarte mañana?

-No, creo que iré sola hasta casa. Gracias.

-Como tú quieras. ¡Hasta mañana! –se despidió su amiga.

-¡Hasta mañana! –repitió Harry.

En seguida, las dos cabezas desaparecieron de la chimenea y Hermione no pudo evitar suspirar con cierto alivio. Caminó un par de pasos y se dejó caer sobre la cama, con la mirada perdida en el techo. Entonces frunció el ceño, extrañada.

Era la primera vez que reparaba en que el techo de su habitación estaba pintado con una horrible escena de elfos domésticos siendo torturados. Hermione sonrió para sí misma. Hasta en eso había pensado Malfoy con tal de hacerle pasar un mal rato. Solo que esta vez, en lugar de molestarle le pareció un gesto sumamente adorable.

Draco tampoco se encontraba demasiado bien en el interior de su habitación. La Sangre Sucia se iría al día siguiente. Eso significaba que él recuperaría su vida, su rutina. Y ahora era un hombre soltero, así que ya no tendría que dar incómodas explicaciones a nadie. Podía entrar y salir a la hora que quisiera. Podía ir a bares hasta las tantas de la madrugada o cortar las plantas del jardín sin ropa si así lo deseaba. Era un hombre libre. ¡Libre! Y sin embargo… sentía aquel pesar en el fondo de su pecho, como si alguien hubiera colocado allí un puñado de piedras que le estuvieran indigestando. Aporreó la almohada con el puño e intentó despejar su cabeza, dejarla vacía de pensamientos para conciliar el sueño.

La luz de la mañana se deslizó bajo las cortinas y Hermione supo que había llegado la hora. No consiguió pegar ojo en toda la noche, así que posponer la marcha era bastante absurdo. Se incorporó en la cama, y aguardó unos segundos, por si podía escuchar algún ruido. Malfoy Manor estaba en silencio. Probablemente, Draco todavía no estaba despierto.

Pensó que quizá fuera mejor así. Ya no había ninguna orden del Ministerio que la obligara permanecer en aquella casa. Podía irse y, sin embargo, era como si tuviera piedras en los zapatos. Un peso invisible la anclaba a aquella habitación, a aquella casa, a Draco.

Hermione tuvo que recopilar hasta el último miligramo de su voluntad para moverse. Recogió su maleta a pulso y cerró la puerta con sigilo para salir al pasillo en donde se encontraba la habitación de Malfoy. Dio un par de pasos inseguros, intentando que la madera del suelo no crujiera. Lo último que quería era enfrentarse a una incómoda despedida con él. Además, tampoco estaba segura de poder soportarlo. Al llegar a la altura de la puerta, Hermione la miró con ojos tristes, casi deseando que se abriera un agujerito muy pequeño que le permitiera observar lo que él estaba haciendo en su interior. Si hubiera existido, podría haber visto que Draco se encontraba justo al otro extremo, con la espalda apoyada en la puerta, la cabeza echada hacia atrás. Hacía varios minutos que estaba pendiente de todos los movimientos de Hermione. Cada paso que ella daba era como una saeta que se ensartara con saña en su corazón. Finalmente, escuchó sus pasos en las escaleras y la puerta de entrada cerrarse detrás de ella.

Draco, simplemente, suspiró.

* * *

La noticia no se publicó hasta varios días después. Pero esta vez no solo se hicieron eco de ella las revistas del corazón, sino también algunos de los periódicos más prestigiosos del mundo mágico. _El Profeta_ dedicó varios números a interpretar el verdadero significado de esta ruptura para la comunidad mágica internacional. Algunos vieron en su ruptura la prueba final de que exmortífagos y héroes de guerra nunca podrían llegar a un entendimiento. Sin quererlo, el romance de Draco y Hermione se había convertido en un símbolo de paz para toda la sociedad mágica. Ahora, esa idea se tambaleaba.

A Draco y Hermione les perseguían los periodistas allá donde iban. Ella incluso se encontró con un fotógrafo esperándole en la ducha y tuvo que poner una denuncia para preservar su derecho a la intimidad. De todos modos, ninguno de los dos se prodigó en sus apariciones mediáticas. Más bien lo contrario. Se sabía poco o nada de ellos, y Hermione decidió hacer una vida discreta hasta que pasara la tormenta.

Ella intentó retomar inmediatamente su trabajo, pero se tuvo que enfrentar a incómodos episodios con compañeros que intentaban sonsacarle información para venderla a los periódicos. La presión era tanta que no tuvo más remedio que aceptar los consejos de los asesores del Ministro de Magia y pedir una baja laboral, que aprovechó para retomar el contacto con sus amigos, sobre todo con Ginny.

Aquella mañana se había acercado hasta su casa para comer con ella. Harry estaba de viaje y a Ginny no le gustaba comer sola, así que decidieron cocinar algo sencillo y pasar un rato agradable juntas.

Hermione intentó ayudarla con la comida, pero la pelirroja insistió en que se relajara mientras ella ponía un pollo al horno. Se sirvieron dos cervezas de mantequilla y Hermione le contó las últimas noticias de Krum. Ginny era todo oidos, sobre todo cuando se trataba de historias sobre guapos jugadores búlgaros de Quidditch. Esas eran sus favoritas.

-¿Recuerdas que te conté que me había mandado varias lechuzas pero que no me apetecía contestar ninguna?

Ginny asintió.

-Pues ayer me contactó por la red flu.

La pelirroja abrió los ojos. Krum tenía que estar muy desesperado para hacer algo así, se dijo a sí misma.

-¿Y qué le dijiste?

-Nada. Intenté ser sincera. Le dije que no me apetecía demasiado discutir el tema, que no estaba enfadada con él y que entendía que lo que dijeran sus compañeros de equipo no tenía por qué ser lo que él pensaba.

-¿Y él qué te dijo?

Hermione enrojeció un poco ante esta pregunta. Siempre le costaba hablar de temas personales, aunque la interlocutora fuera su mejor amiga.

-Me propuso que saliéramos juntos.

-¡Míralo! Y parecía tonto, el búlgaro. ¿Te lo estás pensando?

Hermione negó con la cabeza, ante la mirada de reproche de su amiga. –Ya lo sé. Ya sé que tengo que empezar a rehacer mi vida, pero todavía no estoy preparada para salir con nadie.

Lo que les llevó al siguiente tema de conversación que la pelirroja se había propuesto sacar aquel día. Aunque supiera la respuesta y en su fuero interno estuviera convencida de que no era la mejor de las ideas, se lo había prometido a su hermano y una promesa era una promesa. Además, Ginny se sentía en deuda con Ron. Aquello era lo mínimo que podía hacer, después de haberle electrocutado.

-Herms, ya sé que no quieres hablar de esto, pero… estoy preocupada por él.

Hermione se removió incómoda en su asiento. Realmente pensaba que aquel tema había quedado zanjado.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga, Gin? ¿Que me he olvidado de todo?

-Ya sabes que no –replicó su amiga - y también sabes que entiendo que estés enfadada con él. Se portó como un gilipollas. Pero no podéis estar así toda una vida…

-Quizá no toda una vida, pero por el momento te aseguro que estoy muy bien sola. Créeme que entiendo a Ron. Os entiendo a todos –insistió, recordando lo raras que se habían vuelto las noches con sus amigos, ahora que siempre faltaba alguien-. Solo… Supongo que necesito más tiempo.

Ginny hizo una mueca de tristeza. Todos habían intentado que se reconciliaran, sobre todo después de que Ron hubiera recobrado el juicio y admitiera que deseaba volver con ella. Sin embargo, Hermione estaba muy reacia a la idea. Ginny la conocía muy bien y sabía que no iba a ser fácil.

Además, la actitud de su amiga era muy extraña. Se encontraba distante y permanentemente triste, como si algo se hubiera roto en su interior. Al principio lo achacó a la ausencia de Ron. Llevaban tantos años juntos que tenía que ser muy duro para ella rehacer su vida de cero. Pero la pelirroja llevaba más de dos semanas observando a su amiga y cada vez tenía más claro que el motivo era algo muy diferente. Algo de lo que ella se negaba en redondo a hablar.

-También le pedí disculpas a Krum por lo que pasó –dijo Hermione, retomando el tema de su conversación con el búlgaro-. No entiendo que _Draco_ se pusiera como un loco y casi pegara a uno de sus amigos.

_Draco_, pensó Ginny.

Ni siquiera Malfoy o retrasado mental o imbécil o minusválido o engreído.

No, no, no.

Simplemente, "Draco".

Ginny arqueó las cejas, sorprendida por la idea que la asaltó en ese momento. ¿Cómo no se le había pasado por la cabeza? ¿Cómo había podido estar tan ciega? Harry nunca había sido demasiado perceptivo y no esperaba que cambiara ahora. ¿Pero qué perdón tenía ella para no haberlo notado antes?

Sabía que tenía que hilar muy fino si quería ir por ese camino, así que se tomó su tiempo. Ginny se secó las manos en el delantal para fingir un desinterés que en realidad no sentía, antes de hacer aquella pregunta.

-¿Has vuelto a tener alguno de esos sueños? –le dijo sin mirar a Hermione a los ojos. Solo colocando distraidamente una de las sartenes en el armario-. Ya sabes, los de la noche del Aniversario.

Hermione negó con la cabeza, la tristeza entrando en su sistema.

El último sueño lo había tenido en Malfoy Manor. Desde entonces, no había sido capaz de recordar absolutamente nada. Lo había intentado con todas sus fuerzas, pero nada daba resultado. Ni los baños de agua caliente, ni la música relajante, ni el hecho de que cada noche, antes de meterse en la cama, se concentrara en pensar solamente en la fiesta. Se sabía de memoria cada una de las escenas que había soñado, pero el sueño nunca avanzaba.

Su única esperanza era encontrar el hechizo que estaba buscando, pero tampoco la búsqueda estaba dando los frutos esperados. Hermione tenía un permiso especial para utilizar la sección prohibida de la biblioteca de Hogwarts, el único sitio en el que podría encontrar una información tan delicada, pero ninguno de los cientos de libros que consultó había sido útil.

"¿Para qué sigues buscando? Ahora ya tienes el divorcio. ¿Qué más da si te hechizó o no? Todos sabemos de lo que es capaz Malfoy", le insistía Ginny. Y quizá su amiga tuviera razón. Harry tampoco entendía que se esforzara tanto en descubrir la verdad. Pero Hermione estaba segura de que había algo más, algo que Draco no le había contado.

Además, ellos no podían entenderlo.

Buscar aquel hechizo era lo único que le quedaba de él. Probablemente, lo único que seguía uniéndoles. Hacía apenas unos días que se había reconocido a sí misma lo mucho que lo echaba de menos y Hermione todavía se estaba acostumbrando a la idea.

Extrañaba la presencia del estúpido, petulante, egocéntrico, clasista, engreido y egoista de Draco Malfoy.

_Ea_, ya lo había dicho.

Se había acostumbrado a él. Se había acostumbrado a que tensara la cuerda de su paciencia hasta dar con límites de sí misma que la propia Hermione desconocía. Se había acostumbrado a que la abocara a hacer cosas que nunca pensó ser capaz de hacer. Se había acostumbrado a cosas tan futiles como buscar con la mirada el bol de su desayuno, siempre enfrente del suyo, el olor de perfume y las pantuflas gigantes que se ponía para estar por casa.

Cada minuto que pasaba con él era un desafío. Y a Hermione siempre le habían encantado los desafíos.

Lo echaba de menos.

Echaba de menos sus burlas, la manera en que a veces la miraba, entre extrañado, muerto de miedo y fascinado. Hasta echaba de menos sus apestosos y malolientes calcetines, que siempre dejaba colgados en el borde de la bañera, o que dejara la tapa del váter abierta cada vez que necesitaba aliviar su vejiga.

Echaba de menos tantas cosas que Hermione se estremecía al pensar en lo honda que era la huella que Draco había dejado en ella…

Se dijo a sí misma que sería una fase, un estado pasajero, como el secuestrado que sufre síndrome de Estocolmo cuando por fin se libra de su secuestrador. Eso se decía a sí misma Hermione. Entonces, ¿para qué preocuparse? Era solo cuestión de tiempo. Y, mientras tanto, esperaba que ninguno de sus amigos lo notase.

-¿Y Malfoy?

-¿Qué pasa con Malfoy? –dijo Hermione, dando un respingo.

Su voz sonó nerviosa, como si inmediatamente se pusiera a la defensiva. Ginny frunció el ceño para disimular lo contenta que estaba de haber dado con la nota correcta.

-Nada –replicó-, simplemente me preguntaba si habías sabido algo más de él.

Hermione bajó la vista y se miró las manos, que estaba retorciendo con nerviosismo. –No, qué va, no tengo ni idea. ¿Tú sí? ¿Le has visto?

Los ojos de Hermione brillaron con esperanza. Era de un color muy leve, pero aún así Ginny pudo notar el rubor, extendiéndose por las mejillas de su amiga.

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza, pero no le hizo falta mucho más para comprender. Aquello era todo lo que necesitaba. Ahora… bueno, ahora solo tenía que pensar cómo ir mentalizando a su hermano. También, cómo le diría a Harry que, después de todo, había una remota posibilidad de que los cuatrillizos asesinos dejaran de ser simplemente una pesadilla y se convirtieran en una realidad.

Cualquiera que fuera la reacción de ambos, Ginny tenía claro una cosa: las cosas estarían bien. Lo único que necesitaban eran tiempo. Se acercó a su amiga y acarició cariñosamente su melena intentando transmitirle exactamente este mensaje.

* * *

Tras aquella visita, Hermione regresó a la biblioteca de Hogwarts. Aunque a regañadientes, Madame Pince le había dado un permiso especial para visitarla siempre que quisiera, sin límites de horarios. Esa era una de las pocas ventajas de ser uno de los héroes de guerra.

Como todavía era temprano, hizo una parada técnica en el despacho de Neville, y lo encontró corrigiendo unos exámenes. Él ya se había acostumbrado a las visitas de Hermione, así que esta vez no se sorprendió al verla. Le hizo un gesto con la mano para que entrara y se pusiera cómoda.

-¿Y qué tal van las cosas por aquí? ¿Madame Pomfrey sigue tan atareada como siempre?

Neville rio con ganas. Desde luego, no era como en los tiempos en los que Harry estaba en Hogwarts, pero le confesó que los críos seguían dando mucho trabajo.

-¿Qué tal tú? ¿Todavía andas buscando el encantamiento misterioso? –se interesó Neville.

Hermione soltó un bufido de desesperación. Por desgracia, seguía buscándolo, aunque era como intentar encontrar una aguja en un pajar.

-Tómatelo con calma –le sugirió él-. Estas cosas llevan su tiempo.

Ella asintió. Poco después, se despidieron. Neville recogió sus cosas para encontrarse con su novia Hannah y Hermione puso rumbo a la biblioteca de Hogwarts, uno de los lugares en los que más tiempo había pasado durante su estancia en el colegio.

El olor de los libros, el crujir de las hojas al pasar, los pasos entre aquellas antiguas mesas, las reprimendas susurradas de Madame Pince… todo era familiar para Hermione. Daba igual los años que pasaran. Hermione nunca se sentiría una extraña en la biblioteca de Hogwarts.

Se dirigió directamente al fondo de la biblioteca, bajo la mirada curiosa de las cabezas que rápidamente se despegaron de los libros. Los estudiantes emperaron a susurrar a su paso. Todos sabían quién era Hermione Granger y se ponían nerviosos con su presencia. Una muchacha que estaría en el primer o segundo año se acercó a ella corriendo. Llevaba coletas y se ruborizó cuando Hermione le dedicó una sonrisa. Con prisas, le tendió un pergamino en blanco para que se lo firmara con su autógrafo, y salió disparada en dirección contraria, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Los murmullos cesaron cuando entró en la sección de libros prohibidos. Los alumnos no podían verla desde donde estaban y tampoco podían entrar allí, así que por fin podría gozar de la tranquilad que tanto había anhelado durante aquellos días.

Al principio, tuvo la sensación de ser la única persona en la sección de libros prohibidos, pero al doblar una esquina se encontró con una figura conocida, una mujer de pelo blanco, con gafas de luna en la punta de la nariz, que sostenía un grueso libro de encantamientos. Hermione sonrió nada más verla. Cada vez que veía a Minerva McGonagall la invadía un reconfortante sentimiento de ternura.

-Buenas tardes –le deseó.

Ella cerró el libro de golpe y posó sus acerados ojos sobre su antigua pupila.

-Granger -le dijo, sonriendo-. Me complace mucho encontrarla por aquí. Me habían dicho que últimamente nos visitaba con frecuencia, pero prometí no creérmelo hasta comprobarlo con mis propios ojos. ¿Es que ha pensado regresar a Hogwarts? Le advierto que es posible que el año que viene tenga una vacante en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

-¿Todavía? –preguntó Hermione, fascinada de que la maldición perdurara.

Minerva McGonagall puso los ojos en blanco.

Hermione se rio. –En realidad, estoy buscando algo.

Los ojos de Minerva McGonagall se estrecharon con interés. -¿Algo en lo que podamos ayudarla?

La muchacha barajó las posibilidades. Podía intentar describirle lo que estaba buscando y confiar en que no dijera nada. Pero para ello tendría que dar muchas explicaciones, y lo cierto es que no deseaba darlas. En esta ocasión prefirió permanecer callada, pero se dijo a sí misma que Minerva McGonagall era su mejor opción si las cosas se torcían.

-Le agradezco la ayuda, pero me temo que con esto nadie me puede ayudar.

La directora permaneció unos segundas observándola, en silencio, tal y como había hecho mil veces Dumbledore cuando ocupaba su puesto al frente del colegio. Inmediatamente después le espetó:

-¿Sabe, señorita Granger? A menudo encontramos lo que estamos buscando cuando regresamos al origen de las cosas. Y si usted se lo permite, estoy segura de que Hogwarts le ayudará. Tan solo tiene que desearlo –afirmó-. Bueno, será mejor que me vaya. Todavía tengo muchas cosas que hacer. Que pase un buen día.

-Lo mismo le deseo, directora McGonagall.

Estuvo un buen rato recopilando tomos que pudieran ser interesantes. Pero algunos títulos no tenían ni pies ni cabeza. Hermione se preguntaba, por ejemplo, qué hacía _El catálogo de especias indias_ en la sección de libros prohibidos, a no ser que estuviera terminantemente prohibido matar de acidez de estómago a alguno de tus comensales. Por si acaso, lo puso también en la pila.

Cuando regresó a la zona de mesas con todos los tomos, la mayoría de los estudiantes ya se habían ido. Era ya la hora de la cena. Después casi todos regresarían a sus respectivas casas. Hermione agradeció poder disfrutar de más privacidad. Estuvo un par de horas revisando textos, la mayoría de los cuales no servía para nada. Era una búsqueda tediosa y aburrida, porque casi toda aquella magia estaba descatalogada, o prohibida, o era demasiado peligrosa siquiera para intentarlo. Las horas fueron pasando, hasta que se hizo tan tarde que Hermione no fue consciente de se había quedado dormida con la cabeza apoyada sobre la portada de _El catálogo de especias indias_.

_Siguieron charlando. Ella intentando apartar de su cabeza la conversación que habían tenido antes, él absolutamente desconocido, más encantador de lo que jamás le había visto._

_Las cosas iban bien entre ellos. Hermione estaba extrañamente a gusto. Había perdido la noción del tiempo un par de copas atrás, pero no le importaba. El mañana y sus consecuencias se habían diluido en el fondo de su última copa, y por primera vez en su vida Hermione se permitió pensar en el AQUÍ y el AHORA. Y, por Merlín, se sentía francamente bien. Mejor que bien. Se sentía increíble. _

_Estuvieron hablando otra media hora y empezaba a amanecer, aunque ninguno de ellos lo notó. Estaban demasiado ocupados charlando sobre anécdotas del pasado, del destino de unos y otros nada más salir de Hogwarts, y, por si acaso, evitaron abordar el único tema que podía arruinar la noche: la guerra. _

_Hasta ahí, bien. _

_Hasta que de pronto los dos recordaron quiénes eran. _

_-No me creo que estés intentando defender que la Casa Slytherin es la más valiente de todas. ¿En serio? ¿Has perdido el juicio? –protestó ella. _

_Draco negó con la cabeza. –Es algo evidente. Que no tengamos complejo de héroes, no significa que no seamos valientes. _

_-Oh, por favor, los Gryffindor no tenemos complejo de héroes. Y Slytherin es la casa más cobarde de todo Hogwarts. Dime una, una sola hazaña épica de un Slytherin que aparezca en "Hogwarts, una historia". ¡Hasta los Hufflepuff tienen más agallas que vosotros!_

_-Vamos, no me sueltes ahora el rollo del libro, Granger. Solo porque haya cosas que no se cuenten en un viejo libro, no significa que no existan –se defendió Draco. _

_-Por favor, no me hagas reir. _

_-De acuerdo, te propongo un trato. –Draco se acomodó en su asiento para ponerse más cómodo. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, parecía más despierto y lúcido que antes, pero era perfectamente consciente de que el alcohol hablaba por él._

_-Adelante –se envalentonó Hermione. _

_-Dime algo, una sola cosa, que un Slytherin jamás tendría agallas de hacer y te demostraré aquí y ahora que no es verdad._

_Hermione arrugó la frente, al principio sin comprender. Luego su cerebro se activó como siempre hacía, trabajando a miles de revoluciones, buscando la idea que le permitiera ganar aquel reto. Pensó en fuego, hechizos, ingesta de pociones extrañas… pero todo lo que pensaba era absurdo o muy complicado. No encontraría los ingredientes a tiempo, antes de que tuviera que regresar a casa. _

_Entonces lo vio, y aunque no tuviera sentido, en ese momento tuvo todo el sentido del mundo. Con su barriga colgando, el bigote despeinado, la mirada vidriosa perdida en los pechos de aquellas camareras. Ella era la hija de dos muggles. Una sangre sucia. Algo vil. Lo intocable. ¿Qué podía hacer un Slytherin que fuera más valiente que aquello?_

_¡Hermione pensó que era perfecto! Hermione pensó que había tenido la mejor idea de su vida. Estaba a punto de vencer a Draco Malfo. Estaba a un "NO" de demostrarle que Gryffindor era la mejor casa y no había nada comparable al valor de los leones._

_Lejos de detenerse a pensar y darse cuenta de que posiblemente había bebido demasiado alcohol para tener una idea brillante en aquel momento, le señaló a uno de los clientes de la barra. Malfoy giró la cabeza y lo miró por encima de su hombro. _

_-¿Ves a aquel señor de allí?_

_Draco asintió. _

_-Es un agente del Ministerio. _

_Draco frunció el ceño, sin entender. _

_-En concreto, es el agente del Ministerio encargado de oficiar los matrimonios mágicos –le explicó. Después Hermione dio un sorbo a su vaso, que le sirvió para esconder la sonrisa que se estaba formando en sus labios.  
_

_Al principio, Malfoy no comprendió qué significaba aquello y por ello permaneció impasible, dedicándole su característica sonrisa de suficiencia. Pero a medida que su mente empezó a atar cabos, el terror se apoderó de él. La sangre abandonó su rostro, su boca se abrió con terror y una sonrisa aún más ancha se dibujó en la cara de Hermione. _

_Draco se aclaró la voz. -No estarás pensando…  
_

_Ella asintió._

_-Granger, has perdido el juicio. _

_-Quizá. Pero para que veas que tengo buen corazón, te daré dos opciones. Puedes decir que Gryffindor es la mejor y más honorable casa de cuantas haya habido en Hogwarts o… ir hasta allí y decirle a ese hombre que quieres casarte conmigo. -Hermione sintió un cosquilleo tan pronto estas palabras salieron de su boca. ¿Podía ser verdad? ¿Podía ser que la idea no le disgustara del todo? Meneó la cabeza, consciente de que el alcohol era un malísimo consejero. De todos modos, estaba segura de que él no lo haría ni por todo el oro de Gringotts. _

–_Ese es el jodido problema de todos los Gryffindor: confundís valentía con enajenación mental. _

_Hermione solamente sonrió y Draco comprendió hasta qué punto estaba disfrutando con aquello. Sabía que el orgullo estaba hablando por él. Y también el alcohol. Y puede que incluso un poco la mirada que se le escapó al escote de la sabelotodo. En cualquier caso, las palabras salieron de su boca antes de darse un tiempo para meditarlas. _

_-De acuerdo -dijo. _

_-Bien, me alegro de que hayas entrado en razón. –Ella esperó su respuesta, aunque lo hizo con una sonrisa de suficiencia, convencida de que por nada del mundo Draco Malfoy aceptaría casarse con una Sangre Sucia. Había ganado, estaba segura de ello-. Ahora, dilo y quedaremos en paz._

_Malfoy dio un sorbo rápido a lo que le restaba de copa. El vaso hizo un ruido seco cuando lo plantó de golpe sobre la mesa. Él no la miró. Ni siquiera hizo comentario alguno. Solo respiró hondo y se dirigió a la barra, ante la mirada alucinada de la Gryffindor, que abrió tanto los ojos que por poco se le salen de las cuencas. _

_Rápidamente salió corriendo tras él, pero cuando consiguió tirar de la manga de su túnica, Draco ya se encontraba a menos de un metro de distancia del agente del Ministerio de Magia. _

_-Malfoy, ¿qué se supone que estás haciendo?_

_-¿Tú qué crees? ¡Pedirle que nos case!_

_Hermione palideció. _

_El agente los miró de refilón, confundido. Seguramente lo había imaginado, pero le pareció que aquellos dos estaban hablando de él. Otro par de borrachos intentando darle la tabarra, pensó el agente. Era tan tarde y había bebido tanto que ni siquiera consiguió enfocar sus ojos lo suficiente para fijarse que se trataba Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger. _

_-¿En serio vas a decírselo? –La voz de Hermione tembló perceptiblemente. _

_Draco asintió con la cabeza, deleitándose al ver cómo el terror se apoderaba de ella.  
_

_-¿Seguro? _

_-¿Acaso te están entrando dudas? –se burló Draco, esta vez en un tono mucho más parecido al que ella estaba acostumbrada. De alguna manera, había vuelto a ser el Draco de siempre-. ¿Qué ha sido de la valentía de los Gryffindor, Granger?  
_

_Hermione sintió que le hervía la sangre. Estaba claro que no quería casarse con Draco Malfoy, aunque él hubiese estado encantador aquella noche, aunque le hubiese dicho cosas que ni siquiera se confesaba a sí misma, aunque sus rodillas todavía flojearan cuando pensaba en que cabía la remota posibilidad de que siempre hubiera existido una atracción entre ellos dos._

_Pero su orgullo era más grande. Su orgullo Gryffindor rugió como un león, procedente del rincón más oscuro de su interior, cuando Draco le dedicó aquella mirada socarrona… la boca torcida hacia un lado en una sonrisa de burla, los ojos brillando de emoción al verla atrapada en aquel dilema, las palabras siseando en su lengua como la serpiente que era… No. Hermione no pensó en Ron ni en sus amigos ni en lo que diría el mismísimo ministro cuando viera el acta de matrimonio. _

_Hermione solamente dijo: _

_-Malfoy, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?_

_Y muchas camareras del bar estallaron en "ohs" y "ahs", absolutamente confundidas por la motivación de aquellos dos. _

_Draco notó un nudo en la garganta que le impedía tragar con normalidad. La maldita sabelotodo siempre salía ganando. Lejos de aprender la lección, caía una y otra vez en la misma piedra. Pero esta vez no, esta vez no iba a dejar que ella ganara. Su orgullo de Slytherin estaba en juego y si bien había mentido al decir que era valiente, de orgullo Draco Malfoy sabía un rato largo. _

_La dueña del bar intentó detenerle, pero Malfoy ya no podía oir sus comentarios de "te arrepentirás" o "piénsatelo bien, muchacho, hay mucha gente que estaría encantada de sacar tajada por una cosa así". Él tan solo escuchaba el latir de su corazón en sus oidos, palpitando a todo meter cuando le ofreció el brazo para que ella lo tomara. _

_El agente del Ministerio se giró cuando notó dos dedos, solo dos, golpeándole rítmicamente el omóplato. Con mucho esfuerzo, consiguió enfocar su borrosa visión y no pudo evitar dar un paso hacia atrás al ver que se trataba de Draco Malfoy. _

_Él le sonrió de oreja a oreja. _

_-Disculpe, si no es demasiado inconveniente para usted, a esta… -Draco miró de arriba abajo a Hermione, como intentando encontrar el adjetivo perfecto que la definiera- señorita y a mí nos encantaría casarnos. _

_El agente del Ministerio pestañeó varias veces, hasta que su cerebro se cercioró completamente de que la persona que colgaba del brazo de Draco Malfoy y con la que pretendía casarse era Hermione Granger. _

_Ella también le sonrió de oreja a oreja. _

_Aquello era una jodida pesadilla. Estaba seguro de que solo había bebido alcohol, pero a lo mejor alguien había puesto alguna sustancia extraña en su bebida._

_El agente miró con dificultad las manillas de su reloj. -No estoy en horas de trabajo –bufó._

_-Le daré 100 galeones de oro si nos casa en seguida –dijo Malfoy. _

_-¿Perdona? _

_-He dicho que le daré 100 galeones de oro si nos casa en seguida. _

_-Que sean 200._

_-Trato hecho. _

_Draco estrechó su mano y el trato quedó sellado. El miedo se apoderó de Hermione. Estaba pálida. _

_-No te preocupes, sabelotodo, te prometo que mañana no recordarás nada –le dijo. _

Hermione se despertó empapada en sudor, un poco desorientada al principio, ya que creía estar en su casa. Se sorprendió al ver que todavía estaba en la biblioteca de Hogwarts. Tenía la mejilla estampada con la tinta del libro en el que se había quedado dormida y el pelo completamente enmarañado. Pero no había tiempo para coqueterías. Eran las cuatro de la madrugada, pero Hermione solo podía pensar en una cosa.

Por fin había soñado otra vez con la noche del Aniversario. Por fin había descubierto cómo se habían casado. Era un "método" muy típico de ellos, pensó, la única forma en la que Draco y Hermione podían acabar con un certificado matrimonial en sus manos.

Pero ni siquiera aquello era lo más importante en aquel momento. Lo que obsesionaba a Hermione era la última frase de Malfoy. Sus palabras resonaron con fuerza en su cabeza:

_"No te preocupes, sabelotodo, te prometo que mañana no recordarás nada"._

¡Él sabía por qué no podía recordar! ¡Él le había hecho esto!

**ÉL.**

Sintió el corazón latiéndole desbocado en el pecho. Con dedos temblorosos agarró el libro de especias indias y lo colocó despreocupadamente sobre la pila. Por primera vez en su vida Hermione no tenía tiempo de colocar los libros. Tenía que descubrir la verdad y tenía que descubrirla ahora. Y solo había una persona que tuviera todas las piezas de aquel puzzle: Draco Malfoy.

* * *

**NdA:** Muchas cosas que comentar de esta actualización. Primero: pido clemencia para que no me lancéis piedras porque no haya habido beso. Prometo que se avecinan cosas buenas. No puedo decir mucho más, pero ahí queda. Y segundo, sorprendida me hallo de que os guste tanto el Harry/ Ginny de este fic. ¿En serio os los imaginabais de otra manera? En mi cabeza siempre han sido hilarantes, no sé… Aunque, claro, siempre cabe la posibilidad de que todo sea invención mía. Es la opción más probable. En cualquier caso, todo un halago.

Mil gracias por la tanda de reviews del último capi. Me alegro de que os haya motivado para dejarme vuestras impresiones! Y creo que esto es todo. ¿Nos vemos en el siguiente? B.

**Heines:** ¿Fan de Cómo conocía a vuestra madre? Yo también! xD Lo digo por lo de "legendario". Muchas gracias por el piropo. Lo mejor de una historia es que enganche. Si lo he conseguido con ésta, ya me doy por satisfecha.

**Mechame: **yo creo que en las historias de amor hay que sufrir un poquito, no? Es que si no, no hay historia. Me ha encantado lo de Grangerlocamente Malfoyhisterica. Mary Poppins lo diría si estuviera en Harry Potter xD Me lo guardo para futuras ocasiones ;) Gracias por el review!

**Love Always:** sabes? El capi anterior también es mi favorito jeje Supongo que por el momento romántico y todo eso. Los pobres no tienen mucha suerte y yo soy malísima con ellos, pero juro que ya no falta mucho. Lo prometo solemnemente xD Un besito!

**Andrea:** ya queda menos, lo juro! Y más vale que los bese pronto, antes de que empecéis a lanzarme piedras o a buscar mi dirección en la agenda telefónica xD Gracias por el review!

**Ann: **en un día? Wow. Gracias. Imagino que eso significa que te ha gustado! Me alegro!

**Luna-maga: **se re-casarán (en matrimonio, claro). Tienes mi palabra. Me encantan los finales felices y este fic no va a ser menos ;)

**Emma Felton: **Sí, la verdad es que las fechas han sido muuuy complicadas. Especialmente estas dos últimas semanas, que no he podido ni respirar con tanto evento social y familiar. Pero ahora que todo ha vuelto a la calma, aquí estoy. Arf. Espero que te haya gustado el sueño de Hermione? Para mí fue uno de los más divertidos de escribir. Un besote.

**Nikki:** jajaja. Sí, vale, he sido mala con lo del beso! Qué se le va a hacer. Podría haberlo metido en el anterior, pero no sé por qué, no me salió. Krum ya no va a aparecer más. Solo en esta conversación que acaba de tener Ginny con Hermione. Espero que no sea un problema. ¿Los dramiones? Wow… no sé por dónde empezar. No soy dramionera. Confieso que he leido muuuy poquitos dramiones, casi todos super escogidos y en el fandom inglés. Pero me encantan las parejas amor/odio y soy una MEGA fan de los retos. Si juntas ambas cosas, aquí me tienes, escribiendo un dramione sin saber muy bien cómo acabé en esto. Cuando lo empecé a escribir me creaba mucha inseguridad porque, bueno, las dramioneras sois exigentes. Queréis lo que queréis y punto. Además, hay muy buenas historias por ahí. Sin embargo, poco a poco me ha ido enganchando más el tema y no descarto leer (dudo que escribir) alguna otra historia de esta pareja. Tengo que reconocer que están geniales juntos. Ahora me toca a mí preguntar: ¿qué te impulsó a preguntarme mi motivación para escribir este fic? xD Gracias por el review. Un besote

**Norma: **noooo, no te pongas triste, que no es un fic triste! Jaja Las hormonas reprimidas son terribles. Hay que dejarlas salir de vez en cuando, estoy de acuerdo xD No quiero hacer spoilers, pero os prometo que se avecinan curvas. Y hasta aquí puedo leer. Un beso


	19. Juntos, ¿al fin?

**Capítulo 19**

**-Juntos, ¿al fin?-**

Llovía a cántaros cuando llegó a los alrededores de Malfoy Manor, pero estaba tan concentrada en lo que le quería decir a Malfoy que ni siquiera se molestó en conjurar un hechizo para protegerse de aquella lluvia torrencial.

Le diría que ella tenía derecho a saber la verdad.

Le diría que era hora de poner las cartas sobre la mesa.

Le diría que entrara en razón. De veras él no podía esperar que viviera con esa incógnita toda su vida, ¿verdad?

Le diría… Hmm…

Hermione no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué iba a decirle a Draco.

De hecho, sentía tantos nervios que por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió incapaz de pensar con claridad. Estaba a punto de ver a Draco de nuevo. ¿Cuántos días habían pasado? ¿Una semana? ¿Dos? ¿Por qué parecía una eternidad? Meneó la cabeza con descrédito, en un nuevo intento de negarse a sí misma que le echaba de menos. Estaba a menos de cinco minutos de la casa y Hermione quería estar lo más lúcida posible cuando llegara.

Siguió caminando con pasos cada vez más torpes por el peso del agua en sus zapatos. Cuando por fin llegó a los alrededores de Malfoy Manor, se fijó en que no había luz en ninguna de las ventanas. La mansión estaba sumida en el más absoluto de los silencios. La única señal de vida inteligente era una fina cortina de humo que salía por la chimenea. Se apreciaba muy poco, pero Hermione estaba bien entrenada a la hora de advertir estos pequeños detalles y esto le dio esperanzas de que Malfoy se encontrara en casa.

En un primer momento, posó la yema del dedo en el timbre de la puerta, pero tras pensárselo dos veces no pudo evitar que le entraran dudas. A aquellas altas horas de la madrugada ni siquiera ella era persona. Lo último que deseaba era enfrentarse a un Malfoy soñoliento y probablemente enfadado, pero lo que tenían que hablar era importante. Hermione pensó que no podía permitirse el lujo de esperar más tiempo, mientras su dedo se hundía en el botón de llamada.

El timbre sonó alto y claro, casi espectral cuando quebró el silencio de la noche. Esperó unos segundos, pero no escuchó ningún sonido más allá de la puerta. En la casa no parecía haber nadie. Hermione volvió a llamar. Una vez, dos veces, tres veces… se encontró siempre con el mismo resultado. Ningún elfo doméstico le abrió la puerta. No escuchó ni un solo ruido. Extrañada, extendió la mano y probó a empujar la madera, que crujió estruendosamente. Fue un movimiento muy suave, pero suficiente para cediera y la puerta se hiciera a un lado, provocando que su corazón empezara a latir con fuerza.

Hermione se había enfrentado a muchas situaciones peligrosas e incómodas en su vida, pero aquella noche necesitó una dosis extra de valor para entrar en casa de Malfoy. ¿Y si a Draco le había pasado algo? ¿Y si no quería verla? ¿Y si estaba enfadado? O peor: ¿y si había decidido irse para siempre? ¿Qué haría ella entonces?

Se adentró con pasos lentos pero seguros en el oscuro vestíbulo de entrada. Olía a cerrado, como si hiciera varios días que Hokey no limpiaba. Hermione se adentró un poco más, con la varita firmemente agarrada en el interior del bolsillo de su chaqueta, y caminó hasta el salón principal, en donde tantas horas había pasado en compañía de Malfoy. La mayor parte de ellas habían estado discutiendo, pero aún así no pudo evitar sentir una mezcla de nostalgia y tristeza creciendo en su interior.

-¿Hay alguien en casa? ¿Hola?

La mansión Malfoy le respondió de nuevo con el mismo silencio sepulcral. La vida parecía haberse fugado de aquella casa.

Esperó a que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad, y entonces se dirigió hacia las escaleras para probar suerte en el segundo piso. Subió los escalones muy despacio, esta vez con la varita en ristre y siempre vigilando su retaguardia. Su sexto sentido fallaba pocas veces y algo le decía que había alguien en la casa. Podía _notarlo_.

Intentó abrir la primera habitación del pasillo, pero la encontró cerrada, al igual que la segunda. La siguiente era la alcoba de Malfoy, así que Hermione se lo pensó antes de intentar abrirla. Llamó un par de veces a la puerta, pero al ver que no había respuesta, respiró profundamente y giró el pomo.

-¿Malfoy? ¿Eres tú? ¿Estás ahí?

Pero allí tampoco había nadie y el olor a cerrado y a humedad era incluso más intenso en aquella habitación. Las sábanas de la cama de Draco estaban revueltas, aunque parecía que nadie las había usado en varios días. Había ropa tirada por el suelo y amontonada en una butaca, y por el estornudo que tuvo que reprimir no le costó demasiado deducir que nadie había limpiado aquel lugar en semanas.

Quizá su instinto había fallado, después de todo. A lo mejor sus temores se habían cumplido y Draco se había marchado para siempre. La idea se materializó en seguida en un fuerte sentimiento de tristeza que empezó a brotar en algún lugar de su interior. Resignada, Hermione cerró la puerta con expresión ceñuda y la mirada fija en el suelo. Su mano todavía estaba rodeando el pomo cuando escuchó aquella voz.

_Su voz. _

-Me he mudado de habitación –le dijo-. Tenías razón: la mía era demasiado grande para mí solo.

Hermione se alegró de estar de espaldas porque así él no podía ver la sonrisa de alivio que empezó a formarse en la comisura de sus labios. Draco estaba allí, después de todo. No se había ido. Todavía tenían la oportunidad de hablarlo. ¿Pero cómo?

Ella se giró lentamente, intentando controlar el inesperado temblor de sus rodillas y el latir descontrolado de su corazón. Draco la observaba desde el piso inferior. Estaba pálido como la nieve y más delgado que la última vez que se habían visto, pero tenía los ojos muy abiertos y quizá fuera la falta de sueño, pero a Hermione le dio la impresión de que al Slytherin no le desagradaba del todo la idea de que ella estuviera allí.

-Intenté llamar, pero no me abrió nadie –dijo ella, hundiendo las manos con timidez en los bolsillos de su abrigo. Una gota de agua resbaló por su flequillo y se estrelló en la moqueta del suelo.

-Estás empapada –afirmó Draco con preocupación. El Slytherin fue hasta un sofá cercano y cogió una manta.

Ella hizo un gesto de rechazo con la mano y bajó las escaleras tiritando. Cada paso que daba era un paso más cerca de él y no sabía si temblaba de frío o de nerviosismo. Se detuvo a menos de un metro de Malfoy, que había encendido las luces, desvelando el desorden imperante en aquella estancia. La mayoría de los muebles estaban cubiertos por una fina película de polvo y había platos con restos de comida encima de una mesa.

-¿No tienes elfos para limpiar? ¿Dónde se han metido?

-Estaba cansado de ellos. Me he desecho de todos.

-¿En serio? –preguntó Hermione, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa.

-Sí. Supuse que te agradaría cuando te enterases.

-Bueno, no puedo enterarme de nada si no nos vemos.

Cuando Hermione fue consciente de lo que había dicho, ya era demasiado tarde para retirarlo. Las palabras habían salido de su boca casi automáticamente. ¿Qué pensaría él? ¿Lo interpretaría como un reproche? Casi estaba convencida de que Draco aprovecharía la ocasión para hacer algún comentario sarcástico o se pondría a la defensiva. Entonces empezarían a discutir como era habitual en ellos. Pero Draco no se inmutó. Solo la miró fijamente, como si fuera la primera vez que se vieran. ¿Qué era aquello? ¿Odio? ¿Amor? ¿Rencor? Hermione no consiguió interpretar su mirada. Solo supo que no iba a ser capaz de aguantarla mucho más tiempo y se esforzó por romper el silencio.

-Te preguntarás qué estoy haciendo aquí –le dijo.

-En realidad, no. Ya sé para qué has venido –dijo Draco, sonriendo con suficiencia.

-¿Lo sabes? –se extrañó ella.

Él asintió quedamente. –Pero no creo que quieras vivir con la verdad –le advirtió, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos.

-Me conoces muy poco si piensas eso. Lo cierto es que llevo todos estos días intentando olvidarme de…

-¿De qué? –se apresuró a preguntar él con impaciencia, cuando vio que ella titubeaba.

_De ti_, pensó. _Intentando olvidarme de ti._ Pero Hermione no encontró las agallas suficientes para decirlo en voz alta o quizá es que su cerebro estaba demasiado cansado para pensar con claridad.

-De… todo –acabó diciendo, aunque ruborizándose levemente-. Pero no funciona. No consigo… Yo…

Hermione suspiró con cansancio. ¿Qué era lo que había estado pensando antes? ¿Dónde estaban las palabras cuando las necesitaba? Ahora que tenía a Draco delante, ya nada parecía importante. Ni la noche del Aniversario ni lo mucho que le había echado de menos aquellos días ni la tristeza que sentía cada vez que se daba cuenta de que él ya no formaba parte de su vida. Hermione se había perdido en algún lugar del intenso azul de los ojos de Draco y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para seguir hablando.

-Escucha, si he venido es porque necesito saber por qué soy yo la única que no recuerda la noche del Aniversario. Entiendo por qué nos casamos, pero… no lo entiendo.

El gesto de Draco se hizo inmediatamente más duro al escuchar estas palabras. Qué imbécil había sido. ¡Por supuesto que ella había vuelto solamente para husmear! No tenía nada que ver con él ni con el hecho de que Hermione sintiera algo parecido a lo que le estaba torturando. Había sido tan penoso tener que enterarse de su vida por las revistas… tan impropio de él… Tan… ¡Muggle! ¿Qué le había hecho? ¿En qué le había transformado la Sabelotodo? ¿Por qué no pasaba un minuto sin que se acordara de ella?

Draco se giró y le dio la espalda. Tenía las mandíbulas apretadas cuando observó con rabia la pila de revistas que había al lado del sillón. Aquella había sido su única ventana a la vida de Hermione durante todos aquellos días. Aquellos patéticos y escasos artículos que mentían más que informaban. Pero ella no había regresado a Malfoy Manor porque le echara de menos. Tan solo deseaba indagar sobre la noche del aniversario. Draco hundió las manos en los bolsillos y su voz sonó más dura y distante que nunca cuando se dirigió de nuevo a ella.

-_Tú_ me lo pediste. Fuiste _tú_ la que me propusiste matrimonio –afirmó con enfado, dejando que fuera el orgullo quien hablara por él.

-Eso ya lo sé. Llevo semanas soñando con ello, ¿recuerdas? ¿Pero qué pasó después? ¿Por qué yo no lo recuerdo pero tú sí?

Draco se giró rápidamente y le clavó una mirada gélida. –No digas tonterías. ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo recuerdo algo? –le espetó con dureza.

Ella aguantó la mirada del Slytherin y abrió la boca con sorpresa. Sabía que Draco le estaba mintiendo, pero no era capaz de comprenderlo. ¿Qué ganaba él ocultándoselo? Ya estaban divorciados, el juicio de su padre había pasado. Entonces, ¿por qué seguía mintiéndole? Hermione estaba lejos de comprender que acababa de herir el orgullo de Malfoy. Se sintió tentada de exigirle una explicación, pero cuando lo intentó, sus labios no respondieron. Estaba agotada. Ella ya no quería pelear con él. Solamente necesitaba encontrar la pieza de aquel puzzle para poder comprender por qué de repente ya no quería estar lejos de Draco ni un día más.

-Muy bien, como quieras –le dijo entonces, dando un paso atrás-. Está claro que no estamos en la misma página y yo no soy un agente del Ministerio. No puedo obligarte a decir la verdad.

La Gryffindor dio media vuelta y caminó con decisión hacia la salida. Draco abrió los ojos, asustado por aquel intenso dolor que le asaltó de pronto en el centro de su pecho, como una bala que se hubiera traspasado, dejándole sin aliento. Ni un Adava Kedavra podía doler tanto. Tenía que reaccionar. _Rápido_.

Hermione casi había abierto la puerta cuando notó que Draco agarraba su muñeca con fuerza y tiraba de ella hacia atrás, obligándole a darse la vuelta. El Slytherin posó las manos a ambos lados de su cabeza, de manera que Hermione quedó atrapada contra su cuerpo y la puerta. Apenas les separaban unos centímetros, por lo que no pudo evitar advertir cómo los ojos de Malfoy descendieron hasta posarse en sus labios. Él respiraba con dificultad y su reacción le había sorprendido tanto que el corazón de Hermione empezó a martillar contra su pecho.

-¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a estar así? –preguntó Draco.

-No sé a qué te refieres.

-Así, fingiendo que no pasa nada entre nosotros.

Hermione se ruborizó. -No sé qué quieres que haga. Estoy intentando saber la verdad, pero tú no me dejas. ¿Es que no lo ves? Draco, quiero pasar página, quiero olvidarlo.

-Bueno, yo no _puedo_ olvidarlo –afirmó él-. No _quiero_ olvidarlo.

Malfoy se acercó un poco más para acariciar su cara y Hermione no pudo evitar hundir la mejilla en su mano. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que anhelaba el contacto físico del Slytherin.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Draco? –le preguntó en un susurro que sonó a súplica, sintiéndose demasiado frágil para oponerse realmente a sus caricias.

-Sé que me odias, pero es imposible que no lo notes –le preguntó, sujetando su cara entre sus manos-. Hay algo entre nosotros, Hermione.

-No.

-Sí, sí que lo hay –insistió él-. He intentado negármelo y sé que incluso ser mortífago es una ocupación menos arriesgada que ser tu novio, pero estoy cansado de engañarme a mí mismo… te deseo.

Hermione cerró los ojos con fuerza, estremeciéndose al escuchar en voz alta lo que había estado intentando negarse las últimas semanas.

-Y sé que tú también me deseas.

Suspiró. Draco estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento, caliente, lamiéndole el cuello.

-Sí.

Era verdad… Le deseaba más de lo que había deseado a nadie antes. ¿Podía ser eso posible? Draco deseaba a Hermione y Hermione deseaba a Draco.

Abrió los ojos y le miró confundida e intrigada al mismo tiempo, pero sobre todo asustada por la cercanía de Malfoy y lo que sus caricias le hacían sentir. La expresión de Draco no dejaba lugar a dudas. Su cuerpo se tensó cuando reconoció en los ojos del Slytherin el mismo deseo que se abría paso en su interior.

Hermione permitió que sus ojos se posaran sobre los finos labios de Draco, que estaban partidos en dos. Quería besarle. Era más que un simple pensamiento, más que una simple fantasía. Se trataba de una verdadera necesidad, que fue en aumento cuando Draco le puso un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

_Bésame, Draco. Por favor, bésame. _

Mantuvieron el contacto visual durante un momento que se hizo eterno. Estaban tan cerca que Hermione calculó que le bastarían uno o dos centímetros para atrapar los labios del Slytherin entre los suyos. Su respiración empezó a agitarse cuando él acarició con despreocupación su labio inferior con el pulgar.

-¿Draco?

-¿Hmm?

-No sé lo que estás haciendo, pero o me besas ahora mismo o tendrás que dejar de acariciarme así, porque estoy a punto de volverme loca.

La petición, combinada con el tono serio y suplicante que empleó Hermione, despertó en él una fuerte excitación. Los dos sabían que había mil razones por las cuales aquella era una pésima idea, pero sus cabezas ya no atendían a ninguna lógica. Draco consiguió aguantar un par de segundos más, la tensión creciendo, hasta que atrajo la cabeza de Hermione con su mano para robarle un tórrido beso.

Habían estado tan hambrientos uno del otro que ahora se buscaban con deseo.

-Draco…

-No, por favor, no digas nada –dijo él, tratando de controlar su respiración agitada. –Solo… quédate conmigo.

-Pero…

-Dime que no me sientes y dejaré que te vayas.

Draco le dio la oportunidad de contestar, pero Hermione supo que estaba perdida. Sus besos se sentían demasiado bien para desear realmente que se detuviera. Draco era agresivo y dulce al mismo tiempo y cuando se besaban ya no quería _pensar_, tan solo deseaba _sentir_.

-Dime que no sientes esto. –Draco la besó dulcemente en la mano. –O esto. –Hermione no pudo reprimir un gemido que nació en lo más profundo de su pecho cuando Draco empezó a besar la suave piel de su cuello. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, sintiéndose incapaz de protestar. –O esto…

La morena se rindió, desconectando por primera vez su cabeza para no tener que pensar en las consecuencias que tendría todo aquello. En aquel momento lo único que deseaba era volver a sentir la lengua de Draco otra vez, luchando contra la suya, presionando, succionando, mordiendo, haciéndole querer más. Hermione cerró los ojos, movió la cabeza y sus labios se encontraron de manera natural con los de Draco. Abrió la boca y creyó perder la poca cordura que le quedaba cuando sintió la punta de la lengua del Slytherin acariciando de nuevo la suya.

-Por Merlín, no sabes las veces que he querido hacerte esto –le confesó Draco.

-Ni tú cuántas veces he deseado que lo hicieras.

Draco empujó su lengua en la cálida boca de Hermione y con un movimiento decidido la aprisionó contra la pared. Sus besos eran ardientes, húmedos y violentos, y Hermione no quería despegarse. De repente sintió una estantería de libros contra su espalda y la presión de la excitación de Draco, encajando entre sus piernas, le arrancó un sollozo que nació en lo más profundo de su garganta.

Se besaron apasionadamente, las lenguas luchando, mientras las manos de Malfoy descendían por su cintura, anhelando tocarla. Él se moría por abrir su camisa para acariciar la piel de sus firmes y redondos pechos, sus pezones endurecidos, despuntando contra la tela. Podía hacerlo. Solo tenía que atreverse con un botón y luego otro, y luego toro… ¿Pero y si ella no quería? Descendió entonces por la pierna de Hermione hasta quedarse a unos centímetros del interior de su muslo. Draco dudó y se sorprendió al ver que Hermione agarraba su mano con decisión para guiarla hasta el centro de su cuerpo para que pudiera sentir el calor y la humedad bajo la tela de sus pantalones.

-Oh, por Merlín. ¿Yo te hago esto? –preguntó él, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Hermione jadeó al sentir la presión de sus caricias, sorprendida de su propia excitación.

-No tienes ni idea…

Ella siempre había sido una persona con mucho autocontrol, pero la cercanía de Draco conseguía hacerla enloquecer. Si seguían besándose así, tocándose así, gimiendo hasta el punto de que era incapaz de distinguir sus voces, acabarían desnudos sobre la alfombra.

Dejó que él la empujara hasta el sillón, sin dejar de besarla. Hermione no podía respirar, no podía pensar. El mundo se había reducido a aquella habitación, a ellos dos y a sus manos colándose por la camiseta de Draco para acariciar la piel de su espalda.

Su parte más racional intentó decirle que aquello era un error, que estaban confundidos por haber pasado tantos días juntos. ¿Pero cómo un error podía sentirse así de bien? ¿Era también un error la sensación de electricidad que recorrió todo su cuerpo cuando los dedos de Draco acariciaron sus costillas y retiraron su camiseta?

-No me lo creo… –dijo el Slytherin, mirándola a los ojos, acariciándole suavemente la mejilla, antes de sonreírle y retomar los besos.

Ella tampoco se lo creía, pero aquello estaba bien. Era perfecto. ¿Se suponía que así debía de ser? ¿Como si su lengua, sus labios, su vientre estuvieran íntimamente conectados con la pulsación que sentía entre las piernas?

Draco cambió su posición ligeramente y Hermione jadeó al sentir todavía más erección. Ese simple movimiento lo cambió todo. Las pulsaciones se multiplicaron, la temperatura de su cuerpo subió varios grados y en su cabeza solo había cabida para un único pensamiento. Quería tocar a Draco. Desesperadamente. Quería sentirle como no le había sentido nunca. Encima, abajo, dentro, de lado… daba igual.

Comenzaron a desnudarse mutuamente. Draco empujó sus pantalones hacia abajo y la miró tentativamente, como si necesitara un último gesto de aprobación.

-¿Quieres…? –le preguntó él con timidez, como si todavía no se lo creyera.

Quería cerciorarse de que ella lo deseaba tanto como él. Habría bastando con una sonrisa, pero Hermione decidió despejar todas sus dudas.

-Draco: hazme el amor.

El corazón del Slytherin se desbocó solo de pensar en la anticipación del momento. Sintió la cálida y ávida boca de Hermione, fundiéndose con la suya. Su lengua, enredada en la suya. Su piel, pegada a la suya mientras se dejaba caer muy lentamente sobre ella, deleitándose con el momento, hasta que por fin empujó hasta enterrarse completamente en su cuerpo.

Ella gimió y Draco empezó a mover las caderas, su respiración haciéndose cada vez más pesada. Oh, dios, estaba tan excitado… Estaba haciendo el amor con Hermione Granger y nada ni nadie podría convencerle de que era algo malo.

Hermione comenzó a moverse más rápido y Draco supo que no iban a ser capaces de contenerse mucho más tiempo. Quería hacerlo durar para siempre, pero Hermione gimió como nadie había gemido antes por él y Draco sintió que algo cedía en su interior. La alfombra que estaba bajo el sofá se deslizó levemente en el momento en el que él dio una última embestida con todo su corazón, su alma y su cuerpo, haciendo que su propio sollozo se confundiera con el de ella.

Draco se apartó hacia un lado, todavía sin creer lo que acababa de ocurrir. Estiró un brazo para dejar que Hermione se acurrucara en su pecho, y vio la sonrisa se dibujaba en sus preciosos labios. Todavía un poco avergonzado, pero increíblemente feliz, la miró a los ojos, le dio un beso y exclamó:

-¡Joder, Granger!

Draco deseaba a Hermione y Hermione deseaba a Draco.

* * *

_-Draco Malfoy, ¿aceptas a Hermione Jean Granger como legítima esposa, para amarla y honrarla, todos los días de tu vida y hasta que la muerte os separe?_

_-Sí, acepto. _

_-Hermione Jean Granger, ¿aceptas a Draco Malfoy como legítimo esposo, para amarle y honrarle todos los días de tu vida y hasta que la muerte os separe? _

_-Sí, quiero. _

_-Por el poder que me ha conferido el Ministerio de Magia, yo os declaro marido y mujer. _

_Se miraron. Por fin había llegado el momento. ¿Daría él el primer paso o lo daría ella? Hermione puso una mueca de auténtico terror. Draco miró hacia otro lado, rogando para que nadie se acordara del paso que venía a continuación y pudieran dar aquel ridículo asunto por zanjado. El agente del Ministerio de Magia bostezó. Era tarde y quería irse a la cama. ¿A qué estaban esperando esos dos?_

_-Ya está, muchacho, ya puedes besar a la novia –les informó el agente, dirigiéndose especialmente al Slytherin. _

_Draco rodó los ojos con desesperación. -¿Es absolutamente necesario? –preguntó. _

_-Tú verás, chico. No hay anillos, no hay beso… ¡No sé qué tipo de boda es esta! Así no puedo dar por válido este matrimonio…_

_-Hazlo. _

_Draco frunció el ceño al escuchar aquella voz. Se giró rápidamente y encaró a Hermione. -¿Qué has dicho? –le preguntó, convencido de que se lo había imaginado. _

_-Que lo hagas –respondió ella-. Vamos, acabemos de una vez con esto. Un beso mío no te matará. _

_-No me matará, pero tampoco me hará sentir mejor. _

_-Lo siento, pero si el matrimonio no es válido no habrás ganado la apuesta, así que tú verás –refunfuñó ella, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. _

_Hermione esperaba que esto fuera suficiente para que Draco se echara atrás. De acuerdo, se había equivocado al pensar que el Slytherin no tenía agallas para casarse con ella. Ahora lo sabía y no volvería a cometer el mismo error. ¿Pero un beso? Por favor… Draco Malfoy jamás la besaría a ella. No estaba en el código ético de un Slytherin como él besar a una Sangre Sucia como ella. Él, entre todas las personas, jamás sería capaz de…_

_-Oh…_

_Pero Draco sí la besó. _

_La atrajo con suavidad por la cintura, obligándole a que sus labios se posaron en los suyos. Al principio Hermione reaccionó tensa. Abrió mucho los ojos en señal de sorpresa, alucinada de que él se hubiera atrevido. Todos sus músculos se tensaron, pero entonces él enredó su lengua en la suya, y Hermione no tuvo más remedio que dejarse llevar. _

_Draco Malfoy la estaba besando. Draco Malfoy tenía los ojos cerrados y sus manos estaban rodeando su cintura con delicadeza y se sentía absolutamente genial que lo hiciera. _

_Pero a lo mejor Draco estaba apuntando a su mejilla. A lo mejor, él solo quería despedirse de ella. A lo mejor aquello no significaba nada. A lo mejor significaba más que todo lo que Hermione había hecho hasta entonces…_

_Diantres… aquello sí que era un beso… _

_El agente del Ministerio los miró y meneó la cabeza, todavía sin entender nada. Se metió el dinero en el bolsillo interno de la túnica y se puso su raído sombrero. _

_-Bien, creo que aquí termina mi trabajo –comentó. _

_El hombre hizo una floritura con la muñeca y el contrato de matrimonio que antes había sacado de su maletín quedó firmado por un fino hilo dorado que salió de la punta de su varita. Inmediatamente después, puso rumbo hacia la puerta, murmurando cosas en voz baja, sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de ver. _

_Draco y Hermione seguían besándose cuando el hombre salió del local. Ella fue la primera en romper el beso y se sintió levemente mareada tan pronto abrió los ojos. ¿Realmente había pasado? ¿Se acababa de casar con Draco Malfoy? ¿Se había besado con Draco Malfoy? De repente todo el alcohol que había ingerido aquella noche dejó de tener efecto en cuestión de segundos. De pronto la morena se encontraba tan lúcida, tan en control de sí misma, que fue como despertar repentinamente de una terrible pesadilla. _

_La reacción de Malfoy tampoco fue de ensueño. El Slytherin se rascó la cabeza, al principio avergonzado, después confundido y finalmente enfadado consigo mismo. ¿Pero qué coño…?_

_Entonces los dos muchachos se miraron con odio. _

_-Granger, si cuentas esto a alguno de tus amigos te juro que no vivirás para pedir la mano de la Comadreja –la amenazó el Slytherin, señalándola rudamente con su dedo índice. _

_-¿Por quién me has tomado, Malfoy?. ¡La última de mis prioridades sería presumir de ser tu esposa! -Hermione se cruzó de brazos y apartó la vista hacia otro lado. _

_Las camareras, que habían asistido a toda la ceremonia, los miraron como si estuvieran en medio de una función de teatro. Era hora de cerrar el bar, pero ninguna se quería perder el espectáculo que estaban dando. _

_-Bueno, ¿y ahora qué hacemos? Digo yo que tendremos que solucionarlo de alguna manera, ¿no? –refunfuñó él, mesándose el cabello con desesperación. _

_-Yo no sé lo que harás tú, pero yo me voy a casa. Ha sido un día muy largo y estoy cansada. –Hermione agarró su bolso del sofá donde habían estado sentados antes y se dirigió hacia la salida, ante la mirada perpleja del Slytherin y de las camareras. _

_Draco dejó dinero sobre la barra para pagar por las consumiciones que habían tomado y salió disparado detrás de ella, obligándole a detenerse. _

_-¿Qué quieres ahora, Malfoy? Estoy cansada, tengo sueño, me duele la cabeza y quiero irme a casa. _

_-¿Pero cómo vas a irte a casa después de lo que acaba de pasar?_

_El sol estaba empezando a salir. Draco echó un vistazo al final de la calle, consciente de que no tenían demasiado tiempo para arreglar aquel entuerto. En menos de dos horas Astoria estaría despierta, ¿y qué le diría entonces? Le había mentido en otras ocasiones, pero ¿sería capaz de hacerlo después de haberse casado con la Sangre Sucia? _

_-No sé, mañana será otro día –respondió Hermione-. Hay tiempo para iniciar los trámites de divorcio. _

_Draco sacó su varita, le echó su aliento y empezó a limpiarla con su túnica. Cómo había llegado hasta allí o por qué, no lo sabía. Pero la noche del Aniversario se había acabado. Empezaba un nuevo día y con él Draco esperaba que las cosas volvieran a su sitio, al sitio del que nunca debieron salir. _

_-Relájate, Sabelotodo. No te muevas, será solo cuestión de un minuto –le dijo el Slytherin. _

_Hermione apoyó una mano en su cintura y le miró con agotamiento, señalando su varita. -¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo, Malfoy?_

_-¿Tú qué crees? _

_-No lo sé, por eso te pregunto. _

_-Voy a desmemorizarte, Sabelotodo. Eso es lo que estoy haciendo. _

_-Malfoy, si me desmemorizas no solo no recordaré esto, sino que no recordaré nada. _

_Él alzó las cejas y acto seguido la apunto con la varita que acababa de abrillantar. -¿Y? Un daño colateral menor. _

_-No puedes estar hablando en serio… -replicó Hermione, arrugando la frente con desconcierto. ¿De veras era tan tonto creía que le iba a permitir enviarla a San Mungo?_

_-Tal y como yo lo veo, Sabelotodo, que te desmemorice implica menos daños que no hacerlo. Si no queremos dar explicaciones a nuestro entorno, lo que tenemos que hacer es que parezca un accidente. Así anularán el matrimonio, pero para eso necesito demostrar que te has vuelto loca. _

_-Pero es que no hace falta que parezca un accidente. Lo único que tenemos que hacer es ir al Ministerio, divorciarnos y ya está. Nadie tiene por qué enterarse –razonó ella. _

_-Eso implicaría que yo confío en ti. Y no lo hago, así que esta es la única manera de asegurarme de que no digas nada –afirmó él, haciendo una floritura con la varita que le recordó a un esgrimista. _

_-Malfoy… Estás agotando mi paciencia. Baja esa varita. _

_-Venga, Sabelotodo. ¿Qué más te da? Pasas una temporada en San Mungo. Te dan cama, comida, te visitarán tus seres queridos. Piénsalo por un momento. ¡Es un sueño hecho realidad para una nacida de Muggles como tú!_

_-Veo que te hace gracia, pero yo estoy hablando muy en serio. Te lo advierto: Baja-la-varita –replicó ella con los dientes apretados y poniéndose en guardia._

_Pero Draco no atendía a razones. De veras creía que podía ser más rápido que la Gryffindor y en un movimiento más temerario que valiente puso la varita en ristre y la apuntó. Un segundo después, al grito de ¡OBLIVIATE! un rayo salió despedido de la varita de Malfoy. _

_Hermione reaccionó en milésimas de segundo y bloqueó el hechizo de Malfoy al momento con un hechizo defensivo que se encontró con el del Slytherin a medio camino. La colisión de ambos hechizos provocó un fuerte estallido de luz, pero ninguno de los dos se movió ni un centímetro. Ambos mantuvieron sus posiciones firmes y las varitas en ristre, aguantando la potencia de sus encantamientos. _

_-¡Acaba con el hechizo! –le gritó Hermione._

_-¡No! _

_-¡Malfoy, hablo en serio! ¡Los dos hechizos tienen demasiada fuerza para que uno de los dos gane! ¡Nos haremos daño!_

_Las camareras del local se amontonaron en la ventana para ver de dónde procedía aquella luz cegadora. Al ver las varitas de Hermione y Malfoy conectadas por aquel haz de luz, supieron que algo malo estaba a punto de suceder._

_-¡No puedo aguantarlo durante mucho más tiempo! –protestó ella, notando cómo su muñeca iba cediendo a la presión del hechizo desmemorizador de Draco. Si él no aflojaba pronto, podían causar un accidente muy peligroso. _

_Hermione fue capaz de controlar la vibración varita durante unos segundos y por momentos pareció que conseguía hacerle retroceder, pero entonces se produjo una gran explosión y los dos salieron despedidos hacia atrás, cayendo con dureza sobre el asfalto. _

_Algunas camareras hicieron el amago de salir a ayudar, pero la jefa les obligó a cerrar ventanas y puertas. Su instinto le decía que aquello no iba a acabar bien y no quería que ninguna de sus chicas se metiera en líos con el Ministerio. _

_Permanecieron varios minutos desmayados sobre la acera. Parecía que ninguno de los dos iba a recuperar la consciencia, pero entonces Draco consiguió abrir los ojos, y el síntoma definitivo de que estaba completamente despierto fue aquel pinchazo de dolor en la sien. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza, mientras la otra mano consiguió incorporarse hasta quedarse sentado en el suelo. _

_Draco se encontraba demasiado mareado para recordar lo que había ocurrido. Notó que los bordes de su túnica estaban chamuscados y que tenía las manos tiznadas de negro. La confusión le impidió comprender qué era el bulto que yacía unos metros más allá, sobre la acera. Al principio percibió solamente un volumen, una masa informe, pero a medida que su cabeza dejaba de doler advirtió la despeinada melena desparramada por los adoquines de la acera y el brazo, tendido sobre el bordillo, con la mano todavía agarrando la varita. _

_La realidad impactó en Draco como una bofetada en la cara. Asustado, gateó rápidamente hasta donde estaba desmayada Hermione. Ella tenía la cara tan pálida que lo primero que hizo fue asegurarse de que tenía pulso. Era extremadamente débil, pero suspiró con alivio al comprobar que todavía latía. _

_-Hermione, Hermione, ¡despierta! –exclamó Draco, mientras le daba palmaditas en la mejilla para intentar que reaccionara-. ¡Despierta, por favor! _

_Ella se movió un poco, hasta quedarse con la cabeza reposada sobre el pecho del Slytherin. _

_-¿Hermione? –preguntó el muchacho, al ver que ella se incorporaba lentamente y le observaba con la mirada perdida-. ¿Estás bien?_

_Pero lo único que hizo Hermione fue abrir mucho y repetir exactamente lo que él había dicho: _

_-¿Estás bien? _

_-¿Te estás burlando de mí? –inquirió Draco, enfadado. _

_-¿Te estás burlando de mí?_

_Cada palabra que decía Draco, ella la repetía, como si el hechizo desmemorizante que le había lanzado, combinado con el suyo, la hubieran privado de funciones básicas. Una cosa estaba clara: no podía llevarla en ese estado a su casa. Si la Comadreja y Caracortada la veían así, no descansarían hasta arrancarle la piel a tiras. O peor todavía: si el Ministro se enteraba de que había atacado a una heroína nacional, lo mandarían a Azkabán junto a su padre sin darles siquiera la oportunidad de defenderse ante un jurado._

_-Oh, mierda, mierda, mierda, esto no puede estar pasando. ¡Vamos, mujer, recomponte! –le dijo, muerto de miedo, retomando las palmaditas en la mejilla. _

_Draco refunfuñó, enfadado con la situación. ¿Por qué las cosas tenían que ser siempre así de complicadas con la Sabelotodo?_

_-Vamos, camina. Tenemos que buscar ayuda. _

_-¿Ayuda? –repitió Hermione-. ¡AYUDA, AYUDA, AYUDA! _

_-¡CHIST! ¿Has perdido el juicio? ¡Esto está lleno de Muggles! ¡Se van a pensar que soy un violador!_

_-¡VIOLADOR! ¡VIOLADOR!_

_Draco rodó los ojos con desesperación, agarró la mano de la Gryffindor y tiró fuertemente de ella. Tenían suerte de que no hubiera ningún Muggle por allí. Necesitaban ayuda. Urgentemente. ¿Pero de quién? Los que podían poner fin a aquel desastre estaban todos muertos, así que la única persona que se le pasó por la cabeza fue su madre._

_Sí, eso es. _

_Hablaría con Narcissa. Le explicaría someramente lo que había pasado y ella sabría qué hacer. Si había alguna esperanza de arreglar el desperfecto en el que se había convertido la Sabelotodo, su madre sabría a quién acudir. _

_Draco se llevó entonces la mano a la cabeza. Un dolor agudo estaba empezando a martillar su sien derecha, pero estaba demasiado preocupado para hacerle caso en ese momento. Caminó varios pasos, tirando de Hermione con fuerza, pero la muchacha siempre se quedaba rezagada, admirando cualquier cosa que se le pusiera en el camino. _

_-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó ella. _

_Draco frunció el ceño, extrañado. Al parecer, la Sabelotodo estaba recuperando la cordura por momentos. Eso le dio esperanzas. Seguía confundida, pero en los cinco minutos que llevaba luchando con ella para que caminara, ya era capaz de formar frases por su propia cuenta. _

_-Un semáforo Muggle. _

_-¡SEMÁFORO MUGGLE!_

_Draco iba a contestarle malhumorado, pero le dolía demasiado la cabeza. El dolor se estaba expandiendo y esta vez ni siquiera apretando fuertemente las mandíbulas consiguió ignorarlo. ¿Y si aquello era a consecuencia del hechizo cruzado? ¿Y si no era solo Hermione la afectada? _

_Siguió tirando de ella, esta vez buscando con desesperación un lugar resguardado donde poder Aparecerse. Algunos Muggles ya estaban despiertos y no quería llamar su atención. Doblaron una esquina y Draco vio a lo lejos un callejón que parecía lo suficientemente oscuro. _

_Comenzó a andar con pasos más rápidos, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que Hermione no le seguía. Se había soltado de su mano y miraba, embobada, la entrada de un edificio. La cabeza volvió a pincharle con fuerza, un sudor frío empezó a perlar su frente y su espalda. _

_-¿Qué haces? ¡Vamos, se está haciendo tarde!_

_-¡QUÉ HACES, QUÉ HACES! ¡TARDE, TARDE!_

_Pero Hermione se carcajeó y empezó a dar vueltas sobre sí misma, llamando la atención de un Muggle que trabajaba en el edificio frente al que se había detenido. Se trataba de un hotel y su aparcacoches los miraba con cara de estar a punto de llamar a la policía. El malestar de Draco siguió aumentando mientras intentaba agarrar a Hermione, que le cogió de las manos y le obligó a dar vueltas con ella. _

_Cada vez sudaba más y estaba casi convencido de que se trataba de los efectos secundarios del hechizo cruzado. La Sabelotodo se había vuelto loca y no era capaz de reconocer nada a su alrededor y él… a saber lo que le pasaría a él. _

_Lo único que Draco tenía claro era que no podía arriesgarse a caer desmayado en la acera con una lunática por toda asistencia. Imaginar lo que le harían los Muggles conseguía ponerle los pelos de punta. Si descubrían que eran magos, harían todo tipo de experimentos con ellos. Draco se imaginó terribles torturas y degollamientos. Por su cabeza pasaron rápidamente las historias de científicos locos Muggles, torturando a animales. ¿Harían lo mismo con ellos? ¿Era ese su final? Bien. Si iba a morir así, Malfoy decidió que al menos moriría con dignidad y orgullo, no a manos de unos sucios Muggles._

_Piensa, Draco, piensa. _

_Y entonces lo supo. Miró al aparcacoches, que estaba hablando con uno de los recepcionistas del hotel, el cual acababa de salir para ver quién estaba armando aquel escándalo, y decidió que aquella era su mejor baza. Si conseguía alquilar una habitación en el hotel y llegar a ella antes de perder el conocimiento, quizá todavía tuvieran alguna esperanza de morir de la manera más Malfoy posible, dadas las circunstancias: en un hotel de cinco estrellas. _

_Draco agarró a Hermione por la cintura, se la puso sobre el hombro y entró en el lobby del edificio, ignorando las patadas que la muchacha iba dando en el aire. _

* * *

-Buenos días.

Hermione abrió los ojos y su cerebro tuvo que afrontar tres realidades equitativamente placenteras: Draco Malfoy le estaba sonriendo, habían hecho el amor toda la noche y aquel era el mejor despertar que había tenido en años.

Sonrió con timidez, correspondiendo la sonrisa del Slytherin, las imágenes de la noche anterior todavía muy frescas en su cabeza. Él se inclinó lo justo para depositar un suave beso en sus labios, haciéndole comprender que después de todo, no estaba soñando. Estaba allí con Draco Malfoy y era exactamente el sitio en el que quería estar.

-Un sickle por tus pensamientos –dijo él, enseñándole una reluciente moneda.

Que utilizara la misma frase que había usado la noche del Aniversario le hizo recordar el sueño que acababa de tener. Había sido un sueño muy extraño, con el que casi había conseguido cerrar el círculo del misterio de la noche del Aniversario, aunque no del todo. Hermione todavía tenía varias preguntas.

-Así que… -comenzó a decir. Por su tono de voz, Draco supo que lo que venía a continuación iba a ser una burla- me llevaste a un hotel la noche del Aniversario, ¿eh? ¿Acaso querías celebrar allí nuestra luna de miel? Te creía más sofisticado, Draco –dijo, rodeando el cuello del Slytherin con sus brazos.

-Incorrecto. Te llevé allí porque era un asunto de vida o muerte.

Hermione frunció el ceño, indicándole que no estaba del todo convencida de que eso fuera así. A continuación puso su gesto más serio.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

Draco se encogió de hombros. –Los hechizos cruzados te volvieron un poco loca. Estaba intentando llevarte a algún sitio para pedir ayuda, pero yo también empecé a sentirme mal. Pensaba que íbamos a morir y antes de desmayarme en la calle preferí entrar en el hotel.

Hermione sonrió, complacida por lo profundamente Malfoy que sonaba aquello. A nadie más que a él se le habría ocurrido ir a morir a un hotel. La explicación tenía su lógica, sin embargo, todavía había una parte que Hermione no entendía.

-Pero todo este tiempo… Tú lo recordabas y yo no.

-Lo cual demuestra que mi hechizo fue más potente que el tuyo. Se ve que tú te quedaste con secuelas y solo podías recordar en sueños –se burló él.

Hermione golpeó su brazo con fuerza. -¿Y por qué acabamos desnudos?

Draco se echó a reír. Por un momento había olvidado que los dos se habían despertado desnudos al día siguiente.

-De eso… me temo que no tengo la respuesta. Cuando llegamos a la habitación, creo que los dos nos desmayamos y ya no sé qué pasó hasta que nos despertamos. ¿Pero tiene usted alguna queja? Después de lo de anoche, yo pensaba que no –dijo, retirando la sábana para mirarla y haciendo que Hermione se ruborizara.

-Ninguna –replicó ella, poniendo las manos tras la nuca de Draco y atrayéndole para que la besara-. De hecho, creo que debería haberte dejado que me besaras antes.

-No. _Yo_ debería haberte dejado que me besaras antes.

-Uf, a veces me recuerdas a mi abuela –protestó Hermione, rodando los ojos.

-Estás loca por mí, admítelo.

-Culpable de todos los cargos… –respondió ella, sonriendo-. Pero prometo no oponerme más. A partir de ahora podrás besarme siempre que quieras.

-Más le vale, señora Malfoy.

-Señora Granger.

-Malfoy.

-Granger.

-Malfoy.

-¿Granger-Malfoy?

-Querrás decir Malfoy-Granger.

-¡Draco!

Pasaron así un laaaaargo rato, discutiendo sobre el único tema en el que nunca, ¡JAMÁS!, conseguirían ponerse de acuerdo (ni siquiera de viejos). Pero lo cierto es que la suerte les sonrió: el nombre de las dos familias perduró tanto tiempo que sus cuatrillizos utilizaron los apellidos Malfoy y Granger, indistintamente.

Es broma…

En realidad, solo tuvieron mellizos (pero Harry los quiso a ambos como si fueran sus propios hijos).

**FIN**

* * *

**NdA:** y aquí se acaba (por fin) este fic. Lamento infinitamente el retraso. El último capítulo hace siglos que estaba escrito, pero mi amiga Malena Sama (el azote de las dramioneras) me hizo el favor de hacer de beta reader y cuando vio que en el primer borrador no había una escena de alto voltaje, su conversación conmigo fue algo parecido a esto:

-¿QUÉ? ¿¡NOS TIENES 19 CAPÍTULOS ESPERANDO Y LUEGO LO ACABAS CON UN SIMPLE BESO!? ¡ESPERA, QUE SACO EL HACHA Y TE CORTO LA CABEZA!

Yo en ese momento me agazapé en un rinconcito, asustada. Después llegaron las infinitas discusiones: que si es un fic cómico, que si hasta qué punto da cabida para eso un fic de humor, que si no seas gallina y escríbelo, que si me vas a acabar creando un bloqueo con esto y blah, blah, blah.

Total, que el tiempo fue pasando y en medio de todo me sumí en una vorágine de responsabilidades vitales muy aburridas. El resultado ya lo veis: he sucumbido a los deseos de mi amiga, al menos, en parte. No sé cómo lo he hecho, pero el fic ha pasado de una calificación prácticamente PG a un NC-17 como la copa de un pino. ¿Cosas de la vida? Bueno… no sé si ha sido para bien o para mal, pero quiero pensar que a nadie le amarga un dulce.

Por lo demás, ojalá hayáis disfrutado mucho de este fic y ojalá la espera haya valido la pena. Yo me lo he pasado en grande escribiéndolo. ¿Y tú, leyéndolo? Gracias por haberme acompañado hasta aquí. Si me dejas un review, me harás una mujer feliz. Un abrazo, B.

** 02: **inicialmente la escena de cómo se casaron era diferente, pero al final se me ocurrió que el orgullo era la única razón por la cual estos dos podían casarse. Me alegro de haber acertado.

**Ame: **la parte del sueño de Hermione del capítulo anterior es una de mis favoritas

**Mechame:** jaja Espero haberle añadido el picante que me pedías. Ni mucho ni poco… solo un toquecito. Demasiado picante creo que no le pegaría a la historia. Con Lavender… es que no tenía demasiado sentido ponerla en este capi, lo siento. Pero quiero pensar que empezó un tratamiento de sus problemas mentales en San Mungo xD

**Nikki: **hola otra vez! Y siento el mega-retraso. Uff.. yo es que tuve una época rarísima de parejas-crack. Lo que más me hace disfrutar es coger una pareja difícil, ceñirme al canon todo lo que pueda y juntarla. En este sentido para mí un dramione era un reto muy grande. Espero haberlo sabido hacer a gusto de las dramioneras de corazón! ;)

**Emma Felton: **tus exigencias son órdenes! Bueno… más o menos. Ha habido chopocientos besos, ¿no? Las quejas, a Malena. En realidad todo es culpa suya. Incluso que haya escrito este fic es culpa suya. ¡Gracias por la insistencia y por recordarme que tenía que seguir la historia!

**Love Always:** ay, no me mates. Cada vez que me llegaba un review tuyo recordándome que tenía que actualizar, me entraba ansiedad! Jaja No he querido sacar a los demás personajes en este capi porque pienso que es mejor que vosotros imaginéis libremente qué pasó con ellos. No sé… tengo aprecio por Ron, pero no me genera demasiada curiosidad saber qué ocurrió con él, la verdad. Bueno, espero que haber acabado la historia compense las ganas que habrás tenido de matarme estas semanas! Un beso y gracias por todos los reviews.

**Sugeisy: **misterio resuelto!

**Namikaze yuki: **bronca? Al final no. Jeje. Siento mucho haberos hecho sufrir tanto con todas las interrupciones.

**Danivb:** ya está

**Heines****:** muchas gracias! Ya ves que al final ganó la opción que tú querías.

**SandraT:** muchas gracias. Me has sacado los colores y todo. Me alegro un montón de que lo hayas disfrutado tanto. Para eso era.

**Claudia:** la mujer misteriosa te voy a llamar! ¿Cómo es posible que llevemos tantos años hablando entre reviews y todavía no tengas un perfil en fanfiction para poder mandarte un miserable PM? ¡Exijo que te crees uno! Jaja. Es broma. Aunque lo que he dicho es cierto. Hablando de tu review: tienes razón en que Rowling convirtió a Ron/Hermione y el Harry/Ginny en las parejas más insípidas del mundo, pero si coges a los personajes por separado te acabas dando cuenta de que Ginny tiene que ser hilarante y Harry así de intenso y… goofy. De ahí que los haya caracterizado de esta manera. Pienso que son más… ¿disfrutables?

**Guest:** sí, sí la seguí

**Norma: **todo ok, todo en orden. Tan solo tuve un montón de cosas que hacer y un pequeño bloqueo, pero nada importante!

**Valentina:** a mí también me encantan los fics de humor. Espero que hayas disfrutado también con el final. Por cierto, yo también odio a los elfos desde que escribí esta historia. Te entiendo perfectamente.


End file.
